Grissom's Nap & Supplementary Stories
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Revolves around the Graveyard shift, Ecklie the lab techs too. Has many twists & turns & multiple story lines. Angst, love, smut, excitement, pregnancy, tragedy are all part of this story. COMPLETE Pls read and review Chapter 105 - smutty
1. Grissom Talks in His Sleep

Chapter One: Grissom talks in his Sleep

Disclaimer: This is my imagination. I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

A/N: This story is rated mature due to its subject matter as chapters go on. Reader discretion advised, some of these chapters deal with intense smut. (well in my opinion any way – especially the chapter entitled "Fantasies" )

Gil Grissom, supervisor of the Graveyard shift of CSI sat in his office massaging his temples. Another migraine was affecting him. He had quite a few bothersome cases lately but that usually didn't cause migraines and this time the migraine was worse. He closed the office door and turned off the lights.

"Maybe I will just catch a little catnap," he thought to himself aloud.

From outside the office he could hear the chatter; Catherine was discussing her daughter Lindsey's ballet recital with Greg. Warrick and Nick were going over a case they had just finished. Sara was the only one unaccounted for.

_Maybe that is the reason for these migraines! My feelings for Sara and how terrified I am to express them to her. _He thought.

"What are you afraid of?" A soft voice said out of the darkness.

"Sara, is that you?" he blinked, unable to see her and wondering exactly just how much of his self-talk she heard"

"Tell me how you feel about me Gil, "she said using his given name, but not coming into view.

Luckily for him, the room was still dark and she hadn't turned on the light. He blushed and said "I'm not used to these pressing and direct questions.

"My question embarrasses you Gris?" she said with a smile in her voice.

"Yes, you are so direct."

There was a pause where neither of them said a word.

Gil Grissom took a deep breath and looked at the voice in the darkness. "Sara Sidle, I love you"

Suddenly the light in his office turned on and his eyelids fluttered and opened. He saw his team staring at him, their mouths agape. Apparently, he had been talking in his sleep.

"We're ready for our assignments," Catherine said speaking on behalf of the team.

"H-How long have you been standing in my office" he said after looking from each of the team members standing in the office.

"Long enough Gris, long enough" Sara answered and gave him a wink and a smile.

Grissom sighed and thought to himself. _Next time I will lock my door._


	2. Sara's Revalation

Chapter Two: Sara's Revelation

After being caught talking in his sleep; especially the subject matter of the talk, Grissom was embarrassed at having to face his team. He had admitted out loud that he was in love with Sara and the entire team and she had heard him.

He took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly he walked into the break room to address his team with the clipboard full of the assignments. He took a deep breath. "Ok. Warrick and Nick, I need you to check out a DB at the Tangiers, Catherine and Greg there is a 419 in Henderson. It was a domestic assault of some kind. Sara, you and I can take care of the DB at the Rampart. "

The three pairs set off to work on their cases. Sara and Grissom were unusually quiet in the Denali on their way to the Rampart. After a few moments Sara couldn't take the quiet. "D-do you want to talk about it Gris?" she said suddenly and turned to him.

With his eyes on the road he replied, "No Sara, not now, we just need to get to the body."

She attempted to continue, as she was curious as to what exactly he meant. "Gris, you talk in your sleep and say that you love me and … "

"Sara we will talk about it later ok. My mind's a bit screwed up now."

Her eyebrows went up as she shifted in her seat to face him. "Do you want to hear my thoughts?" She continued.

"Sara … "he cautioned

"Grissom, I know it is hard to deny feelings, cuz I have them too" She was almost crying by now.

He slammed on the brakes and faced her, his eyes flashing. "Have you ever blurted out that you loved someone and that person heard you?"

"Actually yes" she said.

Grissom scoffed. "When"

Letting her emotions get the better of her, her mouth puckered into a pout. "Two days ago and you don't even remember!" She said and got out of the vehicle, slammed the door to the Denali and walked away.

Grissom thought about it and recalled what happened……

Flashback:

Sara had fallen asleep in Grissom's office on his couch. She had gone in there to ask him a question about something and fallen asleep waiting for him… he walked in the room when she was in the middle of her sleep-talk.

"Grissom, why can't we be together?" she said in her dream.

Grissom was startled and looked over and sighed as he realized that she was talking in her sleep.

"Grissom I love when you touch me there, on the arm, why can't you kiss me more often?" Sara seemed to be babbling now and continued talking about kissing and whatnot

Not wanting to embarrass her any further, he turned on the light, to wake her up.

She opened her eyes, startled by the sudden light.

"Hi Gris, how long was I out? Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yes you were Sara, now lets get back to work, we have assignments to discuss" he said and tried to brush off the nap talking.

Back in the present, he got out of the vehicle, walked over to his colleague, and looked at her. "I am sorry Sara," he said as he approached her.

"Sorry for what" she asked.

"Not doing this sooner" he said and grabbed her, full of dirt and gunk and gave her a full mouth kiss.

When he released her from their embrace, she looked at him, let out a long breath and took his face into her hands.

"Wow. That was the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life Dr Grissom. Do ya give all the girls you dream about a tonsillectomy?" she asked him slyly as they continued working.

Grissom could not do anything but blush and began to process the crime scene.


	3. Grissom's Embarassing Letter To Sara

Chapter Three: Grissom's Embarrassing Letter to Sara

Sara and Grissom had been avoiding each other for a little while. After that alluring kiss, Grissom couldn't face her. He hadn't meant to play "tonsil hockey'" with her like that, but it just happened that way. That was the most spontaneous he has ever been in his entire life.

Catherine found him sitting in his office going over some paperwork.

"Hey Grissom are you gonna join us or what?" she asked. The gang had been waiting for him in the break room for ten minutes.

"Join you…" he asked, his blue eyes showing confusion.

"Duh our assignments" she said and threw up her hands. "My goodness Gil, your head's been in the clouds since that last encounter with Sara. You had better get with it"

He cleared his throat. "Encounter with Sara, what are you talking about Catherine?"

Catherine, the observer who had a keen eye and never missed much gave her boss and best friend a glare. "Gil, your little tonsil hockey escapade?" she said.

Grissom reddened. "S-she told you?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head. "No, Gil, I overheard Brass tell Sara that you two can't do that in the field.."

Grissom shook his head and shifted in his chair. "Here are the assignments Cath, you deal with it, I cannot face her"

She took the assignments and looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "You have to face her some time Gil, believe me you cannot hide in here forever"

"Just close the door when you leave please" he said.

Catherine obliged Grissom and shut the door for him. When she went back to the break room, the others were there waiting expectantly. She handed out the assignments without a word.

"Man why do I get the decomp Catherine"

"Because you are only a CSI 1," she responded all business like.

"Where's Grissom?"

"He's nursing another migraine," Catherine said.

The team went off to their given assignments. Greg had his decomp to deal with. Catherine and Nick had a DB out in Henderson. Nick had a trick roll at the Tangiers. Sara had a DB out in Summerlin. She asked if Hodges could accompany her. Of all people she had to chose, it would be Hodges, but he was interested in field work so she swallowed her dislike for him and asked if he could join her. Normally Grissom would be pairing up with her for this, but since he was nursing a migraine, Hodges would have to do.

Grissom began to massage his temples and then took a deep breath and wrote a letter confessing his undying love for Sara. He had put all his thoughts and innermost thoughts into his letter. He had never intended to mail it, but just have it as something he had to get off his chest. He did, however put it in an envelope with Sara's name on it & addressed it. He had intended to place it in his briefcase to bring home later, but a sudden crash distracted him and he ran to where the noise came from.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Hodges got too excited when I told him I wanted him to partner up with me for that DB in Summerlin." Sara said and rubbed her elbow.

"Won't be needing you now Hodges, I will be partnering up with Sara"

Hodges pouted and walked away.

The letter forgotten, Grissom grabbed his kit and together he and Sara headed off to Summerlin to investigate the DB.

Judy, the receptionist at CSI walked by Grissom's office and went in. He had told her that there was something on his desk that needed to be mailed and would she be so kind as to do so.

Judy found Sara's letter on his desk among a few other things and took them, along with the other mail from everyone else.

Grissom and Sara worked diligently and quietly only saying a few words to each other, it was still clear they were embarrassed and a little shy around each other. That kissing incident was totally unlike them, especially something so public.

The team finished their duties for the evening and when they had completed their shift, most of them had to work a double as their investigation had not been completed. Grissom went back to his office to get something and then he noticed the letter to Sara was gone.

He ran to Judy, his face pale and sweaty. "Judy, there was a letter addressed to Sara on my desk….what did you do with it?"

"I mailed it sir, like you asked," she said smiling not realizing done something wrong.

His throat felt as dry as the Nevada desert. He stiffened and closed his eyes. _Not the one to Sara! Oh no!_ he thought and knew when she read that letter and confronted him about it, he would absolutely die of utter embarrassment.


	4. Has the letter been read?

Chapter Four: Has Sara opened the letter?

Sara Sidle whistled with content as she plucked her mail from her letterbox. As she sifted through them, one caught her attention. One of the envelopes had the return address of the crime lab.

She frowned with curiosity now as to why anyone of her co-workers would send her a letter from work to her home instead of just handing it to her. She used her letter opener to slit the envelope. The door bell rang about a minute or two later.

She left the letter on the kitchen table and went to answer it. It was Grissom, it looked as if he either had ran to her house or was blushing intensely because his face was as red as a fire engine.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "What's up Griss? Did you run all the way here?" she asked and smiled at him.

That only made his face redden even more and his eyes skipped around the room, left, right, anywhere but her eyes. "Sara, d-did you receive your mail yet for today?" he asked fumbling his words.

"Yeah why"

He stared at her and tried to swallow. "Something was mailed from the lab to you that should not have been." He told her.

She went over to her kitchen and picked up the envelope. "This letter" she asked.

Grissom took a very deep breath and nodded. "Yes" he told her.

"And why wasn't it supposed to be mailed?" she asked.

He dropped his gaze and sat down on her couch. "I wrote that two days ago when I had my last migraine, the day after our little tonsil hockey incident where I could not face you. I put a lot of personal thoughts into that letter and it was not meant really to be mailed. Can I have it back?"

Sara kneeled down on the floor and took his hands into hers. "Gil, we care about each other, we've admitted that we're in love with each other, so what is so private about this letter?"

"It's deeper than that Sara, I put a lot of detail into that letter" and he emphasized the word detail. His lips trembled in an insecure smile.

"You mean 'sexual'" she said and smiled.

She looked at him for a few moments with out a word, got up and retrieved the letter and then handed it to him.

"Thank you Sara" he said and looked up at her his blue eyes smiling and his embarrassment had faded.

"Uh I'll see you at work" he said after a few moments and headed to the door.

She joined him at the door and gave him a wink and a little sexy smile. "I will do any of your fantasies Gil, even the one that you could not put into words in the letter, but inferred quite well.

Grissom didn't know what to think now. She had read the letter. She knew his deepest and most embarrassing fantasies and was willing to try them? Maybe it was time to get his head out from behind that microscope and start to have some fun and let it all out. His arousal was showing and Sara noticed and raised her eyebrows to him. "Is it time to try one of those fantasies Griss?"

Grissom smiled. "Yeah…but first I think we should call in sick"

Sara gave Grissom a sultry smile. "Good idea."

Sara dialed Catherine's cell number….

"Hi Cath, it's Sara, I'm not coming in…tonight I'm sick, I think it's some kind of flu"

"Flu huh, well Sara take care of yourself and get lots of rest" Catherine advised.

"I will, thanks" Sara said and hung up.

They hung up their phones and Catherine stared at it. "Flu my ass" she muttered as Greg walked by.

"What?" he asked in confusion thinking she was talking to him.

Catherine's phone rang again before she could answer Greg.

"Catherine Willows"

"Hi Cath, I'm not going to make it in tonight. I uh have the flu" Grissom lied.

Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah must've caught it the other day."

"Well, Gil, you and Sara are leaving us short tonight."

"S-Sara's sick too?" he asked feigning knowledge of her sickness.

"Yea, with the flu"

"I-m gonna throw up Cath, excuse me" Grissom said and hung up.

Gil and Sara exchanged looks and they chased each other to Sara's bedroom where they spent some time in each other's arms.


	5. Caught!

Chapter Five: Caught!

Catherine stared at her phone and shook her head in wonder she had just received two phone calls within moments of each other from both Grissom and Sara. She now knew their secret but she wanted to see for herself exactly what was going on. They are going to have a lot of explaining to do once she was finished with them.

She entered the break room and sighed as she handed Warrick, Nick and Greg their assignments. "We're two short tonight, Grissom and Sara called in sick," she said.

"Yeah right, they're sick and I'm the next King of England" scoffed Greg. "This is not fair, why do they get to call in sick all the time"

Greg was whining now.

"Chill out Greggo and start acting like a grown man and not a child," admonished Catherine.

Greg looked properly embarrassed.

Catherine had handed Nick and Warrick the DB assignment at the Tangiers – an apparent mysterious death. Greg and she were going to look into a domestic violence call out in Henderson.

They left CSI and went on their way to deal with their assignments. Catherine left Greg to interview the victim in Henderson and told him she would be back within the hour.

Catherine took that opportunity to go see why Grissom and Sara were not at work that night. First she went to Sara's apartment, she did not see either Sara's or Grissom's vehicle so she went to Grissom's townhouse.

She parked her car and noticed some lights in the window and a few shadows. She knew she was invading their privacy by spying, but to her it was not invasion or spying, it was checking out co-workers lies.

She stealthily went up to the front bay window and peaked in side. The window was open a few centimeters and she was able to hear voices.

"But it is not time to tell them" a female voice was saying.

"I love you Sara, I want to tell them. I think it is time we break our silence and come out with it. Grissom replied.

Catherine gasped. He admitted he loves her. She knew he admitted it before, but to admit it again, right to her face is different. The first time he said it, it was part of a dream

Inside the house….

The two of them were in mid undress, Sara was in a bra and panties and Grissom was in his boxers, they were in mid kiss when….

Grissom broke apart from Sara suddenly and paled.

"What?" she asked in concern and slight annoyance.

"Someone is out there spying on us," he said.

"Call Brass" Sara said.

Grissom nodded and called Brass.

"Hi Jim, it's Gil, I have a favour to ask. I'm at my house with a – uh date and someone is hiding in the bushes trying to spy..." He began.

"You are with a woman?" Jim teased.

"Jim Please!" Grissom said.

"I'll be there shortly" he chuckled.

"Thanks"

Jim sighed. Gil Grissom with a woman…. He shook his head and headed out to Grissom's house.

When he got to Grissom's house, he was shocked at what he saw. It was a very pretty strawberry blonde woman peeking in Grissom's window. Jim had recognized her vehicle right away but was shocked at what she was doing.

"JUST what the hell are you doing here spying on them Catherine?" said a very loud, and angry voice.

Catherine turned to see a very angry man staring at her. It was Captain Jim Brass.

Catherine didn't know what to say she just sighed


	6. Confessions

Chapter Six: Confessions

Jim Brass drove Catherine back to CSI headquarters to have a little chat with her. He told of his men drive her car back and he told the same guy to go where Greg Sanders was in Henderson and tell him he's running solo because his partner got herself in trouble.

When they were sitting in his office, Jim sat down and raised his eyebrows at Catherine who was sitting across from him. "Alright Catherine what is the matter with you?"

Catherine was silent.

"Catherine, what would possess you to go to Grissom's house and spy on him when he was with date?"

She was still silent.

Jim banged his hand on the table and then cursed in frustration. "Damn it Catherine would you please talk"

"I'm jealous okay Jim. Jealous that that brunette Sara Sidle stole my man! Stole the man that I have never stopped loving!" she said and the tears began to fall.

I was not ready for that confession! Jim thought to himself as he raked his hands through his hair.

"Sofia could you come in here please" Jim said through the intercom.

Within a few moments, Sofia Curtis came into Jim's office.

"I think you better handle this Sofia, I'm not good at dealing with over emotional women. While you talk to Catherine, I will go see Gil and Sara." Jim said and Sofia took his chair and sat down to talk to Catherine while Jim jumped in his car and headed off to talk to Gil and Sara. Jim had no idea that Sara had been Grissom's date.

When Jim got to Grissom's house, he knocked gingerly on the door. Gil Grissom answered the door, obliged Jim, and let him in. By how Gil and Sara were dressed, but Sara was not in the room when Grissom invited Brass in.

He got straight to the point. "Hi Gil, were you aware that Catherine had been uh watching you?"

Grissom looked a little stunned. "Catherine was watching us?" He asked, shocked.

Jim sighed. "I'll let you two chat down at PD, she made a startling confession. Oh and Sara, you can come out now, I know you're here.

Sara came out, sat down, and looked at Gil. "A confession?"

Jim raked a hand through his hair. "I think it is best she tell you herself" he replied and glanced at Sara.

There was uncomfortable silence.

"Gil, how long have you two…" he began.

"Not long Jim…uh it started maybe a few days ago" Gil began, his face turning red.

Sara looked at Grissom and said nothing, she just sighed.

Jim realized that Catherine had interrupted them at the worst time. Slowly Jim started to smile as he looked from Gil to Sara. Their clothes and hair disheveled.

Not wanting to embarrass either of them further, he coughed.

"We'd better get down to the station right now so you can talk to her," Jim said.

Gil and Sara nodded.

Jim drove his own vehicle while Sara and Grissom jumped in his Denali.

Sofia and Catherine had shifted from Jim's office to the interrogation room. Catherine told her everything in the most detail that she could about what she saw not to mention the jealousy that she is harbouring toward Sara.

Once they got to CSI headquarters, they followed Jim to where Sofia was interviewing Catherine. They stood on the other side of the window, and Jim turned up the intercom.

"Why the hell did he pick her Sara Sidle, the gap-toothed chickie from San Francisco who is not only 15 years younger, but his subordinate! At least I'm an equal and not much younger than he!" she said and blubbered all over the place again.

"Catherine's in love with me?" Grissom said. "Why didn't she tell me or at least hint?" he said.

"Maybe she did Griss and you didn't catch on" Sara said and looked at him.

"Are you trying to tell me something Sara?" Grissom asked.

Sara heaved a sigh. "Griss, I have been in love with you for years and hinted and tried to tell you, but you didn't catch on." Sara told him.

"Well you got me now" Grissom said and gave her a kiss.

"A-hem, kids, cool it," Jim said and raised an eyebrow at them.

Grissom and Sara pulled away from each other sheepishly.

"Maybe I better go in and talk to her…" Grissom said.

"Gil, how do you feel about Catherine" Sara asked him just moments before he went to talk to Catherine.

"Sara, I love you, you are the woman of my dreams, and the only woman I've ever really loved. Catherine is a friend; I love her like a friend. Nothing could ever happen between us."

"Good, I am holding you to that Grissom" Sara told him. "I will be waiting at home for you"

"Uh actually, could you please join Greg in Henderson, here is the assignment, there has been a domestic violence called in. Catherine had apparently been paired up with him, but then decided to spy on us and ruin our night.

Sara grumbled "She owes us big time" she said, took the assignment and headed out to meet with Greg.

Grissom looked through the glass at Catherine and sighed. Catherine looked like hell.


	7. Catherine tells Gil why she is jealous

Chapter Seven: Catherine tells Gil why she is Jealous.

Sofia left the interrogation room so Grissom could take over. He sat there staring at Catherine for a moment before he spoke. He took a deep breath and directed a look at her. "Spill it Catherine. Tell me what were you thinking?" he asked angrily.

Catherine shook her head and looked at her hands. "I wasn't Gil, I wasn't thinking. I should never have gone to your house and spied. I am sorry"

Grissom shook his head, the anger slowly fading. "What do you want me to say Catherine? That I forgive you for invading not only my privacy but Sara's too, who by the way is also very angry."

Catherine sighed and gave him no reply. "Why her Gil? Why the hell her?" she asked finally.

Gil was feeling angry again. "Catherine, what is the issue with Sara? Why are you so jealous, why don't you want Sara and me to be happy?"

"Because", she began her eyes filling with tears. "Two months ago you told me you loved me and me only"

Grissom looked at her, confused. He did no such thing.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you talking about Catherine I did not!"

Catherine was crying freely now. "Two months ago when we slept together Gil. Two months ago when you got me pregnant with your child."

Grissom's jaw dropped in shock, the two of them stared at each other intensely, and slowly Grissom began to remember that night two months ago…


	8. Remembering that Night

Chapter Eight: Remembering the Night

Grissom stared at Catherine in shock at what she had just told him. He vaguely remembered that night two months ago. They had just gotten off a long double shift. It was just the two of them in the lab… The others had all gone home. The case they had been working was a horrible – involving death of children and incest. It hit the two of them hard.

Catherine dragged her worn body into Grissom's office where he was lying on the couch in the office massaging his temples, his glasses askew.

"Another migraine?" she asked and removed his glasses and placed them safely on his desk.

He nodded. "This was the worst case of my career Catherine. I don't know if I can deal with these anymore."

Catherine half-smiled at him. "Gil Grissom, are you a quitter?" she said.

"No I am not, but these cases are upsetting" he said and continued to massage his temples.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She went to her locker and returned with a bottle of wine & some other alcohol; she closed his office door and locked it.

He sat up and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I don't think this is appropriate.

"Shut up Gil, you need this as much as me" she replied.

His jaw muscles jumped as he considered her words.

Since they didn't have wine glasses in the office, they each took turns swigging the bottle. True it wasn't very sanitary, but they were best friends, nothing mattered.

Within a matter of hours, they had polished off the wine, and the multitude of other booze she had. Where she got it all Grissom never knew.

They had been sitting on his couch drinking and cuddling when suddenly Grissom stood up from and promptly fell flat on his ass.

"OW" he said.

Catherine took that advantage to crawl (as her legs were numb) over to him.

"I wuv you Gil" she said.

"Me too Catherine" he slurred and the kisses started. At first, it was gentle little kisses then it was a little more where they went at each other like people who had been hiding too long behind microscopes instead of having a normal social or sex life.

"Oh Catherine, you complete me" Gil shouted and grabbed her and held her tight as they continued.

When they finished, they held each other in their arms and fell asleep. They awoke to knocking on the door.

"Hey Gris what's going on why's your door locked." A soft voice called out.

Grissom sat up and groaned. He had a massive headache. Catherine, who was lying beside him also sat up and groaned. The two of them looked around the room and then looked down. They were naked.

"What the hell happened last night?" Grissom asked as he scratched his forehead.

"We…came back here after that double shift and handling that awful murder case and by the looks of things; we got drunk and had sex Gil."

From outside the office Sara shrugged and walked away. Grissom must have a surprise in there if he's got the door locked. _I guess I'll join the others in the break room._

Catherine and Gil got dressed and tided up the room so it didn't look so messy.

A deep crease appeared on his forehead. "We never speak of this again" Gil said and looked at Catherine in the eye.

She shook her head. "Never"

She watched her boss, her one nightstand walk out of the office and head towards the break room. What she had not told him was that she neither was on birth control nor was a condom used. She sighed.

Back in the present, he looked at Catherine. "Don't worry everything will be just fine"

"How will you break the news to Sara?"

Just then, Sara entered the room.

"Break what news to me Cath…Oh by the way before you answer that… I hate you," she said. "Gil words now" and Sara walked away her eyes blazing.

Catherine and Gil looked at each other. _Not going to be easy._


	9. Sara's Reaction

Chapter Nine: Sara's Reaction

Gil followed Sara out to the break room. She was not there, but the others were though. Greg, Nick, and Warrick were discussing the NFL. The Giants were playing the Dolphins and they were having a little wager. None of them was a fan of either New York or Miami, but that was the only game on that night and they needed something on which to place a friendly wager.

"I say Miami is gonna win 'Rick" Nick said.

"My money's on the Giants!"

"My Money's on the Argos" piped up Greg.

Nick and Warrick burst out laughing and looked at Greg. "Uh Greg since when do the Argos have an NFL team?"

Greg scratched his head. "Don't they? What city are they from anyway? I was listening to the news and heard the Argos won a game."

The other two guys continued to laugh and Warrick put a hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Greg, the Argos are from Toronto. Toronto Canada, They have their own league. Not as good as our league and the players aren't paid as much, but …. "

Grissom who stood in the doorway interrupted them. "Am I interrupting your ever so important NFL/CFL discussion boys?"

"No Gris, we were just waiting for you." Warrick said

"Have you seen Sara anywhere?" Grissom asked.

"Try the locker area," replied Greg.

"Thank you Greg. And Greg, Brush up on your football, as a CSI you should know what league the Toronto Argos belong to." Grissom smiled and walked away in search of Sara. He didn't see her, but he certainly heard her. She and Catherine were screaming at each other.

"Get away from my man Willows and stay away from him!" Sara was saying as she clenched her teeth ready to fight.

"Why should I, he's not your property is he? He is not your husband is he? Why isn't he fair game?" she said.

"Catherine, Sara what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm just telling Ms. Willows here that she had better keep her godforsaken hands off you" Sara seethed.

"That ain't gonna happen Sara. Not now not ever. Gil tell her what happened or I will!"

"Grissom, what is she talking about?" Sara demanded.

Grissom suddenly found his left shoe more appealing and stared at it.

"Either you tell her or I will," Catherine shouted.

Grissom raised his eyes and looked directly into the woman he loved, Sara's eyes. "Sara…you know I love you, I have some news to tell you…" he began.

Sara brightened slightly, she had news to tell him too, and she inwardly cursed whoever told him first. She, after all was going to be having his child so she was the one who wanted to tell him.

"Oh shit Gil tell her and tell her now!" Catherine said.

"Catherine's having my baby," he blurted.

Sara stared at Gil and then at Catherine and then back at Gil and then back at Catherine. She raised her hand and gave them both a slap across the face so hard in fact that they both fell on the ground.

"Well how's this for news lover-boy, I'm pregnant too…Congratulations to me huh. I found out my boyfriend slept with my coworker who was supposed to be my friend! Thanks you two thanks a lot for making my life complete." She said and stormed off in a very angry huff.


	10. Repercussions

Chapter Ten: Repercussions

Grissom rubbed his temples. What is he going to do now? He got Catherine pregnant because of an evening of drinking. Purely an accident. He got Sara pregnant because they were trying to conceive. He loved Sara as a lover and Catherine as a friend. He wanted to marry Sara, not Catherine. But now he may not even have either of them. He may have totally screwed up with the two of them.

He lay down on the couch in his office rubbing his temples. That migraine is returning. _Why oh why did I have to succumb to Catherine's advances? Why did I let my hormones take over? _Because you were drunk you idiot.

He sighed. His conscious was getting the better of him and if he didn't get his ass out of his office and to the break room, Ecklie was going to skin him alive.

When Grissom got to the break room, he noticed that the two women were not there.

He directed a look at Nick, Warrick, and Greg. "Where are Catherine and Sara?"

The three men shrugged and did not look at Grissom but continued to play their play station game instead.

Grissom put his hands on his hips angrily. "What is the matter with you three? Why are you avoiding me?"

"Catherine and Sara told us what you did" Greg said and stood up to his boss.

"Greg…" warned Grissom. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm not going to say anything to you except you hurt those two so very much! You ought to be ashamed of yourself" He said and walked out of the room.

"Do you two have anything to tell me?" asked Grissom.

Nick cleared his throat. "I've got to go," he said.

"You – Man – I –"Warrick couldn't even get the words out and he too left the room. Leaving Grissom alone, holding the assignments. He just left them on the break room table and left the room. He went back to his office wrote Ecklie a note and walked into his nemesis office (he wasn't there) and placed it on his desk and went home.

Two hours later the phone in his town house rang. Grissom had been lying on the couch nursing yet another migraine.

"Hello"

"What is the meaning of your resignation Gil?"

Grissom sat up. _He didn't know_. "Y-you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"Know what Gil? Oh, about your sexual affair with Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle, yeah the whole lab knows about that, but what I am talking about is you didn't have to resign. Catherine and Sara did. They both told me the situation earlier. "

"Why are you being so nice to me Conrad?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nice, I am not being nice to you Gil Grissom. I want to have the thrill of firing your ass and then charging you!" Conrad told him.

Grissom hung up the phone and thought about the total mess that he had made his life. Why was love so hard? Isn't it easier just to keep the head behind a microscope and pretend that love doesn't exist? He stared at the receiver and eventually hung it up.

Grissom began to feel the tears slide down his cheeks. Embarrassed he brushed them away and cried himself to sleep. He didn't want his relationship to be over with Sara or Catherine; he cared about the both of them so much and wished he could erase his erotic moment with Catherine. He knew that it would be virtually impossible to reverse it… but dare to dream… and he did…


	11. An Unusual Twist

Chapter Eleven: An Unusual Twist

Gil Grissom…. Said a voice.

Grissom looked groggily at the voice that had spoken. It was a vision and he could not see who it was, it was a very fuzzy vision.

"Am I asleep again?" he said aloud.

"Gil, you said that you wanted to change the past didn't you… your world is in a shambles – your job in jeopardy while you knocked up two lovely ladies. "

"Well in a nutshell yeah" he said.

"Do you want to change what happened?"

"I want to change the fact I slept with Catherine," he admitted.

"Why do you regret sleeping with her?" the voice asked.

"It's not that I regret sleeping with her…I just I am in love with Sara! And I do not want to hurt her." he exclaimed.

Suddenly Gil Grissom woke up. He looked around suspiciously. He was in a bedroom other than his own. He saw the lump beside him and gingerly removed the bed covers from his companion. It was Sara.

Sara woke up and looked at Grissom, but Grissom spoke first. "S-Sara? What are you doing here?" he asked. He was very confused. Last thing he knew she hated his guts.

Sara lips puckered into a pout. "Grissom what are you talking about? We've been a couple living together for weeks now!"

'What about what happened between me and Catherine, I thought you hated me," he said.

Sara's eyes narrowed "Gil Grissom what are you talking about! What happened between you and Catherine?"

Gil rubbed his eyes and then looked at her. "I got her pregnant two months ago in March – one night after dealing with that horrible family death where two kids were killed"

By now, Sara had gotten out of bed and stared at him. "Grissom, I have no idea what you're talking about. Two months ago, there was a case involving that murder – the Corbin case. It wasn't you and Catherine on that case; you gave it to Warrick and Nick. As far as getting Catherine pregnant – she is not pregnant – she's dating Warrick, much to Ecklie's annoyance."

Grissom looked at Sara's belly.

"No Grissom, I'm not pregnant either. We've been trying but nothing's happening." She said and grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, they both had showered and had a quick breakfast and rode silently to work together.

Once they got to CSI Sara and Grissom went to the break room where the others were waiting. Grissom handed out the assignments.

"Catherine and Nick there's a DB at the Tangiers, Warrick and Sara – a domestic assault at this address in Henderson and Greg m'boy you're with me. There is an attempted suicide also at the Tangiers. "

Without a word, they all headed to their assignments. They worked diligently in their pairs and at the end of shift were utterly exhausted. The attempted suicide and the DB at the Tangiers were linked. It turned out to be a murder suicide over winnings at the casino.

Grissom couldn't keep his eye off Catherine all though their investigation. It was Nick, who called him out on it.

"Hey Gris, why are you staring at Catherine?" he whispered.

Grissom blushed not realizing he was staring. "I'm not staring Nick'

However, Catherine knew differently, "Yes you are Gil, why are you staring at me that way" Catherine demanded.

Grissom was very uncomfortable. He picked the imaginary lint from his sleeve and he spoke. "No reason, I'm just tired," he said.

"Been up too late I take it," piped Greg.

The others turned and glared at Greg who turned away and continued to process the scene.

At the end of the night, they all assembled in the break room again. Catherine took Grissom aside and addressed him.

"Alright Gil, what was your fascination with me tonight, are you sorry you and I never got together or jealous of Warrick and me together or what?"

"Do you believe in second chances Cath?" he blurted.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

He told her the entire story of what he had been through, the fact that she was peeping on him and Sara, the pregnancy, them getting drunk and subsequently both women hating his guts.

Catherine's eyes got big and she squeezed his hand. "Gil, I don't know what to say … nothing like that happened, you must have been dreaming. Aside from our little fling, 20 years ago, nothing has ever happened between us. Although it is nice to know that you fantasize about it. "She smiled.


	12. Catherine's Surprise

Chapter Twelve: Catherine's surprise

Grissom relaxed a little. He honestly did not understand how he was able to reverse the mess he had made and literally change history. He was a scientist, not someone who really believed that one could turn back time. Since he didn't know how it was accomplished he did not question it. He walked passed the locker room Catherine and Warrick were in there together. Catherine was rummaging through her locker apparently trying to find something while Warrick sat on the bench rubbing his neck.

Thinking they were alone Catherine sat beside Warrick and massaged him and he groaned.

"Oh Cath, thanks"

"Anytime Baby, we'll continue this at my place tonight," she said with a smile. Catherine then left the room and ran right into Grissom.

"Hi Gil, did you want something?" Catherine asked not realizing he had seen the exchanged between her and Warrick.

"No, I was just observing you and Warrick. I am glad you two found each other."

Catherine smiled at him and then lowered her eyes. "We have to talk Gil"

Grissom's face paled. "Why?"

Catherine and he went to his office and she closed the door behind him.

"You know that conversation we had yesterday regarding us sleeping together two months ago?"

Grissom's eyes narrowed. "Yeah…"

"And I told you that nothing of the sort happened two months ago and no I am not pregnant."

"Yeah, you also mentioned our fling twenty years ago in which we did sleep together"

Catherine looked at Grissom straight in the eye. "Lindsey has a sister who is nineteen years old," she said as her voice quivered.

"I thought you only met Eddie seventeen years ago" Grissom said and rolled his eyes.

_He doesn't get it._

Catherine rolled her eyes and flipped her hair in annoyance. "Think about it Grissom!"

As soon as she said that, his jaw dropped and he looked at Catherine in the eyes.

"A-are you saying…." he said and stammered some more.

Catherine nodded. "I placed her in the custody of my mother, who has raised her as her own. You met her a few times before, my sister Christina. "

Grissom's jaw dropped again. "Christina is our daughter?"

Suddenly he put two and two together. Christina was partially deaf. She was able to speak, but her speech was not clear so she used sign language to communicate most of the time.

Catherine nodded. "Despite the dysfunction in my mother's life, Christina has had a decent upbringing."

"Does she know the truth?"

"Yes Gil, she does. We told her the truth"

Grissom's throat went dry.

"When?"

Catherine looked at Grissom in the eyes then motioned behind him.

Christina, the spitting image of Catherine came from around the corner and looked at Grissom.

"I've known for years," she signed.

"Catherine just told me today" Grissom replied.

Christina didn't reply, she just shook her head and she and Catherine went to the break room.

Grissom sighed and went to his office to contemplate everything. _Why are you doing this to me? What the hell have I done to you to make you hate me so!_

_Well Gil, you wanted a second chance with Sara, Catherine not to be pregnant and hate you so this is the change you were given. You and Catherine did not hook up two months before and you did not get her pregnant, but twenty years ago as youngsters, you did. There is no harm no foul in that change is there?_ The inner voice replied.

_I didn't ask to have a long-lost child. I just wanted things between Sara and me_ _to be fixed! Now I have to deal with a partially deaf daughter who is nineteen years old! I did not ask for that!_

_Make up your mind Gil you can't always get what you want!_


	13. Fatherhood

Chapter Thirteen: Fatherhood

Knowing his team would be needing assignments, Grissom joined them in the break room where his entire team was sitting and awaiting his arrival.

"Gil, first of all I would like to tell you that Christina is the newest member of our team. She is going to be assisting David Hodges and the others in the lab. She is taking courses at the university to follow in our footsteps." Catherine said.

Grissom gritted his teeth. "Catherine can I have a word in my office…" he said and they went to his office. "What are you doing to me? Why are you doing this? Suddenly you tell me out of the blue that you had my child nineteen years ago and now she's working here with us"

Catherine's eyes were hard and angry. "I tried to tell you many times Gil, but before I was able to have a chance, you told me that you were not ever going to have children and having a child was a waste of time."

"I never said that Catherine! Never. Why would I say that?"

"You told me that when we were having that fling Gil. We did it more than once! You had just accepted that job offer. You told me you did not want kids, that you were going to be childless. I know we were a lot younger then and times have changed. But … look at you, before you got together with Sara you had your head up that microscope and barely went out." She said.

"We had a relationship Cath?" He asked.

Catherine nodded and smiled. "Yeah we broke up because you got a job in San Francisco teaching those entomology seminars."

Grissom lowered his eyes. "Did I even know you were pregnant?" He asked as his voice quivered. He really had no recollection of any of this.

Catherine shook her head. "I tried to contact you Gil but couldn't. I spent months trying to track you down and eventually gave up. I gave custody of Christina to my mom as I told you as I obviously couldn't afford a child."

Catherine was crying now. _Why doesn't he remember! Was it that bad that he refuses to acknowledge our relationship?_

Grissom put his hand around Catherine's shoulders in a hug. He had no idea anymore how to comfort her.

"Too little too late Gil" she said, wiped her tears and stormed out of the office, bumping into Sara along the way.

Grissom's mouth hung open, forgotten.

"Watch where you're going you little hussy" snarled Catherine.

Sara entered Grissom's office and looked both bewildered and a little angry.

"What the hell was that crack all about… no wait I know. You and she have a daughter – a nineteen year old daughter and she is mad that you never helped her out and now she's taking it out on me." Sara guessed.

Grissom threw up his hands in defeat. "What am I gonna do?"

"You can start by telling me what the hell Catherine is talking about in regards to your relationship twenty years ago?"

Grissom sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair.


	14. Gil & Catherine's past is revealed

Chapter Fourteen: Gil & Catherine's Past is Revealed

_Flashback: 1987_

Gil Grissom, (age 31) headed to the bookstore to purchase his forensics book, on his way he bumped into Jim Brass (age 37). "Hi Jim, where's the fire?" he asked laughing.

"Just need to get away from that blonde," he said his face flaming red.

"Jim, you're married! Why are you hitting on a woman!" admonished Gil.

"Aw the wife and I are separated," he said and glanced around, the woman was approaching. "See ya in class" he said and hurried away.

The woman, who had Strawberry-Blonde hair, approached Gil.

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Do you know that man?" she asked directly.

"He's a friend and also a cop," replied Grissom.

"He is so juvenile, he hit on me in the bookstore!" she said.

Grissom cracked a smile. "He's going through a rough spell; he and his wife are separated"

The woman smiled at Gil. "What about you?"

Caught off guard, Gil blushed. "Uh…" was all he could muster. _Geez I'm not a teenager, why must I get tongue-tied around women! She must think I'm a loser._

Catherine introduced herself after sensing Grissom was a little shy. "I'm Catherine Flynn, I am taking … Advanced Forensics "

Grissom's grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. Then when he realized how silly he must look, he adjusted his smile.

"Me too. I uh am Gil Grissom," he said shyly. _Again with the shyness! Gawd I'm in pain._

Catherine, who apparently didn't notice his embarrassment or chose to ignore it smiled. "We can be partners for any experiments we must do"

Grissom, for only the second time in his entire life knew that he was in love or smitten at least.

"After our class d-do you want to go to a movie?" he asked fumbling his words.

Catherine gave him an ear-to-ear smile. He's playing it cool, we just met, and he's asking me to a movie. _Of course, I've been waiting for this moment for a few years now. Who in Vegas hadn't heard of Gil Grissom? He was one of the best entomologists in the area! He has his PH.D! He has a great ass too_. Catherine stopped her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"I'd be happy to go to the movies with you Gil," she said smiling.

And so it began. Catherine and Gil's relationship. It blossomed from that first date (which nothing happened except a good night kiss at the door to her apartment)

Five months later Grissom and Catherine were contemplating moving in together.

"Why not Cath, we're crazy about each other aren't we!" Gil asked as he dried the dishes.

"Yeah we are and we can stay here in Vegas too where our jobs are. It's too bad that that teaching job out in San Francisco was given to someone else." She said.

"Yeah to that know-it-all Conrad Ecklie. " said Gil. "Gawd I hate that guy" he said and shook his head. "Y'know I hope that guy loses his hair before he's 50!"

"Gil, yes. Let's move in together," Catherine said suddenly and with excitement.

Gil Grissom took Catherine in his arms and kissed her. Their clothes began coming off right there in the kitchen and were completely off by the time they reached his bedroom.

"Uh wait, before going any further, do you have any protection?" he asked breathlessly.

Catherine looked at him. "I don't, I thought you had some in your bathroom – that's where they usually are"

"You were supposed to pick some up when you went to the drug store to get your uh… girl's stuff" he said.

"Well it wasn't on my list Gil" and she kissed him which jump-started his arousal.

Forgetting about the lack of protection, they continued their lust for each other.

Two weeks later their world was shattered. Catherine was sitting on the couch and Grissom was in the bedroom. They were going out that night for supper when the phone rang.

"Hello" Grissom said.

"Gil Grissom?" the voice said.

"Yes speaking"

"This is Herbert Harley, remember me? You applied for the teaching position in San Francisco"

"Yes I did. What's up?"

"Will you reconsider taking the job?"

Grissom sat on his bed. A dream come true.

"What? What happened to Conrad Ecklie?"

"He decided to take a permanent job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab" Herbert replied.

"I'll take it sir! Thank you" he said and Herbert said he'd be in touch again regarding the arrangements for relocation. Gil giddily hopped down the stairs … then he remembered Catherine.

"Catherine… I have to tell you something," he said looking at her.

"I have to ask you something first" she said.

"You first" he said.

Catherine took a deep breath. "How do you feel about children?"

He shook his head "Not for me Cath, I'm too dedicated to my work to even think about a child. Naw, I'm going to be childless."

"Oh." She said looking glum. "What's your news?"

"I have that job in San Fran," he told her his eyes averting hers.

"You are going to take it? What about us?"

Grissom shrugged. "I care about you Cath; I really do, but my career…. This could be a big one," he said.

They went out for supper that night as planned but it Catherine cut it short. During supper, she complained of nausea and as soon as she got home, she spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom.

_I was in there for fifteen minutes and he did not even come to see if I was ok. She looked at the pregnancy test – blue. She was having Grissom's baby and she wasn't going to tell him anything…until it was the right time._

Three weeks later, Grissom was on his way to San Francisco and Catherine had moved into a smaller apartment. They officially broke up and severed ties. Catherine just walked out on him one day just prior to his departure to San Fran. She wrote him a note telling him that he hurt her more than he'd ever known by taking that job and just leaving her. She went on to say that, he was selfish with what he had said about children and that some day some how he'd get what's coming to him.

Grissom didn't pay much attention to the letter; he just chalked it up to a woman being scorned. That comment about a child and get what's coming to him frightened him a little, but soon it was forgotten, especially when he started teaching his class in forensics and the other seminars, he was giving and met one beautiful brunette Sara Sidle. Once he met her, all feelings of Catherine Flynn were gone.

Grissom initially met Sara during a seminar two years later when she was 18 and he was 33.


	15. Truths

Chapter Fifteen: Truths

As Grissom finished his story regarding his past relationship with Catherine, he could see that Sara was still a little angry. Angry that he had never told her about his past relationship with Catherine. Sara had been very forthcoming about all her past lovers and she had expected Grissom to come clean too. She could forgive him for not knowing about his daughter because Catherine apparently had never told him but she was not going to forgive and forget the fact he did not come clean about Catherine.

"Why didn't you tell me Grissom? We've been working together for all these years and you never told me about your relationship with Catherine all those years back!"

Grissom hung his head, his eyes full of shame. "I know Sar, I am very sorry for not telling you about our relationship. I knew if I had… things would never have …" he began but he turned away.

Sara was beginning to get indignant. "You were afraid that if you told me and just that I wouldn't have loved you?" She demanded her voice in control.

Grissom nodded half-heartedly. He knew now how lame that sounded.

Sara threw her hands up in defeat, walked away from him, and shook his head.

Catherine came into his office and shuddered as she entered.

"Sara's upset"

Grissom gave her a withering glare. "No shit Catherine! I don't really have anything to say to you right now. I am very angry with you. Why didn't you tell me years ago I was a father? Why wait until now to spill it Catherine?"

Catherine didn't have anything else to say to Gil. She had tried to contact him, but apparently not hard enough.

Meanwhile Christina was sitting in the locker room. She thought she was Catherine's sister and that Lily was her mother. It was the fact that Christina had hearing trouble that sparked questions from her since neither Lily nor Sam (whom she had thought to be her father) had any kind of hearing issue. Christina had researched hearing loss and so when Lily was out of the house during a weekend on a retreat somewhere, Christina took that time to search her mother's personal belongings – where she kept that special box where all the passports and birth certificates were.

_Flashback August 2005_

Christina (age 17) waved good-bye to Lily as she and Sam went away for the weekend. She didn't know where they were going nor did she care. She was suspicious about where she actually came from. She had always wondered if Lily was her real mom as they didn't look alike and their personalities were so opposite it was strange. Lily was quiet and conservative and Christina was loud and enjoyed very unconventional music and clothing. She would wear fashionable ripped jeans and tie-dye t-shirts, her ears were pierced three times, she had a small nose ring, and a heart shaped tattoo on her left ankle. When they left and she had waited the five minutes (in case they forgot something and returned.) Christina went to her parent's bedroom where Christina located the precious box. She opened it, found her parent's passports and birth certificates, and then found hers…

Christina's hands shook when she took the birth certificate from the box. _She closed her eyes do I really want to know? Yes I do. I want to know it they are my real parents as my research on the 'net shows that the deafness is hereditary. A person cannot just develop it… not this kind anyway..._

She read the birth certificate and gasped. Lily and Sam were not her parents, but her parents were Catherine Flynn and Gil Grissom. Christina's features hardened as she remembered meeting her sister for the first time. They had a lot in common. Catherine had told her about her stint as a stripper those years back as at one time two years back, Catherine found Christina walking along Freemont Street. Not a great place for a fifteen year old. Christina, like Catherine was a die-hard rebel with out a cause but also like Catherine had decided to attend school to become a CSI. Christina was well on her way, thanks to good parenting by Lily and Sam. (Mostly Lily)

And Gil Grissom. She recalled Catherine telling her about Grissom's hearing situation and that his own mother was deaf and that Grissom, if he didn't get an operation he could go deaf too."

Tears spilled down Christina's face and she sobbed loudly. She quickly put all the papers back in the box, shut the drawer and left the house. She didn't know where to go so she spent the night wandering aimlessly along the strip until Warrick Brown found her at a craps table in one of the casinos. Wondering how a seventeen year old got into a casino, he shook his head and called Catherine who immediately came and got her. Although she did go with Catherine, Christina didn't say much to her

End Flashback

Catherine and Grissom knew they had to speak with their daughter, but not before talking about their past relationship.

Grissom faced Catherine. "Catherine I am sorry for leaving you like that, but you knew where I was in San Fran, I told you where I was going to be! You could have called or written to me," he told him.

She whirled on him. "Are you saying that this whole mess is my fault?"

Grissom looked at Catherine his hands on his hips. "All I am saying is you had options Catherine"

"I had options. …. "Catherine said her eyes flashing and her voice starting to rise. "Gil Grissom. I did call you. I called the number you gave me before we went our separate ways. The number to the school you were employed to give the seminars, well I called and left a message with a secretary and you did not return my call. I waited for you Gil! I waited and debating calling again, but you didn't call me back after five days, I figured you didn't care about me or our child."

"Catherine, I never got a message from you. I don't know what you are referring to," he said. "I am absolutely, serious, I wouldn't lie to you."

Truth be told he looked bewildered. "You should have called me again." He said after a moment. "But that never stopped you from telling me in the past 10 years that we've been working together about our daughter!"

Catherine nodded. "Yes I know I was wrong in that matter Gil, but I remember you telling me that you didn't want anything to do with kids…so I never said a word about Christina.

"But now she's come to work for the lab" he said. "I don't know if we can let that happen. "

"She wants to be a CSI Gil; we can't shelter her, besides she's in good hands with Greg." Catherine cracked a smile.

They had finished their conversation and decided that they had to talk to Sara & Christina.

"I'll talk to Sara," Grissom said. "I don't want a cat fight"

Catherine just glared at him and he offered her a smile.

Grissom found Sara in the DNA lab looking over some swatches, her head in a microscope.

"Sara can we talk please"

Sara didn't bother looking at him when she replied. "These DNA swatches aren't going to identify themselves; I have to finish this before Ecklie gets on my case.

"That can wait Sara, please talk to me," Grissom said.

"What do you want me to say Gil, that I forgive you for having a relationship with Catherine, having a baby with her and not telling me about your relationship? I was completely honest to you about everyone that I've had a relationship with." She said. We have been through this before!

"I screwed up Sara I am sorry. What else do you want me to say to get you to forgive me?" He asked.

Before replying, she gave him a short sidelong glance. "There's nothing you can say Grissom. There is a possibility I will be able to forgive and forget but it will take time. "Sara said and went back to her swatches. "I'll see you later at home and that is where you can prove you are sorry." She said, a hint of a smile playing the corners of her lips.

Catherine was on her way to speak with Christina about everything that was going on. After asking around the lab, because Christina seemed to have vanished, she was told last place Christina was headed was the locker room. Catherine walked to the locker room and didn't see Christina, but heard the shower running. She was puzzled who would be showering now, nobody had been sent to any messy type investigations. She gasped in horror as she noticed the out line of two bodies in the shower, one woman and one a man. She felt sick at what she was about to encounter, but knew that as a good mother she had to prevent it from going any further.

Catherine stormed up to the shower stall and opened the door and ……


	16. Stern Warnings

Chapter Sixteen: Stern Warnings

At the sight of what she saw, she closed her eyes and spoke in a very angry but controlled voice. "Christina Flynn, get dressed and get your ass into the break room now." She turned her eyes toward Greg. "Greg Sanders, you do the same except get your ass into Grissom's office. NOW" she said and turned on her heel and left the area and went to the break room.

Nick and Warrick were in break room waiting for assignments. "Guys, could you please wait somewhere else, Christina is in need of a mother-daughter talk and since I don't have an office…" she began. Nick and Warrick got the message and left the room. They decided to go bother Hodges.

Catherine had passed Grissom on her way to the break room so she told him about what she had seen and said that Greg was waiting for him in his office. Grissom nodded. He didn't appear outwardly angry, but Catherine knew he was.

Christina entered the break room. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She sat at the table and looked up at her mother. "What do you want? I have a lot of work to do tonight," she said.

Catherine let out a long breath. "Christina, I am utterly speechless. I have no words to describe how I'm feeling about you right now. You … Greg… taking a shower together?" Catherine sputtered and threw her hands in the air.

Christina looked her mother in the eye. "I bet you expect me to be a virgin too mother" was what she replied in a cold venomous voice.

Catherine looked at her daughter, very astonished. "What are you telling me young lady?"

Christina laughed hysterically. "You are such a hypocrite mother! You expect me to be pure when you were doing God knows what at my age. You were a stripper weren't you? You have no right to judge me after what you did!" she said and walked out the door to find Hodges. She needed him for something regarding some DNA samples.

Meanwhile in Grissom's office. "Greg I am disappointed in you," Grissom said.

Greg lowered his eyes in shame. "Yes sir" he said in a very small voice. "You broke one of the biggest rules we have at the lab. No messing around in the shower. The shower is for one person."

Greg knew with his next statement he was way over the line, but he really didn't care. "Why don't you abide by those rules or just because you're supervisor, does that mean you're exempt huh?"

Grissom was very surprised at Greg's insubordination and raised his eyebrows. "Greg…don't even go there"

"Hit a nerve didn't I" Greg seethed. He was on a roll and before he lost nerve wanted to get it all in. "Bet ya didn't know I was even there that day… bet you didn't even know" Greg shook his head.

"Greg what the hell exactly are you talking about?" Grissom demanded. Grissom did know he was talking about, but wanted to call his bluff and find out exactly what Greg knew.

"Two months ago, you and Sara got in from a horrid decomp out in the desert…must I go on?" Greg asked.

Grissom's mouth went dry as the desert. That one he had forgotten about. "Go on."

'You and Sara were alone in the locker rooms and decided to take a shower. I was in one of the showers myself, which is how I know all this. The shower at home is not working so I used the one at the lab. Anyway, the two of you walked into the shower room together and got into the double shower and …well you know what you did"

Grissom was shocked at how much detail Greg knew. _Why didn't we check if anybody was in the shower room before we got in?_ Greg could see Grissom's face turning redder by the minute.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Just don't let it happen again," he said. "And Greg, if you ever speak to me in that way again… you will be fired for insubordination."

Greg left the room and joined Christina where she was talking to Hodges about the DNA samples from a case.

The others assembled in the break room for their assignments. "Nick, Catherine, there's a B & E over in Henderson. Warrick you have a trick roll at the Rampart, Greg and Christina have a burglary over on fifth at the Rapid Mart. And Sara and I have a DB out in the desert – a bug infested body." Grissom said.

The only ones that were not present during the assignment reading were Greg and Christina. They were still talking with Hodges. A few moments later, they had finished and joined the rest in the break room. Silently Grissom handed them their assignment and the whole gang left the room to take care of business.

Grissom and Sara were quiet as they drove to the location of the dead body. All they were told was there was a distorted bug infected dead body in the desert.

When they got there, they left their kits in the car while they investigated exactly what they had to deal with. They looked at the body and immediately Sara turned away from the crime scene, threw up, and ran back to the vehicle.


	17. Developments

Chapter Seventeen: Developments

Grissom left the crime scene and went to Sara to see if she was ok.

"Sara, w- what a-are you ok?" Grissom sputtered. He truly was not good at this kind of thing.

Sara looked at him, her face pale and her chin dripping of vomit. "Hand me a towel will you"

Sara cleaned herself up and then went back to the crime scene and pondered what happened.

While Sara worked diligently muttering to herself about the crime, Grissom stared at her without a word. Finally, he found his voice again. "Sara is there something wrong? You never get sick at crime scenes"

Sara waved it off. "Nothing, I must be coming down with a bug or something," she laughed at her silly joke as she picked up a squirming bug and put it in a specimen jar.

Grissom shook his head. He wasn't about to say anything, but over the last little while, she'd been getting sick a lot.

Sara & Grissom brought all their evidence back to the lab and handed some of it off to David Hodges, Christina (who was taking over for Mandy while she was away) and Wendy while Grissom and Sara processed what they could and discussed the case.

Suddenly Sara got up, made a beeline for the washroom, and almost collided with Christina, who was heading over to Grissom to talk about the case.

"Sorry Christina" Sara said and ran.

"Ya ok" Christina replied.

Grissom removed his glasses and sighed. "Hi Christina" he said using sign language.

"What's with her?" she asked without even saying hello.

"I don't know, maybe she's sick"

Christina rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding' me? Do you seriously think she is sick?"

Grissom straightened up and stared at Christina, his daughter. _I cannot believe what she is implying. No way. This is not a conversation that I am having with my daughter. Oh gawd._

Catherine and Sara came into Grissom's office wearing big grins, but Sara's demeanor changed somewhat when she saw Christina standing there. Unfortunately, for Grissom, Christina saw Catherine's glee change to a stone face.

"I am not a child you two! Spill the news! Sara's not sick with a bug now is she?"

Catherine and Grissom exchanged glances and then met the eyes of the brunette in question. Sara looked her co-worker, lover, and the latter two's 19-year-old daughter in the face. "It's true"

Christina looked from Grissom to Sara. "You have got to be kidding me! A-are you telling me you are actually going to go through with this pregnancy?" She demanded of the two of them.

Sara put her hands on her hips and glared at Christina. "Yes we are! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sara, could you two not fight in the hall like this?" Grissom said. "The others may be listening or watching and we don't want to alarm Ecklie."

"What is it Grissom? Are you ashamed of the fact you are dating and sleeping with a girl much younger than you?" demanded Christina.

Grissom glared at his daughter. Although she was partially deaf, she could speak, not 100 clearly, but he could understand.

Sara, angry and full of hormones burst into tears and ran from the hall and into Grissom's office where she shut the door.

The entire lab went silent and everyone came from their respective rooms and stared at Grissom, Catherine and Christina.

Suddenly and without warning Christina went over to Greg, grabbed him, and kissed him hard, causing him to fall over after she stopped kissing him. "If you can rob the cradle with a girl much younger I can go for a guy who's a bit older than I. How old are you Greg?"

"Uhm 26" replied Greg. He looked at Grissom who showed no emotion.

"Griss? Is it ok if I take her to a movie?" He asked in a small nervous voice.

Grissom's face showed no emotion again. He just nodded and turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Sara found Grissom in his office with a cold towel on his forehead.

"Another migraine Griss?" she asked and closed the door to his office.

"I can't deal with this anymore Sara, my daughter working with us and dating Greg, she's now angry that we're having a baby…I just can't take it…" he faltered as he saw Sara's face become more emotional. "Sara, that does not mean for one minute I do not want this baby. I love you very much … it is just so much stuff happening you know…you do understand right?"

Sara nodded, despite her emotions she did understand. Christina was jealous.

"Griss, Christina is jealous of us, that is one of the reasons she's so upset."

Grissom looked at Sara. "Sara I don't want to get into that. Christina is my daughter"

Sara went over to Grissom and put a hand on his knee. "Level with me, you don't want her with Greg do you?"

"I have no say in whom she dates now do I. I can't very well say she can't date a co-worker because look at us"

Sara sighed and looked at Grissom, trying to contain her emotion. "What happens if they …" she began.

Grissom's face blanched. He did not want to think about Christina and Greg hooking up in any way; it was bad enough that they showered together – the idea of his daughter…

"Aw Sara don't go there" he said and covered his face with his hands.

"If it did happen then you and Cath would be grandparents"

Unfortunately, just as Sara said that, Catherine walked by the room. "What are you talking about Sara?"

"Nothing Catherine, she's just saying if," Grissom said. "They have already showered together…"

Meanwhile the happy couple was sitting at the local restaurant dining. Christina was not touching her wine. Not a good sign. She was also very quiet…


	18. News

Chapter Eighteen: News

Neither Greg nor Christina said a word through dinner. They were quietly lost in their own thoughts. Greg knew he should never have taken this one chance. He and Christina had done it once. It was a spur of the moment situation and neither of them had thought about a condom. It was that day in the shower a month ago when it happened.

"What are we going to tell them?" Greg asked in broken sign language.

"I don't know Greg. I don't know"

"Are you ready to be a mother?" Greg asked.

Christina smiled at him. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Greg, look at my grandmother, and my mother… though my grandmother did a good job of raising me, she apparently did not do right by my mom and well look at Lindsey..."

Greg looked at her. "What about Lindsey? She's doing fine now"

Christina shrugged and sipped her water.

Greg took her hands in his. "What do you want to do Chris?" he spoke very clearly so she could read lips.

Tears fell down Christina's cheeks and she looked at Greg. "I don't know Greg, I don't know if at 19 I am ready to be a mom"

Greg got up from his seat, went over to his younger girlfriend, and put his arms around her. "We will get through this together if you want to have this baby, we will get through this"

Christina gave the cute CSI a smile. "Now the hard part is telling the others," she said to him in a broken verbal whisper.

"Tell us what…. Greg…. Christina?" Demanded a voice. It was Grissom.

Christina and Greg gestured for Grissom to sit across from him.

"I thought you were going to a movie," Grissom said.

"It was sold out" Greg said simply and did not explain.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "Spill it you two what are you hiding"

Christina's hands went to her belly and she gave her father a halfhearted smile.

After that, all hell broke loose and Catherine and Sara had to hold Grissom back. He was angry at the news that his daughter had given him.

No one was ready for that news. After Christina told them the news Grissom got angry but Catherine and Sara were able to hold him back before he hurt Greg. Catherine indicated to Christina they'd talk later.

Greg took the very upset Christina back home. Since Christina had no real place to go. (She lived with Catherine and right now Christina did not want to face her mom) Greg took her to his house to talk.

Three hours later, there was a knock on the door to Greg's apartment. Christina was sleeping in Greg's bed while Greg had been dozing on the couch. He got up and opened the door. It was Catherine, Gil and Sara.

"We need to talk" Catherine said.

"Where is Christina?" demanded Grissom.

"She is sleeping in the bedroom" Greg replied. "She is not exactly feeling all that well"

"And whose fault is that" demanded Grissom.

"Gil, you are NOT helping" Catherine admonished.

Grissom sat down on one of Greg's chairs while Catherine took Greg into the kitchen area to chat.

"Griss, you have to calm down! Do you want to alienate your daughter?" Sara asked.

"No, but I certainly do not want her pregnant at the age of 19." He replied.

"No, neither would I if I was her parent, but what is done is done, and I am certain they have learned a lesson," Sara said.

Catherine and Greg rejoined Grissom and Sara in the living room area.

"Uh…under the circumstances … uh um. Look Griss, I like Christina a lot… this was a true accident and I know … it doesn't look good… me being a little older and she being so young…but we can do this…I am working toward being a CSI 2…she's a budding CSI 1" he looked to Catherine for help.

"Greg spit it out"

"I want to marry her"

"No" Grissom said and picked up the keys to his vehicle and left the apartment.

Sara and Catherine stared at Grissom and Sara quickly ran after him as Catherine gave Greg a half-hearted but serious smile. "We'll deal with this Greg, no worries we will deal with this."

Catherine then left and Greg stood staring at the door in shock.

Catherine, Sara and Grissom rode silently back to CSI. They had a lot on their minds and the two women wondered why Grissom was so adamant about Greg not marrying Christina. It was the quick and easy way to do things and it seemed they cared deeply about each other.

"Gil, think about it, you forbade him to marry Christina…what to people do when they are forbidden? Think about it Gil, you are going to alienate them and it will be tough to work with either of them." Catherine said.

"Do you like the idea that our daughter is sleeping with Greg Sanders and now carrying his baby?" Grissom demanded.

"Gil, they are adults and we can't really stop love now can we…and don't you give me that crap about being too young for sex and being unmarried… you remember us and now wait, you and Sara. You are not married and she's pregnant!"

"She's got you there Griss," Sara said.

Grissom stopped and looked at Catherine. "We should have been more attentive Catherine; we should have made sure those two stayed away from each other."

Grissom was now babbling about something incomprehensible.

He turned and headed to his car and once Catherine and Sara were in the car, Grissom floored it back to Greg's apartment and left the two stunned women in the vehicle, ran up the stairs to Greg's apartment and banged on the door.

A neighbour came out of his apartment. "If you're looking for Greg Sanders you missed him"

"What? Where did he go?"

The neighbour shrugged. "He didn't say, but he said he was angry with the people he supposedly trusted and loved and he and a girl left the apartment, with a few suitcases. "

Grissom thanked the neighbour, went back to the car, and told Catherine and Sara what he had learned.

They drove back to CSI and found the resignation papers from both Christina and Greg on Grissom's desk. He looked at his team, Warrick and Nick, the only two who were a little out of the loop in this whole situation.

"What is going on?" Nick asked.

Grissom sighed. "Greg and Christina are having a baby and I wouldn't let them get married. I am not in favour of their relationship and this is their payback. They've quit and taken off.

Ecklie came thundering into the office. "What the hell is going on Grissom? Why have Sanders and that new girl Christina quit?"

"Don't tempt me Ecklie, I am not in the mood" Grissom said.

Ecklie did not know when to shut up.

"What's the matter are you jealous that Christina chose Sanders over you?" Ecklie did not know that Christina was Gil's daughter.

"Ecklie don't go there…," warned Catherine. However, Ecklie didn't stop and kept saying quite inappropriate things.

Grissom turned to Ecklie, the Assistant Lab Director and his boss his eyes blazing.

"For your information Conrad, Christina is my daughter so to even insinuate that I am jealous of Greg Sanders choosing him over me is just disgusting. I would appreciate if you would just leave me the hell alone for the next little while." He said in a very controlled voice. He turned on his heel and left the break room, leaving Conrad Ecklie staring after him in shock.


	19. The Aftermath

Chapter Nineteen: The Aftermath

Meanwhile, Greg and Christina just drove around aimlessly. They had no idea where they were going to go. They wanted to get married quickly so when Christina had the baby the child would be legitimate.

"We live in Vegas, so we might as well go to one of these chapels on the strip," Greg said.

"I would really like it if my mother and father were at the ceremony Greg" Christina said.

"I know, but we will have a more lavish wedding down the road Chris, I do want the gang there, but we need to do this quick"

"The baby is not due for another seven months Greg, why the rush" she asked.

Greg stopped at a red light. "I just want to do right by you Chris"

Christina did not say anything.

"I need to go to see Lindsey," she said with a sigh.

"Why?"

Christina shot him a look. "Duh I want to tell my sister she's going to be an aunt"

"Oh"

Suddenly and without warning, Christina shouted in the loudest voice she could "STOP THE CAR"

She had seen someone she never wanted to see walking along the strip. Her sister Lindsey Willows. Greg obliged and Christina hopped out of the car, grabbed her sister, and shoved her hard into the car. The two girls sat in the back seat while Greg drove. The two of them began talking in rapid-fire sign language – almost yelling at each other. Greg concentrated on the road and barely paid attention to Christina and Lindsey.

"You are so much like mom!" Lindsey yelled angrily, startling Greg. "Let me out of this car or I will scream again"

"Lindsey we are not finished. Mom will be angry at you for what you were doing"

"Oh you are such a hypocrite!" yelled Lindsey.

"I am taking you home Lindsey" Greg said and Lindsey was quiet as he made a quick call to the Willows household.

Meanwhile…

"Oh Gil where is she? I understand she may feel a little neglected… but why did she have to run away?" Catherine said crying openly.

The phone rang, just as Grissom was about to answer Catherine.

"Hello"

"Hi Catherine, it's Greg, yes she's fine…I also have another daughter of yours here. Lindsey, we found her wandering along the Strip. Yes, we will bring her back. No Christina does not want to talk to you right now"

When they arrived at the house, Gil and Catherine were waiting for them in the driveway.

"Can we please talk like adults?" Catherine signed to her daughter.

"Only if you talk to Lindsey first. You have been so caught up in me and Greg and our baby that you have neglected Lindsey."

Lindsey looked at her sister in shock. "Baby? Christina you are having a baby?"

"Yes I am, me and Greg" she replied.

They all went into the house, Catherine and Lindsey had a nice long chat about why she was walking along the strip, and Gil just sat and stared stone-faced at Greg.

"Grissom stop with the glares. I can't take it any more," Greg said.

"Well boy, you better get used to it!" Grissom said angrily.

Sara sighed. She was feeling very neglected.

Grissom shot Sara a glare. "What is the matter with you now?" Snapped Grissom.

Sara stood up and looked at him in the eyes. "Hey there is no need to take your anger out on me Grissom. Just because you are pissed off with Greg and the fact you are going to be a father and Grandfather at the same time!" she growled.

She stormed out of the house, used her cell, and called a cab leaving Grissom standing there speechless.

No one realized that it was time to go to work and only Nick and Warrick were holding down the fort. Ecklie was MIA.

"Man what the hell is going on with the people in this shift! I'm getting pretty sick and tired of all this angst and crap that's going on." Said Nick.

"Tell me about it. I mean there's a tone of work to be done and half the shift is not even here. Sara, Catherine, Greg, Grissom, and Christina!" Warrick said.

"Hi guys" Sara said entering the break room.

"Hi Sara" they chimed. "Where the others?"

"Catherine is talking to Lindsey, Gil and Greg are just sitting and glaring at each other and Christina is … I don't know what she is doing"

"Well they better get here soon! Ecklie is going to be back shortly and if they're not here when he gets back, they could be in trouble."

"Well Christina and Greg quit remember" Sara said.

"They'll be reinstated in no time," Warrick said

Ten minutes later a very weary group entered the break room. Catherine, Grissom, Greg, and Christina all entered and sat down and Grissom started to hand out the assignments.

Between Grissom's talking about assignments there was a little eye gestures going on between two of the CSIs, no body took notice at first….until it got a little too obvious.

"Warrick, Catherine cut it out!" Grissom said. Immediately Warrick and Catherine stopped their flirting.

Ten minutes later though, before they headed out for their assignment. … A DB at the Tangiers they found themselves making out in the locker room.

"Oh Catherine!" Warrick moaned.

"Oooh Warrick." She replied.

None of the other CSIs realized what was going on until Grissom and Sara walked by the locker room. They heard noises. Knowing they had to go in there anyway to retrieve their vests, they nonchalantly wandered in to catch Warrick and Catherine in mid-dress.

"UH hi guys" Warrick and Catherine, said.

"Get dressed and get to your assignment immediately." Grissom replied with a sigh.

Patting her hair and adjusting her clothes, she gave Warrick a smile. "We'll finish later baby"

Grissom and Sara grabbed their vests and left. They did not want to imagine Warrick and Catherine having sex. There were too many females pregnant and they certainly did not want another one of the CSI's expecting…

About a month later, Warrick found Catherine in the locker room weeping.

"Cath…..what is it?"

"What do you think" she said and showed him the blue stick.


	20. Pregnancy

Chapter Twenty: Pregnancy

…..Warrick sat down beside Catherine and they stared at the blue stick wordlessly. They knew they had to tell the others. Nevertheless, given the fact that both Christina and Sara were expecting, a third CSI pregnant would not be good news.

Sara and Grissom entered the locker room a few moments later, they had just returned from a case they were working on and had been talking about it. Grissom was convinced the child's mother had done it, but Sara was not too sure.

"Evidence Sara, Evidence."

"Oh Grissom Please! Why would a mom kill her own child?"

"We've had a few cases like this where in one case for whatever bizarre reason the mom was jealous of her daughter and killed her and in the other case the mom didn't want to be burdened with a kid and killed her – in that traveling amusement park – remember that one! Wanted us to pin the crime on the guy that ran the place because he had a rap sheet a mile long" Grissom replied.

Sara was going to reply then realized Warrick and Catherine were sitting there. "What's the matter…" she began then noticed Catherine's pregnancy test.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "I am going to be out two CSI's and a CSI in training now! This does not look good for the lab you guys!"

Grissom turned on his heel, left the room, and went to his office.

Catherine and Warrick wordlessly got up and went to the break room to wait for Grissom to see what their assignment was.

Grissom sat in his office muttering to himself regarding the three pregnant women.

"What the hell is going on here? Is it mating time at CSI? What is next? Is Wendy or Mandy going to announce they are expecting? Wait no I forgot Mandy is on maternity leave" Grissom's door was closed but he was loud enough that Sara, who was passing his office heard. She went in cautiously.

"Grissom please stop you are going to make yourself sick."

"Sara I can't take this much longer!" he said and rubbed his temples.

"Another migraine?" she asked sympathetically.

He nodded. "I can't do this Sara, I can't."

"What can you not do? Deal with being a father or just the fact that there are three women in the lab pregnant?"

"I think I can deal with being father. I know you'll make a great mom" he said and looked in to Sara's brown eyes.

Sara smiled at him. "Gris, we can't right now, don't make me melt into your arms now" she said. "I don't know how much the baby can take"

Grissom looked at her. "Sar, the doctor said it was okay to engage in sex during the first few months"

Sara shook her head and put her hand up to signal 'stop'. "Not here at work Gris. Wait until we get home. If Ecklie catches us…we could see heads rolling"

Grissom nodded and shook his head. "You are right Sara; I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking with my head that is for sure"

Ten minutes later the team assembled in the break room awaiting assignments. The only one missing was Christina, who was in the DNA lab helping the other lab rats with evidence. Grissom handed out the assignments. "Warrick and Nick – DB at the Tangiers, Greg and Catherine – B & E in Henderson and Sara and I – we have a bug infested body buried in a farm field in Mesquite."

The pairs all took their assignments and without a word left CSI.

Sara was two months along, as was Christina and Catherine was only a month along. All three women were due within one month of each other. Catherine and Christina were living together and very hormonal, which was driving 14-year-old Lindsey crazy. She was about to become an aunt and a sister all at the same time. Meanwhile the two women's lovers were living at their respective homes. Warrick knew he wanted to marry Catherine, but he had to have his divorce finalized with Tina first. Greg and Christina knew they wanted to get married, but they wanted to wait a little longer before making it official.


	21. Grissom & Sara

Chapter Twenty-One: Grissom & Sara

Sara was resting contentedly in bed. She had been watching TV when she felt the baby move. Now at three months pregnant, she had been to the doctor a few times and the doctor told them baby was progressing well. They had not done the ultrasound yet. That was coming soon. They were eager to find out what the sex of their baby was.

"Griss! The baby is moving!" said Sara with excitement.

Grissom, who was sitting up in bed reading smiled at her. "Honey I know you just told me two minutes ago. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He saw her face contort in anger. The littlest things seemed to set her off lately.

"I am sorry Sara. I didn't mean…" he began.

Two late.

"Grissom I am carrying your baby, the least you can do is be happy," she said weeping.

"I never said I was not happy"

"Yes you did you said you were not happy yesterday! You said I was getting fat"

Hormones!

Grissom turned to Sara. "I did not say those things honey I would never ever say those things to you. You…" he began and tried to choose the words carefully. "You must have been dreaming that I said that"

Wordlessly Sara got up and lumbered downstairs to the couch where she stayed the entire day. Grissom sighed. _Hormonal women! Gawd I wonder how Warrick and Greg are handling Catherine and Christina!_


	22. Warrick and Catherine

Chapter Twenty-Two: Warrick & Catherine

Things for Warrick and Catherine were just as difficult. Warrick had moved in with Catherine as soon as the divorce between him and Tina were settled. Warrick gave Tina the house in the settlement.

"Warrick, you know this baby is going to be bi-racial…" Catherine began.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No Warrick, I just don't … how are we going to tell … uh how are we going to bring him or her up?"

"We will teach the child about both races Cath." He replied.

Catherine shook her head. "We live in a very racist society Warrick. I haven't even told my mother I'm expecting yet."

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Are you ashamed of me Cath is that it, are you ashamed you got pregnant by a black man?"

Catherine shook her head. "Warrick never in my life have I ever felt so loved than when I'm with you," she told him. "I just don't know how to tell my mother…Don't you dare tell me to grow up Warrick, my mother and I just don't see eye to eye much – we don't get along."

"Is she a racist?" Was the blatant question.

Before Catherine had the chance to answer, Lily came barging into the house without knocking, her granddaughter Lindsey at her side.

"Catherine, what is this I hear about you being pregnant?" Lily demanded ignoring Warrick.

"Lindsey!" Catherine said.

"I'm sorry mom, I was talking to Christina when Grandma over heard!"

"Who is the father girl, who is the father?"

Catherine glared at her mother. "Mother I am not a child for goodness sake, I don't have to tell you every time I have sex," she growled angrily at her mom.

Lily shook her head. "Is it you" she said to Warrick.

Warrick shook his head and shrugged. "As a matter of fact Ms. Flynn, yes I am the father of Catherine's unborn child – we plan on getting married very soon and oh by the way I live with her now too!"

"You are having it terminated Catherine" Lily said.

Catherine, full of hormones and emotions burst into tears. "I can't take this Warrick, I really can't. I do not know if I can take this much longer. Catherine said and went up to her bedroom and cried some more.

"Ms. Flynn please leave this house right now." Warrick said.

Lily glared at him. "This is not over, not by a long shot" she said and stormed out the door.


	23. Greg & Christina

Chapter Twenty-Three: Greg and Christina

Unlike Grissom, Sara, Catherine, and Warrick who are all over the age of 30, well into their careers and can actually afford a child, it was a different tune for Christina and Greg. Christina was a University Sophomore working part time at the lab and only 19 and Greg, a CSI 1, hoping to be a CSI 2 shortly was 26. Greg lived in a small 1-bedroom apartment near the lab and Christina, lived with Catherine and Lindsey.

The two of them were sitting in Greg's apartment watching TV one day. Grissom had given them a day off. Both had been working double shifts during the past two weeks.

"How are we gonna do this Greg?"

"It is going to be difficult Chris, but we will do it"

Christina smiled. It hadn't taken long for her to become smitten with the young CSI. Greg seemed very inexperienced during their lovemaking sessions. They had not discussed how many partners they each had, but Christina figured he had not had many. She knew the fact they did not use a condom nor the pill was a good move. But she couldn't help it. She had been very drawn to Greg and the fact he didn't brush her off was a plus. Most of the guys she had flirted with in the past brushed her off and told her to get lost. Greg was one of he only guys who actually stayed with her for any amount of time after sleeping with her.

"Greg…" she asked.

Greg looked up from what he was doing.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

Greg hesitated briefly. He liked her a lot. Love was a very loaded question for him. Truth be told he had not had many experiences and he knew that it showed when he was having sex with her.

"You are hesitating Greg, that is not a good sign"

"Christina, I don't regret this baby or sleeping with you" he told her.

"But you don't love me is that it"

Again the hesitation. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he didn't really love her. He wanted to be with her because of the baby…who may or may not be born deaf.

"I'm leaving Greg." She told him and called a cab.

Greg didn't know what to reply other than Grissom and Catherine are going to be mighty pissed off with him. He sighed and dialed a number…his mom.


	24. Discussions Part 1

Chapter Twenty-Four: Discussions – Pt 1

Catherine and Warrick were watching television with Lindsey talking to her about the new addition when they heard the door open and Christina walked in.

"I hate Greg Sanders with every ounce of my being," she shouted (in sign language)

Catherine and Warrick exchanged looks. Lindsey responded. "UH oh our young pair is having problems are they" muttered Lindsey.

"Love sucks Lindsey; men suck all men suck royally!" She yelled.

Catherine and Lindsey exchanged glances while Warrick just looked uncomfortable.

"I'd better go talk to her" Catherine got up and went to Christina's bedroom.

"Chris…" Catherine said cautiously. "Would you please tell me why you hate Greg so much? What did he do? What did he say?"

Christina wiped her eyes. "He's just like the others Catherine. Sleep with me and leave me. He doesn't love me. He just is with me because of the baby!"

Catherine had no knowledge of her daughter's promiscuity. "Chris…uh I know you don't want to be asked this question, but just how many…" she began.

Christina shrugged.

"A-are you certain then that Greg Sanders is the father of your child?"

Christina gave her a withering glare. "I may be a slut mother, but I am not stupid. Yes, I am certain Greg is the father. He is the only one I did not use a condom or a pill with."

Christina groaned and thought of that other boy… but then waved it off... it was longer ago – before she had slept with Greg.

"Christina. You have to curb this promiscuity, Lindsey looks up to you. I do not want her to be unmarried and pregnant at 19 just like you are"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Catherine. Look at you. You and Grissom did the nasty at a young age and then you slept with and married Lindsey's dad…how many others have you had?"

Catherine was even more annoyed now. "That is none of your business young lady!"

"You have no right to judge me. If Lindsey turns out to be just like us then whatever. It was meant to be"

"Christina that was nasty! I will not turn out like either of you because I value my body and myself! I do not sleep with boys just to do it. That is a sure fire way of getting pregnant or diseases!" Lindsey said and looked at her pregnant mother and sister. "I feel sorry for the unborn child. After all look who he or she is going to be his or her roll model!" 

Lindsey turned and stormed out of the room.

Neither Christina nor Catherine said a word. When they returned to the living room area Warrick was gone. He had left a note. Gone to chat with Greg. See ya later.


	25. Discussions Part 2

Chapter Twenty-Five: Discussions Pt 2

Greg was on the phone when he heard a knock on the door. "One moment mother" he said and put the phone down.

"Hi Warrick" he said and let the CSI in the room. "Give me a moment ok, I'm on the phone with my mom"

Warrick nodded and sat down on Greg's couch.

"Mom - stop I know, I know it was a dumb thing not to use a condom. This conversation is going to stop now mom, I don't want to discuss my sex life with you. I will call you soon…yes ma bye"

He hung up and gave Warrick a sheepish smile. "Mothers" he said and shrugged.

"Greg, Christina is very upset," he said.

Wow short and to the point.

"Warrick, I like Christina very much. But to say I love her…that is not something I want to…admit right now."

"Then why have this baby?" Warrick said.

"I don't believe in what you're implying Warrick" Greg said shocked.

"Then put it up for adoption. Greg, do you have the money to raise a child?"  
"No, I'm making ends meet as a CSI, but that's because of the raise I received two weeks ago. Before that it was a struggle"

"Greg, I'm advising you as a friend, co-worker and daddy to be put the baby up for adoption"

"How will Grissom and Catherine feel about this? They are the grandparents! I doubt they will agree to put baby up for adoption."

Warrick put his hand on Greg's shoulders. "The are going to be parents themselves, unless you and Christina can get some big-time financial support for the baby, then my advice is to put it up for adoption.

Greg looked at Warrick. "I want this baby," he said.

"Greg think about it man…a baby it costs thousands of dollars to raise a baby"

A few minutes later Christina let herself in Greg's apartment.

"What has Warrick been advising you?" she demanded without even saying hello.

"I have been advising him to put the baby up for adoption. Christina you are 19, and he is 26. You two have no money to support your child. Give the baby the best life you can by giving it up.

Christina folded her arms and stared directly at Warrick. "Thank you for your input, but this is between me and Greg. Not you, nor can my mom or dad stop my decision." Christina told him.

"But what about my rights as a father? I cannot afford this child Christina…."

Christina's face contorted in anger. "Ducking your duties as a daddy are you… you will be hearing from my lawyer!


	26. Discussions Part 3

Chapter Twenty-Six: Discussions Pt 3

Christina left Greg's apartment in anger and headed back to Catherine's house.

Meanwhile, Catherine and Grissom were in a deep heated discussion. Christina hadn't arrived yet.

"Catherine we need to sit Greg and Christina down and talk to them about their situation," Grissom stated.

"I am not letting that child be given up for adoption Gil, no way never!" She said and burst into tears.

"What are you suggesting then Cath, they have the baby and get her to sign over all parental guardianship to us?" Warrick asked.

"NO Warrick, parental Guardianship to Catherine and me!" Grissom said. "We are the baby's biological grandparents.

"She is just too unstable to be raising a child," said another voice. It was Greg.

"Greg, are what are you saying?" Asked Catherine shocked.

Greg began to weep, the tears streaming down his face now. "I loved being with her, in the beginning, we were close and hung out a lot. She is now three months pregnant. Over the last little while during her pregnancy, I noticed changes in her mannerisms. I did a little digging into her past relationships at school. I had to talk to your mother Catherine about her past – where she went to school and who she hung around with…"

"Get to the point Greg" shouted Grissom.

"Christina is not pregnant. She has been faking it," he said.

Christina entered the room her eyes blazing furiously. "I just wanted someone to love me and if I had a baby I thought some one would actually love me"

"You lied to me Christina, you lied about our child. I cared about you a lot. It was only when you didn't seem to begetting bigger and you never allowed me to go to your doctor appointments that I became suspicious. I went to your grandmother because that is who raised you and who knew you growing up. I found out you were molested as a child and through your teenage years. … "

"Who told you that?" Demanded Christina.

"I am not at liberty to say," replied Greg.

"That bitch of a counselor told you didn't she! She told you all the sordid and gory details. The fact that one of grandma's many boys raped me and swore me to secrecy or they'd take it out on her. The fact that I was raped in high school by my prom date only dating me due to a bet…then I met you Greg, innocent and inexperienced which is why I chose you. I wanted to give back what was done to me! Cheap animal sex" Christina was shouting now.

Christina began to cry hard now while everyone stared at her. Truth of the matter was that Greg had obviously not spoken to her counselor, but called her bluff and she certainly broke down let out her secrets.


	27. Emotions

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Emotions

Christina stared at the wall in the room at the hospital she had been checked in. Grissom & Catherine thought it was in the best interest of everyone including Christina to be checked in to the hospital. She needed to be under observation because now that her secrets were out, her parents were both worried she'd try to do something to herself.

"Ms. Willows. Dr. Grissom, she is in a catatonic state now. Our counselors will try to get her to speak and open up. We have removed most of the items from her room and she will be under 24-hour surveillance. The doctor said.

"Thank you Dr. Mede" replied Grissom and he and Catherine got in his Denali and headed back to work. Catherine and Sara, due to have their babies within the next 2-3 months were planning on working until their due date. The last three weeks doing paperwork though and as far as fieldwork, the easier work was given to them too.

Catherine and Grissom were silent as they headed back. "I am so sorry Catherine for not being there for you when Christina was born. I blame myself for this whole ordeal." He said.

Catherine put her hand on his arm. "Gil, don't blame yourself, her issues are not your fault"

"Catherine, had I received your message and called you back, I would have been with you in a heartbeat! I would have flown you and the baby to where I was and we would have raised Christina together. Instead she was raised by your mom and violated as a child and teen!" Grissom said.

Catherine was silent.

When they got to CSI Catherine went to the break room and Gil went to his office. Sara was waiting for him. She was lying on his couch wearing very little and doing her labour breathing.

"Sara I am not in the mood," he snapped. "Besides this is a place of business not a place to mess around."

Sara burst into tears. "I think I am miscarrying our child Gil" There was blood on the floor of his office.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and some of the lab techs heard her cries and they all ran to Grissom's office.

Catherine took charge and told someone to call 911 and to get Doc Robbins immediately. She shooed the others away and told them to get back to work.

David Hodges hung around looking a little lost and shy. "Hodges get back to work"

"Uh I know everyone hates me…but I've had experience delivering babies…," he said.

Catherine grabbed Hodges and gave him rubber gloves and a mask.

"We've got very little time before she bleeds out David, deliver the child," Catherine told him.

Working with the supplies he was given, David Hodges was able to deliver Gil Grissom & Sara Sidle's newborn baby … born 2 months early. They had some equipment at the lab to help them and keep the baby alive until the ambulance arrived.


	28. Christina & Greg

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Christina & Greg

Greg Sanders had the afternoon off so he decided to visit Christina at the hospital. He was very nervous about seeing her; after all, he hadn't seen her since he revealed her secret about not being pregnant and all her past demons.

"Hi, I'd like to see Christina Flynn please"

"Name"

"Greg Sanders"

The nurse handed Greg a visitor badge and directed him to Christina's room. Because of her situation, she was in total solitary confinement. Greg had to go down the hall and up three floors and check in with another nurse. This nurse brought Christina to a room so she and Greg could talk. This room was set up like a jail's visiting room – they couldn't actually touch each other - they spoke through a microphone set up between the two rooms. A wall of glass separated the two of them.

"I hate you Greg. You ruined my life," she screamed.

"I did no such thing Christina. You were the one who lied about being pregnant."

"You had sex with me in the shower at the crime lab"

"You lied to me. Christina, I did care about you and had you been really pregnant I would have taken care of you and the baby!" Greg said. "But you are not expecting. You are in a mental hospital and are delusional."

"You are a horrible lover," she screamed.

"Good-Bye Christina. I hope you get better" Greg said and left. So much for that meeting. He had hoped he'd get through to her and things would be at least cordial. But no such luck.


	29. Baby Sidle Grissom

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Baby Sidle-Grissom

Sara was rushed to Desert Palm hospital with Grissom and Catherine sitting with her in the ambulance. When they got to the hospital only Grissom was able to go into the room with them. When they arrived, the nurses took the baby to the neo-natal area and they took Sara to a regular room in the maternity ward. She was going to be ok. Doctors checked her out and when he came out into the waiting room, where everyone from CSI stood waiting he smiled.

"Ms. Sidle is recovering nicely; she's going to be fine."

"What about the baby?" asked David Hodges.

"Were you the one who delivered her?"

Hodges blushed and nodded.

"She is in neo-natal intensive care, after all she is two months premature, but we think she's going to be ok. For someone with little medical training, young man you did a great job"

"Thanks. I have delivered other babies by the way," he said shuffling his feet.

The doctor smiled. "Puppies or Kittens?"

Hodges blushed again. "Both"

Catherine blanched. We let him deliver the baby and all he had experience in delivering were puppies and kittens!

Grissom came out of Sara's room smiling and directed a look at the nurse. "Can they come in for a few minutes?"

"Five minutes and then everyone but the father has to leave" she said.

They all went in and gathered around Sara's bed.

"We finally agreed on a name for our daughter," said Grissom proudly.

"Let me tell them Gil" squealed Sara. "Sierra-Jayne Sidle-Grissom.

"Beautiful name." Warrick said and looked lovingly at Catherine.

"Do you want to see her?" Sara asked and Grissom went out to ask the nurse if the CSI crew could see the baby.

"Uh only two at a time" the nurse replied.

Two by two the nurse took the CSI crew into see the newest edition to the Grissom clan. She may have been hooked up to machines, but she was still beautiful.


	30. Oh Here we go Again!

Chapter Thirty: Oh .. oh here we go again

The next day, Sara was released from the hospital. Sierra-Jayne however had to stay in the hospital for at least another two and a half months. Grissom and Sara had time to set up the nursery too.

"Can we paint it pink?" Sara asked she and Grissom looked through paint swatches.

"How about a light pale yellow with pink boarders?" Grissom suggested.

Sara thought about it. "Ok, we can do that, but can we put some animal stick-ums on the walls?"

"You are really into this farm theme now aren't you," Grissom said with a smile.

"Well ya why not?"

"Have you ever done it in a barn?" asked someone.

Grissom and Sara turned to see who the offensive individual was. It was Christina. How she got out of the hospital was unknown to Sara and Grissom.

Grissom grimaced. "How did you get out of the hospital?"

She shrugged."They released me," Christina said.

Sara scowled. "Released you?" Sara scoffed. "Are you crazy? …Wait yes you are"

Christina slapped Sara upside the head. "You are a little hussy. This guy is my dad and you have no right to him NONE," Christina said.

"Christina … will you please..." Grissom began trying to quiet her down.

"NO. YOU ABANDONED MY MOM WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT!" Yelled Christina.

A few people stopped what they were doing and stared at Grissom, Sara and Christina.

"I-I didn't abandon Catherine…" Grissom began. He then took Sara by the hand and left the store.

"That was awkward and embarrassing," Sara said.

"It certainly was… and that have you done it in a barn crack was no picnic either" Grissom replied.

Grissom and Sara went to the hospital to see their baby. The doctors told them, if they wanted to bring a little stuffed toy for Sierra-Jayne, it was fine. They entered Neo-Natal ICU and when they got there all hell was breaking loose.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Grissom. Then Sara saw the empty incubator. "Where is my baby?"

"Calm down Ms. Sidle, we're going to find her. A nurse, it seemed took her for a bath…but that was uh hours ago"

Grissom's eyes narrowed."What do you mean?"

"Uh said her name was Christina Willows and that she was the older daughter of Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom. She said she was a nurse at another hospital and that after the bath, she had been given permission by the baby's parents to move her," the ICU nurse said.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other, Sara passed out, and luckily, for Grissom, he caught her.


	31. Labour Pains

Chapter Thirty-One: Labour Pains

Catherine felt a twinge in her stomach. She chalked it up to nerves and hunger. She was due to give birth within a very short time. She and Sara had conceived their children close together and since little Sierra-Jayne was almost two months old now Catherine was almost due. She had been holed up in the office doing paperwork for the past four months. She was sick of being sick for one and wanted to get back in the field. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to for a few months.

"AGH!" she cried suddenly. Warrick was there in a flash.

"It's time. Warrick it's time." She said.

Warrick helped Catherine to his vehicle and they drove to the hospital. All the way, she did her labour breathing.

Warrick helped Catherine to the front entrance and the nurses put her in a wheelchair and whisked her away telling Warrick that when the nurse settled Catherin a birthing room, she'd be back for him.

Ten minutes later the nurse called to Warrick.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"She is doing ok ...under the circumstances. "

"What circumstances?"

"The baby is breech and we will most likely have to do a C-section"

Warrick sat down and listened to the doctor as he described the procedure.

"Can I call the rest of the gang?" Warrick asked.

"You may, but this is not a procedure that anyone can watch Mr. Brown. It is surgery. But I understand where you're coming from…your friends can't watch though, they'll have to wait in the waiting room"

Within a short time, Nick and Greg joined them. They told Warrick that they had no idea where Grissom and Sara were. Suddenly the two who were MIA came through the doors. They looked disheveled.

"What are you doing here?" they all asked each other.

"Catherine is having the baby by C-section," Warrick said.

"We're trying to find out where Christina took our baby," Grissom said.

"Grissom – Christina took baby Sierra?" Greg asked paling.

"Yes Greg, do you know where she is?"

"No she hasn't spoken to me since the day I went to visit her…how she got out of he hospital and how did she manage to take the baby"

"Long story" Grissom said. "Congrats on the baby Warrick…see ya later"

Grissom and Sara left the hospital determined to find Christina.

A short time later a nurse walked out with Warrick and Catherine's baby. It was a beautiful baby girl. This baby, like Sierra-Jayne was Christina's half-sister. She was Lindsey's half-sister too. Neither Catherine nor this baby was ready to go home. Catherine had to recuperate from the surgery and it seemed as the baby had an infection and was put in the ICU for further tests. Baby Willows-Brown had Warrick Brown's hair and green eyes but Catherine's smile (newborn style)


	32. Someone Lives Someone Dies?

Chapter Thirty-Two: Someone Lives…Someone Dies?

Meanwhile, Christina had Sierra-Jayne strapped in her car seat. Sierra-Jayne was wrapped in blankets to keep her warm.

"Hey little sis, we want to keep ya warm" she said.

Sierra-Jayne did not respond. When Christina got to her destination, a light-haired teenager came out of the house and got in the car.

"You are seriously kidnapping Sierra-Jayne!"

"Yep I certainly am" Christina said and lit up a cigarette.

"Don't do that. You are not only endangering your own life, but the life of a baby and me!" The passenger said.

"Don't tell me what to do you dumb brat, I don't know why I even told you about this scheme"

"Because you are my sister too and somebody has to talk you out of this scheme," Lindsey said.

"Well Sierra-Jayne ain't your sister" Christina said and took her eyes off the road.

Suddenly the people in the car were screaming for their life. Christina – age 19, a young woman with mental problems. Lindsey, her 14-year-old teenage sister who just wanted to speak to Christina and talk to her. Baby Sierra – two months old, premature, and not even supposed to be released from the hospital.

The collision was fast and swift. Christina's vehicle veered into the westbound lane and hit a Honda Civic head on. Both vehicles burst into flames. The engine's caught fire first and Lindsey had only milliseconds to get out of the vehicle with Sierra-Jayne.

A strong set of arms pulled the three of them to safety. Lindsey had managed to get the baby seat unbuckled and had the infant in her arms, but then the smoke and flame over powered her…until the strong arms came and saved her. She looked up and saw Greg Sanders staring at her – tears streaming down his face….then she passed out. The last thing Lindsey Willows heard was the vehicle she had been riding in explode.


	33. The Hospital

Chapter Thirty-three: The Hospital

When Lindsey woke up, she was strapped on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. Greg Sanders held her hand. She looked up at him with blurry eyes and saw that he had been crying.

"G-Greg?" she managed.

"Lindsey…you are going to be ok….your mom is meeting us at the hospital" reassured Greg.

"Sierra? Christina?" She croaked.

Greg did not respond. That was not a good sign.

"A-are they…" she managed.

"They are on their way to the hospital too Lindsey." Greg said grimly.

Lindsey passed out again.

When they arrived at the hospital, Grissom and Sara were waiting for them in Emergency. Warrick and Catherine were in Catherine's room where she was recuperating from her c-section. She hadn't been told about the accident yet.

Grissom and Sara gave Greg Sanders a big hug when he got out of the ambulance.

"Thank God Greg! – What exactly happened?" Asked Sara when the three of them sat in a private waiting room.

Greg informed them that he had received a text message from Lindsey regarding Sierra-Jayne's kidnapping, where they were headed and the fact that the reason Lindsey was with them was because she wanted to talk to Christina. She had no prior knowledge of the kidnapping. Christina had just called her and invited her out to lunch. It had been then that Lindsey had sent a text message to Greg as to the fact that Christina was on her way to pick her up. Greg was able to find them because Lindsey had a GPS on her cell phone. Then the accident happened and since Greg knew where they were, he just luckily happened upon the scene before the two vehicles exploded.

"H-how is Sierra?" Asked Greg.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other. "Very serious condition Greg. She is on oxygen now and they may have to send her to another hospital for further treatment. Grissom said.

"And Christina?"

At this, Grissom's tears began to fall and he brushed them away.

"She is in the burn unit. You managed to get Lindsey and Sierra out and bring them to safety, but as you headed back to get Christina, it was much more difficult as the flames had more or less engulfed the car. You managed to get her out … but she was unconscious." Sara said.

"Oh...I" Greg said and the tears began to fall and he did not bother to wipe them away.

The doctor came out of the direction of the burn unit.

"I need to speak to the parents of Christina Flynn," he said in a very grave voice.


	34. Lindsey Christina Sierra Jayne

Chapter Thirty-Four: Lindsey, Christina, Sierra-Jayne

Gil Grissom stood up. "I am Christina's father. Her mother is recovering from giving birth. Tell me."

The doctor introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Madison, the chief plastic surgeon at this hospital. Christina is burned very badly, she is somewhat stable and we most likely will be able to save her…but she needs reconstructive surgery"

"Do what it takes Doctor, please save my daughter" Grissom said.

Sara got up and went to the nearest vending machine and after buying a bag of chips, she left the hospital.

"I'll go talk to her, you stay and talk to the doctor, Gris" Greg said and gave him a pat on the arm.

Grissom did the unimaginable. He began to sob uncontrollably. Grissom was not the kind of guy who cried in public. Greg was unsure of his next move, he wanted to go talk to Sara, but he also knew that Grissom needed him.

Warrick walked in to the waiting room; saw Grissom crying, and Greg looking unsure. Greg informed Warrick of the situation. Warrick told Greg to talk to Sara and he'd stay with Grissom.

Greg found Sara outside sitting on a rock eating her chips.

"Sara" he said.

"Hi Greg" she replied offering him some chips.

The two of them sat silently for what it seemed like forever until Sara turned to him. "Thank you Greg, for saving my baby. I don't know exactly how much damage this situation is going to cause for my already fragile baby, but I am glad you were there to save her." She said this in a rush, and then before he could answer, she got up and went back inside the hospital.

Catherine had joined them in the waiting room. Warrick and Grissom had told her what had happened so when Sara and Greg went back into the room, Catherine was now crying uncontrollably.

"No no no" she babbled repeatedly.

"It is going to be ok Catherine, it is going to be ok," Grissom was saying to her trying to keep her calm.

"Where is Lindsey – is she ok?" Greg suddenly asked. "We are worried about the other two – Christina and Sierra, but what about Lindsey?"

"Lindsey Willows is in the children's ward in stable condition" She has 3rd degree burns on the lower half of her body and some first-degree burns too. She will need surgery too." The doctor said emerging from down the hall.

"I will go and see her," Greg said to the others.

"Wait Greg, I want to go too," Catherine, told him.

Since Catherine was in a wheelchair (too soon after having a c-section to walk), Greg maneuvered the wheelchair to Lindsey's room. She was in the burn unit part of the children's ward. When Catherine and Greg got to Lindsey's room, she was lying in bed covered in bandages watching TV, or at least listening to it, as there was a bandage on her left eye.

"Jeez … Lindsey" whispered Catherine and Greg echoed that with a gulp.

"Hi" Lindsey said sullenly. "I so want to change the channel right now! I hate American Idol … my stupid roommate loves the show and refused to change it before she left for her treatment"

Despite the situation, Greg and Catherine laughed at Lindsey's remark.

Back at CSI, Ecklie went from room to room seeking out his CSI's. The only one he could locate was Nick, who sat in the break room eating a sandwich.

Ecklie was fuming. "Hey Stokes, where is everyone?"

"Warrick and Catherine are at the hospital, Catherine just gave birth. As for the others, I do not know where they are. They haven't shown up yet."

Hodges and Brass came running into the break room and almost collided with each other. Both were taking at the same time about the ordeal that happened to Lindsey, Christina and baby Sierra.

"Wait a minute Hodges, how did you know about this?" Nick asked.

"Sanders just sent me a text message" he replied.

"Where is Grissom?" Ecklie demanded not believing anything that just happened.

"He is at the hospital with Sara; their daughter is burned badly due to Christina" Jim Brass said and glared at Ecklie.

"Tell them to get their asses back here and get to work or they are fired." Ecklie said.

Jim took a deep breath. "Tell them yourself" he said and turned on his heel and walked away.

Just as Nick was about to follow Jim, Ecklie stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"The hospital" replied Nick "My team needs me."

"No you are not Stokes, you are teaming up with whomever is left here and getting some work done, I'm sure there is plenty of stuff in DNA or Trace to be dealt with" Ecklie gave him a smirk.

Fearing that Ecklie would fire him if he disobeyed, Nick sucked in his breath and went to talk to the lab rats about any work needing to be done. The lab rats in question Mandy, Wendy, Henry, and Hodges knew that the CSI didn't really want to be there but at the hospital with the others, cut him some slack and welcomed him in to their lab and welcomed any help he could give them.


	35. Whats next?

Chapter Thirty-Five: What's Next?

Sara, Grissom, Catherine and Warrick kept a vigil by their injured daughters' side. Catherine and Warrick went back and forth between Lindsey and Christina's room while Sara and Grissom kept vigil by their daughters room Grissom also went to visit Christina from time to time.

Warrick and Catherine had named their daughter Lillianna Willows-Brown. Lily was Catherine's mother's name and Anna was Warrick's Grandmother's name.

They were all sitting in the cafeteria one day a few weeks later. Lindsey, Sierra, and Liliana were all sleeping.

"Are we ever going to have a normal life again?" Sara asked.

"Just what is normal Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Well before your daughter kidnapped my baby things were good. Sure Sierra had issues because she was a preemie but now she may not even survive at all!"

"Sara please be calm," Grissom said as he could see Catherine's vein on her forehead begin to move. Uh oh.

Sara whirled around to Grissom. "Calm…you want me to be calm. Grissom we have been waiting a long time for a baby and we have one now and who the hell knows if she is even going to survive because of Christina nutcase Flynn."

"Hey that name was uncalled for, she is my daughter too!" Grissom said. He was getting a little annoyed.

Sara did not respond.

"Uh I'm going to check on our baby Cath, are you coming?" Warrick asked.

"Yes I am." Catherine said and left Grissom and Sara staring at each other.

Catherine had been released from the hospital a week before but the baby had been in the hospital for a few more days because of her infection.

"I apologize Warrick for everything I said about ..." Lily began. She was against her daughter's relationship with him and the fact that they were having a mixed child bothered her at first. However, during the course of Catherine's pregnancy, she got to know Warrick and seeing him with Lillianna changed her mind about what kind of dad and person he was.

Warrick smiled. "No worries Lily, no worries." He said. Catherine was spending more time at the hospital and Warrick decided to resume his duties at CSI. He did not want to Ecklie to fire him. Bothe Sara and Catherine had put in for maternity leave and Ecklie begrudgingly okayed it.


	36. Arguments

Chapter Thirty-Six: Arguments

Sara was livid with Grissom. _Why isn't he on my side? His daughter is lying in intensive care and he is telling me to be calm. Why is he defending Christina? Sure, she is his daughter too, but she's a nutcase and Sierra-Jayne is so tiny. _

The silence in the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sara and Grissom never took their eyes off each other, Sara's eyes glaring at him in anger and Grissom …just being Grissom. He did not want to back down from a challenge.

"Ok stop it. This is killing me," Grissom finally said breaking the silence. "Sara, I know you are angry and upset with Christina for what she has done…but you know it is not all her fault…she…"he began.

Sara looked at him, her eyes blazing. "She kidnapped our daughter Grissom, had she not kidnapped our daughter this would never have happened!" She said and then burst into hysterical tears.

The doctor came out of the burn unit with a half smile. "Mr. Grissom, Miss Sidle?"

"Yes" Grissom said and the two of them stood up.

"We have news about Sierra-Jayne…" he began.

Sara and Grissom clutched hands.

"She is not out of the woods yet, but we don't have to send her to another hospital for treatment. She is progressing well enough that she is stable and tests indicate she doesn't need the special skin graft only available in Seattle." He said.

They breathed a sigh of relief. "How is Christina?" Grissom asked.

"Is she your daughter too?" The doctor asked confused. He didn't realize that Christina was Grissom's daughter as well.

Grissom looked a little sheepish. "Yes, my daughter with Catherine Willows"

"Christina is in very grave condition. She also seems like she has no will to live…" the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry"

When Grissom heard that, he collapsed on the chair and put his hand to his mouth. "No" he whispered.

Meanwhile Catherine was sitting by Christina's bed holding her semi-lifeless hand while Warrick was in the children's ward watching _American Idol_ with Lindsey and her roommate Carlie. Each time Lindsey complained about watching idol, her roommate would cry and the mother would glare rudely at Lindsey for making a ten-year-old cry and switch it back. Warrick had to hold his tongue and not comment the way he would have liked.

"Now lets watch _So You think You can Dance_" Carlie said.

Lindsey finally put her foot down. "No thank you. And before you can protest and cry like a freaking baby Carlie, you have commandeered that remote ever since I got here. I missed many TV shows because each time I want to watch a show, you cry and mommy there gives you what you want. Let me tell you something you little shit, I have a right to watch television here too and I do not want to watch that dumb ass dance show…." Lindsey began and she knew she wasn't finished. Lindsey said this in an authoritative and steady voice.

Carlie, as if on cue began to cry.

"Oh shut up" Warrick said to Carlie and took the remote from the bedside table and handed it to Lindsey.

Carlie's mom got up from her chair beside her daughter and went over to Warrick.

"Go bother somebody else buddy and leave me and my daughter alone. We are not watching what your little brat of a daughter wants; we are going to watch what Carlie wants because she's in charge." Carlie's mother said and gave Warrick smack on the arm for taking the remote from her daughter.

"Lady, touch Warrick again and I'll sue you," Lindsey growled. Since her mother and Warrick were inevitably going to get married, Lindsey was very protective of her new step-dad.

Carlie's mother flounced out of the room after giving Warrick and Lindsey a glare and a warning. "You dared to cross LaVinia Wilson, you will pay for that!"

"Lindsey do you know who LaVinia Wilson is?" Warrick asked with a sigh.

"No but should I?"

"She's one of the big-shots that have an ownership in this hospital"

"Than why isn't Carlie in her own private room with her own maids and TV?" Asked Lindsey.

Warrick shrugged.

Fifteen minutes later, there was more kafuffle. There were a few guards brought into the room and LaVinia was complaining to them that Warrick threatened them and touched her precious darling daughter. Lindsey (although could only see out of one eye) said that LaVinia was the one who was being threatening and this whole thing arose because Carlie would not share the remote for the TV. Never mind that Carlie had the TV remote in her possession since the beginning and would take it from Lindsey whenever she could. Carlie started crying and wailing about it being her remote.

"Miss Willows, Mr. Brown on behalf of the hospital we apologize profusely. Both Carlie and LaVinia were born with Silver Spoons in their mouth – very me me me and no one else. Cry and she gets her way. That is Carlie's middle name Carlie Crybaby Wilson. Anytime she'd cry she'd get her own way." The guard said.

As the guard, who introduced himself as Rob was speaking; they were wheeling Lindsey into a new private room on the adult floor at no extra charge. Rob and some of the other guards were sick and tired of bowing and catering to the whim of the Wilson clan that they would just give in to them every now and then and like in this case, would give the roommate whom Carlie would piss off a better room, leaving Carlie all alone.

Warrick saw that Lindsey was falling asleep so he gave her a peck on the cheek and left her. (And noted her new room number) He went down to check on Catherine and Christina.

Christina's condition had not changed. She was still in grave condition. Instead of Catherine at Christina's side, it was Grissom.

"Hi Griss" he greeted.

"Hi Warrick, where've you been?"

"Dealing with Lindsey and her psycho roommate, oh and by the way, Lindsey's been moved to a private room on the adult floor"

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Oh and why?"

Warrick waved his hand. "Long story to do with her nasty roommate"

"Let's get a bite to eat in the cafeteria Griss, the doctor will tell us if there is any change."

Grissom got up from the chair by his daughter's side and joined Warrick in the cafeteria. Catherine and Sara were there too. The two women were chatting about their fight.

"I am sorry for getting so angry Cath…I am so worried about Sierra-Jayne, first she's a preemie and now she's got burns and with Christina responsible it's hard to keep my anger down you know"

"I understand Sara. I understand." Catherine replied and the two women hugged each other.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound… "CODE BLUE CODE BLUE"

The group in the waiting room all went pale when they heard that …


	37. Mothers, Daughters, Granddaughters

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Mothers, Daughters & Granddaughters

When the CSI's heard the Code blue, they were all frightened. They had a few patients at the hospital that they knew. The two babies Sierra-Jayne & Liliana, Lindsey, and Christina. Lindsey was going to be ok for the most part, the reason she was still in there was because of ongoing skin grafts and testing. She was not in any danger. The others were still critical.

When the code blue turned out to be a man in the palliative care unit. Though it was devastating to the family of the man in question, it turned out that he was 93 years old and had lead a very active life until he turned 85 when they found tumors and from then on, his life went down hill.

A nurse came into the waiting room and gestured to Catherine.

"Ms. Willows? There is a woman here to see you – a Lily Flynn?"

"Mom! Send her in here…she needs to be here"

The nurse sent Lily to the waiting room where she ran to Catherine, gave her a hug, and burst into tears.

"Mom mom! Calm down, please control…" she said choking back her words.

Lily noticed the others in the room. Sara, Grissom and Warrick were trying not to concentrate on Lily and Catherine, but on the bug that seemed to have made its way in the room.

"Hi all" she said with a half smile.

The others all gestured hello.

"Take me to my grand daughters" Lily instructed Catherine.

"I'll take you to see Christina first; she is in the gravest danger because she has no will to live"

Lily gasped and stepped away. "No will to live? She was in a car accident – what are you talking about?"

Catherine turned to face her mom. "Mom, it is Christina's fault that she and the other two are in the hospital with burns all over their body."

Lily put her hands on he hips. "What are you talking about…no never mind …. tell me after I see my grandbabies"

Catherine took Lily to see Christina first. Christina was bandaged and had tubes in her nose and IV needles in her arms. She did not look good. Her face was pale and her breathing was minimal.

"Oh jez Christina!" Lily said and walked backwards out of the room in shock.

Catherine gave her mom a look. "Are you going to be ok?"

Lily nodded. "Where is Lindsey?" she asked.

Catherine took her to Lindsey on the adult floor in her own private room. Lindsey was sleeping, her TV turned off.

"She doesn't look too bad," Lily said.

"A lot of the injuries you can't see because she's covered with a blanket mom"

"Who else was in the vehicle?" Asked Lily.

"Sara and Grissom's daughter Sierra-Jayne, who is also Christina's sister"

"How bad is she burned" Lily asked.

"She is in the worst shape…she was a preemie when born and should not have even been out of the hospital"

"Then why was she?" Lily demanded her hands on her hips.

Catherine sighed."Christina kidnapped her and then went to pick up Lindsey who wanted to talk to her. She had no knowledge of the kidnapping though. Christina and Lindsey had an argument and Chris took her eyes off the road and didn't see a car and … this is the outcome!"

Lily suddenly collapsed on the bed next to Lindsey and touched the sleeping teenager gingerly. "This is all my fault"

Catherine looked at her mom in absolute shock.

"What did you say?"

"This is all my fault"


	38. All my Fault

Chapter Thirty-Eight: "All My Fault"

Catherine guided Lily, who was now crying, out of Lindsey's room and brought her to the waiting room.

"What is going on here, why is your mother crying Cath?" Warrick asked.

"It's all my fault" Lily blubbered.

"What is?" Grissom demanded.

Catherine sat her mother down but Lily could not stop repeating her self.

"Mother stop babbling and tell us what you are talking about!" Catherine said.

Lily refused t o look at her daughter. "I got Christina out of the hospital; I didn't want my granddaughter, a girl whom I raised, to be in a mental hospital, so I got her out of there. I then asked her to pick up Lindsey and me her and Lindsey would go have a nice lunch together. How the hell would I know she would take little Sierra too! But I was the one who got her out of the hospital!" Lily was now blubbering some more.

Grissom and Sara got up and left the hospital waiting room. They had no words to express to Lily except to say that it was her fault, but they didn't want to make the situation worse than it is. Warrick decided to join Grissom and Sara in the hall.

To Lily Warrick said. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I will see you later," he said sullenly. "I also want to go check on my daughter, I notice that during all this, you never even once asked about your granddaughter Lillianna who is also in this hospital fighting an infection she has had since birth."

Lily looked at Catherine. "You had your baby already?"

Catherine gave her a very annoyed look. "Do I look pregnant?"

Lily shrugged. "Well, I didn't know… guess the baby weight is still packed on"

Catherine started to cry at the nastiness of her mom's words. Warrick came back into the room, got Catherine, and guided her out of Lily's sight.

"You don't deserve to be here Lily, get out of this hospital. I will be sure and tell nurses and doctors that you are on the _unwelcome_ list." Warrick sneered.


	39. Back to the Lab

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Back to the lab…

Once Lily left, Warrick and Grissom made sure that she was not allowed in the hospital again – at least in the ICU ward and where Lindsey was in her ward.

"Well make a list of people who are approved and we'll screen anyone who comes in, if they are not on the list, then we won't let them in" the nurse said.

"Good idea" Warrick said and he made a list, in no time was finished, and gave the approved list to the nurse.

"Make sure no one not on this list gets by here. If someone comes by wanting to see us, and then page one of us," Warrick said.

Warrick made sure that everyone at CSI was on the list. In his rush to create the list, he almost forgot himself.

"Forgetting someone Mr. Brown" the nurse smiled at him.

Warrick looked down the list. "Don't think so"

"You forgot to add yourself," the nurse whispered.

Warrick smiled and added himself and then went back to the others.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Ecklie had to hire some _replacements _for the time being, until Grissom, Catherine, Sara and Warrick returned. He was deliberately making Nick and Greg and lab rats' lives hell.

"Where do you think you are going Sanders?" Ecklie demanded one day as Greg was in the locker room getting ready to leave.

"I am going to the hospital to visit the others"

"No you are not Sanders, we need you for another shift, and we are down 4 people you know"

"Ecklie, you hired replacements, I have already worked a quadruple, and I am tired. I cannot work in the field if I am this tired!"

"Then you will be on desk duty. You are not to leave until I say so"

Greg's eyes blazed and he stood up to Ecklie.

"You can't do this! I have worked non-stop with very little break for he past 48 hours. I am entitled to a break!"

Ecklie stood up to the young CSI. "You are not entitled to anything young Sanders, either you get your ass to work or you will be fired"

Nick, who heard all this, went into the locker room.

"Ecklie, you can't do this. It is against the law. He has already put in a quadruple shift, as have I. Either you let us have our much needed time off…or we will go to the actual lab director and lodge a complaint."

For the first time in his life, Conrad Ecklie was actually nervous. He and the head lab director got along, but not well and if he knew how much Ecklie was pushing his CSIs... heads would roll.

"Fine, Stokes, Sanders you may have your day off, but report to work tomorrow night for your regular shift or …" Ecklie said.

The other two waved him off reassuring him they'd be there.

"Greggo, are you ok?" Nick asked his colleague. Greg began to snore. He had fallen asleep.

Nick drove Greg home and gently shook the younger CSI awake.

"Greggo, wake up! I drove you home. "Nick said.

Greg stirred and woke up. "Thanks for driving me home Nick. I did not realize I was this tired."

"Good thing, then we didn't have to work tonight."

Greg was still unsteady on his feet so Nick helped him to the door.

"Nick, Can we talk man to man. There are some things that I can't seem to discuss with my parents. Stuff like my relationship with Christina is one of them."

Nick, who was like a big brother to Greg obliged and they went in Greg's apartment and sat down across from each other. Greg pulled out a pack of cards and as they chatted, they played few rounds of poker.

"I thought she was the one you know I really did. We had that little interlude in the shower…" Greg said and shook his head.

"Greggo – did you get yourself tested after that? After it all came out about her promiscuity?"

Greg shook his head. "No I didn't"

"Dude I think you better do so!"

"Have you ever been in love Nick?" Greg said after a few moments.

"Yeah I have ... well it was more like lust." Nick replied.

"Have you ever had a thing for someone at CSI?" Greg asked.

Nick actually blushed and said nothing.

'Who is it?"

"Never mind." Nick said.

"Is it a certain blonde detective…?" asked Greg.

Nick looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"I knew it. I see the flirty attitudes between the two of you," Greg teased.

"Enough Greggo!" Nick said angrily but a smile played at his lips.

They played a few more rounds of poker then Nick got up to leave. "Got to go now Greg, I need some sleep so I'll pick you up around 10:00 tomorrow morning and we'll go to see the gang at the hospital.

Greg nodded and after Nick left, he locked the door. Greg crawled into bed and set his alarm for 9:00 he figured that 45 minutes was enough time to get ready.


	40. A Home in Henderson

Chapter Forty: A Home in Henderson…

Meanwhile that night while the Jenson family slept … They were all supposedly accounted for when Troy Jenson went to bed. He did the usual bed check; his five-year-old daughter Cindy, his ten-year-old son Daniel, his fifteen-year-old daughter Tania and his twenty-year-old son James. Troy's wife Julie was sleeping in her place beside him as usual. However, he a large banging noise awakened him.

"What the hell is that?" Troy asked as he jumped out of bed, leaving his wife in bed. She had not heard a thing.

He crept down the hall; the bedroom doors to his children were all closed. _Thank goodness_. He crept down the stairs and saw shadows. Before he was able to get back upstairs though another shot rang out. This time Julie came running from her bedroom, as did the children. More shots rang out and the person in the shadows, satisfied with the work left with a huge smile. "Glad to get rid of them." The shadow muttered aloud.

One of the victims managed to crawl to the nearest bedroom and dial 911.

"911 what's your emergency"

"Been shot help me"

"Is the person who shot you gone?"

"Yes"

"Are you the only victim?"

"No my whole family too"

"How old are you"

The voice did not respond, just faint gurgles were heard.

The 911 operator dispatched ambulances and called the police as well.

Fifteen minutes later Nick Stokes was on his way to Henderson to investigate a multi homicide. The cop that was at the scene was Sofia Curtis.

"Aw shit!" He muttered to himself. "Why must it be her? And why do I now sound like a freaking teenager!"

Gathering his wits and his kit, he patted down his hair and joined Sofia at the scene.

"Hi Nick" Sofia said with a strained look.

"Hi Sofia, what have we got here?"

"Quadruple homicide, one in critical condition and the other family member unaccounted for." Sofia said.

"Oh the Jenson family" Nick said as he happened to glance at the mail on the front hall table"

"You know this family"

Nick nodded. "Yep. Four children all were born 5 years apart. Father ruled the home with an iron fist, bullied his kids and his wife too. "Nick shook his head.

"Really, I don't remember any domestic assault cases reported"

"That is because Julie never pressed any charges against her husband. She would come down to CSI and speak to either Sara or Catherine for advice but always went back to Troy."

"Do you think … she finally…" began Sofia.

"Snapped? I don't think she'd kill her family 'Fia."

"What was the son like?"

"Well Daniel was ten, he was a relatively good kid, but starting to take on the persona of his father. He'd boss his little sister around and bully her too." Nick said.

"What about James?"

Nick sighed. "He has his own issues…a rap sheet a mile long ...wait where is his body?"

While they were talking they were gathering evidence and whatnot, and they had only seen the mom Julie's body the daughter Tania's body and Daniel's body and Troy's body too. The youngest five-year-old Cindy was the one that made the 911 call and was in critical condition at the hospital. James was unaccounted for.

"Suspect?" They said in unison.

"I am beginning to think so" Sofia nodded.

They continued processing the scene and released the scene to the Coroner Al Robins.

Sofia: _Why is it that every time I get in contact with Nick Stokes lately I feel sparks?_ She thought_. I wonder if he feels it too._

Sofia and Nick worked together side by side on the case trying to pinpoint who would have done this horrible crime to this family. True enough that Troy Jenson was a horrible man in many people's opinion, but did it warrant someone murdering him.

Nick and Sofia stood in the layout room with all their evidence surrounding them. They were investigating the diagram of the home and looking at where each of the victims was positioned. With the magnifying glass, Nick leaned in deep to look at the blood spatter. Sofia walked over to him, intrigued at the way he was standing and leaned in behind him, brushing her hand on his butt accidentally. He stood up straight.

"Oh Gawd Sofia" he managed. "Not here"

Sofia looked at him funny.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Nick turned bright red. "Oh gawd…" he said and turned and left the layout room and collided with Greg.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Nick didn't answer.

Greg went to the layout room where he saw Sofia staring wide-eyed.

"What's the matter?"

"I think Nick just came on to me"

"Finally!" Greg said.

Sofia glared at him and left the layout room in search of Nick.


	41. Feelings

Chapter Forty-One: Feelings

Sofia found Nick banging his head on his locker.

"You're going to give yourself a headache if you do that."

"I know. But I don't care"

He sat down and rubbed his head. He looked at her for a moment and then looked away in shame.

"I feel stupid 'Fia. I am so sorry, I feel so stupid"

She sat down and smiled at him. "It is ok Nick. No need to feel stupid"

"D-does that mean…" he began and looked up at her.

Sofia got up and looked around to see if anyone was coming. No one was so she went back to where Nick sat. She placed her hand on his leg and squeezed.

"Yikes." he screeched.

"Shhh" Sofia said and moved to where she was now sitting on his lap. She kissed him and soon they were fully engaged in a full hard-core make out session. They barely came up to breathe.

"W-we should finish our investigation first before doing this…it's highly inappropriate," Sofia said catching her breath.

Sofia got of Nick's lap and gave him a sultry smile. "Meet me in the _closet_ after shift my boy and we'll finish what we started. Meanwhile we are two professionals while finishing this investigation. Ok"

Nick nodded.

They continued the investigation and narrowed it down to one main suspect – the son James. Since they had no idea where he could be, they had no choice but to go door to door in the neighbourhood asking neighbours questions about the family.

"Oh yeah I seen trouble" said one gentleman. "Troy pushed him to it. He was a sick bastard he was"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz he wouldn't let his kids do anything normal. They had to come home after school – no activities allowed – that was the rule. I think James, who was 20 finally snapped. I saw the two of them go at it a few times."

"Please continue" Sofia said.

"No, I said too much" the gentleman said.

"Sir, if James did do it, then why would he kill his mom, brother, and sister and almost kill Cindy?"

The gentleman ushered them out of the house and slammed the door.

"Something is going on in this neighbourhood … "Nick said.

"You can say that again!" Sofia agreed.

They interviewed a few more people and most of them said very little about the family. When questions were brought up about James and Troy. Everyone they asked clammed up and ushered them out the door.

They were no closer to solving the crime by the end of the night. Nick and Sofia knew they had to keep going on their investigation and forget any passion they had between them for now…

Greg found Nick sitting in the break room his head on the table. A catnap in progress maybe.

Greg, not wanting to startle Nick tiptoed around him to get to the fridge. Nick did not stir.

Sofia entered the break room and saw Nick there dozing off and stifled a giggle.

"He's been working so hard, I don't want to bother him. But I have to"

"Nick wake up. James was found"

"What? Where?"

"In Lake Mead" she replied.

"So our case is unsolved," Nick said with resignation.

"In a way yeah" Sofia said. "Until Cindy is ready to speak, we have no new leads or suspects. "

"Do you think Cindy can identify the killer?"

Sofia shrugged. "Maybe…but until then, we're off duty as far as this case goes."

Greg, knowing where this was heading decided to hightail it out of the room. If Sofia and Nick were going to get a little hot n' heavy he did not want to be a witness.

"I'm going to go see Grissom and the gang at the hospital"

Sofia and Nick didn't answer; they were too busy trying to undress each other with their eyes.

Greg rolled his eyes and left the break room laughing.


	42. Nick's Highschool reunion

Chapter Forty-Two: Nick's High School Reunion

Nick sat in the locker area looking at the paper in his hands.

"What ya looking at" asked a voice.

Nick turned to see Sofia Curtis standing there looking concerned.

"Hi Sofia. It's my High school reunion invite – 15 years, class of 1992" said Nick.

"Are ya going?"

"Maybe if I can find a date," he replied shyly.

Sofia grinned. "I'll be your date," she said.

Nick felt like walking on air.

Nick and Sofia went off to investigate their case but not before Nick mailed his invite reply, Nick Stokes will attend with a date Sofia Curtis.

Two weeks later, Nick and Sofia were on a flight to Dallas, Texas where they had booked a hotel room, at the same hotel in which the reunion was taking place. They lazed about their room until it was time to attend the party.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little, I haven't seen these guys in 15 years." He said.

"You'll be fine" she reassured.

They entered the room and stopped at the long table. "Nick Stokes & Sofia Curtis." He said.

Stifling a giggle, the girl handed him the nametags.

"Hey what's so funny Camille?" Nick asked.

Camille said nothing and just stifled more laughs.

"Hated that girl" he mumbled.

There was a sharp gasp from the crowd and when Nick looked up and saw her … Alexa Montgomery. Alexa was his girlfriend throughout high school; she was a budding artist whose dream was to attend Julliard Academy. She had had a part time job teaching art in the evenings. One day they were having a class in figure drawing….

_Flashback_

Nick walked into Alexa's class that evening excited to be taking an art class that was being taught b his girlfriend. He was the first to arrive.

"Hi Alexa" he said.

"Hi Nicky. Look, I need your help" she began.

"Well baby that's what I'm here for "he drawled and gave her the _bedroom_ eyes.

"Down boy" she said rolling her eyes. "Look My model cancelled out. Would ya be so kind and fill in?"

Not knowing what he was modeling, but not seeming to care he agreed.

"Good" she breathed a sigh of relief. "Now go and get out of those clothes"

Nick looked at her confused. "Huh, you want to do it here, now?"

"NO" she said with a wave of her hand. "You're my model; didn't you look at the schedule for tonight as to what the model is modeling?"

"No" he said. _What the hell did I agree to do?_ He thought.

She handed it to him. April 4 – Nude male model.

Nick blushed. "Alexa..I-I he said backing away.

"Are you ashamed of that body of yours?" she asked.

"No…" he said.

"Then please … don't leave me hanging," she said as the students were entering the room.

He reluctantly went into the back room, disrobed, and re-entered the art room in a bathrobe.

"Everyone ready?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah" the class answered.

"Ok Nicky, drop it" she said.

He did and immediately felt very self-conscious.

Suddenly a beautiful young blonde woman came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late...oh my god! Nick Stokes posing nude!" She exclaimed.

_End flashback_

The reason for the silence in the auditorium was that Alexa had put Nick's picture on the wall, of course with a piece of paper strategically placed.

Nick turned to Sofia "Don't Say it" he said. "Just get me the hell out of here"

Sofia took him by the hand and guided him out of there with out saying a word.

He sat outside the party room on a chair, his hands in his head.

"It's ok Nicky, it's ok," she said.

"I can never show my face in there again," he moaned.

"It's not your face you have to worry about" Sofia cracked.

Nick shot her a look. "Not funny"

"You know, when I met you at CSI a few years ago, I didn't make the connection that you were the same Nick Stokes that posed nude in that class. "Sofia began.

Nick looked at her. "To be honest, I didn't make the connection either. We certainly have changed a lot in 15 years."

Sofia gave him a sexy look. "You haven't changed _everywhere_ Nick" he promptly blushed when she said that.

"I know you're embarrassed Nick… but" she began.

"Try humiliated Sofia." He replied.

"You need to keep that chin up you know and then after you redeem yourself, we'll cut out early and…,"she said.

Nick brightened a little.

The re-entered the room and this time the party continued but the piece of paper strategically placed was missing. Nick blushed again and covered up that area.

"Do not deface my photo," Alexa hissed in his ear.

"Remove this painting then" Nick told her.

"It is art, it is not obscene"

"It is also private"

Alexa laughed, "You have got to be kidding me"

Sofia stepped in. "Did you get permission to sell or post this painting?"

"No do I need permission?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Duh ya"

"Says who?"

"Says the law" Sofia said and flashed her badge.

"I'll have all the pictures and paintings removed at once; I'll remove them from my website as well." Alexa said.

"Oh Gawd!" Nick said.

Sofia gave him a pat on the arm.

"No wonder mom didn't want to go into "_Charlie's Pub" _ Each time Nick would return home to Texas, he and his mom would go to Charlie's for lunch, but this time she didn't want to.

Within weeks, Alexa had removed all the paintings and photos from where she either posted or sold and had a signed sworn statement of that fact.


	43. Grissom's Trip

Chapter Forty-Three: Grissom's _Trip_

Grissom sat in his office pondering his relationship with Sara Sidle. He was in love with her that was for sure. He had a baby with her, Sierra-Jayne Sidle-Grissom who was doing much better after her ordeal – being born too soon then being kidnapped then being burned in a car wreck. He looked at the photo of his daughter on his desk and smiled. There was a knock on the door, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Come in" he said.

It was Judy the receptionist. "Mail for you Mr. Grissom"

"Thanks Judy" he said.

He opened it up – it was an invite to the most important event of the year…the policeman's ball. It was a formal black-tie must attend event. All the CSI's had to go.

Grissom groaned. "Damn that Ecklie" he muttered aloud.

Sara, who was passing by heard him yell.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The Policeman's ball is at Ecklie's summer cottage on an out of the way island. We're all getting put up at a local hotel"

"Cool" she said.

"I'm not a fan of flying Sara," he said quietly.

"Gil Grissom, are you afraid of fling?" She asked.

He nodded.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "We'll be sure and conquer your fear," she said with a smile.

Grissom could feel his face turn red. "Sara please don't do this to me now"

Sara smiled. "I've got connections, you'll be fine. As for the other thing…go take a cold shower"

The event was two days later. Sara and Grissom, along with the other CSIs boarded the plane when their rows were called. Two hours before though, Sara handed Grissom tranquilizers to calm him down. These tranquilizers were not the usual kind they were more holistic and natural that you cannot die from. It had the same calming effect as a real tranquilizer. The only thing was – no one knew what the side effects were if one had too many, but they were going to find out quite soon.

"Oh Sara" Grissom said and kissed her right there in public on the plane.

"Uh Grissom, not now" she said.

"Why not" he whined.

"Cuz we're adults and what you wanna do is private"

Grissom pouted and promptly fell asleep.

She wondered why Grissom would act so silly; she knew he took a couple of the pills…

They landed, deplaned and were taken to their hotel, checked in quickly and then were taken to the party right away.

Grissom excused himself just prior to arriving at the party and popped two more pills because he was getting nervous. Sara and Grissom were going to this event together; their relationship was so new he still felt judged by Ecklie and some of the others. He left the washroom feeling calm and joined her in the hall.

"Shall we my dear?" he asked.

"Griss are you ok?"

"Never better" he replied with a giggle.

"Grissom how many of those pills have you taken?" asked Sara.

"I dunno --- eight?"

Sara slapped her palm to her head. "Grissom" she hissed. "You were only supposed to take two"

"Well thanks for telling me" he replied.

"NO alcohol" she told him.

"Sara" he whined.

Sara rolled her eyes. "It's gonna be a long night" Sara didn't want to leave Grissom alone, but she knew she had to inform the others about the _overdose. _ She guided him to the hall. "Stay here" she advised.

Sara went back in to seek out the others.

"Guys Grissom's trippin" she blurted.

"What" Catherine demanded.

"No way!" Nick said.

Sara nodded. "He's afraid of flying, so I got him these holistic pills. He took too many and I think he's on a high!"

"Keep him away from Ecklie," advised Warrick.

"Ya if Ecklie knew…" Sofia put in.

They all agreed to keep an eye on Grissom. Meanwhile Grissom had gotten tired of waiting and went back in the room.

"Hiya Gil, have a drink" Ecklie said and handed Grissom a glass of wine.

"Thanks Conrad, you're the best," he said.

Ecklie looked at him. "Are you on something?"

"Nope" Grissom said, giggled, and walked away.

Ecklie shook his head and approached the others.

"What is with Grissom?" He demanded.

Catherine didn't respond and neither did the others.

Ecklie threw his hands up. "C'mon you guys, this is a very important party – now what is with him?"

Ecklie emphasized VERY.

Catherine sighed. "Ok, Ok…Gil was nervous about flying so he managed to get a hold of these holistic pills to calm him… only he took too many…"Catherine finished.

Ecklie put his hands on his cheeks like Kevin in _Home Alone_. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh gawd look at him now," Ecklie pointed in his direction.

Grissom was now dancing wildly to the music that was playing.

"Oh gawd" Sara said and ran to get him.

Sara guided the still dancing Grissom to the side so he could sit down.

"Grissom did you have alcohol?"

"Ya Ecklie offered"

"Grissom NO more alcohol'

"More dance" he said and was up and out of sight.

Sara sighed and looked at the others. _This is the most fun they've had since their ordeal. Thank goodness, the babies and Lindsey were safe with the babysitters they hired. Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick had agreed to hire two babysitters. Since Grissom's townhouse was bigger, they decided to use that for the next little while. (Both babies would be in cribs there while being babysat during the day by the sitters) Lindsey would be shuttled back and forth between her own home and the townhouse whenever she needed to get something or if she just wanted peace and quiet. Everyone would be in their own bed when the CSIs were not on shift and they too were sleeping. Since the sitters were on call 24/7, one would be sleeping at Grissom/Sara's and the other at Warrick/Catherine's. The CSIs paid the sitters very well for all that they do. _

"We gotta go stop him," Warrick said.

"I know but how," Catherine asked.

They then heard the resounding crash. The CSI crew ran to the crash area. Grissom had tried to jump over a chair for whatever reason and failed miserably. He ended up on his face. Catherine and Sara ran up to him.

"We're taking you back to the room Griss' Catherine said.

Grissom did not respond. The two women and four guys sat in a cab to go back to their hotel and they all assisted Grissom up to he and Sara's room. Sara thanked the others and closed the door. Grissom had not moved. She knew he was alive because she saw his chest moving. She jumped in the shower and when she emerged wearing a towel, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Griss..." she said touching him.

"Don't say in" he said.

"Say what?"

"She asked'

"Don't tell me what an ass I am"

"I'd never tell you that even if you were one. Griss you overdosed on these holistic pills and mixed it with alcohol and it affected you mostly because you had too many"

He groaned. "How am I ever gonna face the gang again?" Grissom looked up, his blue eyes sad.

"I've no answer to that Grissom, I really don't – keep your head high that always works."

He groaned again. "I'm so embarrassed Sara. I don't know if I can ever live down what I've done," he said almost in a whisper. "How the hell am I going to face Ecklie?"

Sara shook her head.

The next day Grissom didn't show his face anywhere but the hotel they were staying at. He told Sara to tell the others he was sick. She obliged but then stayed behind too indicating she was going to keep him company.

The only person who was unaware of Sara and Grissom's relationship was Robert Cavallo, the lab director. He knew Sara had a baby and that Grissom was there for her as a friend, but he had no idea the baby was his.

Grissom was still wallowing in self-pity and Sara was fed up. "Griss stop it," she said. "There no need to mope"

He continued to sulk until Sara walked over to the bed and shoved him down so he was lying across the width of the bed, his feet dangling on the floor and while she was lying on top of him, she gave him the deepest kiss of his life and then some.

This went on for a little while. They didn't hear the knock on the door or the door open until…

"Oh wow," he said.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Ya…uh no ... Sar" he began and felt his cheeks heat up again.

The couple turned to face the door. Ecklie and the lab director Robert Cavallo stood there both in shock. Ecklie knew about their relationship, but it still was shocking to him. Sara was wearing nothing but a bra and panties and Grissom was in a state of undress too.

"Get dressed the both of you and get to my room – 317"

Cavallo said.

Wordlessly they left and Grissom and Sara got dressed and didn't say a word to each other. When they approached Cavello's door they knocked gingerly.

Cavallo answered the door. "Come in and sit"

Cavallo had set up the room like an office. A desk with a chair on one side and two on the other. They sat and looked at him.

"I do have to say you two, that I am a little shocked. Gil you're 50 and Sara you're … uh younger. But that being said I am glad you two found each other. You got those heads from behind the microscope" With that he, gestured they could leave.

Without a word, and shocked, they left.

'What was that?" Sara asked.

"A close call" replied Grissom.


	44. Mile High Club or Not

Chapter Forty-Four: Mile High Club…or Not?

Catherine and Warrick had a convention to go to in New York. Ecklie told Grissom to choose two of his CSIs to go. Grissom chose Catherine and Warrick because they needed some alone time. Since it was a long flight, they watched a movie on their private screens & played some cards too. Then boredom sent in.

"Hey ever hear of the Mile-high club" asked Catherine

"Yeah Sara's a member" replied Warrick.

"I've got to pee" Catherine whispered and winked. Warrick obliged and let her through. Five minutes later, Warrick walked to where the washroom was and gingerly knocked the secret knock.

"Someone's in there Sonny" Some old guy said. "Besides I am next"

Warrick sighed with resignation. Catherine was not answering his knock. He really hoped she'd forgive him. Ten minutes later, Catherine walked back to the seat, she was not happy.

"Cath… I'm "he began.

"Not a word' she said and spent the rest of the flight reading a magazine.

Warrick sighed. It was gonna to be a long weekend.

The plane landed at JFK airport and silently they took a cab to their hotel. They continued their silence only speaking when they checked in. Silence continued until they reached their room and the door was closed.

"Cath, quit it with the silent treatment ok!" he said.

"Warrick, I waited for you! I…" she began.

"I know Cath... but some dude" he stopped and shook his head. "Never mind it doesn't matter now anyway you are not gonna believe me"

She stood up and looked at him. "Try me," she said.

"I went to the bathroom door and knocked and some dude said that someone was in there and that he was next in line." I would have knocked again, but he didn't stop staring at me."

"Oh…she said, "I'm sorry, misunderstanding"

"Shhh" he said. "It's ok."

That night they had the best make up sex in the world. They went to the conference and this time heading home... they were able to become the newest members of he mile-high club.


	45. Greg's test results good or bad?

Chapter Forty-Five: Greg's Test Results…Good or Bad News?

At the urging of Grissom and Catherine, Greg decided to be tested. After sleeping with Christina a number of times and then finding out about her promiscuity, he wanted to make sure everything was cool. He didn't want any surprises down the road.

Greg had had the test and a few weeks later, he was in the lab looking at some samples for a case when his cell phone rang.

"Sanders"

"Uh Hi Mr. Sanders, this is Dr. Anderson from the Town Clinic, you had some blood work done … you need to come down to the clinic we have to talk"

Greg dropped the phone his face ashen.

Sara came running. "Greg?"

"I'm gonna hurt that girl"

"Who"

"Christina – that – that wh…"he began but Catherine and Grissom appeared.

"Greg? What was that all about?" Catherine asked.

"Uh have you ever gotten Christina tested?" he asked.

"OH GOD NO" Catherine said realizing where Greg was headed with that question.

"Take me to the clinic and we'll find out the bad news," Greg said.

Wordlessly Grissom took Greg to the clinic, leaving Catherine in charge. Grissom and Greg said nothing on the way to the clinic. They entered the clinic and Greg went to reception. "I'm Greg Sanders, Dr. Anderson told me to come in," he said.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows. "I'll go get him." She said. She then came back and told Greg to wait in exam room 1. Grissom went to follow him but the receptionist stopped him. "Are you his father?"

"No I'm his supervisor; his parents are in another state"

The receptionist noted that down and allowed him to accompany Greg.

Grissom and Greg sat in the exam room nervously.

"Griss, I'm scared," Greg said.

"I know, I know I'm scared for you" he replied trying to contain himself.

The doctor came in and greeted Grissom and Greg.

"Mr. Sanders, how long have you been sexually active?" he asked.

"Is that knowledge necessary?" asked Greg.

"We're just trying to pinpoint a few things?"

"Are you saying he's got an STD?" Grissom asked.

The doctor looked at him. "No but there are some blood abnormalities" the doctor replied.

"How long have you been sexually active?" the doctor repeated.

"I'm 26 now…so" he looked down. "three years"

The doctor tried not to look surprised. "Uh how many partners?"

Greg squeezed his eyes shut. "Only two"

The doctor looked at him. "You have to contact both them and make sure they get tested.

The tears began to fall and Grissom put his hand on the young man.

"Greg's first girlfriend Cassie, I guess his first love died last year from and illness she did not know she had…and uh six months after diagnosis all her organs slowly began to shutdown and she died."

Greg was crying harder now as Grissom told this story. Greg had told Grissom this story about Cassie before he had started dating Christina.

"I am very sorry for your loss Greg….What about the other girl?" the doctor asked.

"She's in the hospital …burn victim…uh" Greg said and did not elaborate.

"Mr. Grissom, do you know any more….it seems like Greg had more to say"

Grissom looked at the doctor and explained the Greg/Christina story.

The doctor raised his eyebrows... "She should be tested too Mr. Grissom if she is as promiscuous as you say"

Grissom nodded. "What are you going to do with Greg here?"

"We need to do more tests, maybe it is just a small abnormality and could be nothing, but we want to make sure." The doctor said.

Grissom told Greg he could have the rest of the day off and drove him home.

"Are you going to be ok Greg?" he asked.

Greg nodded. "No" the tears fell again. "Grissom please." He began.

Grissom awkwardly hugged Greg like a father would a son.

"Greg, you are welcome to stay with Sara and me," he said. "You pack a bag and I'll talk to Sara"

Grissom got on the phone and called Sara who agreed that under the circumstances Greg would be welcome to stay with them.

Sara got off the phone and resumed duties but was very quiet.

"What's up Sara?" Catherine asked.

Sara told Catherine about Greg.

Soon Nick and Warrick were informed as well. The CSI's were so busy worrying and talking about Greg that they didn't notice Ecklie.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Uh nothing, let's get back to work," said Sara.

The group dispersed but it did not stop Ecklie from wondering where Greg and Grissom were.

At Grissom's townhouse, his cell rang.

"Grissom"

"It's Ecklie, where are you Gil?"

"Uh home I've a few things to do"

"You are needed at the lab and so is Sanders"

"I'm giving Greg the day off and possibly the week."

"Gil get in here now," Ecklie said.

Grissom sighed and went to the spare room where Greg was.

"I've got to go, are you going to be ok?"

Greg smiled. "Well Tammie and Jenny are here taking care of Sierra-Jayne and Liliana and Lindsey is gonna be here soon, I'll have plenty of female company"

Grissom smiled. "You have my cell number if you need me right"

Greg nodded.

Grissom left Greg and headed to the lab. He made one quick call to Greg's parents. Without causing worry, he asked them to send Greg's medical records. He lied to them and told them it was a requirement for his job that was just announced. His parents told Grissom they'd get a hold of Greg's doctor and he'll have it sent to the lab. After getting off the phone with Greg's parents. Grissom pulled over his Denali and started crying. Crying because he cared for Greg like a son and because he felt bad lying to Greg's parents. He could only hope and pray that his next step would be easy…talking to Christina about her promiscuity and any thing she could have given to Greg unknowingly.


	46. Discussions

Chapter Forty-Six: Discussions

Christina had been in the mental hospital since the whole ordeal with the fire and the accident. Christina had recovered from her injuries but was admitted to the mental facility by both Grissom and Catherine. Grissom gingerly went to her room. She was in seclusion because she had lashed out at a roommate.

"Christina"

She looked up and saw Grissom. "Oh look who it is dear ol' dad," she said sarcastically.

"Chris, this is a difficult question for me to ask" he began.

"Just ask,"" she said her eyes flashing.

"How many partners have you had "

"Why must you know that?"

"Greg Sanders has an ailment that he may have caught from you"

"What about his other partners?"

"He's had only one and she died last year"

Christina was quiet. "I've had many partners Grissom. Many. I have a list in my drawer in m bedroom. It includes the name age and rating."

Grissom's throat went dry. "Rating?"

Christina grew tired of all the questioning and went to sleep after snickering about the whole rating issue. It left Grissom wondering if Catherine had done the same with the men she slept with…. including him.

Grissom stayed by Christina's side for a few more minutes and then left. He knew he had to talk to Catherine. At Grissom's townhouse, Greg slept as peacefully as he could.

Catherine went to her daughter's room, searched for that book, found it, hopped in her Denali, and headed to the town house. Grissom sat at the kitchen table across from Grissom.

Warrick and Sara were in the family room playing with the babies and at the same time changing some of Lindsey's bandages. She was not totally out of the woods yet, she was discharged from the hospital and could go to school, but she was still in a little pain and had a few more operations to go through later on.

"I can't believe she's been with this many Gil, she lost her virginity at fifteen to the captain of the football team – a 5 rating. She had encounters with the rest of the football team and the entire baseball, basketball and hockey teams. She rated them between a 2 and a 4 "Grissom shook his head and continued. "Here's one that always make's a dad proud. 'Did a 40 year old man today, it was bad and wrinkly' She rated him a -1 She was 17 at the time"

It also mentioned in her diary about the assault she had experienced at the hands of an "admirer" of Lily's who told her not to tell or Lily would get hurt. It also mentioned the prom date that raped her. Christina had told Lily in a round about way about the abuse, but she did not believe her because Christina had waited _too long_. Lily assumed the reason Christina wanted to pin an abuse charge on one of Lily's admirers was because she did not like him.

They went through the book and counted seventy-five men between the ages of 15 and 18. The ages of the men ranged her own age 15 through 40. That was the oldest guy.

"Before you ask, I was not like this Gil, I only had 3 others and they had been long term. First guy at sixteen was with him until eighteen –we broke up because we went on to college. Second guy from eighteen to 22 and he moved to another state for postgraduate work. The third guy 22-25 we well just fell out of love. "She shrugged.

"And the stripping" Grissom asked.

"That was on the sly between 22 & 25. One night he and his friends were at the club..." she began. Also for the record Gil, I have never rated my experience with you. I would never rate the men I've been with.

Grissom, since Catherine confessed her love life, decided to come clean too.

"For me, I was 20; I met a cute girl at school and stayed with her until we were 25. She obtained a job out of state. From 27 to 30 I had a girlfriend at work but that did not work out and at the age of 31 I met a beautiful strawberry-blonde with whom I had a baby."

Catherine noticed he skipped the ages between 25 & 27 and called him on it. "Hey Gil, what happened between 25 & 27?"

"Dry spell" he said and then coughed.

Sara and Warrick meanwhile had put the babies down for a nap and Lindsey was engrossed in an episode of _Friends_

"What did you find?"

Grissom and Catherine sighed.

"Lots of partners" Catherine said.

You must track 'em all down?"

Grissom threw his hands up. "We knew Greg is ill from something. His only other partner died from an unrelated issue last year…Christina is going to be tested before we even think of contacting her other partners."

"She's 18, is she going to consent to a test?" Warrick asked.

"We will get a court order if we need it "Grissom said.

"I am going to go have a word with my mother while Christina was out with all these sports teams where the hell was she?" Catherine said.

The phone rang, startling the others.

"Hello"

"Gil Grissom" the voice said.

"Uh hi Mr. Sanders" Gil said and paled.

"Don't hi me Grissom, why did you lie to me"

"Lie"

"Greg's medical records"

"Well….uh" Grissom said and faltered.

"Is there something wrong with my son?" demanded Greg's father.

"Uh...

"Tell me damnit," he said

"We don't know yet the doctors are testing his blood and did x-rays and other tests. We have not received the results yet."

"We will be there ASAP," said Mr. Sanders.

Laurie and Joe Sanders arrived the following day. Lindsey opened the door and let them in. None of the CSIs was at home, as they had been called in for a double shift earlier that day and Greg was sleeping.

"Hi you must be Greg's parents, I'm Lindsey Willows"

"Hi Lindsey, where is Gil Grissom?"

"At work, they were called in…Greg is sleeping, follow me to your room. "

The two babysitters emerged from the room Sierra-Jayne and Lillianna were sleeping in.

"Who are they Lindsey?" demanded Tammi.

"Greg's parents, who the hell are you?" Greg's mom demanded.

"Sierra-Jayne and Lilliana's babysitters" Tammi replied.

"And who are they?" Demanded Joe Sanders.

"Uh...long story – I'll show you to your room" Lindsey said and did so.

Lindsey then got on the phone and called Grissom who said he'd be home shortly.

True to his word, Grissom arrived home fifteen minutes later.

"Ok Mr. Grissom, what is wrong with Greg" demanded Joe

"He had some abnormalities in his blood test…" Grissom began.

"Why would he be tested…shame on you Grissom! You don't mean to say my baby is having sex now do you?" Laurie said with shock.

Grissom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your _baby_ is a 26 year old man, he is not a child"

"So he knows the rules," his father said.

"Ma, dad what are you doing here"Greg said sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

His parents began to yell at him.

"Stop it stop it!" Grissom said. "Look, please sit down and we will discuss this like adults."

"We are taking our son home!" said Laurie.

"NO you are not!" Greg said and stood in there in front of his parents glaring defiantly in wrinkled clothes and disheveled hair.

"We need to talk" Greg informed his parents.

"We certainly do!" his dad said and slapped upside the head.


	47. More Truths

Chapter Forty-Seven: More Truths

Greg sat his parents down at the kitchen table. Grissom sat beside him for moral support.

"Ok what is going on? Why the hell is Greg going for blood tests?" His mom demanded.

Greg looked at Grissom who nodded.

"I uh got involved with a woman who wasn't honest with me about previous relations. As a precaution I uh got tested and there were abnormalities in my blood," Greg said looking down.

"You had sex with this girl," Laurie demanded.

Greg looked away. "Yes"

"Protection?" his dad asked.

"No – uh we did it in the shower." He admitted.

Laurie at this point was tsk tsking.

Grissom interjected. "Mr. & Mrs. Sanders, why are you so irritated? Greg is 26, a grown man. You had to know he was sexually active. He had a previous girlfriend…Cassie" As Grissom was finishing what he was saying about Cassie, Greg was waving is arms around to stop talking.

"Who is Cassie?" Joe Sanders asked in confusion.

"You never met Greg's first girlfriend….the girl that died last year… Greg have you been lying to me?" Grissom demanded.

Greg sighed. There was no Cassie; Christina was his first and only. He didn't want to admit that he was 26 when he lost his virginity because he felt ashamed that he wasn't a stud like Nick and Warrick.

"Greg you lied to the doctor?"

"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry; I didn't want the whole world to know the truth" Greg replied.

"What's next then for him?" asked Laurie.

"Well he needs more testing done to find out why there is an abnormality" Grissom said. "Did you bring the records?"

"Yes" Joe said and handed them to Grissom.

Grissom left to make a phone call.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry" Greg said.

"What have we taught you? What are our beliefs?" Laurie asked.

Yeah that worked for you but not me. I have a right to do what I want, I am not a child"

"We are taking you home Greg. After all this is resolved, you are coming back home with us where you belong"

Greg stood his ground. "I was wrong to do what I did without protection, but I am not…" he began and then shook his head. "What's the use, you are never going to let me grow up"

Grissom came out of the other room.

"Greg has to go back into the hospital, now," he said.

Greg's parents drove him back to the hospital and left him in Grissom's care.

"All you can do, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders is wait for the results." The nurse said.


	48. Fantasies

Chapter Forty-Eight: Fantasies

Sara and Grissom went out for a night on the town. They had not had many nights out since their daughter was born. Leaving Sierra-Jayne in the capable hands of her babysitter, they went to a nightclub…of sorts. One that they were "invited" to, by none other than Lady Heather.

Sara, because of underlying reasons could not breast feed, as she was not producing enough breast milk for her child. After going to doctor after doctor, she was told to put her child on a certain formula. That has worked and Sierra is flourishing.

"Griss, are you sure you want to participate in this" Sara asked before they knocked on the door.

"Sara I need excitement, I have been stressed out lately over the Greg thing … and how long has it been since…" he began. Discussing his sexual situation (dysfunction) embarrassed him even talking about it with Sara.

"So engaging in this will help?"

"I ...uh spoke to an expert on this subject"

Sara raised an eyebrow…"A certain brunette with long hair, leather outfits and a whip, the woman who allegedly invited us to this place?"

Grissom didn't reply.

They went in and a leather-clad masked person escorted them to a private room where they shed all their clothes and donned masks so no one would recognize them. Their "performance" was at 11:30. It was only 7:30. Each couple would wander around the large room, peeking in the rooms to watch others having sex. It was an experiment to help men and women who were having difficulties. By watching others and just walking around nude, it was suppose to put people in the mood.

They peeked in on three or four couples before Grissom started to feel aroused.

"Let's grab a room Sara," he said.

They went to the nearest room and for the first time in a long time Grissom and Sara lasted a long time together.

"Holy Shit! You the man" said a voice… a distinguishable Texan accent.

Grissom and Sara looked up and saw their observers, still in masks of their own. Nick & Sofia & Warrick and Catherine. They didn't recognize Grissom or Sara as they were still masked.

Grissom blushed from head to toe, as did Sara. Because this was voyeuristic sex club where anything goes, there were no blankets to cover up. Their clothes were all in their other room. The other two couples hadn't had their performances yet. Sara and Grissom closed the peephole and sat on the bed.

"What now" she asked after a few minutes.

"I want to die Sara; I did not want this got get out"

"I am sure they don't either," Sara said. In attempt to make him feel better, she kissed him on the lips and with the peep window closed melted into each other's arms where they explored each other's bodies wildly.

Meanwhile from her spot in the office a certain leather-clad dominatrix watched. She had cameras set up in all of the rooms. She sighed and turned off the spy cam in Sara and Grissom's room.

"He would be so embarrassed if he knew there were video cams in the rooms!" she said.

"Isn't this against the law" asked the person sitting next to her and pressed something on his watch.

Lady Heather looked at her companion. "Steve this whole set up is illegal. I am video taping them all having sex. The people watch others having sex while walking around the room buck naked to get in the mood. The reason for the club is to get couples with sexual difficulties aroused enough to do it you know."

"You not getting enough money from your other clients?" he asked.

"I shut down that operation and this one is the only one in operation." She said.

"Why the masks"

"Anonymity"

Fifteen minutes later, the police raided Lady Heather's Lair...

While in the middle of a make out session, the cops burst in on Grissom and Sara.

"C'mon get off her, this is a raid."

Sara and Grissom looked at the figure in the door.

"Brass?"

Brass blinked. "Gil? Sara? Wait…I don't want to know"

"Jim…can you…blankets?" Grissom said his voice hoarse.

Brass smirked. "Can't treat you any different than the others"

Donning masks, Sara and Grissom followed Jim out to the vans that were parked out front. As they entered the van they were given blankets to cover up."

"Grissom?" said a voice.

He looked up. It was Catherine & Warrick & Nick and Sofia. They all looked like they wanted to _die._ When they got to the police station, the six CSIs were separated from the others.

They waited in silence and in anticipation. Ecklie came into the room and closed the door.

His clothes looked very disheveled and his hair messed up. "What were you thinking going into a place like that?"

Conrad Ecklie continued to yell at the CSIs about everything they had done at the club. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Lady Heather. She entered and handed Ecklie a few photographs and a handed Grissom a DVD.

"What are these…oh my goodness…uh" Ecklie said and it was then the six CSIs exchanged looks about Ecklie and the DVD.

"Gimme that DVD" he said.

"Why should we?"

"Because I say so and I am the assistant lab director"

"I want to see the video," Warrick said.

"Swear to us you won't penalize us or our antics and we'll give you the DVD" Catherine said.

Ecklie swore he would not cause trouble so they handed over the DVD.

"You actually believed me ha-ha," Ecklie said.

Grissom gave Brass the sign and Ecklie's video began playing both at PD and at CSI.

"Ok ok" he croaked. "That's enough"

The 6 very embarrassed CSIs were driven back to Heather's Club where they got dressed in silence.

Lady Heather's Lair was closed down until she could organize it that it was not so voyeuristic. There were no peepholes so others could watch and the rooms all had to be private. The other stipulation was no walking around nude to get stimulated/aroused.


	49. Back to Greg

Chapter Forty-Nine: Back to Greg

Greg was undergoing more intense tests and after three days of intense tests, the doctor entered the room. His parents were the only ones in the room.

"Mr. Sanders, Mrs. Sanders, Greg…we've determined the ailment" the doctor said.

"What is it?"" asked Greg.

"A bacteria – caused by sexual contact"

"Is there a cure?" asked Mrs. Sanders.

"Yes but…" he began.

"Oh No!" Greg said and paled.

"Greg that's the only way…it requires daily ointments and air for a week." The doctor said, even he looked embarrassed.

Greg's face turned red. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The doctor shook his head. "That's the cure. After a week, you come back for more tests and see if you need another week of treatment. We will continue this circle until it is cleared up" he said.

Greg was mortified. He was glad that he was going to be fine, but having to walk around with his bottom; half exposed did not sit well with him.

"I'll stay here and apply his ointment," his mother said.

"No mother, you and dad go home I will be fine"

"But … "she said.

Greg turned to his mom. "Enough already, stop treating me like a freakin' child!"

Laurie turned on her heel and left with Joe following.

Greg sat up, got off the bed, and turned to the doctor. "Can I at least have some dignity getting out here?" he asked indicating his underwear.

"Greg, uh it's imperative you get full air starting now"

"Doc, I'm not walking out of here with 'em hanging' out" he said.

"Put a jacket over top of your gown, we'll call Grissom to come get you"

The doctor called Grissom and told him the situation regarding Greg and having to give his lower area ointment and full exposure for a week and possibly more.

"You are on paid vacation for a little while Greg," Grissom said as he entered the room.

Greg's eyes showed embarrassment. "I'll take you home," Grissom said.

"My place right Griss, I'm not staying with you and Sara … with my situation.

Grissom looked at the doctor. "He needs to be monitored"

Greg groaned.

"I'm sure Sara will be fine with it," Grissom said.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Sara yelled at Grissom over the phone.

"He needs someone to monitor him"

"Gil, we have two female baby sitters plus our daughter, Catherine and Warrick's daughter and occasionally Lindsey, that's too many females – it'll be worse for Greg"

"Well I'm going to be spending time at Greg's apartment then."

"That's best," Sara, told him. "We don't want to embarrass Greg even more do we?"

Grissom smiled. "No we don't"


	50. Un Bareable Three Weeks

Chapter Fifty: _UnBareable three weeks_

Greg's infection wasn't cleared up by the end of the first or the second so now, he was into his third week as requested by the doctor. His routine would begin in the morning by putting the ointment around the area (after his morning shower of course) and then he would wear only a t-shirt leaving his lower area exposed. The doctor had told him by doing that it would clear up the bacteria. He also found out the original blood abnormality was unrelated to the bacteria.

Grissom would make sure Greg applied his ointment (though he did not watch) then Griss would go to work.

One day there was a knock on the door. Greg was asleep on the couch and did not hear the knock.

Three minutes later, he heard a scream, which of course woke him up.

"Greg what the hell are you doing?"

He immediately grabbed the blanket that was on the top of his couch.

"Can't you knock?"

"I did"

"Christina get out of here, I don't think you ought to be here"

"Greg, why are you lying on your sofa with your _boys_ hanging out?"

Greg stood up, his blanket falling, but he didn't care.

"The reason for this you little bitch is you! You gave me some bacteria. I have to put this ointment on so I can heal. I can't go to work or even for a walk because I have to give 'em air"

Christina didn't care what Greg was saying she shoved him down and kissed him passionately.

"Get off me Christina" he said but was silenced by her kisses.

Christina somehow had got out of the hospital again.

Christina smothered Greg with more kisses and since his immune system was already compromised. He had no energy to fight back. He laid there trying to get her off, but to no avail.

"Fifteen minutes later, Grissom entered the apartment and saw that Greg was not on his couch. All he heard was sobs coming from the bathroom.

Grissom ran to the bathroom and saw his young CSI in a fetal position on the floor sobbing. He knew something was wrong.

Grissom called Warrick & Nick for assistance and when they arrived, Grissom went to the TV room and explained the situation. "We have to get him to the hospital now. Nick you and I will do that, Warrick call Brass and put an APB on Christina and her car."

"Why what happened?"

"Weren't you listening? She violated Greg!"

Warrick did as he was told and Grissom and Nick draped a blanket around Greg and took him to the hospital.

What happened to him?" demanded a nurse.

"He was violated," whispered Grissom.

The nurse snorted and told them to sit and wait and fill out forms.

Three hours later, Greg's name was called.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" asked a doctor in somewhat sarcastic voice.

"It is on the admit form" Grissom snapped.

"I am going to ask you sir to leave" the doctor said.

"Sir, we have been waiting patiently for three hours and I'm getting a bit pissed off with the treatment. If it were a woman that was violated, you would be treating her much differently. Grissom here is not leaving" Greg said.

"Lets check you out" the doctor said.

Greg was checked out and they admitted him to the hospital because of some scarring.

"It's not good, that chick did a real number on him," the doctor said.

"Hopefully Warrick and Brass found her.


	51. The Trial of Christina Willows

Chapter Fifty-One: The Trial of Christina Willows

24 hours after they put the APB out on her car, they found Christina and arrested her for rape.

Greg wanted to press charges to the fullest extent of the law. Christina was also going to be charged with attempted murder on two counts, Lindsey and Sierra. The unfortunate thing for her was the two people charging her with attempted murder were her parents Grissom (for Sierra) and Catherine (for Lindsey)

"Do you understand the charges?"

"Ya" she said.

"How do you plead?"

"Diminished capacity" said her lawyer.

"Greg Sanders wanted to have sex with me, he was lying on the couch naked from the waist down," Christina said.

"Greg had a reason for that – he had an infection and doctors wanted him to give it air!" the prosecutor said on behalf of Greg.

"Details details" Christina said waving her hand.

The trial continued and when asked about the accident she looked at everyone.

"I am innocent of all charges, it was Lindsey's fault, and she distracted me"

"You were operating a motor vehicle Miss Willows; you took your eyes off the road and crashed into another car." The prosecutor said. "We haven't begun to talk about the people in the other car!"

"It's all Lindsey's fault I am all burned! If she had saved me instead of that sniveling brat!" Christina screamed.

The trial continued and more questions were asked. Grissom and Catherine both went up to the stand and both the prosecution and defense asked them questions about their daughter's stability.

Both sides gave their closing arguments to the jury and even the defense's argument became unconvincing.

The jury went to deliberations while everyone else went home. The judge beeped the CSIs when the jury had made their decisions.

Catherine, Grissom, Sara, and Warrick, all went to the courthouse.

"The jury has made a decision…we the jury find the defendant Christine Willows guilty of 2nd degree attempted murder on 2 counts. Guilty of rape and the violation of Greg Sanders. However, we seek to send her to a mental health facility first then a jail. But it must be somewhere in the middle of _nowhere_ where she cannot escape.

The defense lawyer, without even consulting Christina agreed.

The police took Christina away in handcuffs kicking and screaming.

To get to this mental health facility, they had to take a small seaplane. The facility was on a remote island only accessible to seaplanes. It was miles away from any other land.

Catherine and Grissom grabbed a bite together to talk about their daughter.

"I don't understand how she turned out that way Gil," Catherine said.

"Is this kind of disorder hereditary?" Gil asked. 

Catherine shrugged.

She's going away for 25 years," Grissom added.

They finished their supper. "I'll go tell Greg"

Grissom made his way to Greg's room.

"Hi Greg"

"Hi Grissom, what's the verdict?"

"She is going to a mental facility for 25 years" Grissom replied.

"Good, she can no longer hurt me" Greg said.

"Everything will be OK," Grissom said.

"Hope so" replied Greg.

Grissom gave his young protégé a squeeze. "You'll be ok."


	52. Who killed the Jensen Family?

Chapter Fifty-Two: Who Killed the Jensen Family?

Nick and Sofia were taking their relationship slow. Both had been hurt by previous lovers and wanted to take things slow. Although they have slept together (first and only time Lady Heather's Lair) but they still wanted to go slow.

It had been a few weeks since that quadruple murder in Henderson leaving the youngest – Cindy age 5 an orphan and catatonic. The mom, dad, sister, and brother were all murdered in their home and her older brother was found in Lake Mead.

Sofia and Nick entered her hospital room where a caseworker (looking grumpy) and a stern looking woman sat beside the child's bed talking quietly.

The caseworker looked up. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Nick Stokes from the Crime Lab, and Sofia Curtis from PD we need to talk to Cindy," Nick said.

The stern looking woman stood up. "I am Cindy's aunt; Cindy is not talking to anybody"

"Well ma'am, she maybe the only witness to the murder of her family, it is imperative we talk to her" began Nick.

Suddenly a very large man entered the room and Nick and Sofia exchanged looks.

"Excuse me sir, but we came her to speak to Cindy about her family's death" Sofia said.

"NO one speaks to my wife or my niece Cindy without my permission, and neither of you have my permission" to his wife he snarled. "And you, why the hell did you let these two in the room" he said and smacked her upside the head.

Nick grabbed the man. "What are you doing? Do not hit a woman," he said angrily.

Cindy meanwhile sat in her bed shaking like a leaf and said nothing. A nurse, who heard the commotion, came running. 'What's going on?"

"This guy hit that woman" Sofia said and explained the situation.

"He is not even supposed to be near Cindy, but because of some court order, the restraining order was overturned." The nurse said.

"By who?" Nick asked.

"That gentleman himself, Steve Jensen, Troy's brother."

"Anger problem like Troy?"

"Big time anger. Hate's women's rights – thinks it is ok to hit a woman, among other things" the nurse said.

The nurse took Anita, the woman who Steve hit to fix her up. The police arrested Steve the man in question and took him away. The caseworker who was silent though all the fighting decided she couldn't take Steve and Anita's antics anymore so she quit as Cindy's Caseworker. Cindy still sat in the bed shaking like a leaf, especially when Steve came in.

Nick and Sofia knew they should let one of the other CSI's talk to her but before they left Cindy Spoke.

"Don't leave me," she said.

Sofia and Nick turned to Cindy and went to her side.

"Do you know what happened to your family" asked Sofia.

Cindy nodded but said nothing.

"Are you afraid of somebody?"

Cindy looked down then at the door.

"Are you afraid of your uncle Steve?"

Cindy began to sob.

"We have to put her in protection, she knows something and when Steve gets out, Cindy could be in danger." Sofia said.

She left the room and made a few calls, leaving Nick alone with her.

"Did Steve hurt your family?"

Cindy said nothing.

Sofia entered the room again. "We got to move her now, Steve Jensen made bail" Sofia looked grim.

They gathered Cindy's stuff and when Sofia went to help her out of the bed, she noticed bruises on the child's arms and legs.

"Nick"

"Nick looked at the bruises and shuddered as Sofia carried the child to a different area. Unfortunately, Steve Jensen was heading down the hall towards them.

"What the hell are you doing to my niece?"

Nick handed Steve a court order. "You are to stay away from Cindy or you could go to jail" he replied.

"No court will convict me" Steve sneered.

Cindy started crying and became so frightened that she had wet herself, and subsequently Sofia, who was carrying her.

"It is ok sweetie," Sofia told her. Sofia took the child down to the other room and promptly put her in the bathtub.

Nick followed them to the new room.

"Nick, can you go to my locker and get me a change of clothes"

"UHH…"he said.

"I'll call Sara – all you have to do is pick up the bag" she replied smiling.

Nick left the hospital to get Sofia's change of clothes. Cindy was in a private room with a lock on the door and a private bathroom. After giving Cindy her bath and putting her in a change of a hospital gown, Sofia had a quick shower and because Nick hadn't arrived yet with her change of clothes, she put on a hospital bathrobe.

"What's your name?" Cindy asked.

"I'm Sofia" she replied.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" she asked.

Sofia smiled but said nothing.

Nick knocked on the door and Sofia let him in, thanked him and went to the washroom to change clothes.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" Cindy asked Nick.

"Uhhh…" he said and looked helplessly at Sofia who shrugged and smiled.

"Cindy we will make sure you get placed in the best place possible"

"I saw everything," she said suddenly.

"Cindy, can you testify to that in court?" Sofia asked.

"Yes"

"What about cross examination? Defense lawyer is a scumbag," Sofia said.

"Video" Cindy said.

Sofia and Nick looked at her.

"What?" asked Nick?

"The murders are on video," she said.

"How?" Sofia asked.

"Daddy was very abusive to us girls, mommy and Tania and I, the boys were also getting violent too especially James. They'd hit us, break our toys, or stuff for no reason. One day Tania was fifteen minutes late coming home, her reason was her teacher wanted to talk to her about a school paper. When she got home, Daddy beat her badly. Then he sent her to bed without dinner. Daddy had a rule, come home right after school, no staying for any reason, no sports, no clubs, no friends – she was talking to a teacher and she got beaten!. Any way the next night, Daddy took the boys out to some hockey game and we girls installed mini cams all over the house. That was one thing mamma and Tania was good at, installing these things…I was the watch gal – when the guys came home I heard the car and informed mamma and Tania. We immediately put all tools back and pretended as if we were watching TV all evening. If questioned we'd tell them what we had practiced. We had a system." Cindy said.

Sofia got on the phone with Jim Brass and told him to get to the Jensen home and search for the cameras.

"What about Steve?" Nick asked Cindy.

"He's an asshole. Whoops sorry," she said.

"Bet you heard that a lot" Sofia said.

"That and a lot worse" she replied."

"Who else knows about the video cams?"

"No one, mommy never told anyone else"

"Do you have any other family?"

Cindy shook her head. "Mommy was an only child and her parents died a few years ago and so did Daddy's parents. As you know daddy has a brother Steve and his wife Anita, they have 4 kids just like my mommy and daddy – two girls and two boys and my boy cousins are just as bad as my brothers if not worse." Cindy said. "I do not want to go with them"

"Why not?" Sofia prompted.

"Talk to my cousins" Cindy said.

Nick and Sofia exchanged looks. They now knew they had to protect the other Jensen children. If Steve was as bad as Cindy said they needed an intervention on that family.


	53. Intervention

Chapter Fifty-Three: Intervention

Nick got on the phone with Brass and told him to have his men check out Steve Jensen's house.

"Cindy do you feel safe here?" asked Sofia.

"No I am very scared" she replied.

Sofia and Nick decided to take Cindy into protective custody so she'd be safe. They took her to Sofia's apartment and had a couple of police officers stay with her. Meanwhile at Steve and Anita's house Steve had made bail for his domestic assault on Anita and Anita had been released from the hospital after being there because of her injuries. Steve and Anita had four kids – Carrie: 6, David:11, Anne-Marie: 16 and Timothy: 21. Timothy did not live at the house but allegedly according to mom and dad in a dorm out of state.

Brass and two of his officers knocked on the door. Steve answered the door.

"Yes"

"I'm Captain Brass and this is Officers Smith and Stuart, we are with the Las Vegas Police Department, we need to speak to your family.

"We are a private family, what do you want" he asked. He was now getting agitated.

In the background the heard as slap and crying and cursing too. Steve stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Gentlemen, now unless you have a court order…you need to leave, our business is not your concern"

"That is where you are wrong sir, we have an obligation to step in and report abuse"

"What abuse? We are just teaching the females who to obey and if it means hitting them then so be it. Now leave"

Steve went to go back into his house and to everyone's (except Steve) horror the room was a shambles. Broken glass, toys pictures, and blood. There were three females arguing with one young male.

Brass got on his radio. "This is Captain Brass; I need CSI immediately and also another police car."

"Get in the house NOW and sit down" Brass said. With the help of the other two officers, the three kids and two adults sat in the room. Sara and Catherine arrived a few minutes later.

"Separate the men and the women" Brass said.

"Get me a beer first" ordered Steve.

"Anita, don't listen to him, just go into the other room," Brass said.

"He'll hurt me if I don't obey him," she said. However, followed Sara and Catherine anyway.

Sara and Catherine sat with Carrie, Anne-Marie and Anita.

"Have either Steve, or the boys hurt you?" Sara asked.

No one replied.

"C'mon ladies please be truthful and help yourselves" Sofia said.

"We do what we are born to do…serve the men," Carrie said.

"Who told you this?" asked Sara.

"Daddy" Carrie said.

Catherine slapped her hand to her forehead. "What about you Anita? Why are you teaching your girls this?

Anita shrugged. "That is how I was raised. No education beyond grade 9, married at 18 and kids every 5 years with at least 2 boys to carry on the family name."

"You teach your boys that it is ok to bully and hit girls?"

"That is how I was raised" Anita said

"What a lame ass excuse" Nick said. "Do you want to end up like your brother-in-law and his family…murdered?"

"Uh no" Anita said.

"Then smarten up" Sara told her.

"Let you ask you a question? Why do you care so much? I really wish you'd just leave us alone," Anita said.

"We care because what you are doing to your boys is wrong! Teaching them to boss girls around and hitting them is just wrong"

"Just go now," Anita said.

Through all this, Carrie and Anne-Marie said nothing.

"We will be back," said Catherine.

Meanwhile the guys were not doing well either with the male members of the Jensen family. Steve and David were just as un-cooperative.

"Is it true David, that you pushed a girl because she was _in the way_ "Nick asked.

"Yes it is true, we wuz walkin' in the hall and friend and me and she was standing in my way and did not move when she saw me coming"

Nick was disgusted. "She was talking to a group of friends; couldn't you have gone around her?"

David looked at him and laughed. "I am a man, the lower class move their asses when they see I am coming."

Nick shook his head. "Steve where is your older son?"

"College"

"Care to tell the truth?"

"It is the truth"

"Steve don't lie, we know otherwise."

Steve sighed. "He's in jail for hitting his girlfriend and fracturing her jaw"

"And why did he hit her?"

"She wouldn't get off her ass and make him dinner so he popped her one."

"Wasn't she breastfeeding her two week old child at the time…your grand child?"

Steve shrugged. "She should have listened to my son."

A police officer came into the room and escorted David out of the room and into the other one where the women were.

Nick rolled his eyes at Steve's remark.

"Do you know who killed your brother Troy and his family?"

"No"

There was a bit of silence.

"By the way when can we have custody of Cindy she's looking forward to living with us you know" Steve said.

"Sir, you are never getting custody of Cindy. In fact, CPS is taking your other children as we speak" Nick said.

"What!" demanded Steve and ran to the room and sure enough, his children were being taken away. The girls went in silence but David was kicking and screaming. Soon Steve was hollering and cursing too.

"Guess we know where David got his attitude"

The police took the kids to a safe house while Anita and Steve were taken to the police station for further questioning.


	54. An Interlude

Chapter Fifty-Four: An Interlude

Grissom sat in his office pouring over paperwork. It was a very quiet night. Catherine, Sara and Nick were on the Jensen case as well as Brass and Sofia. He peeked out of his of his office – the lab rats were the only ones around. He flipped open his cell.

"Sara, it's Grissom, can you spare a few minutes, I need you at the lab."

"I'll be there in a few" she replied. She gave the others the excuse that Grissom needed her so she'd be back in about an hour.

The others exchanged knowing looks.

Sara got back to the lab in record time and Grissom was waiting for her.

"Griss?" she said coming into the room.

"Hi Sara" he replied.

They took each other in each other's arms and made full use of the little time they had. Sara and Grissom laid in each other's arms after their amorous relations. They seemed to have lost track of time because they were awakened by the light being turned on and a very annoyed Catherine staring at them.

"Oh heavens to Betsey you two! Must you be affectionate here at work! Grissom have you no shame?"

"Now I do!" he said, blushed, and averted his eyes away from Catherine.

Sara looked just as embarrassed. "We have been working constantly and have no time for each other…our last romantic interlude was at Lady Heather's lair!"

"But…that was weeks ago "Catherine said.

"We know…,"Grissom said. And to Sara he said. "You are making it worse."

"You are saying the only time you two have together is a quickie at the lab?"

Sheepishly Grissom and Sara nodded.

"Just get yourselves together before Ecklie finds out"

"Too late" said a voice.

Ecklie stared at them, shook his head, and shut the door.

Catherine had left by then too and told Sara she had ten minutes to get her act together and get back to the crime scene.

Grissom and Sara continued their interlude. They had been away from amorous affections far to long and needed some loving'

After they finished, Grissom went to finish his paperwork and Sara went back to her crime scene. Catherine had instructed her to go back to the Jensen house and collect any swabs / DNA she could find. She asked Hodges to join her and he happily joined her.

A/N: Thank you to all my loyal readers. I appreciate all your reviews. Not to worry, I am going to work on the next few chapters. I won't get 'em posted tonight, but possibly by tomorrow or Friday. We'll see how many chapters i can write out...Cheers.


	55. Christina

Chapter 55: Christina

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. Blah blah you know the drill by now.

A/N: I am sorry it took me this long to post this chapter, I've been busy hand writing some chapters. I have hand written up to chapter 62 so bear with me while I type them out and when they're all typed out I'll upload them in bulk.

Thank you to all my faithful readers, you guys are the best.

Lily Flynn paced back and forth. She was in the court with the others when Christina's sentencing was handed down. Lily knew it was her fault Christina turned out the way she did.

Christina managed to graduate from High School – barely and get into a good college, only because of Sam Braun. He made sure she got into the college of her choice.

Christina had been molested at a young age by some of Lily's boyfriends and when Christina had told Lily, she of course did not believe her. That started the downward spiral into her psychosis.

Lily had never taken full responsibility for Christina's abuse and the aftermath of her life. Lily had taken Christina out of that mental hospital and subsequently, Christina had kidnapped Sierra. Lindsey went along willingly in order to talk to her sister. Unfortunately, they had been in a horrific accident which almost killed the three of them. Fortunately they were all going to be ok.

"Christina someday you'll get out and I will appeal your sentence" Lily said to the picture of Christina.

Catherine and Grissom walked into the house without knocking.

"I am afraid that is not going to happen mother" Catherine said.

Lily whirled on her. "Why not?" she demanded.

"She lashed out at a guard and hit him hard, she is now in solitary" Catherine said.

Lily wept. "We have to get her outta there!" she said.

"Mother are you delusional as she is? She almost killed Lindsey and Sierra and raped Greg Sanders. She belongs locked up for life!" Catherine said with vengeance in her voice.

Lily turned to her daughter with wet and pleading eyes. "Catherine you did not raise her. Biologically she's yours, yes, but I am the one who raised her. Greg Sanders was asking for some action that day when he was _allegedly_ raped." Lily said.

Grissom put his hand up. "With all due respect, the reason he was exposed like that was because Christina gave him an infection"

"Let him tell it to the judge" Snarled Lily.

Catherine and Grissom exchanged looks.

Just then, Greg Sanders came storming in the house also without knocking.

"Did I do something to you Mrs. Flynn? Why are you doing this to me?" Greg demanded and indicated the papers in his hand.

Lily crossed her arms defiantly. "Because I can"

Greg buried himself in Grissom's chest. "I can't go through this Griss! Please don't let her do this to me"

Lily looked at young Sanders in Gil Grissom's arms as the older CSI comforted his young protégé.

"Oh gawd you two get a room!" she scoffed.

Catherine could not believe the anger that her mother had for everyone else. It was amazing how blind Lily could be.

The phone rang, startling them all.

"Hello, yes this is Lily Flynn. What? Oh no Oh!" she said and hung up.

Lily turned to Catherine, Greg and Grissom. "The DA has amended his charges" she began.

"What?" Catherine demanded.

Lily sighed, apparently a few more guys came forward and told the DA some things that Christina did to them. She has another rape trial coming up. She is too fragile for this!"

"Mrs. Flynn, you don't get it. She forced herself on these men! Violently and why is it if a woman is raped it is taken seriously but if a man is violated it's different?" Greg asked.

"Christina is 19, young and free, she just wants to experiment" Lily said.

Greg shook his head. "She's blind guys, she won't admit that it's all her fault. If she had only paid ore attention to Christina and believed her when she said she had been molested., this would not have happened."

Lily turned to face them. "No, if you Grissom, had stayed with Catherine and raised the baby then this would not have happened."

"Oh so now this is all my fault" Grissom said.

No one said a word and Grissom shrugged. "I'm outta here" he said.

Grissom had a mission now; he wanted a one-on-one chat with his daughter. He wanted to find out why she was so very angry. He obtained permission to visit her and got on the sea-plane to the hospital/jail facility.

They sat across from each other, a guard in the room for safety reasons.

"All right waddya want." she demanded.

"I want the truth Christina, the absolute truth. What is the matter? Why are you so angry?"

Christina looked at him. "What do you care! You abandoned my mom and me" she said.

"Christina I did not know about you."

Christina's demeanour softened and she started to cry. "I have a lot of anger because of what Lily's boyfriends did to me and the fact she did not believe me when I told her."

Grissom put a hand on hers. "Did any of them…" he began.

"Get me pregnant.." she seethed. "Oh yeah, I got knocked up the first time when I was fifteen and I gave birth at sixteen. But the abuse started before that"

"What happened to the child?" asked Grissom.

Christina looked at her father. "Christina took him from me as soon as he was out of me and handed him to a nurse and she took him away. I never even saw him. "she said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Did you have any more?"

Christina shook her head. "I miscarried the next two" Christina looked at Grissom. "I am very sorry for what I did to Greg. I know what I did was wrong." She began.

"You do know that other men have now come forward don't you?"

"Grissom I'm a victim too, I want someone to prosecute the men that abused me. Maybe then I can get closure."

Grissom knew that his time was up. "We will figure something out Christina." Grissom said. Father and daughter shared a smile.

For the first time in a long time Christina smiled a deep sincere smile.

A/N: That's all for now on the Christina storyline – there will be more on her and getting closure for her in future chapters. The next few chapters deal with angst and romance and smut…. ;-) enjoy!


	56. The Jensen Family

Chapter 56: The Jensen Family

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters.

A/N: Warning – character death & violence.

Angie and Steve Jensen had been away from their children three weeks. The kids were in foster care while Angie and Steve were being investigated. The girls flourished in their foster home but David, unfortunately was not doing well and got kicked out of his second foster home in three weeks.

Cindy Jensen, the soul survivor of her family's murders was also doing well. She was in the care of Nick and Sofia. Since she was the soul survivor and knew a lot about the murder, she wasn't safe anywhere unless she was watched constantly.

Sofia dropped Cindy off at school one day. It was the first day back since the ordeal.

"Good morning Cindy, glad to see you back" her teacher said.

"Glad to be back Miss. Snow" she said and went to play with a friend.

To Sofia Miss Snow said. "Who are you?"

"Detective Sofia Curtis, I have guardianship of young Cindy. It is imperative that Cindy not be released to anybody except me or my partner CSI Nick Stokes." She said and showed her a picture of Nick.

Miss Snow nodded then. Sofia had started to head out, but turned back, remembering something. "Also these people may pick her up in case Nick and I are not available." Sofia handed her a sheet with a list of the CSI team with a picture next to them. "Under no circumstances does she go with Steve or Anita Jensen, or Timothy for that matter. I know they are her family, but they are under investigation for Cindy's family's murders. "

"Oh" was all she said and watched Sofia leave.

Meanwhile at Police Headquarters. "Why are we back down here? I want my kids back" Steve demanded.

"Mr. Jensen, with all due respect, you are a child abuser, I doubt very much those kids are ever going back to either of you" Captain Brass said.

Steve Jensen's face turned a mottled red. "They are my children and I want them now" he snarled maliciously.

Anita said absolutely nothing through this ordeal.

"Anita, what do you have to say for yourself? You let your husband hurt your daughters and put into their brain all kinds of nonsense" Brass said to her.

Anita was quiet.

"Guard, take Mr. Jensen back to holding. I want a word with Mrs. Jensen alone." Brass said.

He obliged Jim Brass and when they were alone Jim turned to Anita. "Ok, it is just us now, What is going on, you have to open up and tell me – you will be protected by the way."

Anita was silent.

"You will be charged with Child Abuse and failure to protect your children. You will never see them again" Jim said.

"Ok, I will talk, but I want full protection, or I will end up like my sister-in-law." Anita said after letting out a huge sigh.

Jim nodded and promised she'd be protected.

"My parents were old school and raised me that way. They pulled me out of school in grade nine, married me off to that ass Steve and we produced four children. I was told that any girls we had would be raised the same way I was, like a second class citizen. Girls had to obey boys, even their brothers and boys could do anything they wanted. It was ok to hit a girl, be rude and disrespectful because men were better than women."

"Who killed Troy, the wife and kids?" Jim asked.

Anita fell silent.

"Anita!" Jim said jolting her back to reality.

"It was Steve and Timothy. They wanted to kill the girls cuz they were causing trouble, mouthing off to their brothers and sons and acting up at school, causing an embarrassment to the Jensen name."

"Why kill Daniel, Troy and James?"

Anita shrugged. "Daniel and Troy were Collateral damage. I have no idea why James was killed, he was found in Lake Meade"

Jim shook his head. "Was he going to kill Cindy?"

Anita nodded. "He couldn't believe she lived, he thought he shot and killed her too"

Jim ordered the officers to book Steve Jensen on murder charges on the counts of Troy, Trudy, Daniel, James and Tania.

When the cops came to the holding cell, Steve couldn't believe his luck.

"Finally getting out of here eh" he said with a smile.

"No you are under arrest for the murder of Troy, Trudy, James and Tania Jensen. You buddy are going away for a long time." The cops said.

Before they could get the cuffs on him, Steve grabbed one of the officers guns and ran. What happened next was a blur. He saw Anita and knew she was the one who ratted on him. He cocked his gun, his face in a snarl and aimed and shot her point blank.

"If my life as I know it is over then you're going down with me" he said and after he shot her he turned the gun on himself and blam! Ended his own life too. Both were pronounced dead right then.

After the initial shock wore off, Catherine found her voice. "How are we going to explain this to the children" Catherine asked as she put a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I don't know. At least they don't have to be scared anymore…once we get Timothy though. Catherine nodded.

The Jensen children were gathered in the break room at CSI. Brass sat down in front of them while Sofia and Nick stood behind them.

"There is no easy way to tell you this.. ." began Brass.

"They're dead aren't they" David said.

"Yes they are" Brass said.

"Daddy shot mama?"" Carrie asked.

"Brass's eyebrow shot up. "How did you know?"

"Cuz Daddy said that is what he'd do If she ever told you guys what happened." David said. "Oh and don't bother going after Timothy Captain Brass, you won't find him at home or anywhere in Vegas"

"That's where you're wrong" said a voice.

They all turned to see a tall lanky young man. "Timothy Jensen, I'm turning my self in for the murders."

"Where are your girlfriend and child" Nick asked.

"Girlfriend left me right after I hit her, but she phoned to tell me she was coming in here to make a statement"

The cops cuffed Timothy and Captain Brass, Nick and Sofia exchanged looks.

"Do you want to tell them?" Brass asked.

The children looked up at Nick and Sofia.

"We have asked the court for temporary custody of all of you…"Nick began.

"We get to live with you guys?" Carrie asked brightening.

"Yes" Sofia said.

"What's in it for me" asked David.

"Well for starters you'll learn to respect women a lot better" Said Nick.

David had his arms crossed angrily. "Says who? Men are the boss no arguments there!"

Sofia and Nick exchanged looks. "You sure we're up for this?" she asked.

Nick took a deep breath and nodded.

The children had to go back to their foster homes for a few days so Nick and Sofia could organize and get ready for their arrival.

Carrie (6), Cindy (5), David (11) and Anne-Marie (16). That was a household the young pair had to get used to. They also were asked to take the son of Timothy and his girlfriend who was six weeks old now. The mother distraught about being a single mom with no education just dropped him off at Nick and Sofia's home saying that they'd be better parents and not to bother looking for her because she was leaving the country. She also left a wad of money in the basket to help pay for expenses. After getting permission from child services little Jason was added to the now large Stokes-Curtis family.

A/N: More on the Stokes-Curtis family coming up in the next chapter.


	57. Stokes Curtis Clan

Chapter 57: The Stokes-Curtis Clan

A/N: One year later: Children's ages: Carrie (7), Cindy (6), David (12) and Anne-Marie (17) and Jason (1 yr)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the JP said to Nick and Sofia.

After a quick civil marriage ceremony at City hall, Nick and Sofia went over to the court house where everyone was waiting for them. They had fostered the Jensen children for 12 months and happily they were all flourishing in their new surroundings. Child services had granted them permission to formally adopt the children which made the entire CSI team very happy.

Joining them for the adoption ceremony were the Grissom-Sidle family; Sara, Gil and 18 month old Sierra. The Willows-Brown Family; Warrick, Catherine, Lindsey (16) and 16 month old Liliana.

At her facility, Christina had sent her love and good wishes in the form of a card and goodie basket. She had been seeing a counsellor faithfully and was on her way to recovery. Even after a full year her new rape trial was still pending.

The judge had one particular stipulation for Nick and Sofia. They had to amend their job schedules a little bit. Nick agreed and moved to day shift and would be on call for graveyard when they really needed him. Sofia was a permanent day shift cop and was on call for evening as long as someone was available to keep an eye on he kids.

Even though Anne-Marie was 16, she did not want the responsibility of baby sitting the others and Sofia and Nick agreed. The CSI team welcomed the Jensen children, now the Stokes-Curtis children into the CSI family.

"Let's all go for ice-cream" suggested Sara.

Grissom looked at her. "You are suddenly happy" he said.

Sara had been a little on edge lately and snapped at Grissom quite often.

"Let's say I'm quite happy Gil" she said and winked at him.

"Oh" he said not getting the innuendo.

Gil buckled his daughter in her car seat and was surprised when Lindsey sat in the seat beside her.

"Linds, why aren't you with your mom and Warrick?" Sara asked.

"I'm pissed off with her " answered Lindsey.

"Piss piss" mimicked Sierra-Jayne.

Sara's eyes narrowed. "Lindsey please go back to your mother's car" she said slowly.

Lindsey got out of the vehicle and slammed it shut which caused Sierra to start crying. Lindsey went to her mom's car and sat down next to Liliana and slammed the door shut.

"Lindsey what is your problem?" asked Catherine.

"That bitch Sara kicked me out of her car!"

Warrick looked at her, his eyes confused. "That doesn't sound like Sara."

"Bitch bitch" mimicked Liliana.

Catherine and Warrick exchanged looks. "Y-you swore in front of Sierra?"

"I said 'pissed off' that's not a swear" she said.

"Piss piss" Liliana mimicked.

Warrick glared at his step-daughter. "Do not swear again Lindsey, I don't want my daughter cursing at the age of 14 months"

Lindsey huffed.

"Warrick why don't you drop Lindsey and I off at home and join the others for the ice-cream. Linds and I have some mother-daughter chatting to do"

Warrick nodded and dropped Catherine and Lindsey off at home and continued to join the others at the Ice-Cream Palace.

The entire crew sat in the Ice-Cream Palace eating their treats. The children, after eating theirs went to the Play Palace area where the could climb and play. The adults sat and chatted with each other. The older children, Anne-Marie and David did not partake in the children's palace as the were too old, they just sat around with the adults.

Fifteen minutes later into the gathering/party, a few teenagers entered and David stiffened.

"What's the matter Dave?" Nick whispered to his son.

"People from school, my old school that is" he replied.

Nick and Sofia had taken the children out of their old public school and put them all in Butterfield Academy where Lindsey went. Their grades and demeanour over all went up and they were all on the honour role, except David, he just had to get his math grade up a little higher and then he'd make it.

One of the boys, seeing them all there spoke. "This your new family? Jensen these cops"

David did not respond.

"HEY Davey, Jesse's talking to you, I'd advise you to answer him"

David looked up. "Ya they're my family, what's it to you?"

"I hear you've gone 'good'" said Jesse. "You've actually started to respect girls" and to Anne-Marie, he added. "Hey you – get me a cone"

"Get it yourself punk" replied Anne-Marie.

Anne-Marie had grown a lot more confident over the past year. Suddenly and without warning Jesse slapped Anne-Marie which sent her flyingand unfortunately landing on Carrie, who had come out of Play Palace when she saw the big boys bothering her family.

Brass pulled his gun on Jesse. "Ok Jesse, you are coming down to the station."

The others had dispersed when Jesse punched Anne-Marie.

They all went in their own cars and headed to their respective homes. Anne-Marie reassured everyone she was fine.


	58. Will Greg ever find Love again?

Chapter 58: Will Greg ever find Love again?

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters.

Greg had been intensely avoiding most CSI social events as most of them he would have to bring a date. After the short and disastrous fling with Christina, Greg had all but sworn off girls.

It was a relatively slow night at CSI. Grissom and Catherine were working on paperwork and Warrick and Sara had a domestic assault in Henderson and Greg and Nick were alone shuffling through old case files.

"Hey Greg..I have a question for you" Nick began.

The way Nick asked sent a red flag up.

"What is it Nick?"

"My sister is relocating to Vegas and I was wondering…" he began but Greg interrupted.

"Nick are you crazy! I am not getting involved in anyway with another relative of a co-worker."

"She's my sister Greg, you have met her before"

"Which sister?"

"Emma"

Visions of Emma went through Greg's head. "Do you trust me to date your sister?"

"You are not marrying her Greg, it's just dinner"

Greg thought about it. "Ok then" he said.

Five minutes later, a tall pretty woman entered the room..

"Emma, do you remember Greg?" Nick asked.

Emma looked at Greg and gave him a half-smile.

"Hi" Greg said.

"Let's go and get this over with" muttered Emma.

Greg shot Nick a look of pure annoyance.

Grissom meanwhile had finished his paper work and was set to join Sara at her crime scene. She was almost down and the two of them were going to head out for supper.

Sierra was as usual in good hands. They had to find a new sitter as their old ones had decided to go back to school. Tara was proving to be an excellent sitter for Sierra.

Greg and Emma walked into the restaurant and Emma spotted Grissom with Sara. Emma had never met Grissom or Sara so her reaction to the two of them snuggling was normal.

"Look at them! What the hell, he's like old, what is she doin' with an old man!" she said a little too loudly.

Grissom and Sara looked over and saw that the person who spoke those rude words was none other than the tall lanky woman standing next to CSI-1 Greg Sanders. Reluctantly Greg approached the two of them.

Sara scowled. "Care to introduce us to your date Greg" she asked.

Emma looked at Greg. "You know these people Greg?"

"Why yes I do. Emma Stokes, this is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. They along with me, work with your brother

Emma looked embarrassed. "Y-you work with Nicky?"

Grissom's mouth was set at a fine line. "Why yes, I do I am his supervisor'

Neither Grissom nor Sara were n the mood for dining or chatting anymore. The signalled the waitress, paid their bill and left.

"See you at work Greg" Sara said and followed Grissom out the door.

"I'll take you back to the lab and you can catch a ride home with Nick. I honestly do not want to continue this date Emma" Greg said and they turned and left.

They rode back to the lab in silence. Greg dropped her off and said nothing to Nick as he was too angry; he just left and went home.

Meanwhile in Grissom's office; "Gil, I love you so much, but this age difference thing… dies it cause…." She began.

"Sara, that was just one person's insensitive remark. I have always loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Well what about the children? I mean how old are you gonna be when Sierra graduates and…" she stopped as she saw Griss's eyebrows shoot up.

"Children? As in Plural?"

Sara gave Grissom a sheepish smile and Griss gave Sara a smile from ear to ear. "A-are you serious?"

She nodded and fished through her purse and found what she was looking for.

"A sonogram photo" he stated.

"Yeah." She began her eyes twinkling. Grissom studied the sonogram and then looked up at Sara. "There is more than one baby, Sara."

Sara nodded. "Twins, I know"

While Grissom and Sara celebrated their news, Nick was having it out with his sister.

"So did you have a good time tonight Emma?"

Emma was silent.

"Greg told me everything. How rude you were man! I thought we talked about this!"

"Nick, you are not my dad – I do not have to listen to what you say"

"No, but you need to be respectful of other people." He replied.

Emma looked Chagrined. (fake)

"You are right I'm sorry"

"You have got to go apologise to Grissom and Sara." Nick said. "they are in Grissom's office working on some paperwork, I'm sure they won't mind the interruption.

Meanwhile Grissom as a matter of fact, was not working on the paperwork.

"MMM! Oh Sara I love you so much!" he moaned and kissed her.

"Gil, I love you too, more than anything in the world"

Their kisses started slow, but then their lust for each other took over and soon their bodies were up against each other, flesh on flesh. They hadn't much time together lately. Between caring for their daughter and work they had limited alone time. Sara was only 2 months pregnant and they had not been intimate since then… until this moment.

The amorous couple had not locked the door and suddenly they saw light filtering in from the hall.

"UH sorry" stammered Emma and she closed the door and ran right into Nick.

"What the running for, did you see Grissom and Sara?"

"Yeah Nick, more than I wanted to!" she replied.

Nick smiled but rolled his eyes.

Grissom and Sara were in the break room discussing a case when Emma and Nick entered.

"What are you doing to us Nick!" Grissom asked.

"She has something to say to you" he said.

"I am sorry for my earlier behaviour at the restaurant; I should never have said anything.

"No hard feelings" Grissom said and Sara nodded.

They were packing up their case notes and just as Emma left, she said. "Hey Dr. Grissom you have a nice ass" she laughed and walked away with Nick rolling his eyes and muttering an "I am so sorry" to Grissom.

When Emma said that, Grissom promptly blushed and groaned.

"You can't let it go can you!" Nick said to Emma.

"Good Riddance Nick. Vegas isn't for me anyway. I'm a rebel without a cause and I know why mom and dad sent me here anyway. They thought you _Nicky the good _ could tame me, but you can't tame a wild child" she said and laughed.

Nick sighed and shook his head. Where did they go wrong? Out of all Nick's siblings Emma was indeed the one who was the most out of control when it came to everything, especially her attitude. He had thought, buy introducing her to a guy like Greg, things may have changed, but it got worse!

A/N: Poor Greg, things are not going well for him are they……


	59. Catherine Warrick Lindsey and Liliana

Chapter 59: Catherine, Warrick, Lindsey and Baby Liliana

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters.

A/N: This chapter involves _adolescent _smut and _mature subject matter_.

Liliana was fourteen months old and extremely mobile. All of Catherine and Warrick's decorations had to be put up high so Liliana would not break or touch them.

"I know she's only 14 months old but why not put her in a daycare. She needs to be with children her own age."

Catherine nodded. "What about a home daycare?"

Warrick shook his head. "No Cath, I want her in a regulated child care centre. We can hold off a month or two and investigate the various centres."

Catherine nodded in agreement.

Lindsey was feeling more and more ignored every day. She would remind them of upcoming important school events and often when the day of the event comes they would have other plans or be too tired. She needed attention and she needed it NOW.

One day after school, Lindsey approached one of the boys on the chess team. Lindsey hated jocks and preferred intellectuals.

"Hey Kyle" she called out to him as she approached.

Kyle's eyes brightened. "Hi Lindsey, wanna go have some pizza?" he blurted out.

"Yeah sure" she said. He locked arms with her and to his surprise she did not resist. They walked to the local pizza joint and ordered a few slices and drink each.

"Why are you being so nice to me" he asked after a few moments of small talk.

"I finally got the nerve to ask you out Kyle, I'm just a little shy" she said.

Kyle raised his eyebrows and was about to say something but she interrupted.

"Don't you dare say what I think you are going to say and pointed a finger at him.

Kyle looked at her. "You do have a nice mole though"

"Yeah, not too many people know about that"

"Considering it is on your butt" Kyle whispered.

Lindsey saw how close Kyle was to her and she leaned in and kissed him. Knocking him to the floor.

"Just what is going on here!" demanded a voice.

The teenagers looked up. It was Petey Sparo, the manager of the Pizza Place.

They wrapped up their pizzas and went out back without a word.

"Why'd you kiss me Lindsey" he asked.

"I like you Kyle" she replied.

Kyle adjusted his glasses. "I am not like most boys, I am not popular. I am not that good looking and I don't get the girls, so I wanna know why? Are you being nice to me cuz of a bet?"

Lindsey looked at Kyle in the eyes. "I honestly like you Kyle a lot" she said.

Kyle's eyes went from left to right and he tried to avoid her eyes.

"I-I don't have anything" he whispered.

Lindsey laughed. "Kyle I don't care if you don't I just want you now!" she said.

Kyle gasped. He was frightened – not because of Lindsey and the situation, but because it was his first time.

"We sh-should go somewhere private" Kyle said.

"I know of a perfect place" Lindsey suggested.

Fifteen minutes later they were in a solitary wooded area and there was a lake near by too.

"Let's go skinny dipping first" Lindsey suggested and quickly stripped down to her bra and panties.

Kyle, whose hormones were through the roof, stripped down to his boxers and joined her. Once they were in the water, their undergarments were removed.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yea" he replied.

They made their way from the lake and in the darkness of the woods explored every inch of each other's bodies. Condoms and pregnancy issues forgotten and since they both openly admitted they were virgins, they had no worries of STDS. They didn't seem to care that they were on their way to a place where no teenager wants to be.

Twenty minutes later. They were finished.

"My gawd Kyle that was wonderful. I never screamed that loudly in my life!" she said and kissed him again ready to go a second round.

Kyle adjusted his glasses and blushed to the roots of his hair. "Thanks"

They looked around. "Where are our clothes?"

Meanwhile Catherine was beside herself. Lindsey was very late getting home from school. She was supposed to have been hours ago to babysit Liliana. Lindsey was well aware that if the usual babysitter was unavailable, then Lindsey was to babysit. She asked her fellow CSIs to help her search.

An hour into the search in a wooded area…

"I see clothes…" Sara said picking up a girl's t-shirt.

"Me too" Grissom said picking up a pair of boy's shorts.

They looked at each other and gasped. "Catherine is not gonna like this" said Sara.

"NO she's not gonna like this either!" said Sofia and escorted two visibly embarrassed teenagers wrapped in blankets.

Gil made the call to Catherine.

"Willows"

"Cath meet us at PD we found them"

"Them…s-she was not alone?"

"No she was not alone"

Grissom met Catherine at the front entrance of PD. He knew that she would not be prepared for what she was about to see.

"Gil is she all right?"

"S-she's fine Cath.." Gil began and then stopped for Catherine Willows was staring at her daughter 16 year old Lindsey clad only in a blanket sitting beside a young man who looked a lot more embarrassed than her daughter.

She barged into the room. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Lindsey did not reply.

Two minutes later a man dressed in a suit and tie and a woman in a business suit entered the room, they were not happy either.

"Kyle what the hell were you thinking? We were in the middle of a very important business meeting when the cops pulled us out."

"I'm sorry" Kyle said in a squeaky voice.

"Lindsey answer me! What the hell were you thinking?" her mother demanded.

Lindsey glared at her mom. "Attention mother that is all I wanted. You forget all about me now that Liliana is a toddler. I tell you about things that are important to me, but you forget about them or are too tired. So I sought out a really sexy dude for a quick screw. So what! what are you gonna do about it!" she said.

Catherine was dumb-struck.

"Now you're speechless aren't you"

Kyle's parents looked from their son to Lindsey to Catherine.

"The apple doesn't feel far from the tree" Kyle's mom whispered to her husband.

Catherine heard that. "Excuse me?"

Kyle's mom – Lorraine stood up. "I know who you are - Catherine Flynn, former exotic dancer and coke-head and not to mention the daughter of Sam Braun, the killer of a number of people."

Lindsey stood up. "Shut up you bitch" she said. "My mom may be a lot of things but you have no right to be rude to her like that, the past is the past."

Through all this Kyle said nothing.

"Kyle aren't you gonna say something?" his mom asked.

"Yes I'd like you to take back what you said about Mrs. Willows. You were out of line."

Before anyone else said a word some clothes were brought in for the two teens. They were escorted out to private areas to get dressed.

On the way home Catherine said nothing to her daughter but both she and Lindsey knew they had to talk.

Kyle was taken out of Butterfield and placed in an all boys school and ordered not to see Lindsey.

A month Later Catherine found her 16 year old daughter in the bathroom throwing up.

"I am so sorry mom" Lindsey said and showed her the positive pregnancy test.

Catherine looked up to the sky and cried. "WHY!"

There was no answer from the sky…

A/N: Sooo what kind of mess has Lindsey got herself into and what will become of the baby… stay tuned to find out.


	60. Grissom Sara and Baby Sierra

Chapter 60: Grissom, Sara and Sierra-Jayne

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters.

A/N: Tragedy – we have tragedy in this chapter….

Grissom and Sara had just finished bathing their daughter when Sierra touched Sara's tummy.

"Baby" she said.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other. They had not told Sierra about the baby yet.

"Y-yes baby" Sara said.

Sierra smiled a toothy grin. "Baby baby"

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks. "We need to put her in a daycare don't you think?"

Grissom shrugged. "Call around and get on a list for when she's 18 months old."

"That's a month away" Sara said.

Grissom and Sara put Sierra to bed and the little girl promptly fell asleep. Sara and Grissom closed the door to Sierra's room. "I'm so glad she is ok, she doesn't seem traumatized."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah"

They headed to their room and Grissom stripped down to his boxers and Sara just stood there not saying a word.

"Sara?" he said approaching her and touched her shoulder.

Sara fainted.

Grissom grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

"911, what's your emergency"

"My wife Sara has collapsed!"

The dispatched an ambulance to their address. Grissom had a moment to slip on a robe. He was kneeling by Sara when the ambulance arrived.

The ambulance rushed Sara to the hospital with Gil sitting with her and holding her hand. At the hospital, Sara was rushed into the operating room the doctors had an inkling what was wrong. While waiting for the verdict, Grissom called Catherine.

"What happened, Gil?"

"One moment we were bathing Sierra and laughing about how she knew about the baby and the next we put her in bed and when Sara and I got ready for bed….she-fainted!"

"Gil, go with Sara, I'll take Sierra to my home with me. She'll be fine"

"Thanks Cath" he said and hugged her.

Catherine removed Sierra's car seat from Grissom's car and placed it in her own then went to Sierra's room.

To Catherine's shock Sierra had climbed out of her crib and was putting some items in a bag. She looked up when Catherine entered.

"Mommy hurt?"

Catherine nodded.

"Me go with you, play with Liliana?"

Catherine nodded again.

Sierra zipped up the bag and grabbed her teddy and smiled a toothy grin at Catherine.

Catherine picked up Sierra and after grabbing a jacket and shoes took her to the car and buckled her into her car seat.

Sierra was sound asleep in minutes. When they got to Catherine's house, Warrick was waiting for her. She handed him Sierra's stuff while she carried the sleeping child from the car seat and brought her into the house.

"I set up Liliana's travel crib in her room, we'll put her in that" Warrick said.

Catherine nodded.

Catherine closed the door and burst into tears and Warrick held her close.

"I am so worried Warrick" she said.

"I know" he replied.

"We don't need this!" she said.

"I know too much has gone on. Sara and Gil do not need this"

Lindsey came out of her room to get something to drink. "Get a room you two" she said bitterly.

"Lindsey be quiet, Sara collapsed and is in the hospital and I am comforting your mother" Warrick said.

Lindsey shrugged. "So what, why should I care. You bring another baby into this house without even telling me! How long is she gonna stay!"

Sierra appeared at the door rubbing her eyes. "I try to sleep! You be quiet!" she said to Lindsey angrily.

"How old is this kid" Lindsey asked.

"17 months"

"She is advanced for that age" Lindsey said.

"We'll talk in the morning" Catherine said to her daughter.

Lindsey slammed her door making Liliana wake up and cry.

"Now you've done it" Warrick said.

Sierra went to Liliana. "Shhh..go to sleep" she said in her child voice but very soothing and soon Liliana was asleep again.

"Maybe we should tell Gil his kid is a genius or prodigy or something like that" Warrick said.

"We'll tell them when the time is right" said Catherine.

Catherine and Warrick went to bed and had a sleepless sleep. Every so often though the night, they'd wake up, worried about Sara.

"The next day work went on as usual and everyone was there except Sara. She was still in the hospital. Catherine found Grissom in his office, his face buried in a forensics book.

"Gil"

"Yeah"

"You gonna give us the assignments?"

"No, you do it" he said and pushed the assignment sheets toward her.

She got closer. "Gil, are you ok?"

He lowered his book, his eyes were red, his face tear streaked.

"Gil, what is wrong." Catherine asked.

"Sara" he said breathlessly.

"What about her? Is she ok?"

"S-she lost the babies Cath" he said and wept openly.

Just as Catherine was giving Grissom a hug, Ecklie happened by.

"Oh get real you two! What's going on here?"

"Sara lost her unborn babies and Gil here needed some comfort so back off Ecklie please.

Ecklie considered things for a moment. "Give me the assignments. You tow are excused for the shift, go see Sara"

Mustering the courage to speak, Gil looked at him. "Thanks Conrad"

Ecklie forced a smile and turned and headed toward the break room.

"Does she know?" asked Catherine.

Grissom nodded. "She's visibly upset. She wants more kids….but" he began but stopped.

"What about you Gil, are you going to try again?"

Gil squeezed his eyes trying not to cry again. "She lost too much blood when she collapsed. Because she was bleeding internally they checked her out further and had to do a hysterectomy. " He told her

Catherine gasped and cringed for Sara.

"Does she know that part?"

Grissom shook his head. The doctors told me to wait. The shock may be too much at once."

"She'll figure it out by the scar or maybe Sierra will tell her"

Grissom gave Catherine a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

Catherine explained to Grissom the things Sierra had said and done which were clearly over her head.

"Sara and I will get her tested." Grissom said.

They were quiet as they entered the hospital and went to Sara's room.

"I don't want that medicine! I'm fine" said Sara as she tried to push her meds away.

"You have to tell her " Catherine said.

"Later" he said.

"Gil, are we going to try to have another baby soon?" Sara asked.

"Uh umm.." he began.

"C'mon stud muffin, show me whatcha got" Sara said and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

Sara was obviously heavily medicated as she normally would not express herself like that especially in public.

"Uh um" Grissom said.

The nurse, who obviously did not know that no one had told Sara that she had had the hysterectomy looked at Sara. "You can't conceive any more children after you have had a hysterectomy, or have you never taken biology!" The nurse said laughing.

Sara looked from the nurse to Grissom to Catherine.

"What the hell did you people do to me!" demanded Sara to the nurse. Sara was obviously not as weak as she had been.

"Nurse we'll tell Sara -- bye bye now" said Catherine.

The nurse left in a huff.

"Now tell me what the hell happened!"

"You bled internally, losing the babies and because of so much blood loss and tearing to your uterus, they removed it" Grissom said.

"And you let them?" Sara exclaimed.

"I did not know they did until they had done it already! It was an emergency situation; they had to make a quick decision." Grissom said.

"You did not consent?"

"No..but"

"Can't we sue for malpractice" Sara asked.

"Sara, they had no choice, you could have died."

Sara began to cry.

Catherine excused herself and went to the hospital coffee shop. She thought of her daughter Lindsey, pregnant and 16. she could not afford to care for a baby and neither could Kyle.

_Maybe I could talk to Kyle and Lindsey and convince them to let Sara and Grissom adopt the baby._

The next day Catherine set up a meeting with Kyle's parents; Lorraine and Stuart, Grissom and Catherine were there too along with Kyle and Lindsey.

"Alright why'd you bring us here?" Lorraine asked.

"Well let me be honest these two kids got into a mess, pregnant at 16 with no job to support the kid…" Catherine began.

"Kyle is dropping out of school as is Lindsey and they are getting married and going to work in my office end of story" Stuart said.

Kyle and Lindsey exchanged looks. No one told _them_ this plan.

"No way" Lindsey said.

Catherine took a deep breath. "We want both kids to relinquish parental responsibility and put the child up for adoption. I know a couple who has just lost their unborn twins and cannot have any more. I know that they'd be great parents to Lindsey and Kyle's unborn child" she said.

"Would this be an open adoption?" asked Lorraine.

"To a certain extent. I know what you are getting at Lorraine" Catherine said.

"We are still the child's grandparents" Stuart said.

"Visitations would be stipulated in the contract" Catherine said.

"No" Kyle said. "I want to give up full custody of the child. But I still want to provide for him or her once I get some money. I don't want to be a dead beat dad but I don't want my child to grow up anywhere near my parents"

Lindsey nodded. "I agree, it can't be an open adoption. Once Kyle and I get enough money, we'll setup a trust fund for the child."

Catherine and Gil exchanged glances. ""We have to be open and honest, the respective parents are Sara, my wife and me" Gil said.

Kyle shrugged. "So you just don't see the baby then"

"Easier said than done, we hang out all the time" said Catherine wryly.

The two sets of adults discussed the conditions of the adoption. Lindsey and Kyle had no say really as they were under 18 and legally had no say.

The contract was drawn up and everything was in order.

"Just have a lawyer look it over and sign it and we'll do the same and in a week or so we'll talk again and meet all together. "

"What gives them the right to talk about our baby like that?" Lindsey demanded.

"Cuz they're adults Lindsey and we are not"

Lindsey sighed. "Do you regret it?"

Kyle looked sheepish. "Kinda, at least I regret not using a condom"

Lindsey sighed.


	61. Ecklie's Romance

Chapter 61: Ecklie's Romance

A/N: Poor Ecklie…..being nasty to the Graveyard team …… makes the graveyard crew mean and nasty back…..

Conrad Ecklie was middle aged, divorced and lonely. He was happy Grissom Found Sara, Catherine had Warrick and Nick had Sofia and they all had families to take care of . Greg didn't have anyone at the moment after being burned by to the Christina and Emma.

Ecklie waked by the Break room one Friday evening, the team had gotten off early as there were no cases but Greg sat in the break room looking sad.

"Hey Sanders, why so glum?"

"What do you care Ecklie, all you do to our team is piss us off"

"Chill out Sanders, look man to man, lets hit one of the bars" Ecklie said.

Greg rolled his eyes. Hanging out with Ecklie?

"Ok" he said finally.

The chose a joint off the strip and sat at the bar drinking and making small talk about sports. Greg turned to his left and found himself looking at Lady Heather Kessler, Dominatrix extraordinaire.

"Who is your friend" she whispered.

"Whatcha whispering about" Ecklie asked.

"Conrad Ecklie, this is Lady Heather Kessler, she's a um a friend of Grissom's"

Ecklie gulped at the vision of Heather in front of him.

Greg elbowed him. "Close your mouth, you are gonna catch flies"

Conrad closed his mouth and looked away sheepishly.

Greg got up to go to the men's room. Ecklie stopped him. "Where you goin, you can't leave me here."

"Ecklie chill, I'm going to the washroom" Greg said.

Ecklie watched as the younger CSI wandered away.

Heather moved closer to him.

"So Conrad, what do you know about me and what I do? Being Grissom's friend, I'm sure he told you about me"

Conrad shook his head. "Gil Grissom and I are not exactly friends, we tolerate each other but that is all"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "I'm a dominatrix" she said.

Conrad turned red. "Wha?"

Heather nodded. ""I'd like to get to know you better" she purred.

Conrad gulped. "UHHH" he sputtered.

Heather led Ecklie out of the bar and winked at Greg as he returned to the bar.

"Let's go to your office" she purred.

"I-I don't know" he said.

"Please" she said.

Conrad gave in and drove to CSI and led her to his office. She started by giving him a kiss on the cheek and soon she was all over him.

As the dominant one, she made him strip to his underwear and then she continued to kiss him all over. (fully dressed in her sleek black signature outfit) She was kissing him to distract him so she was able to handcuff him to his chair.

"H-Heather what are you doing?" he asked.

"This is for Grissom and Sara and the hurt and shame you have caused them over the years" she said and walked out the door leaving him handcuffed to the chair clad only in boxers.

The next day….

"Where's Ecklie?" Catherine asked. "we were supposed to have a chat in the break room at 9:00 am. I hope I didn't come in this early for no reason!"

Greg did not say a word, he just smiled.

"Greg what did you do?" she asked.

Greg told her everything.

"Oh Greg, not Ecklie!" Catherine said.

Catherine headed to Ecklie's office but it was too late the rest of the team was already there trying to stiffle their laughs.

Despite how much Catherine hated Ecklie she kind of felt sorry for him.

"Enough you guys! Go bother Hodges" she said and she shoed them all out.

They all left, leaving Catherine standing and the very embarrassed Ecklie sitting still in his chair. He had managed to manoeuvre his chair behind the desk.

She located the key and unlocked the cuffs for him. "Do you have a change of clothes?" she asked.

"In my locker"

He gave her the combo to his locker and without a word she headed to the lockers to get some clothes for Ecklie.

She was gathering the clothes when Grissom found her.

"Cath? What are you doing?"

"The crew totally humiliated Ecklie so I'm helping him out" she said.

"Why?"

"Gil, they sicked Lady Heather on him. He's in his office in his underwear waiting, I've gotta go!" she said and left.

She returned to Ecklie's office. "Conrad, here's your change of clothes" she said without any other words.

"Thanks Catherine" he said and she left and he got dressed. Ecklie did not emerge from his office for the rest of the shift.

A/N: I know this is silly and fluffy, but I couldn't help it. There has been so much angst and tragedy in this story, I wanted some frivolous fluff to take the edge off.


	62. Prosecuting Christina's Abusers

Chapter 62 – Prosecuting Christina's Abusers

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

A/N: Character death.. be warned it is not pretty.

One year later….

Gil and Catherine wanted to prosecute the men that had abused their daughter Christina and with the help of a reluctant Lily who was promised full protection she gave the names of her suitors over the years when Christina was growing up. The only one not listed in the suit was Christina's prom date who had died a few years back in a car accident. He was driving a Honda Civic when an out of control vehicle carrying a female driver and two passengers, one an infant collided with his car, killing him instantly.

Three men were named in the case. Larry Wilkins, Tony Malachi and Leon Squire.

"Mr. Wilkins, you dated Lily Flynn is that correct?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes"

"Did you at the time become inappropriate with Christina?"

"She asked for it" was the reply.

"What!" Christina yelled.

"Chris! Shhh" cautioned Catherine.

"The little slug asked for it with the clothes she wore" Larry continued.

The prosecution continued the questions and asked the same questions to the other two defendants. Each defendant were called in separately so as not to hear the questions.

The ultimate question was asked to the three men at the same time. "Who raped Christina and ultimately got her pregnant?"

No one answered.

"Answer the question"

"We don't know who the father of the baby was. We covered up the pregnancy and took it away and put it up for adoption" Leon said finally.

Christina got up and told of her life so far. The abuse, she endured at the hands of Lily's suitors and then the ultimate demise there after – her relationship with Greg Sanders and the faked pregnancy, the car accident that almost killed her two sisters and herself and the accusation of violating Greg Sanders and other boyfriends (court cases still pending) and being at the hospital/jail for the past two years really changed her.

Greg was starting to fall in love with her again.

"I hurt my family, my friends and I destroyed what could have been a great relationship."

"Greg don't you dare" Grissom warned. "She's still a felon"

"She's your daughter Griss!"

"Greg she's gonna be in jail for another few years!"

Greg said nothing.

The jury went away after all the closing arguments and of course after the defence had their time to question the witnesses including Christina, Lily. Catherine and Grissom.

A day later, the jury returned with a verdict.

"We the jury find Harry Wilkins, Tony Malachi and Leon Squire guilty of rape and assault, we recommend the defendants serve 5 years for each assault that Christina outlined and described in her journal. Each defendant was sentenced to 30 years.

Larry, when he was being taken away in cuffs snarled at Lily as he passed her.

"You bitch, you'll pay for putting me behind bars, mark my words"

The police promised to give Lily 24 hour care until they could move her to a safe place.

The cops had no idea how man people the three defendants had on the outside. Each defendant had been given one call.

"I need to go to ladies room" Lily said.

"Uh I can't go in there" the body guard said and stood outside the washroom.

"I'll be fine, I'll be a few moments" she said.

A female in a red blouse and tan skirt smiled at the guard as she entered the washroom.

Lily was at the sink washing her hands when out of nowhere the female appeared and produced a large blade and slit her throat. Lily could not scream with a slit throat.

Quickly and Efficiently, the female dumped her blade in the back of a toilet tank and cleaned up the blood on her hands and exited the washroom and gave the guard a smile.

After fifteen minutes the guard was getting nervous.

Catherine and Sara approached the ladies room.

"Is my mother still in there?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, and I'm getting nervous" he said.

Catherine and Sara entered the washroom and screamed. The guard brought Lily's body guard in the washroom and an abundance of other police and guards, and the rest of the CSI team.

The sight of Lily Flynn lying in a pool of her own blood with her throat slit, was something that neither Catherine nor Sara nor anyone who saw her would forget.

It was Gil Grissom who lost his lunch at the site of Lily. Grissom, a man who had a cast iron stomach.

A/N: More to come soon! This has not ended ---- not by a long shot. Who was the elusive woman who killed Lily…. Stay tuned.


	63. Back to Normal?

Chapter 63: Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

Lily Flynn's funeral was three days after she testified in Christina's abuse case. Catherine sat in the break room sniffling into a tissue while Greg, Warrick and Nick were trying to comfort her. Ecklie came into to the break room.

"Catherine, from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry about your mother…" he began.

"Thanks Ecklie, now where is Gil? We need our assignments"

Ecklie shrugged. "His office probably"

Catherine headed down to Grissom's office and knocked.

"Come in"

Catherine entered. "Our assignments Gil, we're waiting for you"

"Uh yeah" he said fumbling through his papers on his desk.

Catherine cocked an eyebrow ""You seem distracted"

"Yeah, well" he replied.

"Sara come out from under the desk" Catherine said.

Sara crawled out and scowled at Catherine and left Grissom's office.

"I'll be in the break room in a moment" he said.

Catherine left an a few moments later, Grissom joined them.

"Nick you and Warrick a DB in Henderson. Catherine, you and Greg a B & E/ assault at the Tangiers and Sara and I have a body out in Mesquite. A farmer found a dismembered body"

The three pairs left CSI and headed out to their assignment locations.

A lot has occurred since Grissom and Sara first got together. Their daughter Sierra was flourishing in her Montessori school that Grissom and Sara put her in. They also wanted to get her I.Q. tested, but since at her age it wouldn't be the thing to do, they put her in that Montessori program. They figured if the put her in a regular daycare, she'd be bored.

Lindsey gave birth to a bouncing baby boy on time and with no complications and Grissom and Sara formally adopted this child. The child's paternal grandparents had limited visitation, but it was to be supervised. Since Catherine was Sara and Gil's friend, she would often see her grand child, and both Lindsey and Kyle (the birth parents) wanted it to be fair after all why should Catherine be the only grandparent that was allowed to see the child? Gil and Sara named this child Peter James.

A/N: The Grissom-Sidle & Willows-Brown children's ages: Lindsey 17, Liliana – 2 years & 3 months, Sierra – 2 years 5 months and Lindsey's baby – Peter James 13 months


	64. The New Lab Director

Chapter Sixty-Four: The New Lab Director

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters.

A/N: I wanted to change the pace a little so I decided to retire the current lab director and replace him with a vibrant woman.

_The woman in question "Verna" is in memory of my mom whom we lost 18 months ago of Cancer. My mom was not a CSI or anything of the sort, but she was a vibrant woman and great leader at the job she did have. _

Robert Cavallo, CSI's Lab Director decided to retire so he could take care of his terminally ill wife. He had already chosen a replacement. It was an old colleague of his who lived in Toronto, Canada. She was willing to relocate to Las Vegas in order to take this job.

The news travelled fast and soon all the teams knew they were getting a new Lab Director.

Grissom found Ecklie in the break room bothering Greg.

"It is a forgone conclusion Sanders that it is going to be me and as lab director I can make your life a living hell!"

"More than you do now" Grissom asked.

Ecklie turned to see Grissom standing there. He huffed, and sat down and did not bother to reply. The rest of the team arrived and took a seat. The meeting was about to start. They were all told in a memo to arrive promptly at 10:00 am.

Robert Cavallo entered the break room followed by an attractive short-haired blonde woman. She wore a business suit with matching black polished heeled shoes. She also carried a large leather folder with her.

"Hello everyone I'd like to introduce you to the new lab director Verna Tayler. She is a top notch CSI from Toronto. We have known each other for years as we have gone to school together and even worked together once, and I think she'd make a great leader. "he said with a smile

Verna gave him a playful swat. "Robert! Don't tell them all that, they'll guess my age." She said smiling.

Ecklie sat there, arms folded with a huge frown on his face. He was not a happy man.

Verna opened her folder and looked at her list of Graveyard team members; on her list it had photos and a small blurb on the team member. Her eyes went from one member to another then stopped on Ecklie. She looked down again at her list and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have you on my list… you are?" she said.

Ecklie stood up. "Conrad Ecklie, Assistant Lab Director." He replied.

Verna looked from Cavallo to Ecklie.

"No wonder you are not on my list, you were supposed to be in on the 9:00 meeting with Robert here, Jim Brass, and the sheriff and the under sheriff…Just where were you Conrad?"

Ecklie shoved his hands in his pockets and did not reply but maintained his gaze at her.

Verna looked at him as a teacher would a naughty student. "Next time read the memo and attend the correct meeting Conrad"

Robert then dismissed the team and Grissom stepped in to hand out the assignments.

"I'm gonna hate her" muttered Ecklie to no one in particular.

"Why? Cuz she's a woman?" asked Hodges who just entered the break room looking for something.

"I could do a better job than that _Canadian woman" he_ said and spat out his words.

"Hey, Ecklie, bashing our neighbour to the north is not a wise decision" Hodges said.

"Why do you care Hodges" Ecklie demanded.

"I have family up there" he replied.

Ecklie, irritated stormed back to his office. _"There must be ways to get rid of her - but not get fired in the process" _he thought aloud.

"Conrad don't you dare" Grissom said.

Ecklie didn't realize he was talking out loud.

"Do you really want a woman running this lab Gil?"

"Conrad, who cares if it is a woman running the lab. I have heard great things about Verna. She over came some obstacles over the years but she survived and from what Robert told me she is a hard worker, a damn good CSI and a great leader!"

Gil turned to leave and ran right into the new lab director herself.

"Thank you Gil for standing up for me" she said.

"Y-you heard me?"

She nodded. "This is new to me, a new country, heading up a lab. I know I am a good worker and leader, but I've never lead a lab like this one before #2 in the country…" she confessed.

"Would you like me to assist you from time to time? Show you the ropes?" he asked.

Verna cocked an eyebrow at him "You sure your wife won't mind you spending time with me?"

"Nah, Sara trusts me" he said.

Sara suddenly appeared from the DNA lab.

""Hi Gil, Vena, having a nice chat eh?" Sara said sarcastically emphasizing the _eh._

Verna took slight offence. "Are you making fun of me Miss Sidle?" she asked.

Before Sara could reply and possibly get fired, Grissom stepped in. "Uh Ms. Tayler, I'll meet you in your office in ten minutes" he said.

The new lab director gave one last look at Sara and turned on her heel and left.

"What the hell are you doing Sara? Do you want to get fired?"

Sara was livid. "You were flirting with her Gil Grissom!"

"Uh no I wasn't I was merely talking to her and trying to make her feel appreciated!"

Sara crossed her arms in front of her."You were flirting!"

Gil shook his head. "Sara for goodness sake, stop being a baby and grow up!" he told her and walked away.

Sara said nothing. She left the lab and decided that it was time she and Gil _took a break_. She packed up a few of her things and left Gil a note.

Grissom,

We need to take a break. You have hurt me too many times. I'll be in touch. You take care of Sierra and Peter for me. Tell them I love them and will be back sometime.

Sara.

She informed Sierra's Montessori school teacher that the babysitter Tara or Gil himself were going to be picking her up instead of Sara for the next little while. Tara took care of Peter during the day and evening when Gil and Sara were at work.

Grissom arrived home that night to find the note from Sara and his babysitter napping on the couch, the baby monitor right by her ear.

He gently woke Tara up and paid her and sent her home in a cab.

He poured himself a triple rum and coke and looked at the note, his tears falling.

"Oh Sara! Why! Where did you go, why did you leave me?"

A/N: Just so you all know, I was not purposely bashing Canadians with "Ecklie's" sarcastic use of the word "_Eh" _ As I am Canadian myself, I just thought that it would be funny for a character to irritate the new Canadian Lab director that way – because he's annoyed at being passed over for a woman. LOL. Please read and review. Thanks to all my faithful readers! The reviews keep me going!


	65. Where's Sara?

Chapter Sixty-Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or it's characters.

A/N: Ok so where is Sara? Read on to see where she was…. This chapter is rated M for mature themes. (much like the entire story is rated LOL)

Sara had been gone only two days. She was still in Vegas and staying at the Tangiers Hotel.

"What have I done?" she said aloud. "Have I let petty jealousy ruin my relationship?"

_Yes you have. _Her inner voice said. _ Are you that insecure that you don't trust him after all this time?_

Sara sighed. She loved Gil Grissom with every ounce of her being. She loved her children and hoped that when she got back home, they would forgive her.

Sara made her decision and packed up her things. _"It is time to head back home where I belong"_ she said to herself.

Sara clipped her cell phone to her inside vest pocket, picked up her bag and headed to her vehicle. As she headed to her car, out of no where a blue BMW came and ran into her, knocking her down.

'Dude, what was that?": said one guy.

"I dunno, a dog probably" the other guy replied.

'We gotta check it out"

"We've been drinking, we could go to jail"

"You're right, lets get outta here!"

A young spikey-haired cSI, who had been playing the slots at the Tangiers ran to the woman's side.

"It's Sara!' he exclaimed outloud and got on his phone. "This is CSI Sanders, we need PD and ambulance, we have a woman down – inform Gil Grissom too, it is Sara Sidle." Greg kneeled down at Sara's side touching her forehead.

Within fifteen minutes, Gil Grissom was on the Scene. He had been in a meeting with Ecklie and departed without much of an explanation after he got the message that Sara had been hit.

"Sara! Sara!" Grissom cried running to her side.

"Griss, it's ok. She is going to the hospital" Greg said.

"Did you see anything?" he asked.

"Yes. I saw a blue BMW hit her. Couldn't see anything else" Greg. said.

"Catherine, get Greg's statement about the BMW please, I'm going to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital Sara was bruised and had many bumps and was unconscious.

Gil arrived at the hospital and went to the nurses' station frantically.

"Sara Sidle, she was brought in a little while ago."

"Room 413" the nurse said.

"Thanks"

"Wait, who are you" the nurse asked before allowing him to proceed.

"Her husband Gil Grissom" he lied. (they hadn't gotten married yet)

Grissom headed to the room and wasn't prepared for what he saw. Sara was hooked up to machines and she was covered in bumps and bruises. He sighed and walked in.

Gil sat by Sara's side, much like he had been for the last while, he held her hand gently and suddenly found it flinch.

'Sara!"

Tears spilled from Sara's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Gil, for all my jealousy over that new lab director…"

"It's ok…I understand, you needed a break to think. I am sorry too"

"Is that new lab director still there?"

"Yes she is"

"I would have thought that Ecklie… "she began.

"No, Verna Tayler is too smart to let Ecklie get to her"

Sara was quiet. "How are the kids?"

"They're doing good, Peter's learning his letters, and Sierra, well she's excelling as usual in her Montessori school. Her teacher even thinks she should be in the next level up…boy oh boy!"

Sara looked at him funny. "Gil, all this happened in two days?"

Gil closed his eyes. _She doesn't realize…_ he thought.

"Sara, not two days…uh" he couldn't continue.

"Gil! How long have I been in the hospital?" Sara said and began weeping.

Gil gulped hard. "You've been in a coma for six months. Uh, you were hit by a car and rendered comatose because of the impact. You had various cuts, bruises and bumps too."

"What the hell else have I missed!"

Gil closed his eyes, his tears trying not to spill.

"Do I still have a job at CSI?"

Gil nodded. Ecklie wanted to replace you, but I stood my ground about that. However, we did need the extra help and hired a temp, based on the fact that when you are better, she's gone"

'Anything else?" asked Sara.

Catherine and Warrick came into the room, Catherine 3 months pregnant.

"How are you feeling Sara" she asked.

"A bit better… and you" she asked eyeing the bump.

"Morning sickness is a bitch" she replied with a wink.

The nurse came in and shoed everyone except Grissom out.

"She needs her meds" the nurse said.

"When can I get outta here?"

"A few days" the nurse replied.

Gil refused to leave Sara's side and so he asked the babysitter to stay with the kids over night and she'd be compensated for her time. The nurse told Gil he was welcome to stay by Sara's side.

When the nurse left, Gil went over to Sara and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Gil, I'm too much hurt" she said. Her meds were kicking in as her words were slurred.

"I-I only kissed you"

"I know. But we know what that leads to" she said with a smile.

Gil blushed. "Yeah that's true but Sara.. " he began and looked at her in the eyes.

Sara sighed. "Gil just shut up and keep me warm!" she said giving in.

Sara and Gil cuddled in Sara's hospital bed and the next day they woke up with Sara on her side facing the door and Grissom cuddled up beside her.

"Aw what a cute couple" said a voice.

The two of them woke up. It was the whole graveyard shift staring at them.

"What? Haven't you seen a couple cuddle before?" demanded Grissom.

"Not you two." Greg said. "I know you're a couple, but it's like seeing my parents cuddle"

That comment got a stony glare from Sara and an inside chuckle from Grissom.

"The nurse wanted me to tell you that Sara can go home today. She had one more test, and then she can go." Warrick said.

The team left the room at Grissom's request so Sara could get changed.

"I turned you down last night Griss, wanna thrill me right now?" she asked.

Grissom blushed. She'd never asked him quite like _that_ before.

Sara giggled. "No need to be embarrassed Gil. I just want to find out what I've missed these last six months" she said.

"Ya and what I've missed too" he said as he climbed in with her and kissed her.

"OH GIL" she moaned.

"SARA" he cried out her name.

They were moving around a little too much that the bed started to move. Somehow the brakes on the wheels of the bed got dislodged and made the bed move.

"W-we are moving Gris." she said.

"Aw um somewhat" he replied. 

"Gil! We're having sex in my hospital bed - we're moving and we're not wearing anything!" she said.

Sara had a large room, so even though the bed did move, it was not moving far.

_California, as everyone knows is on a fault line and at anytime an earthquake could be triggered. Soooo at the very moment that Sara and Griss were in the hospital bed enjoying each other's bodies an earth quake rocked California which by the time it reached Nevada & Las Vegas, they got the aftershocks….or so they thought. _

_"_Sara, if we want to hold onto our dignity, we've got to get off this bed while it is still moving slow – before he moves out that door.

She nodded.

They slipped off the bed and landed hard on the floor. They grabbed whatever clothes they could, ran to the bathroom and got dressed.

They exited the room looked disheveled.

"Everything all right in there" the nurse asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Any news on the earthquake?" Grissom asked as Sara was signing herself out.

"What earthquake?" the nurse asked.

"The earthquake that produced the damage to Miss Sidle's room" Griss said.

"There was no earthquake I can assure you of that. The only movement that occurred was you guys doing the nasty on that bed. It produced some vibrations on the flow below you. Try to explain sex to agroup of young kids. Trying explaining the sound effects coming from the ceiling and plaster falling down. . Yikes, not something I'd like to do and luckily that was for the young nurse on the lower floor!"

Grissom and Sara looked both apologetic and embarrassed. They quickly headed back to the townhouse where they could finally get some peace and quiet.

A/N: See there were no worries about Sara and Grissom and Sara's immature departure. She just needed a break to calm down and get over her jealousy issue. All is fine between them – as you could see their action in the hospital bed. LOL. Read and Review. More coming soon…


	66. New Developments

Chapter Sixty-Six: New Development

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.

Sara tucked her daughter in bed a few days later.

"Mommy"

"Yes Sweetie"

"Why you leave?" Sierra asked.

Sara looked at her daughter but couldn't find the words.

"Peter missed his mommy. I missed you! Daddy missed you! Why you leave?" Sierra's brown eyes took on an angry look.

"Honey I needed time alone, time to think" she said finally.

"Daddy upset"

"Yes I know daddy was upset"

"Daddy cry a lot too"

Sara's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah he had friend come to keep him company" she said.

Sara's eyes narrowed. "Who?" she said a little too harshly.

"Mommy don't be angry?"

"Who? Sierra who was keeping daddy company?"

""Catherine was Sara" said a voice.

Sara turned to see Gil standing there.

She finished tucking Sierra and left closing the door behind her.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Sara why are you so insecure?"

Sara sighed. "I'm scared that someone will take you away from me, that you'll find someone closer in age" she confessed.

Gil ran his hand through his hair. "Sara I love you! Even if other women do flirt with me, that doesn't mean that I flirt back"

"You talk to them and people misunderstand that as flirting."

"Sara I am not going to be rude and ignore people."

"Sara looked at him. "We need to make it official then"

Grissom nodded. "I agree. We've been together for so long we're common-law, but we need to make it legal"

Grissom took Sara's hand in his. "I love you so much Sara, we have two beautiful children. I want to share my life with you forever and for always. Will you marry me?"

Sara looked her sexy entomologist lover in the eyes. "Yes" she said.

That night they celebrated.

Sierra woke up to find Peter staring at her. "Peter what's wrong?"

"Mommy & Daddy's door is locked.

Wise beyond her almost 3 year old's years, Sierra nodded. "Get used to it kiddo, get used to it."

"Can I get a glass of water?"

"I'll get it for you" Sierra said and the two kids went downstairs to the kitchen. Sierra turned on a light.

"I can't reach the cups, let's move a chair over."

Together Sierra and Peter moved the chair to the cupboard and Sierra climbed on the chair and chose Peter's favourite cup

She placed it on the counter and climbed down and put the chair away.

Peter was not there.

"Peter where are you?"

"HELP" he screamed before he was silenced.

Sierra, clad in only her pajamas ran out of the house and saw a vehicle driving away from the house.

"FUDGE!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs and someone clamped _its_ hand over her mouth.

That brought her parents running. To their horror, they saw Sierra struggling with someone in their front hall.

Sierra was a tiger and did not let up. The intruder finally let go of Sierra and took off with Grissom in hot pursuit.

"This is CSI Sidle, request PD immediately at Gil Grissom's home, we have had a break in and a kidnapping.

Grissom came back into the house, out of breath. "No I didn't get him, they were too fast!"

"Police were on their way"

Sierra went to Sara with her arms stretched out.

"Sierra I can't hug you right now – you, you are " _how was she going to explain evidence to her child._

Sierra stunned the two of them. "I know mommy, I am evidence, I was gonna ask you to swab me"

"A Junior CSI" Grissom remarked.

Sierra was take to CSI to get processed, as she had a lot of evidence on her.

Sara asked Catherine to talk to her as Sara, being Sierra's mom had a conflict of interest.

Catherine, three months pregnant ambled into Grissom's office where she and Sierra chatted and Catherine collected the evidence.

"It's a boy" was what Sierra said to Catherine.

Catherine's eyes went wide. "H-how! We never told anyone"

Catherine processed Sierra and helped her change into new clothes.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Peter's birth parents maybe"

Catherine's eyebrows shot up. "Lindsey and Kyle? No they were not even in Vegas. Lindsey was at some event for school in Arizona and Kyle was away as well.

"Brass, this is Catherine, please bring in Lorraine and Stuart Duggald, possible suspects for the kidnapping of Peter James Grissom."

Brass sent a patrol care to the address and immediately got on the phone with her.

"Catherine, no one is there, the house is empty, they flew the coop" he said.

Catherine paled. "Thanks Jim" 

A/N: What a cliffhanger eh? Not to worry, Next chapter is coming shortly.


	67. The End of their Rope

Chapter Sixty-Seven: The End of their Rope

Sara and Grissom were almost sick with worry and because of their constant worry, they were irritating their co-workers.

"Has that Amber Alert gone out ?" asked Gil to Jim Brass.

"Yes Gil we put out that alert a few hours ago."

"Do you think they've gone down to Mexico or began traveling North to Canada?" Gil asked.

"Gil, we've got people on the look out at McCarran and at the other various airports as well at bus and train terminals." He said.

Sara ran into the room. "They found Stuart and Lorraine"

Grissom spat out his coffee. "Where?"

"At McCarran, on their way to Hawaii" she said.

"Is Peter with them? "

"No they have no idea that Peter has been taken."

"Apparently this trip is legit" Sofia said entering the room. "Lorraine and Stuart were heading to Hawaii for a work related matter. We checked it out with his boss and he backed it up. "

"Then who kidnapped Peter?"

Gil's cell phone rang interrupting the quiet.

"Grissom"

"Bring 1 million to the Sands Golf Course. Leave the bag under the entrance bench and walk away or you will never see Peter again."

As Gil was talking he signaled Archie, to tap into the senders' cell phone frequency to track the call.

"Where is Peter?"

"Never mind – bring the money or he dies"

"Are you sure you want to do this, you are setting yourself up for some real trouble." Gil said.

"Are you trying to trace this cell phone, is that why you are asking the stupid questions?"

""No I just want you to know that you and anyone that's been helping you could be facing a lot of jail time."

The person hung up the phone.

"I am scared now" the partner said.

"What are you afraid of ? We are not gonna get caught" Person 1 said.

"Yes we are! A million dollars? They are gonna catch on!"

The first person shook his head. "Darling, we're gonna keep holding this kids' life in their hands. They screw up, the kid is toast"

"How can you say that about this child?"

"They forced us to give him up Lindsey! Forced us! I did not want to give up my kid" Kyle said.

"Well we could always try again for another child " Lindsey said.

"What about school, and money?" Kyle asked.

"I pretty don't much care about that. We will just go on welfare" she said.

"Lindsey what has come over you" Kyle said.

"Well we kidnapped our child from his adoptive parents and are now holding him for ransom. We are gonna go to jail so why not a have a romp in the sack as we ain't gonna get any for a very long time."

Meanwhile Peter was locked in the washroom of the hotel room where Lindsey and Kyle were staying in.

Peter looked around the washroom and spied Lindsey's purse. Being a curious child he took it off the counter. Fearing the other two coming in and catching him, he sat in the tub and dumped everything out of the purse. He came across a cell phone.

He opened it up and started 'playing' with it.

Meanwhile at CSI Grissom's phone rang. "Grissom"

"DADDY?" Peter said.

Grissom turned pale as a ghost. The person's name on the display read. _Lindsey Willows._

"Peter where are you?" Grissom asked once he found his voice.

"Tub" he replied.

"Where is the tub"

"Bathroom"

Grissom rolled his eyes, children are so literal.

"In hotel" Peter added.

"Who took you?" Grissom asked. Knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it.

"Young person and boy"

"Lindsey" Gill said aloud which made Catherine gasp.

While Grissom talked, Archie continued to track the call.

"Where is this couple?"

"Bed"

"Bed?" Grissom repeated.

"Baby" Peter told him.

The door to the bathroom opened just then. "Peter what are you doing! Bad BOY!"

"Geez! He probably called China!" Lindsey swore. Into the phone Kyle said. "Sorry dude, wrong number"

"I got their location" Archie said triumphantly. "Tangiers hotel, but I don't know the room number."

Brass phoned the Tangiers and effective immediately had the place locked down. No one in or out, except of course he and the police.

Brass, Sofia, Grissom and Sara headed to the Tangiers.

When they arrived, they all flashed their badges. Brass noticed a harried couple with a young child trying to leave.

"Hey let us out of here" Kyle demanded.

"Sorry, no one in or out" the guard said.

'We have a flight to catch"

"No you don't" said a voice/

Kyle and Lindsey turned around with a visibly shaken Peter beside them. Brass and Sofia had their guns trained on them.

They watched as Grissom approached his son and took him in his arms.

"Daddy" Peter cried.

Lindsey and Kyle were arrested for kidnapping, break and enter and threats, among other things.

Catherine couldn't look her daughter in the eyes after being told what she did. She went to her daughter's holding cell.

"You are gonna get me outta here or what?"

"No"

"C'mon Kyle's parents are bailing him out"

"No they are not. They are currently in Hawaii on some work thing. They don't even know about this Lindsey so don't lie to me"

"Mom please"

"You did this to yourself Lindsey. You did this to yourself and now you have to live with the consequences."

Catherine headed off, but not before Lindsey had one last barb for her.

"Kyle and I screwed our brains out last night by the way. We did it over and over and over until Kyle's _Little Soldier_ went numb. We did not use a condom either and as you know I am not on the pill."

"Why Lindsey" Catherine said. She did not want this. She was undoubtedly going to be taking over the guardian ship of Lindsey's baby.

"Why did I get pregnant with Peter? Attention. Figure a pregnant girl, and in jail, people would take pity on me and let me off."

Catherine sighed and rubbed her belly. "I hope you turn out normal" she said quietly.

Lindsey smiled as her plan was working as no lawyer in their right mind would keep a pregnant teenager in jail. She figured that her lawyer would get her off with a slap on the wrist.

But she had absolutely no idea what Catherine had in store for her. Since Lindsey was still a minor, it was up to Catherine to assign her a lawyer. She knew a pretty good defense lawyer, but Catherine wanted to see Lindsey _pay_ for kidnapping, threats and all the other things she was gonna be charged with.

Catherine and Gil had a meeting with the defense and the prosecutor that would give Lindsey the justice she deserved.

A/N: More to come soon….

(sorry btw for making Lindsey out to be such a _bad girl_ but I needed a new angsty storyline) Lindsey may just see the light and change her ways…


	68. Ecklie's Date

Chapter Sixty-Eight – Ecklie's Date

A/N: This is going to be a little drabble for Ecklie. He's been given such a bad reputation of being such a jerk; I thought maybe just maybe we could see the other side of Ecklie.

Conrad Ecklie looked at the invites. One was for Robert Cavallo's retirement and the other, the following night was the Official Welcome party for the new lab director.

She had been there already for six months, but they hadn't been able to have Cavallos retirement or her welcome party until now. The problem was the Conrad did not have a date. A date to these functions was basically mandatory.

He sat at his desk sighing. _Where the hell am I going to find a date._

The new lab director herself, Verna Tayler walked by Conrad's office. When she saw him staring aimlessly at nothing she back tracked to have a chat.

"Hi Conrad, did you get those evaluations done yet?" she asked.

_Shit the evaluations. _He had completely forgotten about them.

"Uh um no not y-yet" he said looking down.

Verna frowned. "Conrad, those evaluations need to be on my desk completed by tomorrow before Graveyard begins its shift. She told him.

Conrad nodded and sorted through the evaluations. He had the dayshifts stack of evaluations done and also the Swing shifts evaluations done, all that was left was the Graveyards evaluations.

He thought about the new lab director. A tall vivacious woman who with a no-nonsense attitude. He thought of his ex-wife. His wife was nothing compared to Verna Tayer. He stopped. _Why am I having these thoughts about the Lab Director. I hate her. I hate the fact that Cavello chose her rather than me for the Director role._

Ecklie shook his head. "I gotta find a date somehow!" he thought aloud.

Catherine, who was walking by over heard him. "What do you need a date for Conrad?"

Ecklie coughed. "Oh a few events for the executives Catherine" he said waving it off.

"If you are talking about Cavallo's retirement or Verna Tayler's welcome event, then all the CSIs are invited."

"Oh" Ecklie was quiet.

"Conrad, do you have an escort yet?" she asked.

Ecklie shook his head.

"I was going to go with Warrick, but he asked Mandy and Nick is out of town for the events." Catherine dreaded actually attending this event with Ecklie, but for the good of the lab, she was willing to sacrifice.

"You wanna go with me" he muttered.

"Oh Conrad you're so romantic" Catherine rolled her eyes. I'll meet you here at the lab at 5:30 the night of the party.' She said and sauntered a way.

Conrad sighed. Catherine was a nice woman, had nice curves, but to him it wasn't enough. His mind went back to Verna Tayler. "Damn it! Why is this happening to me!" he said and stormed out of his office and into the men's room.

Catherine sat in the Break room drinking a cup of coffee and relaxing. It had been a tough case that night. Her mind kept going back to Ecklie. He didn't really want to take _her_ to the two events, there was someone else on his mind that he'd like to take. She thought of the newest arrival at CSI, the new Lab Director. From the outside it didn't seem like he had any liking toward her. But there was the odd look, the odd smile that played at Ecklie's mouth when talking to Verna Tayler.

Catherine went to seek out Verna Tayler, and found her in Gil Grissom's office.

"Am I interrupting anything" Catherine asked.

"No, I was just .. uh asking Gil here something … uh to do with the evaluations. " Verna replied sputtering and mumbling about Ecklie not doing his job.

Obviously now a little caught off guard, Vena left the office and Catherine closed the door behind her.

The two Senior CSIs exchanged glances. "Are you thinking what I am thinking Gil?"

"Our Lab director had a crush on Ecklie?" he guessed.

"I think so" Catherine confirmed. "I'm Ecklie's date for the parties…maybe we can arrange it that I switch with Verna? But who is Verna's date?"

Gil stifled a smile. "Hodges"

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. "David Hodges, she asked David Hodges to be her date?"

"All the others were taken" Gil said. "She originally asked me, but I'm taking Sara.

"I'll go speak to Hodges and you go speak to Verna, somehow we have to get them to switch with me and Ecklie so I'll be going with Hodges and Ecklie and Verna will go together."

And so it was agreed. David Hodges was thrilled at being part of a romance-scheme and on top of that taking Catherine as his date. Catherine made it perfectly clear that nothing was gonna happen between them. It was a different reaction for Conrad and Verna though.

"What's going on here?" Verna demanded her eyes flashing. "Hodges, I thought you were supposed to take me"

"Uh Catherine asked me first" he said lamely.

No reply from Verna just a glare.

"Now who do I go with?"

"Me" said a voice.

Hodges, Catherine and Verna turned to see who spoke.

"You, I thought you hated me Conrad. You certainly didn't make me feel welcome six months ago" she said and crossed her arms.

"I-I was intimidated by you…a vibrant woman. Someone with power… that kinda stuff scares me" he said.

Verna's frown became a grin from ear to ear. "Ok Conrad, escort me to the events. That's what I wanted to hear"

Nervous, Conrad linked his arm with the new lab director and they walked into the retirement party for Robert Cavallo and the following night they went to Verna's welcome party again together. They were not a couple as neither of them wanted to be in a relationship that way, but they were on friendly speaking terms with each other and would be each other's date at future events.

A/N: I know silly drabble, but I wanted to clear up the attitude problem Ecklie seemed to have with the new lab director. More to come…..

Up next…. What's gonna happen this time with Lindsey & Kyle's baby & Catherine gives birth to her child……


	69. And So another Birth

Chapter 69: And so another Birth

9 Months later; Catherine had given birth to a 7lb 3 ounce baby boy whom Catherine and Warrick named Alexander. Alexander was 3 months old and Catherine still had 3 months of maternity leave left.

Lindsey gave birth in jail and promptly handed her over to Child Services.

Both Lindsey and baby were checked out by doctors and nurses and they were fine. Lindsey was sent back to jail, very angrily.

Flashback 3 months ago. They were in court for Lindsey's hearing.

"Defense and prosecution agree that Lindsey Willows needs therapy and doesn't deserve custody of her first baby …she held him for ransom " Catherine began.

The lawyers both had something to say too and did so. Lindsey would serve her allotted time in jail and then go to a hospital to deal with her issues. The court sentenced her to 9 months in jail and 6 more months in a state facility. Also a lifetime ban on having any more children was imposed. Lawyers insisted she have her tubes tied. Total time to be served is 1 year 9 months.

Lindsey was not exactly compliant and cursed her lawyer. She got an extra six months in the state facility for her action, bringing her total up to 2 years 3 months.

Kyle's sentence was just as harsh, in fact worse. He didn't have his parents to help make a deal so he ended up with 3 years for kidnapping.

When Lindsey's child was in the safe care of child services, Catherine and Warrick drove over to pick her up. In the car with them were 3 1 ½ year old Liliana and 3 month old Alexander.

Liliana was excited that the other new baby was going to be living with them.

"Another new baby" she said.

"Yes, sweetie, you're lucky aren't you"

"I guess so" she said.

Liliana, you're a big sister, you are going to be a big help to me and your mom" Warrick said.

Alexander started to fuss.

Liliana touched her brother's forehead.

"Hot" she said.

"Unbutton his sweater Liliana"

She did so.

When they arrived at Child services, Catherine ran in leaving Warrick and the others in the car. Catherine knew that it would be a tight squeeze to fit all three kids in the vehicle, but they'd have to make do for a few days until they bought their new vehicle.

Catherine exited carrying a little baby girl in her arms.

"What are we gong to name her Cath?" Warrick asked.

"Erica" she replied.

They drove their short distance home and when they arrived, Catherine took Erica, Warrick took Alexander and Liliana proudly took some of her siblings 'things' in the house for them.

Liliana was excited to be getting her own room while the other two would be sharing. Lindsey's room was redecorated to suit Liliana and Lilliana's old room was decorated to suit the two babies.

Meanwhile Lindsey was planning her escape from jail. She honestly did not believe she belonged in jail.

"Hey Squirt" said a voice.

Lindsey looked up. "Christina? What are you doing here?"

"Mom called the state facility where I was staying and said you were in a crisis. The facility granted me a day visit pass."

"I'm not in a crisis…" Lindsey began.

"Linds, you have had 2 children and both were removed from your custody.

"Ya I bet I'm gonna get 'em back. I know who they are with."

"What's the matter Linds, why are you so angry?"

"Jealousy, mom and Warrick would forget about me and my events. They'd be too tired or make other plans."

"So you accost a guy in a pizza joint and have sex with him?"

"I knew him from school"

"Lindsey, you and he skinny dipped together and then have sex and end up kidnapping him from his adoptive parents' home?"

"Yea and me and Kyle screwed our brains out again and had another kid"

Christina shook her head. "What were you thinking? Lindsey, remember when I kidnapped Sierra, you didn't want me to kidnap her! "

Lindsey shrugged.

"Lindsey, my life is a mess, I'm going to be in jail for another few years. I got lucky they let me come out only cuz I'm taking my meds and I'm cooperating with the rules. You're 17, you still have a full life a head of you. Don't continue down this path. I gotta go now, my ride is here." She spotted her counselor, smiled and left.

Lindsey sighed and took out the notebook at her side table and began to write some thoughts. A few days later, nurses and guards noticed a difference in her behavour. She was more compliant, and polite.

"Maybe having her tubes tied is not a good idea. She is too young and still deserves to have kids. " said one nurse and decided to completely ignore the court order.

Lindsey's lips formed a smile. All hope was not lost. _Some day I still may get to have a child and actually keep it. _She shook off the thought. She asked the guard to bring her a list of correspondence courses. She could take while in jail. She figured at least get her GED and make something of her self.

A/N: I have more chapters written (up to chapter 73) I just need time to type them up. Please be patient :) LOL. I'll have them typed and posted as soon as possible. I'm running out of inspiration, so after posting my next chapters I may take a little break to gain some inspiration and ideas. But this is still not finished. Thanks to all my readers & reviewers:)


	70. Trouble at the StokesCurtis home

Chapter 70: Trouble at the Stokes-Curtis Home

A/N: As you recall in some past chapters – Sofia & Nick got married and adopted the "Jensen" children – whose parents were murdered. Anyway, The eldest is 19 year old Anne-Marie and she is in college but still living at home…trouble begins when all Anne-Marie has to do is baby-sit her siblings for one night while Nick and Sofia are away. Consequences of her actions could be disastrous…. VERY ANGSTY.

"But why can't I Dad! It's not fair!" Anne-Marie was saying to Nick.

"I told you NO! NO parties this weekend while we're away" Sofia said when Nick had had enough.

"I'm in college damnit! Don't you trust me?"

"Anne-Marie, you have young siblings. I am not gonna let your friends come into the house for a party while your siblings are around" Nick said calmly.

"Can I have one friend over?"

Nick looked at his daughter in the face. "Anne-Marie, no, you have a responsibility to babysit your siblings. It is only one night!" he said.

The eldest daughter of the Stokes-Curtis clan stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

"You think it is a good idea to leave her in charge?" asked Sofia.

"Gil said he'd stop by" Nick replied winking at his wife.

The next night Sofia and Nick left for a Forensics Convention.

"Anne-Marie we're gonna tell" David told his sister.

"You do and I'll tell Dad where you keep your porn"

"I'll tell dad you are having sex with Jamie"

Anne-Marie gasped. "I'll tell Dad you touched Megan Damon's breasts!"

That shut him up. Anne-Marie smiled evilly as she let in some of her friends.

About three hours later, Gil and Sara were coming home from the movies. "I promised Nick I'd check in on his family. The older daughter is supposed to be babysitting"

Gil slammed on his brakes as he drove along Nick's street and arrived in front of the house. There were teenagers sprawled on the grass coughing. Gil and Sara's eyes were trained on Nick and Sofia's house…flames pouring out of it.

"I'll call Nick, you go talk to Brass, he's right over there" Gil said and pointed.

Nick answered on the second ring. "What's wrong Gil"

"Nicky get home now" Grissom said.

'Gil, what is wrong? Is everyone ok? Are the kids ok, is the little one sick?"

Gil closed his eyes and took a breath. "I am not sure about the kids, yet, but your house… "

"OH NO!" Nick said and his phone dropped to the floor.

"'Grissom? Nick is babbling – what the hell is going on? Sofia asked.

"Get back home Sofia pronto, we're standing in front of what's left of your house…"

"Damnit! It was Anne-Marie wasn't it?"

"Don't know, I haven't talked to her or any of the kids, Sara is talking to Brass. There are a lot of kids though"

"We'll be home soon"

Gil went over to where Sara was standing. "What's the verdict?"

"Well, the kid is not talking"

"Who? Anne-Marie?"

"Yeah, totally clammed up"

"What about the others?"

"Carrie, Cindy, David and little Jason are all accounted for, they are sitting in the patrol car. CAS is on it's way…"

The firemen carried out a body and quickly covered it with a sheet and a few moments later the firemen carried out two more bodies.

About a half hour later, Nick and Sofia drove up. They went right up to where Anne-Marie stood, Brass by her side.

Before Nick or Sofia had a chance to speak, Anne-Marie turned to them. "This is your entire fault. If you would have let me have this party legitimately this would not have happened. If you would have let me live in the dorms, theirs would not have happened either.

Wordlessly, Sofia took out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to her daughter.

"Y-you were signing me up to live in the dorm for next semester?" she said gasping.

"Yes Anne-Marie, you have done so well this term so far, so that as an early Christmas present, we were going to let you move in the dorms. We were gong to give you this tomorrow _freaking _night." Nick said.

"That's where we were today, we were at your school signing you up for this, and all you had to do was babysit your siblings and have no parties and look at the situation now. We have no place to live because you were being selfish." Sofia said.

"Thanks a lot sis, thanks to you everything I own is non-existent, all my collectibles from mom and dad – before we moved in with our new mom and dad, all our photos all our stuff!" David seethed.

Carrie and Cindy had nothing to say to their sister. They were in each other's arms weeping about their own mementos that were lost in the fire. All their prized collectibles that had been given to them by their parents before moving in with Nick and Sofia were gone.

The police gathered the Stokes-Curtis family and took them downtown for more questions. The families of the party-goers were also called and their parents picked them up. None of the families were pleased. Apparently they had been told that Nick and Sofia were home. The parents of the 3 dead teens were also given an explanation and decided not to press charges against Nick and Sofia.


	71. Recovery & Lessons

Chapter 71 – Recovery and Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters.

Until they could find a new place to live or have their old home rebuilt, the Stokes-Curtis family was split among the CSI family.

Anne-Marie was immediately taken out of school and forced to get two jobs to make up for the horrible mess she got herself (and her family) into.

Nick and Sofia pulled strings and got her the two jobs. A weekly 9-5 job at the lab as a gofer and a weekend job in a fast food place. Her weekly 9-5 could obviously be extended to later hours if she is needed.

95 of her wages were placed in a separate account that she could not touch. This was to pay her _dues _over what was lost in the fire.

Nick and Sofia were called into Alison James' office about a week after the fire. Alison was their caseworker when they were adopting the children.

"Alison, are we going to lose custody of the children?" Nick asked.

She looked at them. "Are they currently in a safe environment?"

Nick nodded. "Yes they are, for now, they are split among our co-workers, the CSI Family. "

Alison nodded. "Where is Anne-Marie?"

"OH she is currently with us, she works at the lab – she has a lot of penance to pay" Sofia said.

Alison pursed her lips in thought. "This all came about because you wouldn't let her have a few friends over?"

Nick looked indignant. "You sayin' this is all our fault?"

"Nicky" Sofia cautioned.

"All I am saying is what would have been the harm in letting her have the party legitimately – she did _ask_ to have one"

Nick's eyes blazed. "I refuse t let my daughter have a party unsupervised. They are not old enough to drink – but they do. They smoke and my wife and I don't smoke, nor do we like having smelly smoke around our other children. Anne-Marie had a responsibility to do that night, just babysit her siblings for the evening."

Alison shrugged. "Your daughter needs freedom and you stunted it by disallowing the party. You should have hired a sitter to take the kids to her house and let your eldest daughter have her party. Instead you say. 'no' and she defies you and a fire starts and your home is reduced to rubble."

Sofia and Nick looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'll be reviewing your case Mr. and Mrs. Stokes. Maybe I will remove the children from your custody. I have to thoroughly investigate and see if you are truly deserving parents" she said.

Nick and Sofia left the office feeling confused. They did nothing wrong and they are in danger of losing the children.

A few weeks later, Nick and Sofia had put money down on a new home. The old one was more or less unsalvageable. They managed to retrieve some belongings, but basically had to start all over again. They had a pretty good insurance policy and they were covered up to 90 of their loss. They were found 10 responsible. Nick and Sofia were making sure that Anne-Marie was taking responsibility for that 10 and then some.

The children were sifted from the other CSI homes to their new one as soon as Nick and Sofia took possession.

"Can we go shopping" asked Cindy

Sofia looked around Cindy and Carrie's bedroom which had a handful of things in it and smiled. "Yes lets" While Sofia took the girls shopping; Nick took the boys shopping for clothes and furniture. Anne-Marie was allegedly at her job at the lab.

When they returned they found their new home broken into and Anne-Marie and a boy making out on the floor. (since there was no couch)

"Sofia, take the children out for ice-cream please" Nick said in a controlled voice.

"I gotta go too" the boy said.

"NO dude, you stay right where you are."

Sofia and the kids left Nick to chat with Anne-Marie and the boy.

"Anne-Marie, you are supposed to be at work"

She just shrugged.

"Why aren't you at work" Nick demanded.

"Because she was fired" said a voice.

Nick turned to see Brass standing there.

"Why did she get fired?"

Brass looked at Nick. "Ask her"

""Why did you get fired Anne-Marie"

Anne-Marie was silent.

"I really gotta go" said the boy.

Nick glared at the boy. "Sit your ass down boy, or else'

He sat.

"She got fired because of me" the boy said finally.

"Why the hell are you anyway" Nick demanded.

"The son of one of the lab employees"

Brass rolled his eyes about how evasive the boy was being. Suddenly a certain lab employee came barging in with out knocking

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nick said and threw up his arms.

The lab employee was none other than Conrad Ecklie.

"Sam what the hell are you doing here, you should be at work"

"Haven't you heard by now that I'm fired?"

"Sam you've been there a week!"

Nick took another look at Sam. _Yes I recognize him now, he's been working janitorial!_

Nick and Ecklie exchanged looks and then they looked at the kids.

"Anne-Marie, Sofia and I have had enough. You are 19 year old. You have had your last change. You are no longer welcome in this home, therefore you have until end of day Friday to find a new place to live. Go live with Sam for all I care, you are no longer welcome here. " Nick said and left the room.

Ecklie glared at Sam. "The same goes for you"

"Where will we go?"

Ecklie shrugged and left Nick's house.


	72. He shoots he scores

Chapter 72: He Shoots, He Scores

A/N: This is an Ecklie-Based chapter and has nothing to do with hockey! LOL

Conrad Ecklie paced about his office. He had gone on two dates with the new lab Director Verna Tayler and wanted a real date, but was a little nervous about asking her for the real date.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes"

"It's Verna, Conrad, can I come in?"

"Yes" he replied and she entered.

"What can I help you with?" he inquired.

She paused and gave him a half-smile.

"Verna, What's the matter?"

"Can I sit?"

"Yes please do

Verna sat and Conrad saw the tears in her eyes. "What is it, can I help?"

"I have to go back home" she sniffled.

"What? Why?"

"My mother is very ill and needs her children by her side." She began.

"Are you quitting?"

Verna shook her head. "No but I'm taking a leave of absence"

"Would you like me to take over the lab in your absence?"

A smile played at her lips. "Actually," she began, "I'd like you to accompany me back home."

"I-I" he blustered.

"Is that a yes?"

"What about the lab? The responsibilities?"

"I've already talked to Gil and Catherine as well as both the swing and days supervisor, they'll take care of things together"

"Verna, I have a son, who is in a lot of trouble.":

"Yes, I know, I had the unfortunate task of firing him"

"I can't just abandon my son"

Verna sighed. "No don't abandon him, he is a big boy you know, he's an adult, you have no monetary ties to him"

"My exwife…"he began.

"Aha! That is it isn't it, you're afraid of what she will say!"

"She's always coddling him and babying him. I swear she'd wipe his ass if necessary!" he muttered.

As if on cue, thirty seconds later a tall angry red-head barged in without knocking.

"Conrad, what the hell is this crap Sam tell me about being fired and kicked out of the house?"

"Camile, hi is 19 years old, he was caught having sex at work and I finally had had enough!"

"You owe it to your son to care about him."

Conrad snorted. 'What about you! You abandoned us! Why the hell don't you take responsibility for him for a change!"

"Don't take that tone with me Conrad or you'll be sorry" she seethed.

"Excuse me here, I gotta go. I'll see you later Conrad" Verna said and left.

"Who is that" Camile demanded.

"The lab director."

Camile glared at him. "You are not involved with her are you?"

"Who the hell cares if I am we are not together"

Conrad closed his eyes in thought. Camile was such a vindictive woman who uses her position and father to get what she wants. He could almost guess what her next move was going to be.

"You do remember my father Conrad?"

"Yes, Judge Caplan, very nice man'

"You continue to defy me and refuse to provide for your son, I'll get daddy involved." She threatened.

Usually when Camile would threaten him like that, he'd back down, but this time he surprised her, and stood up to her. "Try me Camile."

Camile gulped. He never stood up to her before. She just turned on her heel and left.

A few minutes later, Verna came back in. "What's the verdict?"

"I'll come with you. I need a day at least so I can put my belongings in storage and put new locks and install an alarm on my home. I don't trust y kid or my ex-wife."

Verna grinned from ear-to-ear. "I did that already for you" she said.

"My clothes?" he inquired.

"I packed a bunch of stuff" she said.

"We're ready to go then" he asked.

Verna showed him the airline ticket. Las Vegas, Nevada McCaran Airport – non stop flight to Toronto, Canada, Pearson International Airport. I

"We have a day in Toronto where we meet up with a brother of mine, they we continue onto Montreal, where my mom lives" she said.

"UH Dorval Airport" Conrad guessed. He was trying to impress her by naming the Montreal Airport.

Verna smiled. "Now called Pierre Elliott Trudeau Airport"" she said.

Hand in hand , they left CSI and took Verna's car and headed to the airport.

Warrick and Nick had seen Ecklie leave with Vena and Nick grudgingly handed Warrick $50.

Grissom shook his head at the bet his two guys had made.

Unfortunately Grissom had no idea what trouble would ocurr while Conrad Ecklie and Verna Tayler were away visiting her deathly ill mother. Neither Conrad nor Grissom knew what kind of vindictiveness Camile Ecklie had for her exhusband.


	73. Going Through Hell

Chapter 73: Going through Hell

A/N: An angsty-type chapter featuring Lindsey, Warrick and Catherine.

Catherine and Warrick were in the middle of a case when Catherine was paged.

"Willows"

"This is Arlene Steel, are your daughters Christina Flynn and Lindsey Willows?"

"Yes they are my daughters"

(pause)

"What do you mean you let them both go free?" she demanded.

"Well separately the girls petitioned the court for early release…Uh they were doing well, taking courses, etc and the defense presented a god cse and they are free." Arlene said

"Lindsey is a minor…"she began.

(pause)

"She what?"

"She emancipated her self and is now petitioning the court for her two children. You are to bring both to Court tomorrow at 9:00am sharp" Arlene told her.

"To get Peter, you need to contact his adoptive parents. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle."

"I left them numerous messages and they have not returned them."

"Call again"

"See you in court tomorrow Miss Willows"

"What was that about?" Warrick asked.

Lindsey and Christina" she replied and told him everything.

The next day, Catherine, Warrick , Gil and Sara met with both their lawyers in court.

"Can they do this? Can Lindsey emancipate herself and get the kids back?" asked Catherine.

"Well she has proof that she is getting a good education, and a good job" the lawyer said.

"She's a kid!" Catherine said.

"She's married" was the reply.

"She married Kyle?"

"Yes she got him out of jail too"

"This is nuts, Peter has been with us for 2 ½ years. He won't like being up rooted!'

"The kids also have Kyle's parents on their side" the lawyer said.

"Ah – there lies the rub!"

Later in court….

"We want what is best for Erica and Peter and Lindsey and Kyle are not stable" Sara said.

"And your house-hold is stable" muttered Lindsey.

"What does that mean" Sara demanded angrily.

"Why can't you have a kid of your own Sara, why do you have to have mine" demanded Lindsey.

"Lindsey!" her lawyer shushed her,

"I want to know the REAL reason!"

"Lindsey! "Catherine said angrily.

"Well Sara, the court is waiting" Lindsey said ignoring everyone around her.

"I had a hysterectomy" she whispered.

"That is not what I heard" Lindsey said.

"Lindsey she had a hysterectomy" Gil said angrily.

"I miscarried a previous baby and lost so much blood and there was so much damage that I was given a hysterectomy. " Sara said.

"That is incorrect" Lindsey said and produced evidence.

":Uh can we see this 'evidence' " asked Sara's laywer.

"UH No" Lindsey said and snatched the evidence back.

"Everyone in my chambers now" the judge said.

"How did you get a hold of this Lindsey" Catherine asked.

"Internet"

"Sara's medical record was on line! I don't think so" Gil said.

The judge handed Sara Lindsey's evidence and as she read it, she began to shake.

Gil caught her before she fainted.

"How dare you Lindsey, how dare you"

"Judge, this is a false record' Catherine said.

"I know, I've seen Ms Sidle's real medical record and hers is this one."

"I want my kids back" Lindsey stated.

"They are my grand kids too, don't we get a say"

"No" said the judge.

"We'll petition the court, we'll sue for custody" said Kyle's mom Lorraine.

"You two have been out of the country on business. Do you realize what these two have done?" Catherine asked.

"They deserve their kids" Stuart said.

The judge looked to everyone involved in the case. "Peter and Erica are remanded into the custody of their adoptive parents. Their birth parents do not have a right to them as they are in, this judge's opinion unfit parents" he said and slammed down the gavel.

"NO" Lindsey said.

"Oh save it, Lindsey, you didn't really want the kids, all you wanted was money from the state fro them" Kyle said.

Lindsey huffed and stormed out.

Christina, who was also in the room, shook her head. "I thought she was on her way to recovery" she said.

"At least you are well on your way" Catherine said and shrugged.

"Yes I have, I have a job now, I just need a place to stay"

"No" Catherine said.

"Just until I find my own place"

"If you have a job now, where have you been staying?"

"I just got that job a few days ago. They interviewed me at the facility"

"So what's the job?"

"I'm going to be talking to and counseling teens in jeopardy"

"Like Lindsey?" Warrick asked.

Christina nodded.

Catherine handed her the classifieds. "Here Christina chose an apartment"

"Cath" Gil said. "That's our daughter!"

"Then you take her in" said Catherine.

"Sara" Gil said to his wife.

"A week, and not a second more" Sara said.

Sara and Gil moved Sierra temporarily in with Peter so Christina could have her own room.

"I want to redecorate this hideous room" Christina demanded.

"You are out in a week Christina" Sara told her.

"Not gonna happen, daddy won't kick me out. I'm going to paint this room a different colour, on and you guys have to leave the house tonight between about 8 and well the morning" she said.

"Excuse me" Sara said, her hands on her hips.

"I'm having a gathering and no parents or babies allowed"

"UH – No, not gonna happen" Sara said.

"You ain't my mother"

"Christina you are not having a gathering" said Sara.

"Remember what happened to the Stokes-Curtis family" Christina said glowering at Sara.

Sara paled. Gil entered the room to see his daughter and wife in a deadlocked glare.

"Gil, I don't want her here"

"It's just a week" Gil said.

"Gil, she is telling us to go else ware tonight until morning and she threatened me!"

"Christina?" Gil questioned his daughter.

She shrugged.

"I want her out of this house now"

I want to paint my… uh this room" Christina said.

"You're here for a week" Gil said.

"No –more like a year" Christina said.

Christina hadn't changed much. Her attitude had mellowed a little but not much. Her attitude had mellowed enough to get her out of jail, and enough to fool all the people at the facility to let her go.

Suddenly at 2:00am that morning, loud music began to play. Grissom and Sara had an evening off and woke up with a start.

Peter and Sierra began wailing and Christina came out of her bedroom.

"Shut the freaking kids up" she said and banged on the door to Sara and Gil's room.

Gil opened the door to his room and went to his daughter's room and spoke through the door.. "Christina turn down that music before you get arrested for disturbing the peace.

"This is my house too"

"No it isn't – get out of this house now" Sara said and opened the door to Christina's room.

She blushed and shut the door.

"What's going on in there?"

"16 teenagers swapping DNA" she said.

Gil's face began to turn red with anger.

"Brass, it's Gil, bring the big truck. I want to arrest and charge a bunch of teenagers with a whole bunch of crimes"

Brass called a few of his men and they one by one removed the 16 teenagers, including Christina from the Grissom-Sidle house.

"At least let us get our clothes" moaned one boy.

"I don't think so Tiny" Brass said.

Gil smiled and then turned to his daughter. "What is your real job?"

Before she answered a very angry dark haired woman in a leather outfit approached.

"Christina, what did you do?"

"Lady Heather I," she began

"How dare you Christina, you turn my business into something lude and disgusting!"

"This is what you told me to do!"

"My business is not about sex or nudity! Ohmigod what is that?" Lady Heather asked referring to a rather well endowed guy and what he was _wearing_.

"That's Ray, he's a 5 (out of a possible 5)" in the sack, but he is a lousy kisser"

"You've slept with all these guys" Gil asked.

"Yea, that's how it test 'em"

"You're fired" Lady Heather told her.

"Fine, Can I get back to bed?"

"Christina, you are no longer welcome in this house"

Brass took Christina away too, and handed her, along with the other 15 teens / young adults blankets.

"We'll be down to the station shortly to press charges. This girl is out of control"

"Yeah, well Lady Heather hiring my daughter is not going to sit well with Catherine" Gil said and sighed.

A/N: More to come soon. Since Greg hasn't been mentioned in a while, maybe I'll give him a storyline….:)


	74. Emma's Return

Chapter 74: Emma's Return

A/N: This is a Greg-Centric chapter, I realize that the poor guy has been out of he loop for a while and I haven't given him a chapter or even a mention since chapter 58 where he meets Nick's sister Emma for the first time. Now she returns, it's at least my guess 1 (?) year later or something like that anyway.

There's a scene later in the chapter between Mandy & Wendy in regards to Hodges – I know it sounds very high schoolish, and Out of Character for adults, but this is the way I want to portray the scene.

Grissom had sent his team except Greg out on various assignments, so they were out in the field. Grissom had instructed Greg to stay behind to assist Hodges. Grissom knew that Greg loved being a CSI and out in the field, but he also knew that Hodges wanted to be in the field too, so Greg was staying behind to assist Hodges in the lab, so the following day Hodges would assist Greg in the field. Greg would act as the _teacher_ so to speak.

Judy, the receptionist came to the lab in search of someone from Graveyard and came across Greg and Hodges hovered over the microscope.

"Excuse me … uh Greg, there is some young lady here for uh Nick, but he's not here. She then asked for you…" Judy said. She looked uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back." Greg said with a sigh and headed out front.

"Greg?" asked the woman.

Greg looked perplexed. "Who are you?"

The woman looked hurt. "Don't you remember me? Nick's sister Emma?"

Greg's lips turned into a snarl. "Yeah I remember you. There's the door Emma, I don't have anything to say to you"

"Look Greg, I need your help…." She began.

Greg sighed. "Why me? Nick is your brother, why not seek him out"

"He's not here and I need some one to help me"

Greg sighed and remembered what Nick had told him about Emma. After her first visit she ended up going back to Texas and changing her life a little supposedly. She had gone back to school and taken some courses and according to Nick, she had had a good job in Texas. The reason that Greg did not recognize her was her hair had changed dramatically. Back then it was blondish, now it was jet black and she had more earrings.

'What kind of help do you need Emma?"

"I'm in trouble… mom and dad kicked me out of the house" she said and touched her belly.

"Oh! Emma!" Greg said and rolled his eyes.

"Greg c'mon, I need you to help me talk to Nicky about it, I don't want him finding out from mom and dad and then taking the law into his own hands!'

"Nick is very protective of you isn't he?"

"Yes, but this was mostly my fault ….. I told the father I was on birth control and although we did use a condom, it broke and yadda yadda., he told me that if I was pregnant, he'd make sure that the situation gets _taken care of _and he certainly did not mean payin' for it"

"Were you on birth control" asked Greg.

"I had run out that morning and I knew it but didn't tell him…Greg, will you help me talk to Nicky about this"

Before Greg had a chance to answer Nick arrived at CSI alone. "Hello Emma, what brings you here?"

"I-uh have a problem… mamma and dad kicked me out" she said.

Nick's eyes began to blaze. "Who is the father?" he demanded.

"Nicky please .. "begged Emma.

"Who is the father Emma!"

"I knew you'd react this way! Why did I come to see you?"

"I don't know Emma, why did you. You certainly did not hit it off with any of my colleagues last time you were here" Nick said angrily.

"Look Nicky I need help, I can't go back home to Texas?"

"Why?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Cuz the father wants me to _have it taken care of _" she said. "I told him I was going to Vegas to have it taken care of"

"Did you give him an address as to where you'd be staying?"

Emma did not answer.

"Emma you didn't! " Greg said and cursed softly.

"I knew that there was no room with Nicky, so I just assumed…."

"Assumed you'd be able to stay with me… Emma where the hell is your head! You gave the father of your child, who thinks you are having it taken care of my address! Don't ya think he's gonna come and seek me out and think there is something going on between us!"

Emma shrugged and said nothing.

Greg said a few words in Norwegian and stormed out the door.

"What the hell did he say?"

"Never mind Emma, I don't really want to translate what he just said' Nick said and went to find Greg.

Greg was in the locker area cursing some more.

"Greg, calm down please, we'll figure something out"

"Why me Nick? I was finally getting over the horrible date we had had and possibly going to go out on a date tonight with someone… but now I can't even bring her back to my apartment cuz Emma is staying there!"

Nick smirked a little. "Who's the girl you wanna ask out?"

Greg blushed. "Mandy"

Nick's eyes went wide. "D-did you say Mandy?" He asked.

Greg smiled thinly. "Yea, David was going to ask Wendy and I was going to ask Mandy and the four of us were gonna go out to dinner."

Nick looked confused. "Uh Greggo, David is married… he got married last year remember?"

Greg shook his head and rolled his eyes at Nick. "I meant Hodges, not our assistant Coroner David. Gets confusing that they're both named David"

"That's why we call Hodges, by _Hodges_" Nick said with a smirk. "So Greggy likes Mandy"

Just then Mandy had been walking by…._Greg likes me?_ _Since when does Greg like me, I mean he's a CSI now and has no real time for us lab rats… what's on his mind. _She turned back toward the lab and spied David Hodges approaching Wendy. Mandy knew that Hodges also had a thing for Wendy and Mandy recalled the other day discussing it with her in the break room….

_Two days ago…_

Mandy was sitting in the break room nibbling on some lunch flipping through a magazine when Wendy walked in grabbed a drink from the fridge and flopped down with a sigh.

"What's up Wendy?" Mandy asked.

"What makes you think something is _up" _Wendy asked.

Mandy gave her co-worker a friendly pout. "You can't fool me girl, what's the matter?"

"Aw it's Hodges" she began.

"What about Hodges?"

"Why won't he just stop beating around the bush and ask me out already!" she said a little too loudly.

Mandy sighed…. "I think he heard you Wendy" she said.

"Wha-what?" Wendy asked.

"Cuz he's standing in the lab turning red as a beet" Mandy replied.

Wendy put her hands on her face. "OH!" Mandy got up, as her break was over and patted Wendy on the arm.

END Flashback….

Back in the front area, Emma waited patiently for Nick to return. "Ok Emma, you are allowed to stay with me for the time being, until you get a job and find your own place."

"What about the father of baby?"

"Well you just have to call him and talk to him and hope he doesn't come to Vegas, because Greg is not a happy guy right now. I just asked him to tell me what he said to you before – he just told me it was a _vulgar _term and wouldn't elaborate."

Emma smiled and thanked Nick and went back to her hotel where she had stayed the night before and picked up her things and took a cab to Nick and Sofia's house. Sofia was not exactly thrilled at having Emma as a guest, but since she had no where else to go, she begrudgingly agreed.

A/N: To be continued – Will Greg & Hodges get their dates with Mandy & Wendy? Will Emma's baby's daddy show up at Greg's apartment and cause a ruckus? Stay tuned … the best is yet to come.

I'm going to focus on these characters for now and stay away from any Christina or Lindsey stories for a while. I may slip in a chapter dealing with Nick & Sofia's daughter and the consequence that Anne-Marie may face over the death of her three friends. The parents had decided not to press charges against Nick and Sofia, but they never _said_ anything about charges pending against Anne-Marie.


	75. Tasks & Dates

Chapter 75: Tasks & Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters.

A/N: Continuing with my previous Authors note in regards to the character behaviour – again it's a little H/S. But in this situation it fits. :)

After blurting out that statement to Mandy two days before, Wendy tried her hardest to avoid Hodges, and since he heard her, he tried to avoid her. The situation, to Mandy was like two high-school kids too shy to ask each other out. Mandy, meanwhile had no idea that Greg, had a crush on her.

"Hey Hodges, why are you avoiding me?" Greg asked as he was in the locker room changing his shoes and Hodges just happened to walk in. "We're supposed to be going out in the field together today – Grissom gave me and you. A domestic assault out in Henderson"

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was avoiding Wendy. " he said.

"OH because of her sudden blurt about you asking her out?"

Hodges blushed to the root of his hair. "Well…I-uh could say the same for you and Mandy" he retorted.

This time Greg blushed. The two girls in question, happened by the locker area while the two guys were chatting about the case.

"Hi guys" they chimed.

"Hi" they replied and avoided the girls' eyes.

Mandy & Wendy looked at each other and then at the boys. "Do you have anything you want to ask us?" Wendy said and winked seductively at Hodges.

Still blushing profusely, he stammered incoherently.

"Greg, do YOU have something you want to ask me?" Mandy said with a smile.

"W-W-Wanna…go to dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll meet back here …. Say wait you work Graveyard Greg, when do you get your dinner?"

"Grissom said it was ok to take off for a few hours after Hodges and I take care of this case, he said it shouldn't take too long"

Mandy raised her eyebrow. "You already asked Grissom before you even asked me out?"

Greg couldn't reply he was digging himself deeper into this embarrassing situation.

"I think that's nice" Mandy said. "Just beep me when you're done, and I'll be ready" she said and winked.

Wendy just stared at Hodges, who stared at the floor wishing he could melt into it.

Finally he looked up at her. "Wanna go out for dinner Wendy?" He said softly.

Wendy grinned. "Sure" she said.

Hodges grinned like a kid at Christmas, then realized he must look very silly told her he'd beep her when he and Greg were done their case. The two girls went back to their respective places in the lab and the guys went to deal with their case. It took them three hours to finish their case, but they returned to CSI, beeped the girls and told them they'd be ready in a half hour. They had time to shower and quickly change before the girls were ready. Grissom had also grudgingly gave the girls some time off too. He knew that Wendy and Mandy put in over time as much as the CSI team did and they deserved a break.

The four of them left the CSI building and exchanged glances. "Where to?" Wendy asked.

"What kind of food are you in the mood for?" asked Greg.

"I don't know… Chinese?" Mandy suggested.

"Naw, if we eat Chinese, we'll be hungry in an hour" said Hodges.

"Yeah you're right"

"I uh have an idea… why don't we go to my place, order some Chinese and not worry about uh getting hungry in an hour" Greg suggested.

The other three exchanged glances then looked at Greg and Hodges smiled at him one of those _knowing _smiles.

The girls shrugged. "Sure, why not" they said.

The four of them took a cab back to Greg's apartment and within 45 minutes they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. It was their supper. Greg took it from the delivery guy and handed him the money and a tip and locked the door behind the guy. With the help of Hodges, Greg and he put the food on the table and set the table properly. Usually when Greg was home alone, he just sat in front of the TV, but tonight it was different, he was entertaining Mandy (as well as Hodges and Wendy).

They had finished as much as they could of their food and retired to the small TV area of Greg's apartment. Greg offered them drinks and each asked for a rum & coke in which Greg humbly abliged.

"Hey Greggo how much rum didja put in here" Wendy said half coughing and half laughing.

Greg shrugged and indicated with his fingers how much. "Greggo, that's wayyy too much rum, are you tryin' to get me drunk" Mandy asked him.

"No, I – uh don't usually drink rum & coke and I just guessed"

"Yeah well using that much will get us drunk real fast" Wendy said and leaned over to Hodges.

"I'm gonna get another drink" Hodges said and got up and as he did, Wendy ended up doing a head plant on the couch. "Ow!" she said and giggled.

"What are you trying to do Sanders, get them drunk!" Hodges said to him.

"I don't drink rum, so how do I know!" he replied in protest.

Greg and Hodges poured another rum and coke for themselves and the girls, but this time it was far less rum and more coke.

"Where's your washroom?" Mandy asked about ten minutes later.

Greg pointed.

"Thanks, I'll be right back" she said.

When Mandy left, Wendy pulled Greg aside in the kitchen. "She's gonna kill me Greg, but she wants you to put a move on her"

"What with you and Hodges there?"

"Well I think I'm gonna move in on ol' Davie myself."

"Really?"

"Greg, I'm not always the nerd you may think I am" she said undid her ponytail"

Greg gasped in awe.

Greg and Wendy returned from the kitchen with yet more drinks for the gang, this time there was a little more rum in their rum & coke than the previous drink.

Knowing that the Wendy and Hodges were watching, Greg mustered up the courage and leaned in on Mandy and gave her a kiss.

"Greg, I – wow" she said and she kissed him back.

Hodges did a double take when he had seen Wendy; her hair had changed from the ponytail to now sitting on her shoulders. Before Hodges had a chance to do anything, Wendy made the first move and kissed him hard.

Soon both couples were making out and not caring that the other couple was watching. Ten minutes later, Greg and Mandy retired to the bedroom where they continued exploring each other and Hodges and Wendy, not even noticing that Greg and Mandy had moved on were in the middle of an embrace as well.

"David, my bra strap is in the front" Wendy said with a smile.

"Usually they're at the back."

"Just shut up and undo it!" she said and kissed him. While he undid her bra and touched her breasts he felt a little strange doing so. This was his co-worker.

Wendy must have sensed his reluctance and stopped kissing him. "What is the matter David?"

"It seems strange that we're sitting here, we work together…But before you haul off and hit me, it also feels right" he said and put his hands on her back.

Wendy nodded and they melted as one. Luckily David had a condom in his wallet because Wendy, who usually had a few on her, gave her last one to Mandy.

Meanwhile in Greg's room. "I am so sorry Mandy. I did not mean for this to happen" he said.

"Hey Greggo, it happens to a lot of guys"

"I'm 32, it is not supposed to happen to me!" he moaned. "Just don't tell anyone or I'll die!" he said.

"No worries Greggo, we'll just do it tomorrow night" she said and they layed there together cuddling, but not physically doing anything.

Two hours later, Greg had to use the washroom and he tiptoed out and saw a completely naked Hodges & Wendy lying together on the floor. They were sleeping and completely oblivious to their nakedness.

Greg walked back into the bedroom and nudged Mandy.

"The two love birds are out there …"

Greg and Mandy were startled by a large banging sound, coming from his TV room where the other two guests were sleeping. What brought Greg and Mandy to the front room was Wendy and Hodges screaming and a loud deep Texan male voice yelling something about where the f is Emma……

To be continued………………….

A/N: More Greg/Mandy & Hodges/Wendy coming up… I just need to rest my weary eyes. My muse has more to write, but me – the one who's typing this needs a break or my eyes will go nuts.


	76. Charges are Pending

Chapter 76 Charges are Pending

A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone who's been reviewing this story. What started out as a little one-shot back last March, has exploded into a huge story with many twists and turns. LOL. Hope everyone had a good Halloween last night, I certainly did, I went to a Halloween party at a local pub – it was awesome and quite busy for a Wednesday night!

Before I go back to the Hodges/Wendy & Greg/Mandy storyline, I'm going to slip in a quick chapter with Nick & Sofia's daughter Anne-Marie and the issue regarding the tragic death of her three friends in that house fire.

Anne-Marie was getting ready for her afternoon shift at the lab. They had amended her shift a little so she works afternoons and evenings rather than a 9-5 job. Anyway, she was at home alone, as both Nick and Sofia were still working, they had been putting in a lot of overtime lately. She plucked the mail from the letter box and no sooner did she shut the door then the doorbell rang. She checked who it was and it was some guy from a courier company.

"Yes?"

"Anne-Marie Stokes-Curtis?"

"Yes"

The gentleman handed her an envelope. "Please sign here" he said.

Anne-Marie signed for the letter, thanked the guy and shut the door. She went into the kitchen and sat down in a chair and opened her letter.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "They are suing me for wrongful death!!!" "ohmigod!" She moaned. Sure enough, the families of the three kids lost in the fire, had filed a wrongful death lawsuit, naming Anne-Marie as the soul defendant.

She immediately got on the phone with Nick.

"Stokes" he said.

"Dad I need you to come home now" she said.

"Anne-Marie, you should be on your way to the lab by now." Nick said.

"Well something came up – I have just been served with a wrongful death lawsuit" she said.

"_Something _always comes up Anne-Marie, you need to get ready… he began. "What? Who served you with a wrongful death lawsuit?"

"The parents of the three friends that died in the house fire" she muttered.

"Stay calm. Uh you ..uh… I'll be home in ten minutes" he said.

Anne-Marie paced the kitchen floor waiting for Nick to return home. When he did he gave his daughter a great big hug and then they sat down together on the couch.

"Anne-Marie, we'll get you a lawyer, but what the hell is going to be your defense? " he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I am not going to win am I?"

Nick looked at his daughter. "I uh don't know Anne-Marie, we really haven't discussed the fire since it happened, you haven't even told me how it started"

Anne-Marie looked down. "It was accidental." Was her reply.

"Who started it Anne-Marie?"

Anne-Marie did not reply.

"Are you protecting somebody?"

Again, no reply from her.

"Damnit Anne-Marie, how can I help you if you don't talk" Nick said.

"Cuz if I talk they'll come after me."

"One of the guys from David's old crowd?"

Anne-Marie made a face. "No. Not from David's friend old crowd"

"Then who?"

Anne-Marie still refused to say.

"Was it someone who knows Timothy?"

Anne-Marie flinched.

That told Nick a lot. Someone who knew Timothy was involved in setting the fire and unlike what Anne-Marie said. It was not accidental.

Nick called Sofia and told her the situation. Sofia went into Brass's office to talk to him about the impending situation.

"What can we do to protect ourselves and Anne-Marie? I mean she has now implicated Timothy or his cronies in the house fire that killed those kids!" Sofia said.

"I thought Timothy was in jail!"

"I guess he had visitors, but we need to protect Anne-Marie or she could be next or they could torch our new house, with us in it!" Sofia said.

"I'll have my men sleuth around and see what they can find out about Timothy and any of his gang members, I know that Timothy has a rap sheet a mile long. He is well known to the cops and so are his friends" Brass said.

"What about our protection?" Sofia asked.

"Well, be vigilante and under no circumstances should Anne-Marie be alone."

"She is not going to like that"

"No but there is no alternative. She needs to be aware of the situation she is in. "

"What about this law suit?"

"Speak to the DA and explain the situation about this new evidence. Do not name Timothy though – that could cause problems." Brass told her.

Sofia nodded and took a deep breath. It was going to be a very grueling next little while……

A/N: I decided to end this chapter here… hehe and I will go back to it in later chapters (after of course I think of where I want to go with this) Now Back to the Hodges/Wendy & Greg/Mandy story for a little while. (well there is a Nick/Emma link there too as it is Emma's boyfriend that stormed in to Greg's apartment…)


	77. Who the hell are you & what are you doin

Chapter 77: Who the Hell are you and what are you doing Here?

Hodges and Wendy covered in nothing but blankets stood glaring at the angry Texan that had busted his way in the apartment.

"Where the hell is Emma" he demanded.

"Who is Emma?" asked Hodges.

"Don't play dumb with me Sanders where is my girlfriend! What did you do to her?"

"I am not Greg Sanders and I have no idea what he did with your girlfriend." Hodges said and adjusted the blanket.

Greg came out into the living area. "I am Greg Sanders, Emma is not here" he stated and crossed his arms.

"Where is she then?"

"She does not want you to know." he replied.

The Texan walked over to Greg and glared down at him. "You had better tell me where he is if you wanna continue living!"

Greg stood his ground and glared back at him. "No"

"If you don't mind, would you please leave before I call the cops" said a new voice. It was Mandy; she was standing in the doorway holding the phone poised to dial 911.

"This is not over yet, boy, I will find out where Emma is staying, and I will hunt her down and make sure she _takes_ care of that unwanted pregnancy" the Texan growled.

"What is your name by the way?" Greg asked.

"Emma's Boyfriend" he replied and walked out the door. (which was off it's hinges)

"Ok, that was freaky" said Mandy and turned and walked back into Greg's bedroom.

Hodges and Wendy couldn't look at each other. They were well aware of their antics regarding the night before and the fact that they had slept together in a moment of passion. The fact that when the Texan barged in, the two of them were sprawled out on the floor naked, didn't sit well with them. Not that the Texan cared, he was too intent on finding Emma.

They got dressed and headed off separately to work. The two women drove on one car and the two guys took Greg's as Hodges had left his at the lab.

When they got to the lab all hell was breaking loose. Emma was in Grissom's office crying and Nick was trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok Emma." He said.

"If Grissom catches you in his office without permission he is going to be upset" Said Greg walking by.

"We are not going to tell him are we Greg" Nick said.

"Tell me what? Nick what are you doing in my office?" Grissom asked appearing behind Greg.

"Comforting Emma. Her Texan boyfriend came to the lab in search of her and smacked her around a bit and yelled at her, but not before he went to Greg's apartment where he terrorized Greg & Mandy and Hodges and Wendy. "

At the sound of his name, David Hodges came into Grissom's office. He had been walking by when he heard his name mentioned.

"What are we talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, you little _interlude_ you had with Wendy that's all." Nick said mockingly.

David turned and left Grissom's office.

"Nick you can't use my office without asking me first" Grissom said. He seemed to be more territorial than usual. Grissom looked around the room seeking something out.

"Griss, we'll go now" Nick said and he and Emma left Grissom's office and headed to the break room to continue their chat.

Grissom sighed a deep sigh and paged Sara. She came within 30 seconds.

"I missed you honey" he said.

"I missed you too. We haven't had a lot of time together. Y'know I think we need a vacation. I hope the children are not suffering because we're work-a-holics." Grissom said.

"Well Sierra told me that she feels sad she doesn't see us more"

Grissom put his hand on his wife's arm and caressed it. "We have a very smart daughter." He said and kissed Sara right on the lips.

"Is the door locked?"

"I'll lock it now" he said and went toward the door and just as Sara was unbuttoning her blouse … the door opened. Sara ducked behind Grissom's desk.

"What's going on here?" asked the voice.

It was Warrick.

"Nothing" Grissom said and stared at the desk.

"Griss, I saw Sidle duck behind your desk, are you two having a little interlude again?"

"That's not your concern Warrick, what do you want" Grissom said.

"We need you pronto up front. That crazy Texan guy, Emma's boyfriend .. returned."

"What? "

"That's not all, before he could do anything, he stabbed Emma right in the stomach. She's on the way to the hospital. Nick has gone with her and Catherine and I are processing the scene."

"Sounds like you have it under control"

"Grissom"

"Just go about your business Warrick" he said with a dismissive attitude.

Warrick shook his head and left the office and Grissom looked at his desk. Sara jumped up from behind it, fully dressed.

"The moment has passed" she said. "See you at home"

Grissom sighed. He never wins anymore.


	78. Hodges & Wendy

Chapter 78: Hodges & Wendy

A/N: I'm suffering from serious writers block with where I want to go with this story. So I will be finishing this particular chapter focusing on Hodges and Wendy, then going "silent" with this story for a little while my muse recharges and hopefully can figure out what the hell she wants with this story. LOL. Muse is very finicky for whatever reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sleeping together a few days back, Hodges and Wendy avoided each other as did Greg and Mandy. True to her word, Mandy did not share Greg's little _situation_ they ran into in the bedroom.

Hodges was working diligently in his lab when suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned and it was Wendy watching at him.

"M-may I help you Wendy?"

"Uh Dave, can we talk for a moment?"

"I'm kinda busy…. but ok" he replied.

"Uh.. this is tricky … "she began and fiddled with her watch on her wrist.

David began to get nervous. "Wendy? Please spit it out.. what is it?"

Wendy closed her eyes. "I- I know that we've always had a rivalry between us and you tend to be uh.. a y'know, but …" she faltered as he frowned.

"Jerk? Was that what you're trying to say?"

Wendy squeezed her eyes. "David please don't make this harder."

Hodges chuckled. "I am sorry Wendy, please continue."

"I uh had fun the other night. And I just don't mean what we did, I enjoyed spending time together. " she said.

David looked at her and a smile spread across his face. "I had a lot of fun too and I don't just mean the _good stuff_"

"My question is…. where do we stand? A-are we going to continue this or am I just a one night stand" she blurted finally.

David looked away. He didn't know how to react. The girls he usually dated (which were very few) never expected anything much after. He had never dated anyone like Wendy – a strong woman with a lot of class. The women he dated were all about _themselves_ and not about give and take and sharing and whatnot."

"I'd like to continue this relationship Wendy." David said.

Wendy leaned over and gave Hodges a kiss. She then sat on his lap facing him and they had a little make out session.

….In the hall, Warrick and Nick were walking by talking about a case they were working on.

"I'll meet you out there in a second, I just have to talk to Hodges about something" Nick said. Warrick gave him a nod.

Nick walked by Hodges' lab and saw he and Wendy making out and a audibly loud gasp escaped him.

Hodges and Wendy broke apart, both turning very red.

"Uh excuse me Hodges…."she said and made a bee-line for the ladies room.

Nick gave David a surprised look. "You and Wendy?"

"Yes, me and Wendy"

"Way to Go Hodges…when did this happen?"

"A few days ago. Wendy and I, Mandy and Greg had a double date at Greg's place"

Nick nodded. "Well I'm glad for you. You needed a woman Hodges"

"I've had women before Nick!" He said insulted.

"I gather that, but …. Not usually like Wendy. Nick said with a smile. "What has Wendy done with the real David Hodges?"

"Cut it out Nick. Just leave him alone." Said Wendy, who appeared behind him.

Nick looked from Wendy to Hodges. "Congrats to you both, you make a cute couple, now I gotta go, before Warrick wonders where I am!"

Wendy and Hodges resumed there making out and this time no one bothered them because they went to a much private area … Grissom's office.

David and Wendy had made themselves comfortable in Grissom's office. Knowing that Grissom was going to be away for a little while on a case, they figured that he would never know that the two lab techs were _borrowing_ his office.

Suddenly in the middle of their interlude, the doorknob rattled and suddenly it opened and there stood ………………..?

A/N: Stay tuned to see what happens when Grissom walks in on David Hodges and Wendy Siims…… Remember I'm going on "silent for a little bit" so this cliffhanger may be hangin' for a little while.


	79. More Hodges and Wendy

Chapter Seventy-Nine: More Wendy & Hodges

A/N: Continuing from the previous chapter…. We left our Wendy and Hodges making out (and more) when they were in the middle … they heard the door knob rattle and someone walked in on them.

Backing up about a few moments before… David and Wendy had just walked into Grissom's office, observed by Nick Stokes. He frowned. _What are they doing going into Grissom's office. They are just aiming for trouble_. Then he saw the bug-man himself at the front area gathering his messages from Judy. He had to distract Gil somehow… He had only seconds to spare before David Hodges and Wendy Siims end up in the most embarrassing situation of their entire lives.

"Catherine, I need you to stall Grissom from going into his office" he said in a rush to Catherine who was in the break room.

"Calm down Nicky, what's up, why?"

"No time to explain, just please distract Grissom from going into his office. I can see him talking to Judy now. "

Leaving Catherine with her mouth hanging open, Nick made a beeline for Grissom's office while Catherine had to come up with a plan to stop Grissom from going into his office.

Hodges and Wendy were in the middle of their amorous goings on when the door knob rattled and in walked Nick Stokes.

"Shit Nick whatcha doing?" yelled David.

"Hodges, this is Grissom's office – Catherine is stalling him as he has just come in, get dressed and get to work. Catherine can only stall him so much. He is a very smart man you know!" Nick said.

They quickly got dressed as Nick stood watch for Grissom and Catherine…

"Gil, I need some advice" Catherine said stopping him in the hall.

"Cath, I can't talk now, I've got a few loose ends I have to take care of before I head home. Sara is waiting for me as is my children. Sierra has a kiddie performance going on at her school that Sara and I are going to."

"I need your advice Gil! Please lets go into the break room for a few minutes. I'm at a crossroads with Lindsey"

"Catherine, I thought she was in some Juvie facility…." He said.

"Uh well she wants out and she is manipulating the staff by lying to them!"

Grissom rubbed his temples. "Your daughter has caused so much trouble – I know that she has issues regarding jealousy and stuff, but you can't let her manipulate the staff. "

"I'm so afraid that Liliana is going to turn out like her. What about Alexander, they are her siblings, I'm afraid that all my children will turn out bad"

Gil pursed his lips. "Well we know why Christina turned out the way she did, it's because she had been abused by her grandmother's suitors."

"She was getting rehabilitated, but she manipulated people like Lindsey did and … I don't even want to remember."

Grissom made a face and remembered the sight – 16 teens/young adults in Christina's room at Grissom and Sara's house swapping DNA. At the time Christina had manipulated her way out of her facility and was staying temporarily with Grissom and Sara and Christina had a party and was evidently working for Lady Heather at the time… who after finding out about this sex party fired her on the spot.

"Look Cath, I really got to go now." He looked at his watch and frowned. "I have to finish this paperwork before I leave and Sara wants me to be there for our daughter! I do not want to let Sierra nor Sara down."

Catherine glanced down the hall to Grissom's office and saw Nick give the 'thumbs' up sign to Catherine.

"Ok, we'll talk later then." Catherine said and headed to the layout room.

Grissom shook his head and went down to his office and when he got inside he frowned then shook his head again. _No one would dare come in this office while I was not in it._

In the break room, Wendy was freaking out.

"David I left my underwear in Grissom's office"

"You telling me you're not wearing underwear?" Hodges said.

Wendy glared at him. "I was rushing and I couldn't find it anyway, we were at each other like … y'know. I don't know where it went!" she said.

Meanwhile in Grissom's office, he sat at his desk doing his paper work and looked up and frowned. A pair of panties was draped on his fetal pig container. How that happened was bizarre to him. Whose underwear it is was beyond him. He and Sara had not had relations in his office for a very long time.

Taking a ruler from his desk he reached for the offending undergarment and placed it out of sight. He shook his head. _Who would be dumb enough to engage in sex in my office?._

Grissom had an idea he truly did not want to embarrass the owner of that undergarment, but he had no choice. He took a few photographs of the underwear and placed the photo on the bulletin board in the front hall with a note. _Who owns these? They were found in Gil Grissom's office. Own up to it now or face the consequences. We do have a DNA lab here! I will give you three days to come to my office in confidence or I will have them tested for DNA._

Wendy and Mandy were heading toward the break room when they passed by the bulletin board. As they passed by it, Wendy gasped audibly.

"What's the matter Wendy? Why did you gasp like that"

"Grissom posted pictures of someone's underwear!!" she said gasping again.

Mandy laughed. "Yeah someone was stupid enough to use Grissom's office as a place for a quickie. Apparently Nick caught them…" Mandy stopped talking as she realized that Wendy had begun to blush. Mandy covered her mouth with her hand.

"That was you!" she whispered.

Wendy nodded. "Don't tell anyone!" she replied in a whisper.

"Don't tell anybody what?" said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Greg looking at them.

"N-Nothing" Wendy said stuttering.

"Hey Wendy, don't you have a pair like that?" he said a little too loud.

"Greg!" Wendy hissed.

"What?"

"Why did you do that Greg? You could have kept it to your self or at least whispered"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret"

"Grow up Greg, no one wants their undergarments photographed and displayed on a bulletin board!" Wendy said.

"I am sorry. "he said and looked down.

A few of the others in the lab came out and had heard everything, no one said a word, but they were all thinking the same thing. _It was Wendy Siims that was having sex in Grissom's office_.

"I'll get you back Sanders, I'll find out something about you and it'll be broadcast or posted on this bulletin board!" Wendy said and walked away.

Greg sucked in his breath. _Oh Gawd no. I don't want my secret to be spilled. _He looked at Mandy who gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"Mandy you didn't tell her!" Greg sputtered.

"Tell her what" Mandy said innocently.

"You know…about the two of us and my issue"

"What issue Greg?"

"Mandy please don't make me say it out loud"

Mandy didn't respond, she just shook her head and walked away.

The next day there was a message on the bulletin board about Greg Sanders…..


	80. War of Embarrassment

Chapter Eighty: The War of Embarrassment

A/N: This chapter is pure drabble and basically a chapter about "nothing" and very silly

Greg, when he saw the posting on the bulletin board couldn't believe this. So he decided to come up with something to retaliate back on Mandy.

Meanwhile in the break room, the two girls were chatting.

"Why did you post that about Greg? He's going to think I told you about his issue!"

"No worries Mandy, you didn't tell me, I just figured it out on my own!" Wendy said evilly.

Greg didn't want to embarrass Mandy but this was turning out to be an all out war. Who can embarrass who the worst! That was the question. It was more or less a game to Greg.

Greg was sitting in the break room stewing and thinking when the rest of the night shift crew had arrived. Grissom had gone to his daughter's kiddie play and headed back to the lab. Sara decided to take the night off to stay with Sierra and Peter.

Grissom came into the break room and he saw his night crew sitting and waiting for him.

"Before I start, I'd like to know who was in my office having sex?"

None of them answered.

"Ok, so maybe it is none of you and you're being truthful, but does anyone of you know who it was?"

Before they could answer there was a scream coming from the hall.

Grissom told his team to stay put and went out to see what the scream was all about.

"GREG SANDERS" screamed Mandy.

Greg wordlessly went into the hall where Mandy was staring angrily at what Greg had posted on the bulletin board. It was a semi-nude picture of Mandy.

"What the hell is going on here Greg?" Grissom said with great annoyance as he removed the picture.

"Retaliation!" he replied crossing his arms.

"For what?"

"For what Wendy did to me!"

"Why punish Mandy for what Wendy did?"

"Cuz Mandy told Wendy"

Grissom rolled his eyes. "What did Mandy tell Wendy?"

Greg blushed and whispered the secret in Grissom's ear.

Grissom gave him a sympathy blush. "I understand you not wanting _that_ getting out, but you don't go posting a semi-nude picture of her on the bulletin board."

Back in the break room the others were sitting and not saying a word. They were just listening. David Hodges and Wendy Siims walked by the break room and peeked in. "Where's Grissom?"

"Talking to Greg in the hallway….uh Wendy can I have a word?"

Catherine said.

Catherine took Wendy to Grissom's office for a quick word. "Wendy, uh Grissom asked me to talk to you about you and Hodges' little indiscretion… um why…?" she blurted.

"We heard Grissom was going to be at a crime scene all shift so we thought…we were…we couldn't resist" said Wendy.

"Look at the trouble it got you into, a very embarrassing situation not to mention Greg and Mandy's situation….." she said shrugging.

"I-I didn't want to…in Grissom's office, but David was so irresistible!" she said.

Catherine shook her head. "This is a place of business Wendy, you and David are grown adults, you can't be acting like high school teenagers."

Wendy took a stand with Catherine. "Have you ever just had the urge with Warrick?"

"Wendy, don't be insubordinate" Catherine warned.

"You are chastising me for being inappropriate in the work place, but I recall that you and Warrick had your own little indiscretion a few years ago, in an airplane washroom and right here in the lab in the shower and also right here in Grissom's office." Wendy said.

"Who told you this?" Catherine demanded, her face now turning red.

"I have my sources!" She said. Now the two women were practically nose to nose.

Catherine remembered the time with her and Warrick in the airplane and the one with her and Warrick in the shower, but her and Warrick in Grissom's office…she didn't remember that.

"Wendy there was no incident with me and Warrick in Grissom's office. The other two yes, but never in Grissom's office." Catherine said.

"You have no right, regardless in chastising me for sex in the workplace when you and Warrick did it"

Catherine shook her head. "This is about rules Wendy. Grissom already gave it to Warrick and I about our indiscretion, now I'm passing on the advice to you, on your way back, please send Warrick to see me."

Wendy did as she asked. When he arrived in Grissom's office Catherine was waiting for him.

"Warrick, who did you tell about our little indiscretions here in the lab?"

"What are you talking about Cath?" he asked.

"Wendy knows about our shower incident and the one on the plane."

"I told Hodges when I was advising him not to do that kinda thing here at the lab"

"Obviously he did not heed your advice." She said.

"Hodges swore he wouldn't tell anyone! And here he goes and tells Wendy!"

Catherine and Warrick put their heads together to come up with a way of getting back at Hodges. A smile played at Catherine's lips… a couple of ways they could embarrass Hodges…..

David Hodges was on his way to the men's room when he saw a photograph of him…….He cursed aloud and a few people came to see why he was so upset………

A/N: Stay tuned for more……


	81. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter Eighty-One: Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters.

David Hodges stared intently at the photograph of him that was posted on the bulletin board. He knew it was very petty to be so upset over a little thing…. But he didn't like being made fun of. The photograph was of him using a _Sharpie_ marker to colour the gray out of his hair. He hated the fact that he had been getting grey hair from the time he was in his early thirties and a few times Grissom, Catherine and the others had caught him colouring his hair. He didn't realize that someone had taken a picture.

Hodges headed to the break room. "Who posted that picture?" he asked.

No one answered.

"Come on guys, please tell me who did it, this is ridiculous! " he said. "What would Ecklie and Verna think about these pranks you were playing on each other?"

That got everyone's attention. "You wouldn't _dare_ snitch on us Hodges" Warrick said standing up to his full 6 foot height.

"Why wouldn't I? I have proof that you guys were doing this, starting with Grissom posting Wendy's underwear!"

Wendy blushed. "Not everyone knew it was mine Hodges"

"Sorry Wendy"

"Well Hodges, if you and Wendy weren't having sex in my office then none of this would have happened!" Grissom told him.

"H-How did you know it was me?"

Grissom looked at him. "I know things. I am a scientist and a damn good one at that! I can sniff out _David Hodges_ anytime!" he said.

"Ok so you embarrass Wendy by posting her underwear then Greg happened by when you were talking about it and he said it was hers a little too loud… then Mandy, who's been hangin' with Greg decided to post his secret and then to get back at Mandy for telling Wendy about the secret, Greg posts a semi-nude picture of her. Wend and Catherine get into a heated discussion about sex in the workplace and it comes out about some of Catherine and Warrick's indiscretions. Catherine goes to Warrick and quizzes him about how Wendy knew about he indiscretions and Warrick tells her that he had told Hodges only to advise him about he perils of work-place sex. Hodges then goes and tells Wendy what he knew and that is why Wendy threw it back in Catherine's face. And now we're here with Hodges _colouring _his hair with that sharpie marker." Sara said in one huge breath.

Everyone who was involved in this "_War of Embarrassment_" nodded. She shook her head and went from one co-worker to the other. Ecklie and Verna Tayler would be absolutely horrified at the behaviour you guys." She said and then turned to her husband. "It was you that started it, had you not done that with Wendy's undergarment, this would never have started. We are a business people not a kindergarten so take this from me! Wise up! "

Sara tried to make a discrete exit, but unfortunately for her because she and Grissom were on their way to a formal event, Sara was wearing heels and a dress, not being used to heels, she stormed out of the break room and tripped something in the hall causing her dress to rip. Greg who couldn't resist snapped a picture of the bare-assed Sara Sidle and posted it on the bulletin board. The following day Greg's locker was filled with decomp.

A/N: Now that I've had my drabble silly fun, on with the story...


	82. Resolving the Issue of Emma Stokes

Chapter Eighty-Two: Resolving the Issue of Emma Stokes

A/N: This part takes place just before the _War of Embarrassment. _After Emma's boyfriend barges into Greg's home demanding to see Emma.

Emma Stokes, Nick's younger sister had come to Vegas seeking solace from home. She had been kicked out of the house because she got pregnant and her family didn't want her rebelling anymore. The father of her unborn baby wanted her to _take care of it_ and since Emma didn't believe in what he was inferring, she said she was heading to Vegas to take care of it and gave him Greg Sanders' address as to where she was staying. Greg wanted nothing to do with her and was angry when she told him she gave her boyfriend his address. Emma ended up staying in Nick's home with he & Sofia and their kids.

The boyfriend, not knowing that Emma was not at Greg's home burst into his apartment when Greg and Mandy, Hodges & Wendy were having their double date. He burst in after the fact catching Hodges and Wendy sprawled out on the floor naked, and ultimately scaring them when he burst in.

The boyfriend who's name was Joe cursed and swore like as sailor until Greg came out of his bedroom wondering what the hell was going on. Joe demanded to see Emma and Greg told him where Emma was…..

That day at Nick & Sofia's house… It was about 9:00 am, the children were all at school, except Jason who was still sleeping. Nick was going to bring him to the sitter's house around three o'clock. Sofia was getting dressed and Emma was stewing about her situation. She had no idea that Joe was in town….until he banged on the door.

"EMMA get out here" he yelled.

Emma cautiously approached the door and opened it. "What do you want Joe?"

"Have you taken care of business yet?" he demanded.

"No I haven't Joe, I'm not getting rid of it. You made this baby too"

"Emma, this is not up for discussion. You are terminating this _thing_ cuz I do not want my woman getting fat!" he seethed.

"Joe, I am not your woman. I am having this child whether you like it or not and you cannot stop me!"

"Emma, I am your elder, you disobey me you .." he began then saw the very angry look of Nick Stokes.

"Is he bothering you Emma?" he asked.

"Yes he is Nicky…this is Joe"

Nick glared at him. "Oh you're Joe, the ass who knocked up my sister and refuses to be a man!"

"Watch it buddy, you don't know who you're mouthing off to" he snarled.

Nick glared at Joe. "Leave my house Joe or I will call the cops."

Joe glared at them. "This is not over. I will be back and you will get rid of that unborn baby even if I have to get rid of it myself."

Emma looked from Joe to Nick and said nothing. Joe reluctantly left.

"Emma look what you've gotten yourself into!" Nick said and heaved his shoulders. "I can't stay with you and protect you – you do know that… I would suggest going back to Texas, but he will be after you there too. Now he knows where I live and where Greg lives."

"He's not going to let this go quietly Nick I don't really know what else to tell you."

"Have him charged and arrested for stalking and threats" suggested Sofia who just entered the room.

"That'll make him even more angry when he gets out on bail" Emma replied.

"We'll make sure he stays in custody long enough for you to make a safe escape"

"To where Sofia, I have no one anywhere to help me!"

"I have a suggestion. Nick come here for a second" Sofia said.

"Excuse me Emma."

Sofia looked at Nick. "I've some contacts up in Canada who may be able to help her. She can stay up there and have the baby then decide what to do in 7 months or whenever she's due."

"Are these reliable friends?"

Sofia gave him a glare. "They are friends I've known since grade school, we graduated from the same police academy only they headed north and I headed here to Vegas. I've been in touch over the years."

"Arrange it"

"I am going with her to accompany her up there, just in case Joe follows or there are issues. I don't think she is safe"

They came back into the kitchen and Emma smiled. She had heard everything.

"Thanks guys, I won't let you down" she said.

Emma packed a suitcase and she and Sofia headed to McCaran Airport to Pearson International in Toronto, Canada. From there they were going to drive two hours up to a smaller country city of Bracebridge. It was more or less a tourist town. Sofia knew that Joe would never look to find her up there.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Sofia said as they parted at McCaran. 

"You call me when you land in Toronto!" Nick said.

"Nicky, it will be 2am LV time when I land in Toronto… No I will call you tomorrow or you call me – remember there is a 3 hour time difference."

Carrie, Cindy, David and Jason waved good by to Sofia, they understood that she'd be back in a few days. Nick was going to take a couple of days off and care for the children. He knew that Joe would be back and did not want his children to be in any danger.

The two girls held hands and Cindy also held hands with David. Nick carried Jason in his arms and held the hand of Carrie. The group of them headed back to Nick's vehicle but it was David that saw something suspicious.

"This way!" he said and yanked the others down to hide. David then pointed to the car and the suspicious person lurking around.

"David, take your brother and sisters and head back inside, take my cell and alert Gil and Catherine and any other CSI also get security."

David nodded and took charge and lead his sisters and brother to safety.

Nick, armed with his gun approached his vehicle. The figure still lurked around the back of the car so Nick caught him off guard.

"Freeze asshole!" he snarled.

The figure turned and raised his hands then without a moment to spare pulled his gun and aimed at Nick.

"You aren't really gonna shoot me are you Nick?"

"You are lurking around my vehicle Joe and doing God knows what to it, why shouldn't!"

"I'd be more interested in that airplane your wife and sister are on."

Nick turned pale as a ghost.

"What are you talking about Joe?"

"Oh that flight your wife and sister and unborn child are on – the one with _engine _troubles."

Nick sucked in his breath. _Ohmigod what the hell did he do to that airplane? How did he know? How did he do it?_

"I bet you are wondering how and why?"

"Yeah"

"Your dumbass co-worker Greg Sanders told me." He said. "he said that Sofia and Emma are on their way to that city in Canada – the one who's airport was named after a Prime Minister."

Nick sucked in his breath but said nothing. He knew that both Pearson Airport in Toronto and Trudeau Airport in Montreal were both named after past Prime Ministers. The key thing is which one did Greg tell Joe the girls were going to.

"Say good bye to your wife" said Joe.

"That's your girlfriend and unborn child that are also on that plane"

"Who cares dude, I already told Emma that I didn't want a baby. They are nothing but trouble! And I wanted her to get rid of it, she didn't comply so I make her comply by getting rid of her and the other miscreants on that airplane."

"Miscreants? What you've learned a new word now?" he shook his head at the use of the word _troublemaker._

"Who has the gun Nick"

"Actually I have a gun too and if you haven't noticed I'm aiming it right at you dumbass" he said.

Meanwhile in the airport, David had successfully talked to the security guards and contacted Gil, Catherine, Warrick and Greg. Sara was tending to the children who were ill with Chicken pox so she couldn't help. The CSI team, Captain Brass and the Security at the airport surrounded Nick and Joe discretely. Meanwhile one of the security guards tried to stop the aircraft from taking off. The air traffic controller radioed the pilot of the air plane to stop and go back, but the airplane was too far along the runway to stop………

The airplane took off into the air, and only seconds later, the crew and gang on the ground heard an enormous explosion that rattled car windows and blew out many of the windows at the airport.

Joe, distracted was grabbed by Grissom and Brass and taken into custody while Nick collapsed into Catherine and Warrick's arms. Distraught at seeing his wife and sister die in that horrific explosion.

A half hour later a blonde woman looking panicked with a younger dark-haired woman came up to the CSI team.

"Ohmigod Nick what the hell happened"

Nick looked up and saw Sofia and Emma looking at him. "Y-y what the hell happened? I – I thought you were on that flight that took off and ex-ploded!" Nick said shaking and mumbling.

"Nicky, that flight was on route to Montreal. We were going to Toronto"

Nick breathed a sigh of relief that his wife and sister were fine but said a silent prayer for all the 300 people that died for no reason.

Joe was taken into custody and denied bail. He wouldn't be seeing the light of day for a very long time. No lawyer would take his case to defend him against his crimes.

A/N: To be continued……: )

I know this is very angsty and sad that those people died for no reason on that plane – but there was no way I was going to kill off Sofia and Emma.


	83. The Wrath of Camille Ecklie

Chapter Eighty-Three: The Wrath of Camille Ecklie

Conrad Ecklie and Verna Tayler, Assistant Lab Director and Lab Director had been away visiting her deathly ill mother and had no idea what was going on at the lab. The _War of Embarrassment, _the issue involving Emma Stokes' boyfriend Joe and Camille and Sam Ecklie's wrath at the lab.

Conrad had called Grissom and informed him that he and Verna were going to be a little longer as Verna's mom had slipped into a coma and her death was imminent. They were in the process of planning her funeral and internment and all that stuff. Conrad gave him the title "Acting Lab Director" and Grissom humbly accepted.

Grissom sat in Conrad's office searching for something when Camille Ecklie barged in.

"What are you doing in Conrad's office?"

"Who are you be demanding anything of me?." Demanded Grissom

"Don't take that tone with me. I can get you and all your flunkies thrown out of this lab, and have it flattened in no time and within 6 months condos can be built here. Now answer my question."

Grissom pressed an alert button. "Brass come here please."

Camille's face turned into a snarl. "Aw ya big baby why did you have to tattle on me?"

Brass arrived and made a face behind Camille's back.

"Aw Jim Brass, what a nice surprise. I was certain that Conrad fired you years ago after that Holly Gribbs incident"

"Ah Camille Ecklie what brings you to our lab. Need a new broom?" he replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Brass, I just came in here to get something from Conrad's office and I see this guy here, I demanded to know why he was here and he got rude."

"Gil, why were you rude to Ms. Ecklie" Jim said to play along with her.

"Well Jim, she came in here ranting and raving and I answered her with my own question as to who she was and she got nasty once I called you"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Camille, what do you want?"

"I want something from Conrad's desk. Something that he's been hiding from me for all these years."

"You are not going to go into Conrad's desk when he is not here." Brass told her his hands on his hips.

"Look, he has an envelope in that bottom drawer, sealed that indicates whether or not he is my son's father."

Gil and Jim exchanged looks. "Are you telling us that there had been doubt about the paternity of your son?"

Camille nodded. "We had a fight one night and I told him off – something about the paternity of Sam and we had a paternity test. We then made up and he took the sealed document and put it in his bottom drawer."

"I am sorry Camille, I can't go into his personal stuff"

"I can get a court order – my father Judge Caplan will approve it" she threatened.

Jim and Gil exchanged looks. "Go ahead, do it, we won't go into Conrad's personal belongings"

Camille stormed out of the office and ran into Sara knocking her down. "Move out of the way you bitch" she said and stormed out the door cursing loudly as she walked.

"Who is that and what is her problem?" Sara asked Gil and Jim as she walked into Ecklie's office.

"Camille Ecklie, Conrad's ex and she's out for blood – or paternity actually. Apparently there's an issue over her son's paternity. We wouldn't go into Conrad's bottom drawer to get the envelope and now she's gonna sick her daddy on us – he's a judge"

"Well that bitch knocked me right off my feet and hurt my elbow" she said and sure enough there was a bruise.

Meanwhile in Montreal Conrad and Verna were sitting in Verna's hotel room eating a quick supper. Verna was going over the paperwork for her mother's impending funeral and Conrad was staring at a large manila envelope.

"What's in that envelope Conrad?"

Conrad sighed. "The paternity test of my son…" he said and explained the situation to her.

"Wow!" she replied. "What do you think? Do you think she cheated?"

"I know she cheated on me. She was a cold callous woman who liked being in charge and didn't like when I tried to out do her. I mean … " he sighed _what did he mean by that. _ He sighed. "What I meant was, she wanted to be the top bread winner and when I got a promotion and a raise, she resented it. I came home that day happy as a clam when I got that promotion and what did she do … she took that casserole that she'd been working so hard on and threw it at me!. " he began to get choked up so he turned away. He didn't want Verna to think of him as a wimp.

"What happened next? Did she leave the house?"

Conrad nodded. It was then the beginning of the end for us. We were fairly happy before my promotion cuz she was making more money than I was. She was also coddling our son. He had been in trouble a few times growing up, but she always came to his aid and bailed him out and he suffered no consequences."

"Do you have any more children?" she asked.

Conrad shook his head. "No, just that one and well…. His paternity test is in my hands here." She said.

Verna Tayler took the paperwork she had laid on the bed and placed them on the table and sat back down beside Conrad. She leaned over to him and kissed him.

"W-what a-are…" he began but was quieted by her putting her finger on his lips.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Y-yes Conrad I am certain I want to do this."

Conrad, who was too embarrassed to admit he hadn't had sex in a very long time let her take the lead. She kissed him on the lips and gradually as they shed their clothes they let nature take its course. They were in the middle of their second go at it when they heard knocking on the door.

"Shit, Conrad get under the covers" she said and he did so.

She turned on the Tv. "Come in" she said.

In walked her sister Andrea and brother Bill. "What the hell are you doing Verna? We were supposed to meet downstairs an hour ago! We had an appointment with the minister and he wasn't too pleased that you forgot our meeting."

"I am sorry I got kinda busy" she said and did not look at her siblings.

Bill noticed the lump in the spot beside her. "Are you having sex Sis, while our mother is on her deathbed!"

Verna's eyes blazed. "That is none of your damned business Bill, now if you will excuse me I have work to do. I will see you downstairs in a half an hour" she said in her no-nonsense voice.

Andrea and Bill both gave her a death glare and stormed out of the room.

Conrad came up from under the covers. "Geez that was fun! I could hardly breathe!" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry Conrad, they are very annoying sometimes." She apologised.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked.

She looked at him apologetically. "We gotta be downstairs in a half an hour. Don't think that we'll finish in time" she said with a broad smile. Conrad looked embarrassed.

They got dressed without a word and as Verna gathered her papers and put it in her folder Conrad looked at his folder with the paternity test results. "What do you think? Should I look at it now?"

"Conrad you look at it now, look at it later, does it really matter?"

"I'll look at it now, I have to know. I want to be able to shove this in her face if it is proven that Sam is not my son. Then I will sue her for all the child support I paid her from way back. Well you know what I mean… I paid for his medical, doctor, braces all that stuff that a dad pays for, but if he is not my kid, then I would have not paid all that… gawd I'm sounding selfish. "

"Yeah you are, but I'm liking your attitude about it" Verna said and eyed him hungrily as if she wanted to go at it again.

"Your siblings are waiting" he reminded her.

He ripped open the manila folder and pulled out the test results. "To a degree of 99.9... Samuel Ecklie is not my son.

Before heading down with Verna to meet with her siblings about their mother's impending funeral, Conrad called his ex wife.

"Hello"

"Camille, it is Conrad. I have news about our son's paternity"

Camille sucked in her breath. " Give it to me"

"You cheated on me you lying bitch. Sam is not mine. I will see you in court for the heartache and crap you put me through"

"You wanna play that kind of game with me Conrad, then maybe I will tell the court about your impotence problem. " she replied angrily.

"Try me. I'm not afraid of you Camille.'

Camille hung up on him and got on the phone with her father Judge Caplan. She figured that if Conrad was going to take her to court and embarrass her that way, she would retaliate against him… she knew that her father the good Judge, would dig up dirt and embarrassing situations that her dear old ex-hubby had gotten himself into… she remembered something she had heard through the grapevine involving a Lady Heather…. Her lips began to form a smile. She was not going to let him win. He may have won the battle but she's gonna win the war!


	84. Emma & Joe

Chapter Eighty-Four: Emma & Joe

Emma's boyfriend was in custody and during his stay in jail, awaiting his prelim, he was making trouble non stop. He would curse and swear and say what he did was justifiable as he did not want to be a dad and his _woman _wasn't obeying him therefore he had the right to shut her up permanently.

"Joe, you have a severe anger management problem" Emma told him as she stood by his cell. "You seem to think that you own me and have a right to hurt me whenever you want to. Well buddy not anymore. You will be put away for years and probably get the death penalty for the senseless murder of all those people on that flight. You killed mothers and babies, daughters and sons, veterans heading home to visit loved ones in Montreal."

Joe shrugged. "Let me tell you something and listen well. Women are nothing but a piece of tail. They are good for a good night on the town, sex and housework and anything else a man desires." He began. "I bet with just one look, I can get any of those gals at CSI to do me, any of them. They'd be fools not to want me."

Emma laughed and was glad that the bars separated them. "Joe, you ain't got nothing on these men here. These men as far as I know have satisfied their wives more than you have ever satisfied me!" Believe me from what I've heard you ain't got nothing compared to the girth on the CSI men, "

That made Joe rage and he attacked Emma from behind the bars. She was able to move away before Joe grabbed her.

She laughed haughtily and left the area. Joe knew he had to get back at her somehow. He knew too, that he was in deep trouble for basically blowing up that airplane. He knew he had one phone call and he motioned the guard towards him.

"I want my phone call and privacy" he said.

The guard nodded. And with the help of another guard escorted him to an area for him to make his call….

Meanwhile, Emma was still residing with Nick and Sofia. Emma was dozing on the pull out couch in the _spare_ room (it had actually been Anne-Marie's room) and Nick and Sofia decided to chat to figure out what to do about her.

"Is she going to be safe here?" Sofia asked. "I can still get her to Canada for the next seven months"

Nick chewed on his lip. "Maybe that is a good idea, then after that she can come stay with us" he said.

Sofia looked surprised at his suggestion.

"She can be a babysitter/ housekeeper of sorts. We'd have a full legal contract with her and she'd be our _employee._ She'd get to live her rent-free and she'd have to take care of the kids and whatnot and even cook meals." said Nick.

"Well Carrie and Cindy and Jason are still too young to be home alone anyway and it's not fair for David to have to care for them. We're going to need a housekeeper anyway because we work all hours it seems." Sofia said smiling.

"What about her new baby? Where are we going to put it? We are running out room Nicky"

"We can either get a new place or build an addition onto this house" Suggested Nick.

"Nicky we have five children, including Anne-Marie, I know we make good money, but how are we going to afford to build an addition?" she asked.

"I've got brothers that will help. All we gotta do is provide them with a flat fee and plenty of beers afterwards and they'll do it" he said.

"Ok you arrange that with your brothers and I'll call my contacts in Canada and we'll get Emma up there to stay safe and have her child."

They approached Emma with their plan.

"I've been thinking, if I have this kid in Canada, will he/she be and American?"

Nick and Sofia exchanged looks. "Emma that is a bridge we will burn at another date, I think the baby will have dual citizenship or something like that. That is not an issue to worry about right now." Nick told her.

Reluctantly Emma agreed and soon Sofia and Emma were on their way to McCaran to fly to Toronto then drive to Bracebridge like in the original plan. Unlike the original plan though, there was no worries. The flight took of on schedule and there was no explosion.

Meanwhile in jail, Joe was having a hard time getting through to his contact on the outside. Finally after three hours of trying, he got through.

"Kelly, I need you to do me a favour"

Kelly made a face on her end of the phone. "What now Joe? I'm kinda busy"

"I need you to get rid of Emma for me. " he told her.

"Joe, I don't do that kind of thing any more"

"But Kelly, you're the best in the city"

Kelly laughed."I know" she said.

"Look this woman, Emma is carrying my child and I have told her to do the right thing and get rid of it. But she refuses to listen to me. I've already tried to kill her which is why I'm in jail. I blew up a plane heading to Montreal instead of the one she was on."

"Yea, I know I heard about that, you're facing the death penalty for that y'know"

"I know Kelly, I know, but as long as this unborn kid stays unborn and Emma dies, I don't care."

"Ok, I'll do it, where is Emma?"

"She's staying with Nick Stokes and his wife Sofia, why don't you take the whole family out in one go, they are miscreants anyway and big trouble" he said laughing.

"I'll head over and take care of it by the dinner hour" she said and they disconnected the call.

Kelly looked to her left where her companion was sitting.

"Did you get all that?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes I did" replied Captain Jim Brass. "We got him for a _hit for hire_.

"He had no clue that you turned your life around did he?" asked Grissom.

Kelly shrugged. "No idea. It had been a while since we have even spoken to each other. After that last time fifteen years ago, I rehabilitated myself and turned my life around. This was the only time actually that he wanted me to murder someone. The other times, it was just misdemeanours except that time when he wanted me to steal a car.. but that is all in the past." She said as Jim and Gil looked quite horrified at her confession.

"We got enough to put him to death within a few weeks" Jim laughed.

"You gotta clue Nick and Sofia in on this and then tell Joe that it has been done – you have to make him think it's been all taken care of."

Kelly nodded. "I know…I know."

Kelly, Gil and Jim sat around and discussed their next move………….


	85. Ecklie is Back

Chapter Eighty-Five: Ecklie is Back

A few days later after Joe Sanchez hired Kelly to kill his girlfriend and the Stokes Clan, Conrad Ecklie and Verna Tayler returned from Montreal. Her mother had passed away from her illness and they had decided that they must return to Las Vegas and try to go about business as normal.

Ecklie entered CSI and Judy greeted him kindly. "Hi Mr. Ecklie, here are your phone messages" she said.

Ecklie gave Judy a forced smile. "Thanks uh…Jamie"

"Judy" she said with a slight frown and went about her business sorting the mail and phone messages.

"Sorry" he said and headed to his office where his ex-wife was pawing through his stuff.

"Camille what are you doing here in my office?" _and why didn't Jamie or Judy or whomever the hell that woman's name is tell me you were here! _He thought to himself.

Just then Judy came running and was about to speak when she saw him put up his hand as if to say stop. "Too late Jamie, you should have told me when I walked in that Camille was here"

"The name is JUDY and I am sorry for not telling you sir, I had a back log and I forgot"

Conrad waved her away without another word and Judy closed the door.

"Ok Camille, I've had a long few weeks, I'm jet-lagged from the time difference and not in the mood. Just tell me what the hell you want"

"You have the bloody nerve to call me and take me to court because Sam has been found out not to be yours? You took care of him for the past 19 years. He is your child"

"I never felt the bond with him as a father and son because you coddled him too much Camille, he was a problem child and now a problem adult because you gave him everything he wanted. You also bailed him out of his problems."

"You expect me to let my son have a record? " she asked.

"Camille, our son committed grand larceny, grand theft-auto not to mention robbery and a whole slew of juvenile things. Yes, he deserved to go to jail and serve his time!"

Camille shook her head. "That is not the kind of way I bring up my son. He doesn't deserve to go to jail. He was just rebelling, all kids do that kind of stuff!"

Conrad rubbed his temples. _Gawd I'm getting a migraine, wonder if Gil has some migraine pills._

"Seven years ago there was a young man named James who by total accident killed a young girl on a scooter. His grandfather mis-advised him and they did not go to the police right away. The young girl died due to her injuries… anyway James was extremely remorseful and is serving his time. He is probably up for parole soon. But whenever Sam did a crime, he laughed about it because he knew there'd be no repercussions. The victims were put on trial in his case and he pled out and paid a paltry fine and nothing got on his record. His lawyers made it out to be the victim's fault!"

"Conrad, I don't care about that boy James or any of Sam's _victims_. They deserved what they got…"

"Are you actually telling me, Camille that the girls that your son abused were at fault?"

Camille's eyes blazed. "What abuse? He did nothing wrong! They were asking for it!"

Conrad was about to throw up. He pulled out a file with Sam's rap sheet in it. "Are you telling me that 14 year olds Suzy Senior and 13 year old Annabel Anderson who were walking from the bus stop to Suzy's home deserved to be attacked by your son?"

Camille didn't respond.

"You had the audacity to get Sam's lawyer to delve deep into Suzy and Annabel's school records and whatnot and found that they played hooky a few times. You exacerbated it to make it sound like they were long time truants and that they were not to be out that late at night and rightfully so, they deserved what they got"

Camille still didn't reply.

"Cat got your tongue Camille?"

"No a cat has not got my tongue, I stopped listening to you a few minutes ago. Mark my words Conrad, if you _dare_ take me to court. I'll make your private life known to the whole court. I know some of your little indiscretions. I know people who can make your life here at CSI a living hell!

Conrad thought a bout a few of his indiscretions over the last little while. The one that stuck out in his mind was the scene at _Lady Heather's Lair. _If she brought that incident up, then it would most likely also come out about Gil and Sara, Catherine and Warrick and Nick and Sofia. He didn't want to embarrass them, but he didn't want to continue to pay for a son that was not his. He wanted to be reimbursed for what he contributed to Sam all these years. He was certain that Camille knew that he was not the father from the very beginning.

"Take me to court Camille, I can fight fire with fire and I'm not afraid of you"

Camille gave him a very evil look. "Very well Conrad. Very well, you have dared to cross me you will pay. Maybe not with actual money, but certainly with your dignity. She left the room with a haughty laugh.

Conrad sat at his desk and sighed. He made a list of things he needed to do to prepare for this court case. He didn't know when it was going to take place, but he knew he had to talk to his staff and get them on his side. Knowing what they think of him, that would be a trick.


	86. Sierra Jayne & Peter Sidle Grissom

Chapter Eighty-Six: Sierra-Jayne Sidle-Grissom & Peter Sidle-Grissom

A/N: Ok I'm going to sidetrack a little and give you guys a side track story – but not for long. I really wanted to stay away from any child-related storylines as they are boring but I need a little sidetrack while I think of my further chapters involving Emma and Joe, the baby and his trial, Ecklie and Camille and the situation involving their son Sam, which turns out not even to be Ecklie's. The other storyline that I have left dangling a while back is the elusive woman who murdered Lily Flynn at Christina's abuser's trial. There are also the charges pending for Anne-Marie Stokes in regards to the house fire that killed her three friends. I am not sure if there are any more loose ends at the moment.

Here's a sidetrack relating to the Sidle-Grissom Children……..

Sierra-Jayne, the pride and joy of Sara and Gil Grissom attended the local Montessori school. She knew that within a few months her little brother Peter would be attending as well. Sierra was a very precocious child and knew that Peter was not her biological brother. She knew that Peter actually belonged to her parents' friend Catherine's daughter Lindsey. Sierra also knew that Lindsey and her boyfriend Kyle were very unstable. Lindsey and Kyle's whereabouts were unknown as they were both kicked out of their respective homes.

Sierra sat at the computer playing an alphabet game when someone she did not know came into the classroom. She overheard the person talking to her teacher.

"Ms. Jordan, I heard through friends that a child named Peter Sidle-Grissom was going to be attending this school soon"

Ms. Jordan stiffened. "I am not at liberty to say one way or another, privacy issues"

"Well I just want to warn you that the Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom are not his biological parents"

Ms. Jordan frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Peter is not their son. They kidnapped him from my son and his girlfriend Lindsey Willows"

Sierra, who knew about the whole issue continued to listen. She knew that eavesdropping was not cool, but any nasty talk about her family she listened anyway.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am Lorraine Duggald, Kyle's mother, Peter is his biological son and my grandchild. You see, Peter's mom Lindsey is a drug addict and so, with the help of her mother Catherine Willows, ex-exotic dancer and coke-head they kidnapped my grandson and gave him to Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle to raise as their own after Sara was unable to have any more children after an incident with a-uh (cough) coat hanger. " Lorraine said.

Sierra, who had stopped playing her alphabet game had got off her chair and was now standing right beside her teacher.

"Who is this pretty little girl" Lorraine said with a fake smile.

"I am Sierra-Jayne Sidle-Grissom and I hope you have a lawyer because my mommy and daddy are gonna sue you for lies" she said.

Lorraine's eyes blazed. "Listen you little muck-head…" she began but when her voice began to get higher – the other children and the other teacher in the room looked at Lorraine.

"If you don't mind I would like you to leave now" said Ms Jordan "or I will call the police.

"What about my grandson and the kidnapping!" Lorraine said.

"Leave or I will have my assistant lock you up!"

"If you don't heed my words, I will have this school shut down!" she said.

Ms. Jordan looked at Sierra and then at her assistant. She took Sierra into the office and called Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom come get your daughter immediately" Ms. Jordan told him.

"Ms. Jordan I am in the middle of an investigation, I can't come get her right now. Did you try my wife?"

"She is not answering her phone"

"Did you call the house? Is the babysitter Tara there?"

"No answer there either"

Grissom frowned. That was not like Tara.

"Ok I will be there to get Sierra. Can you tell me why?"

"Not over the phone"

Fifteen minutes later, Grissom entered the school and Sierra and Ms. Jordan were waiting for him in the office.

"What's this about?"

"Sign this release form" she said.

Gil's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Sierra-Jayne is no longer welcome here at this school and neither is Peter"

"What are you talking about?"

"We had an incident today" began Ms. Jordan and she told Gil everything that occurred when Lorraine came in to the school.

"She's threatening to close the school down?"

"Yes she did. Getting rid of Sierra and Peter is the lesser of two evils. They are now a liability. If they stay here, not only you but forty other parents will be out looking for a school to put their children in. "

"Don't worry Daddy, we will be fine" Sierra told him.

Sierra gave her teacher a dirty look. "Ms. Jordan you are a meanie. Kicking me and my brother out because of that nasty lady Lorraine – you are mean!"

Ms. Jordan said nothing she just sighed. Sierra cleaned out her cubby and she and Grissom left the school.

When they headed home they saw that Tara and Peter were on the lawn and that every window in the house was broken.

Grissom ran up to them. "What happened?"

"Gramma" Peter said.

"Grandma?" asked Grissom to Tara.

"Lorraine Duggald and her crew came by to send a message." Tara said and handed Grissom a paper.

"If you don't relinquish your custody of my grandson, we will cause you great harm in your professional life. We have lawyers and detectives on our side that can dig into your past and make your lives a living hell. Do the right thing and hand Peter over to his biological _paternal_ grandparents. "the note said.

"They never stop do they?" Tara said holding a very agitated Peter.

"No they don't. Remember Kyle and Lindsey were the ones who kidnapped Peter a few years ago. " Grissom said and sighed.

"I'll call Brass, this is now a crime scene. I will let you back in the house Tara to gather a few things, clothes for you and stuff for the children. We'll have to check into a motel for the time being" Grissom said.

"A motel?"

"I'll get Brass to set us all up at the Tangiers."

"What about the kids?"

"You get the stuff packed quickly, I'll stay here with the kids, and then when I set things up with brass, you go to the Tangiers with the kids. I will have an officer accompany you"

Tara nodded and went back into the house to pack a few things for her and the kids. She came out with two suitcases.

"Brass is on his way" Grissom said and sure enough a few moments later Brass arrived with another officer behind him.

"Officer Formansky, please take Tara and the kids to the Tangiers." Grissom said.

"Check in under the name Grissom." Brass told her then explained that there were two rooms under Grissom, one for the Sidle-Grissom family and one for her, Tara."

"I told them that you were the babysitter and would be checking in first under the name Grissom. " Brass said. "There should not be a problem. If there is, call me."

Formansky assisted her with the children and their luggage and checked into the hotel.

"Checking in under Grissom" said Tara.

The clerk eyed her suspiciously. "Can I see some ID" she said.

Tara produced her ID.

"You are not a Grissom, why are you trying to bogusly check in under Gil Grissom's name?"

"I am the babysitter, I am checking in with my employer's kids because there was an issue at home" Tara told her.

The clerk eyed the two children suspiciously then turned away and Tara heard the phrase _possible kidnapping of the Grissom children._

"Is there a problem?" she asked ready to call Brass.

"Come with me young lady" said another clerk.

Tara sighed and went to follow the second clerk. "Come with me kids" she said.

"No they will be staying here with us until we contact Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle."

Tara felt the tears stream down her cheeks. _This is insane! I have done nothing wrong! I am the babysitter for goodness sake!_

Tara was placed in a room at the hotel away from the kids, who were beginning to get scared. Peter began to wail when he saw his babysitter being taken away.

"Now young lady. I am not going to ask you nicely again. Where are you supposed to meet Lorraine Duggald" demanded the clerk.

"What are you talking about?"

The clerk's eyes narrowed. "Lorraine hired you to kidnap the Grissom-Sidle children, don't play dumb with me."

"You are just a hotel clerk, you can't keep me here and interrogate me!" she said I am leaving and going to see Sierra and Peter.

She tried to leave but the clerk decided to take matters into his own hands and before she knew what was happening to her, she was body slammed into the ground.

The first clerk came into the room and saw Tara lying on the floor unconscious. "Kyle what the hell did you do?" she asked.

"She wasn't listening to me Lindsey! What else was I supposed to do!"

Two minutes later the manager of the hotel entered the room. "What is going on here Kyle? Lindsey? What the hell have you done to this girl?"

"Suspected kidnapper sir, she came in and tried to check in under the Grissom name and she had our son and the Grissom's daughter with them." Kyle said.

The manager glared at him with menace. "That is Tara Keiger, she is the babysitter of those two children. James Brass called it in that Tara was checking in with the kids. And for the record Peter is not your son anymore, he belongs to Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom. Brass warned me about this. He warned me but I didn't listen and hired you two anyway. "

Tara was taken to Desert Palm for observation and the kids kept in a room under the watch of the manager. They immediately got on the phone with Brass who was cursing out the manager and had to break it to Gil.

"Uh Gil, we have trouble…" said Brass.

"Worse than my window-less house?"

"Yea, way worse…" Brass said.

Gil sighed. He was frustrated with everything that was going on now. "What can be worse…"

"Tara is in the hospital"

Gil swore. "What! What happened?"

"Lindsey and Kyle that's what happened." He replied.

"T-they work at the Tangiers?"

"Well they did until today" he said.

"Where are the kids?"

"They are under the watchful eye of the manager of the hotel"

"You go see them, and I'll go see Tara" Gil said but Brass shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Originally they took her to Desert Palm for observation, but it is much worse than that. Kyle body slammed her and hurt her internally. She is in a coma and may not wake up. Either way it is not good news."

"I have to go see her" Grissom said.

"Ok, I'll go with you. There's no way you'll be allowed in there without a police escort, she is under guard"

Gil and Jim went to see Tara and sure enough she was under guard and when Gil saw her she was heavily sedated and comatose.

"What am I gonna tell her parents?" Gil said touching her hand.

"You can start by telling us why the hell she was checking into a hotel with you!"

Gil turned to see a woman and a man standing at the door.

"You're Tara's parents?"

"Yes and answer my question"

"It's not what you think.. I have a wife.. " began Grissom.

"Oh and Tara was going to be part of your threesome and you beat her up cuz she didn't want to be part of your sick perverse game!"

Gil rolled his eyes. "I am not a pervert"

"Then what are you doing checking into a hotel with a young girl like Tara"

"We weren't checking in together … it is not what you think… there were two rooms .. I…" he began to explain but unfortunately a fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the nose, knocking him down…

A/N: Figured I had better end this particular chapter here as it was getting long…will continue in the next one though.


	87. Stokes Curtis Children

Chapter Eighty Seven: The Stokes-Curtis Children

The Stokes-Curtis children had been through a lot over the years. The horrid abuse by their biological fathers and even their mothers. Thought their mothers did not physically abuse them, there was verbal abuse and mental abuse. In their world the girls were nothing but slaves and targets for men. Even the girls' brothers were allowed to boss them around and treat them with disrespect. Because of the way the mothers were brought up, the abusiveness was passed on to the daughters in the family. Cindy's sister Tania, mother, father and brothers were all murdered one night and Cindy, although injured survived. Carrie, David and Anne-Marie's lives were spared because the police interjected right in time. After their mom Anita told the police everything, their dad Steve confronted her, killed her and then himself as well. The kids' older brother Timothy was spending time in jail for his part in the murder of Cindy's parents & siblings. He was also serving time for abuse on his girlfriend who he hit while she was nursing her infant son Jason.

Anne-Marie, who was going through a rebellious stage burned down the house during a un-chaperoned party. After giving her another chance to prove herself, she got into trouble again, got fired from her job and was eventually kicked out of the house. After all she was 19, a clear adult and able to be on her own. She got involved with Conrad Ecklie's son Sam, (which turned out not even to be his son) which made things a lot worse because Sam was even more unstable than Anne-Marie.

The children were all doing well the girls were in grade three and four respectably and David was in grade nine. Little Jason was still at home and went to a babysitter. One day at supper Nick and Sofia were beaming with happiness, they had some news to tell their children.

"What's the news, I have a few calls to make" Carrie said as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Well you know Nick's sister Emma is up in Canada getting ready to have a baby … she 's going to be living here permanently." Said Sofia.

"What are you saying there's gonna be another screaming brat in this house. I don't approve!" David said scornfully.

David was slowly seeping back into his old ways.

"That's not all…" Nick said.

Carrie and Cindy exchanged looks then looked to David and Jason.

"No don't you dare tell us you're having a child" Said David. "You son-of-a-bitch" he swore.

"Bitch" said Jason showing off a toothy grin.

"David we don't say those words in this house" Sofia said calmly.

"The f-hell we don't" he said and cursed even more.

3 year old Jason copied everything his older brother said and laughed.

Sofia burst into tears and ran to the bedroom. Cindy and Carrie clutched hands and looked at their father with terror in their eyes.

"Girls, take Jason and go play with him please." Nick said.

Carrie and Cindy took their little brother and brought him into their room and played quietly with them.

"David, why are you acting this way? You are becoming more and more rude over the last few weeks. I don't like it." Nick said.

"I have forgotten my upbringing Nick, I am a man and women were born to serve us men. I have forgotten what my father Steve told me" he said and glared at Nick.

"You went to visit Timothy haven't you!" Nick said with exasperation.

"Yes I have. Since no one else visits him, I have to" he said.

"Why would I want to visit Timothy? He killed your aunt and uncle and cousins along with your father Steve!"

"My father taught us to be men. If I don't teach Jason how to be a man then who will?"

"David, your way of teaching him to be a man is wrong, it is not OK to bully or boss around girls…"he began but the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Is this Nick Stokes?"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"This is Ray Emilio, my daughter Tamara goes to the same school as your son. She's making some rather shocking allegations regarding your son…I think we need to have a chat."

"Oh well I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Emilio, can I call you back once I talk to my son?" Nick asked.

"Certainly" he replied and gave his number.

"Ok David, what happened between you and Tamara Emilio?"

"That bitch asked for it!" David said hotly.

"David what did you do?"

"She was in my way in the school halls. She was talking to her friends right in the middle of the hall. I told her to get her sweet little ass out of the way or she'll be sorry and she still defied me."

Nick's face began to pale as David continued to describe what he had done to Tamara.

"Do you think that was appropriate to do just because she was in the way?"

"I am the man and therefore I rule the world" he said.

Nick telephoned Ray Emilio back and they discussed the incident. Ray told Nick that Tamara was terrified of going back to school because of what David had done. Nick told Ray he'd deal with it and they'd set up a meeting to talk one on one. Ray told him he was looking forward to getting things settled.

The following day Nick, David and Ray and his daughter Tamara met in the principal's office. The principal was there as a mediator only.

When Nick was introduced to Tamara, he was absolutely in shock. Tamara was about four inches taller than David with a lot of muscle.

David did not want to go to this meeting and tried to get out of it by pretending to be sick. Nick now understood David's fears once he saw Tamara.

Nick looked at Ray. "What is going on here, do you expect me to believe that my son did what you allege to your daughter?"

Ray glared at Nick. "You calling my daughter a liar"

"Look at her, compared to David. There is no way he could have done what she alleges"

"Then how the hell did I get these scars" Tamara demanded and took off her shirt. There were a multitude of bite marks on her chest.

David, Nick and her own father all blushed at the site of Tamara shirtless. (she was wearing no bra either)

"Put your shirt back on young lady" admonished the principal.

Tamara did so. "Oh and by the way there are more bite marks on my lower body too" she began to unbuckle her pants.

"Enough Tamara" her father said gritting his teeth.

"He abused me dad I want you and everyone else to see what he did to me!" she said and tried to unbuckle her belt again.

There was a knock on the door and the principal got up to answer it.

"What is it Doreen?"

"I think you better come out here. " she replied .

The principal came out and saw the office lobby was full of young men and their fathers.

"What is going on?"

"These boys are here because they've been accused of some kind of abuse by Tamara Emilio" replied Doreen.

The principal's jaw dropped. "Oh mi gawd" she said. She then went back into the office and saw that Tamara had stripped down to her underwear pointing out all the bruises that she had allegedly received from David.

"This nonsense is enough!" the principal said suddenly.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" Ray demanded.

"Well she's an exhibitionist for one, and yes she's a liar. There are about twenty other boys out there who you've accused of _abuse_. Tamara. I want you to get dressed right this second. David, Mr. Stokes, you are excused." said the Principal.

Nick and David went home and David went right to his room and wept. He was very upset and somewhat embarrassed at the whole ordeal.

Sofia took the girls and Jason out for supper and Nick sat and chatted with David.

"Why didn't you just tell the truth David?"

He shrugged. "Fear that you wouldn't believe me. So I went back to my _old ways_ or at least tried to … talked with Timothy and that's what he had advised as a way of dealing with it."

"What exactly did happen between you and Tamara" Nick asked.

"She attacked me and when I resisted her she called foul and rape and whatnot and had her band of goons threaten me" he said.

"So what's with the bite marks on her body?"

"Tamara comes from a very dysfunctional home, more so than ours. Her parents split up when she was young and she chose to live with her dad who raised her. Over the years she had a few step-moms and a few half-siblings. She'd go visit her mom and step-dad and her step dad and step-brothers I think abused her. Not to mention her _goons._ I can name you the goons, but I'm afraid of repercussions. Anyway I caught her at least once with one of her goons engaged in some kind of kink and there was biting involved. It was gross!" David said.

Nick shook his head. "I'm taking you out of that school. Maybe Butterfield is the better school to get into. Lindsey Willows went there."

"Didn't she turn into a skanky whore?"

"David" Nick said.

"Sorry" replied David.

In the end Tamara fully confessed to everything and gave up the names of her goons. She told her father everything her step-father and step-brothers did to her which was why she did what she did. She confessed to a few little indiscretions in the bushes which is why she ended up with bite marks and bruises all over her body. She made a formal apology to all the boys she accused of abuse. None of which wanted to accept the apology unless she was relocated to another school. The lesser of two evils was that the principal expel her from that school.

A/N:More to come in regards to both Emma and Sofia's pregnancy. They are both due around the same time.


	88. Willows Brown Children

Chapter Eighty-Eight: The Willows-Brown Children

A/N: Warning – this chapter is smut-filled. So if you don't like, don't read. It is smut filled, but not as risqué as some of the smut-filled stories I've read in the past. LOL

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows, despite their issues with Lindsey and Christina were happy as can be with their children. They had Liliana and Alexander, their two biological children and also they had Erica who biologically was actually Catherine's grandchild, but she took full custody of Erica because Lindsey was having problems of her own.

"Warrick can you give me a hand please" Catherine called.

Warrick got up from where he was sitting in front of the TV and went to Catherine's aid. "Yes dear" he said.

"Can you please change Alexander's diaper? I'm changing Erica's right now."

"Sure" he said and picked up his son and placed him on the change table. "Uh Cath, I know we already have three children under the age of five, but have you given any thought to having more?"

Catherine gave her husband a look that would melt ice. "Warrick, you just answered your own question. We have three children under the age of five, two of which are infants so I don't think so" she said.

Warrick was quiet for a while. They changed the babies and put them down for a nap. Their daughter Liliana played quietly in her bedroom.

Catherine looked at Warrick. "Why are you bringing up more children? I'm not a spring chicken Warrick" she said.

"I don't care Cath, I love you and wanna make another baby with you"

"Can we just settle for the three we have now, and wait a few months before we have another?"

Warrick pursed his lips in a pout but Catherine added with a smile. "We can still go through the motions" she said and he perked up.

"You got a condom?" they said at the same time.

"No" they replied.

They looked at their sleeping infants and their quietly playing daughter and their state of undress. Warrick was in no condition to go buy condoms and it would have taken Catherine about fifteen-twenty minutes to get ready just to go out and buy condoms only to shed her clothes and muss up her hair again.

"Wowy Warrick you certainly know how to turn a gal on" Catherine cooed after they had done it about three times.

Warrick blushed. "Well. I know how to please a woman" he said.

"You certainly do" she said and they went at it again for a few more hours until they heard their infant children crying.

Not caring about how she looked, she got out of bed and went to her daughter and held her in her arms and nursed her right then and there. Catherine and Warrick's sex life had been absolutely wonderful since they got together. She was no longer even embarrassed to walk around the house naked. Since their kids were all young enough not to really care, they both did from time to time. Warrick got up and went to his son and changed his diaper and held him in his arms. Soon Erica was sleeping and Catherine and Warrick exchanged infants and Catherine nursed her son. Soon both children were sleeping again. They peeked in on Liliana who was still playing contentedly and went back into the bedroom where they went at it again. Liliana, tired of playing with her toys went to her Warrick and Catharine's room and opened the door. Warrick and Catherine were right in the middle of it. The blankets off the bed. LIliana screamed and ran to her room.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other. "We may have scared her for life" he said and giggled. "Maybe we better stop and tend to our daughter."

Catherine agreed and they both got dressed and went to see Liliana.

"Liliana, are you ok" Catherine asked cautiously.

"What you do to daddy?"

"That is what people do when they love each other" was her reply.

"Oh" Liliana said and said no more.

Catherine and Warrick checked in on their other two children who were sleeping soundly.

TWO months later……

"Warrick come here please" Catherine said.

Warrick went to where Catherine was standing and shoved a pregnancy test in his face.

"EW Cath whatcha doing??"

"Look at this"

"You're pregnant?"

Catherine nodded.

"Are you happy about it?"

Catherine took her husband by the hand and headed to the bedroom with out a word.

"Am I in trouble?"

Catherine didn't reply she just shoved her husband on the bed and began to kiss him.

"I guess I'm not" he said when she let him come up for air."

Catherine and Warrick spent the night in each others arms rocking the bed and scaring Liliana once again.

Their orgasmic cries were heard two blocks away.

"Sara, is that Catherine's voice I hear"

"What are you talking about Gil?" Sara asked.

"I hear Catherine's voice"

"Flashback from when you were conceiving Christina?" Sara said.

Gil blushed. "Come to the window and listen"

Sara put down her paper and went to the window. "You're right and it's getting louder. If they don't tone it down, they're gonna have the cops at their door for disturbing the peace" said Sara.

Gil dialled Catherine and Warrick's number.

"HI" said liliana

"Hi Liliana, is your mommy or daddy around?"

"They in bed they love each other"

"Could you go to their door and tell them to answer the phone?"

"Yes"

Liliana went to her parents' door and knocked. "Answer phone mommy or daddy"

"H'lo" said Catherine com,pletely out of breath.

"Catherine it's Gil, you and Warrick have to keep your sound effects down"

"What you talking 'bout Gil?"

"We can hear you two blocks away"

"Ok sor'ry" she said and hung up.

"We gotta keep it quiet" she said to Warrick.

They continued their sessions until they both got very tired and fell asleep.

Sara and Gil decided they had to compete with Warrick and Catherine.

"If they can do it, so can we!" Sara said to Grissom and they made sure their children were sleeping soundly in their bed, locked their door and made the earth move.

"Warrick! Wake up! Sara and Gil are competing with us!" she complained.

"What! A who can orgasm the loudest!" Warrick complained. "I can't do it again Cath, I'm all tired out! We've done it for the past three hours!"

Sure enough two blocks the opposite direction Nick and Sofia were woken up by Gil and Sara's sound effects.

"Sofia we have competition" Nick said and rubbed his wife's belly. She was now four months pregnant.

"Is it a good idea to have sex while I'm pregnant Nick" she said and kissed him.

"Why not?" he said and shed his boxers and helped Sofia shed her night clothes and they had their own little competition along with Gil and Sara as well as Warrick and Catherine, who fortunately got a 'second wind' and was able to pleasure Catherine.

Gil and Sara, smack in the middle of the other two love birds homes heard them loud and clear. "I'm the oldest of the three men! I cannot compete with Nick or Warrick can I?" Gil said pouting as he lost his ability.

"_Gilbert_ don't be a suck, you will always be number one in my book" she said. That perked Gil up in more ways than one and they continued exploring their bodies and got louder and louder.

"Man that Gil-boy's a stallion" Said Warrick to Catherine.

"Wow Gil may be a little embarrassed tomorrow" Nick said to Sofia.

Carrie and Cindy covered their ears with their hands. "Do grown ups do this all the time!" moaned Carrie.

"It's part of married life" replied Cindy and rolled her eyes.

"It's fun sometimes" said David then he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What are you saying David, you've done it?"

David didn't reply.

"C'mon David, tell us about it what's it like."

"It's creepy" he replied. "you're too young to know."

"C'mon David, if you don't tell us we'll find Anne-Marie and she'll tell us."

Knowing what kind of kink Anne-Marie is into David sucked in his breath. "Girls, Anne-Marie is the last person you should go to for the sex talk" he told them and clearly ended the conversation there with a glare.

The following day at work. Greg sat in the break room waiting for the rest of the gang and when they did, none of the three couples could make eye contact with each other.

A/N: More to come….don't know what chapter I'm going to do next….will update shortly.


	89. Emma's Ultrasound

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Emma's Ultrasound

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters…

Meanwhile up in Canada, Emma was slowly but surely getting through her pregnancy. She was happy that she was safe from Joe and his cronies up here in the middle of 'nowhere' Sofia's friends were very helpful and Emma was grateful that they were willing to be so kind and help her out. While up in Bracebridge. Emma began taking some correspondence courses. She was still young and unsure of what she wanted to do with her life. She took some courses in French and Spanish as well as Italian. When she was in High school, she always excelled in languages.

The women she was staying with, colleagues of Sofia, Sandra Ramirez and Valerie Olivarez had told her that the local school was in desperate need of teaching staff and would she be interested if she was fast-tracked through the teaching program.

"Are you serious?" Emma said to Sandra when she was first approached.

"I know the people on the school board personally, if you were put through the program on a fast-track basis, you can get in and teach, if you are interested." Sandra said.

"How fast is this fast track program?"

"If you study hard and study through the summertime, taking a combination of night courses and correspondence then you can have your certification in about 9 months. We already contacted Sofia and your schools you've taken courses at. You will get some credit for courses already taken of course. What do you think?"

"What about my baby?" she asked.

Sandra and Valerie exchanged looks. "That's another decision you have to make. Do you want to keep your child, or give it up for adoption?"

Emma thought about her life and her opportunity and if she kept this child, would she be able to pursue her dreams? Will this child be a burden to her?

She thought of Nick and Sofia's friends Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. Nick had told me about Sara's inability to have any more children of their own. She thought about Nick and Sofia's other friend Warrick and Catherine, who have a few kids of their own and one on the way. She thought of Nick and Sofia, who were due to have their own at the same time as she was. She wanted this baby to go to some one she knew would be great parents. As far as she knew, Gil and Sara were wonderful parents to Sierra and Peter.

"I want Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom to adopt my child" she said and looked directly at the two ladies.

"Do you want to know the sex of your child?" asked Valerie.

Emma nodded and Valerie took the envelope from Sandra and ripped it open.

"OHMIGOD" she exclaimed.

Emma paled. "What?"

"There is more than one baby" she said.

"More than one baby?" Emma said and squeezed her eyes closed.

"You knew this could happen?" asked Valerie.

Emma nodded. "Joe's a twin."

"Oh my!"

"Usually it skips a generation!" Sandra said.

"Well it obviously did not skip this one!'

"It is twins right?"

Valerie and Sandra exchanged looks and showed her the ultrasound.

"Triplets?"

"Joe's grandfather was a triplet"

Valerie collapsed onto the couch. "I don't know if Sara and Gil will want to take all three of the babies. They already have two…" said Sandra.

"I'll call Sofia and tell her what is going on"

The phone rang at Sofia's house.

"Hello"

"Hi Sofia, it's Sandra. Emma had the ultrasound today…"

"Is here a problem?"

"Well there is more than one fetus" said Sandra.

"More than one…what is it twins, I'm sure Gil and Sara wouldn't mind twins"

"It's not twins" Sandra said.

"Triplets?" squealed Sofia.

"Yes Triplets" Sandra told her.

"We better get on the phone with Gil and Sara and tell them"

"I'd advise you to go to their place and sit them down. I don't want to be responsible for _Bug-Man_'s heart attack"

"You're right" Sofia said she hung up and drove herself to Gil and Sara's house. Gil was outside working in the garden and Sara was inside trying to get Sierra and Peter to have supper.

"Hi Sofia, how's Emma doing?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about"

"Emma didn't change her mind did she?"

"No but you and Sara need to sit down."

"You have me worried."

They got inside and Sara had finished with supper and sent the kids to watch some TV before bed.

"Hi Sofia, how's Emma?"

"Gil and I were just going over that"

"What's the matter, is she ok, she didn't change her mind did she?"

"No – but after hearing this, you may change your mind"

"What? We want another child and Emma's our only hope!" Sara said.

"She's having more than one"

"Well double your pleasure double your fun" Sara said.

"How 'bout triple your fun." said Sofia.

"Emma is having triplets?" Sara asked.

Sofia nodded.

Gil and Sara exchanged looks then looked at Sofia. "Triple your pleasure, triple your fun" they said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sofia.

"Yeah why not" Gil said and shrugged. "We will hire a live-in nanny to help with the children."

Sofia shook her head in awe. "I commend you for doing this you guys."

She soon left and got on the phone with Valerie. "Hi Val, Gil and Sara say they are willing to take on all three babies."

"Ok, well we'll send you guys all the documents necessary – we'll send it via courier to the Las Vegas Crime Lab addressed to you and the Grissoms."

Sara and Gil sat Sierra and Peter down. Since the babies were going to be coming very soon, it was time to tell the two other kids.

"What is going on mommy?" asked Sierra, her blue eyes worried.

"You are going to have new brothers or sisters" began Sara.

"You going to have a baby" Peter asked.

"Not me, you know mommy and daddy's friend Nick?"

"Yes"

" Nick's sister Emma is having 3 babies and they are going to me your brothers and sisters."

"Is Emma dying?" Sierra asked.

Gil and Sara exchanged looks. "No what makes you think that?"

Sierra looked from her mom to her dad. "That is what happened to Sally's mom. Sally's mom had a baby in her belly, but she was sick and soon after the baby came out her mommy died."

"Honey, you are too young to understand… but some people just aren't ready for a baby and Emma is one of them" Gil said.

"When are they coming here?"

"Not for a few months, but I'll tell you something. We are moving into a bigger house. So you and Peter can help us decorate the babies' room" Sara said.

"Nick tells me there is a house that's big enough just down the street from him and Sofia"

There was no mention of their former babysitter Tara. After that incident at the Tangiers and misunderstanding regarding Tara checking into the hotel with Gil, her parents adamantly refused to let her go back to work for them even though Tara was over 21. Tara's injuries she sustained were non-life threatening and she did come out of the coma. She was willing and raring to go back to work for the Grissoms but her parents told her it was the Grissoms who did not want her anymore. After Tara's father hit Grissom, Grissom wanted to sue him, but it was Sara who talked him out of it. Grissom ended up with a bloody nose and a fat lip but otherwise was fine.

Sara was in Baby World looking at cribs when she saw Tara there with a young man standing beside her. Neither of them looked happy.

"Tara?" She said approaching her former babysitter.

The boy stood in front of Tara with his arms crossed. "What do you want?"

Sara was taken aback. She looked at Tara and then at this boy. "Tara are you all right?"

Tara didn't respond. The boy put his left hand on Sara's shoulder. "Mind your own business if you know what's good for you" he snarled in her ear.

Tara still did not respond. Sara got on her radio sensing trouble and called Brass for back up.

The boy, drew out his gun and pointed it at Tara. "One false move and this bitch gets it as does her unborn baby…

A/N: I know I know babies babies babies…. Will get away from the baby angle soon don't worry, I have other storylines that are _cliff-hangers_ that I'm going back to within the next few chapters.


	90. Finale

Chapter Ninety:

A/N: Continued from the previous chapter. Sara runs into her former babysitter Tara at Baby World. When she went to talk to her the boy she was with wouldn't let her talk. They exchange words and Sara, feeling threatened calls Brass. The boy, sensing trouble aims a gun at Tara's head and threatens to kill her.

"N-now young man what do you thing you're doing" Sara asked.

"I know who you are, you are Sara Sidle, your husband was the one who checked into the Tangiers with my girlfriend here and well look at her now"

Tara was obviously pregnant. She said nothing to Sara.

"Excuse me but my husband did not do anything with Tara I can assure you!" told him. "Tara speak up!" she said.

Tara said nothing.

"This is how we men discipline our women" the guy said. "We teach them obedience. She won't speak unless I tell her to"

"When did this happen? She was our babysitter a few months ago!" Sara said.

"After your husband had her way with her, her father introduced her to me and we had a little chat about life and the way things were going to be run."

"You can't go around accusing people of rape or abuse young man"

"The name is Timothy, Timothy Jensen" he snarled at her.

Timothy Jensen, where did I hear that name before? Sara wondered to herself. Then she realized that Timothy Jensen was one of the _Jensen children. _He had a part in the Jensen murders too. Why he was out of jail, she didn't understand. She had thought he was in jail for life.

"You're trying to figure out where you've heard my name aren't you?"

"I know who you are. Why are you not in jail?"

Timothy shrugged.

Brass came and surprised Timothy and arrested him. After speaking with Tara, it was found out that she was not pregnant but Timothy wanted her to have his child but she refused. The reason for her non-responsiveness toward Sara was because she was still a little terrified about the whole ordeal at the Tangiers with Kyle and Lindsey. It also scared her when her parents came in and her dad hit Grissom after he accused him of the indiscretion.

Sara and Grissom talked to Tara and persuaded her into coming to live with them again and helping them take care of the new babies that were coming and also the other two. Tara agreed to move in with Gil and Sara when they moved to their new home.

Conrad Ecklie took his ex-wife Camille to court to resolve the issues in regard to the new found information regarding his son. Camille was ordered to pay a lump sum (undisclosed) to Conrad for lying to him about the paternity of his son.

Emma's boyfriend Joe was convicted of murder and sentenced to death. Since he was basically representing himself in court, he had no valid defence for the senseless murder of innocent people on that flight.

Emma gave birth to triplets; two girls and a boy and signed off all rights to them, but asked Sara and Gil to send her pictures of the kids as they grew up. Gil and Sara promised they would. Emma stayed in Canada and pursued her teaching degree. Sara and Gil named their kids. Emma, Gilbert Jr. and Catherine. Catherine was touched emotionally that Gil and Sara named their daughter after her.

Sofia and Nick's addition to the family was a beautiful baby boy whom they named Nick Jr. He had his father's eyes and dimple and his mother's smile. The other children were eager to assist their parents in the upbringing of little Nicky.

Catherine and Warrick had their hands full as Catherine gave birth to a little boy whom they named Warrick Junior.

Conrad Ecklie and Verna Tayler did not get married, but they stayed very close while running the lab.

Greg and Mandy continued to date and eventually got married. David Hodges and Wendy Siims also got married. The two young couples decided to buy a house together and raise their future children together. Since Wendy and Mandy were like sisters, David and Greg learned to get along and ended up becoming very good friends.

A/N: I didn't really want to end it here … but I did. I do admit that it is got kind of weird because of all the storylines in it – which is why I called it what I did. "Grissom's Nap and other Storylines" One reviewer told suggested I end it here because of all the storylines that I'd come back to "randomly" Well that's how I chose to do it. I was told too, to stick to shorter pieces. Again, this is the way I do it, instead of shorter pieces I have one big story with a multitude of storylines in it. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed. If anyone thinks I should just continue this story the way I'm doing it, then let me know. I could add more Hodges and Greg….


	91. 5 Years later Sequel Coming up!

Chapter Ninety-One: 5 years later…..

A/N: I am going to start a new story – a sequel to "Grissom's Nap and other Stories" but wanted to ease into the new one with one last chapter here.

This takes place 5 years after the last chapter…..

The Stokes-Curtis Family:

Nick and Sofia and their family still lives in Las Vegas and they still work at the Crime Lab. David moved out right after he graduated high school and moved to Los Angeles California where he works on the set of various tv shows and movies. He attends college at night. Cindy and Carrie are both doing well in school and fast tracking their way through high school at their guidance counsellor's advisement. They both seemed bored with their classes at their own grade level they had been taking. Anne-Marie hasn't been home to Vegas in years. No one knows where she is. Jason is eight years old and doing well in his grade four class. He is aware now that Nick and Sofia are not his real parents and that Timothy Jensen (who's in jail) is his actual father. Although he is doing well in school, upon finding out about this knowledge, he is starting to rebel as his classmates pick on him because his real father is a murderer. Nick Stokes Junior, the only biological child of Nick and Sofia, is doing well in kindergarten. He shows the beginnings of an artist as his drawings and paintings are well above a five year old level.

Willows-Brown Family:

Both Catherine and Warrick still live in Las Vegas and still work at the Crime Lab. Though Catherine had asked to switch with a day shift worker and Ecklie obliged due to the fact that a day shift worker asked to be moved to Grave. This way one of the two CSIs can be home with the kids. Catherine and Warrick's eldest Liliana is eight years old and in the same class as Nick and Sofia's son Jason. Liliana is one of Jason's best friends and sticks up for him whenever the other kids make fun of him due to his real father being in jail. Liliana is completely the opposite to both her older sisters Lindsey and Christina. Liliana is an aspiring dancer. Catherine and Warrick put her in Ballet and Tap dancing and Liliana is excelling at both. Liliana is well aware of her mother's _dancing _career mostly due to the odd photo that she had seen lying around. Alexander, attends the same kindergarten as Nick junior. Both boys stick together like glue and tend not to play with the other kids unless they could be together. Warrick Junior, the latest addition to the ever growing Wilows-Brown clan is also 5 years old. Alexander and Warrick Junior are actually Uncle and Nephew as Alexander is actually Lindsey's child but was adopted by Warrick and Catherine. The other two children Lindsey and Christina are 23 and 28 respectably and they do not live at home and hadn't for awhile. Lindsey and her boyfriend Kyle are in jail and no one knows where Christina is.

Grissom-Sidle Family.

Sara and Grissom both still work at CSI. Sara has also asked to be moved to a different shift to be home with her kids. She was also moved to days.

Sierra-Jayne, the Grissom's only biological child is now 8 years old and attends the same class as Liliana and Jason. Like Liliana, Sierra sticks up for Jason whenever someone bugs him. They are like the Gruesome threesome.

Peter, who is Gil and Sara's adopted son is 7 years old, but in the same class as Sierra, Liliana and Jason. Peter had showed some boredom in an earlier grade so it was advised that he jump to the next grade where he excelled .

So the gruesome threesome are now the gruesome foursome.

The triplets biologically belonging to Nick's sister Emma but adopted by Gil and Sara are 5 years old and attend the same kindergarten as Nick Jr and Warrick Junior. The triplets Emma, Catherine and Gil Jr. were at first placed in different kindergartens but it was realized that the triplets missed each other too much so the teachers placed them all together again. Emma, works in Bracebridge, Canada as a teacher but gets weekly updates and monthly photographs of the children. Gil and Sara made a pact not to tell the triplets the truth about their adoption until they were older.

Mandy, Wendy, David Hodges and Greg still lived together in a huge home. Wendy fulfilled her dream about becoming a CSI recently which made her husband David a little upset…..(TBC) Greg achieved a CSI level 2 at the same time that Wendy became a CSI Level 1. Greg and Mandy celebrated that evening and…Mandy storms into the locker room with news for Greg…(TBC)

A/N: Ok so there's the lead in for the sequel I don't know what I am going to call it right now so I will just refer to it as "Grissom's Nap Sequel … 5 years later"

I know dumb, but I can't think of anything right now. My muse is on vacation and I'm straining even to write this! (LOL)


	92. The Saga Continues

Chapter 92 - The Saga Continues

A/N: Well instead of starting a whole new story, I decided just to continue with the one I'm currently writing. There is a story on this forum that is over 135 chapters long and that story is absolutely awsome. So if that story is over 135 chapters and going strong, then why can't I continue mine?

* * *

All the CSIs were assembled in the breakroom, some were sitting and some were standing. Lab Director Verna Tayler knew that the day shift needed to get going so she knew to make it breif. The real assembly was to take place at a later date in a larger venue.

"Good morning everyone, glad you can make it. I just want to extend my congrats to Wendy Siims-Hodges for attaining her CSI level 1 and also Greg Sanders for attaining CSI Level 2. There are more awards to give out and people to applaud, but for now lets just give a round of contrats to Wendy & Greg. With this new title you earn more responsibility. I know that you know that Greg as you've been a CSI Level 1 for a few years. You get to train Wendy." she said.

Wendy and Greg exchanged glances. Mandy, who was absent from this meeting, as she was a Lab tech, not a CSI came storming into the break room her face sweaty, her eyes bulging out angrily.

"Greg Sanders what the hell are we going to do about this?" she said and shoved a "stick" in his face.

"EW! Mandy, can we please talk about this later? I'm kinda in the middle of something." he said.

Mandy turned around and saw the entire Day, Swing and Graveyard shifts all staring open-mouthed at her.\par \par \tab\tab "I am so sorry. I - I - We'll talk about this at home." she said and turned on her heel and walked out.

Verna Tayler looked at Greg. "Do you want to go talk to her?" she asked kindly.

Greg, who looked as if he wanted to sink through the floor nodded and walked out of the breakroom and found Mandy sitting in the locker room.

"What the hell was that all about? You just ruined one of the best days of my life with that!"

"Greg, don't you care? I'm having your baby and you don't even care!"

"Mandy, I do care, of course I do, but barging into the breakroom and shoving that in my face right then was not the thing to do."

"Are we going to be ready for this Greg? I know I always wanted children, but ... I do not know if now is a good time." Mandy said.

Greg looked at her. "Don't even think about it Mandy. I love you very much and we'll figure something out. I want to make this relationship work. I've had so little luck with women in my day."

Mandy did not respond she just stormed out of the locker room and headed to her lab to continue with her tasks. Greg looked at her retreating back and sighed.

A/N: Well I know it is short, but my muse is in need of inspiration. I will continue the Greg/Mandy and Hodges/Wendy storylines and then go to the others. I haven't uploaded since 12/09/07 and I'm sorry for that, i just haven't had any inspiration lately. BTW - sorry if the text seems out of wack. I'm typing this in Wordpad instead of MS Word. (had a total clean of my hard drive and havent installed MS Word yet) Please be patient with my spelling issues too, once i've installed Word, the spelling/grammar will be better. Please read & review. I'll have more chapters soon!


	93. Greg Mandy & David Wendy

Chapter Ninety-Three: Greg/Mandy & David/Wendy

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

* * *

When Greg got home that evening Mandy was sitting up in the living room watching the TV and flipping through a magazine at the same time. David Hodges & Wendy Siims, who also lived there, were out at supper. David took Wendy out to celebrate her promotion to CSI 1.

After Greg had removed his shoes and silently entered the living area, Mandy looked up at him. "I am sorry Greg for embarrassing you that way. I was so shocked about the positive pregnancy test, that i didn't even realize that there was a meeting going on in the breakroom. I was so upset that all I saw was you." she admitted.

"Mandy, are we truly ready for a child?" he asked directly.

Mandy looked at her husband with her tear-laced eyes. "I don't know Greg, I really don't know. I hadn't planned on children until i was a little more stable in this marriage, remember we've been married only a few years..." she began.

"I love you Mandy, I want you to bear my child, I want to have more than one child... "he began but Mandy held up her hand. "One at a time Greg, I only just found out and it was a home test, I haven't even been to the doctor's yet."

"So it may not even be true? It may only be a false positive?" Greg said, his face falling.

Mandy nodded. "These tests aren't 100 affirmative" she said.

"We will make a Dr. Appointment for tomorrow"  
"Done" she replied. The appointment is at 10:00am and yes Greg, you come with me!"

Greg sat beside Mandy on the couch and they held each other in their arms wondering if it was indeed true that they were going to become parents.

Meanwhile at the restaurant David Hodges and Wendy were chit-chatting about Wendy's promotion.

"Are you happy for me?" Wendy asked him suddenly.

David put down his fork, which was full of Calamari and gave her a smile. "Of course I am happy for you Wendy. I-I love you" he told her.

"Are we ever going to have children?" was her next question.

"Wendy, you just got a promotion, do you want to be trying for a child right away?"

Wendy gave David a sheepish smile. "I spoke with Verna Tayler and asked her about that, I asked her if, I decided to become pregnant within the next year will my job be in jeopardy."

"What did she say?"

Wendy was beaming as she replied. "She said that I did so well on my field evaluations that i could get pregnant tomorrow and my job would be secure"

"I-Is that what you want?" he asked.

"David, I'm 35, I'm not getting any younger, the older i get, the more riskier it is and the more complications the child could have."

David and Wendy paid the bill and went home. When they got home they found Greg & Mandy sprawled out on the couch asleep.

"Let's go to bed and let nature take it's course" said Wendy.

They went to their room and melted into each other's arms.

A half hour later Mandy and Greg woke up to noise. "W-what's that noise?" Mandy said rubbing her eyes. Greg sat up and groaned. "It's David and Wendy, they're home from dinner and they're celebrating Wendy's promotion."

"Shouldn't we bang on their door to get them to stop? Before the neighbours start to complain?" Mandy said.

"Naw - let's just give 'em something to compete against" Greg said mischieviously.

Mandy smiled and followed her husband into the bedroom and they made the earth shake only to have Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, who lived three blocks away wake up from all the noise.

"Sounds like they want competition Gil"

"Sara, I can't - we've been at it for the past few hours and i know our neighbours can hear us cuz i get the evil-eye from old Mrs. Connucci across the street!"

"At least phone them to tell them to keep it down!" Sara said.

Grissom obliged and called them and informed them they could be heard 3 blocks away. Both couples stopped right away.

A/N: I know more drabble and smut, but I need inspiration. I've been dry for so long, I had to write something. I will continue ...


	94. Looking into the Future

**Chapter 94: Looking Into the Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

* * *

Greg and Mandy waited patiently the following day for he Dr. to call them in. The doctor was going to give Mandy tests to see if she was indeed pregnant with Greg's child. There was no reason for Greg to think that it was he that was the father of the baby if she was pregnant.

Dr. Bisket came out of the back room and called out to Mandy & Greg. "Mandy, Greg, come please" he said. Mandy and Greg followed her into the back room where the doctor performed a few tests on Mandy.

"Please sit in that waiting room to the left and I'll be with you shortly" she said to them. Mandy and Greg left the office and sat in the smaller waiting room. A few moments later they could heare David Hodges and Wendy talking to the doctor too.

"I had no idea that Wendy had the same doctor as I!" Mandy said.

"Obviously not!" he replied.

Wendy and David were ushered into the waiting room and stared at the other couple in shock. "H-Hi" Wendy said.

"Hi" replied Mandy.

"I didn't know that Dr. Bisket was your doctor." said Wendy.

"Ditto." replied Mandy.

"Mandy, Greg, please come, your results are in" she said.

They left without a word to the other two.

"I take it you know the other couple" she asked.

"They are our roommates" replied David.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I had better bring them in for this since you all know each other."

The doctor sat both couples down and smiled. "Contradulations to all of you, Wendy, Mandy, you are both expecting...in about seven and a half months"

Wendy and Mandy exchanged looks as did the men. The men looked nervous and the women looked excited, but also a little nervous.

"I guess we need to do some planning, how are we going to tell Ecklie and Verna Tayler that we both are pregnant & where are we going to put the children? I mean we do have a 3 bedroom place, but do the kids share one?" Wendy asked.

Mandy looked thoughtful, " Well we could put one of those divider things up so the children could have their 'own' room, but for the beginning, I plan on having the baby in a bassinet in the bedroom, for nursing purposes."

The doctor looked at both women deadpanned. "Remember too, when you are breastfeeding, it is advisible to be completely topless when you are in private, I know that you wouldn't do that when you are out in public, but i read somewhere that it's best that you do it that way."

The women looked stunned that their doctor would advise this, but from what they had heard about her it wasn't really surprising, she was a child of the '60's, with all that 'free love' etc, it wouldn't surprise them actually if this woman did nurse her children topless.

"To answer your question ladies, I did nurse topless. Once i was in a restaurant with my husband and baby. My daughter was hungry so i nursed her right then and there, after i took off my shirt. No one complained. Guess back then, no one was a prude."

They left the doctor's office. "We're changing Doctors, this woman freaks me out" said Wendy. "I'm not nursing my child topless, whatever gave her the idea that that was 'best' " she shuddered.

A/N: I think my muse is having a mild case of the sillies - not to mention a smutty imagination. All that about nursing topless at the advisement of their doctor etc is entirely made up and part of my muse's imagination. We had a really good New Years eve because of whom i hung out with that night - (a guy with the sillies) The sillies seemed to have seeped into my muse's imagination. We will try to get back on track. I'm gonna sign off now - watch a bit of CSI on DVD to get some kind of inspiration! Thank you and please review!


	95. Finding a New OBGYN

Chapter 95: Finding a new OBGYN

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters I am only borrowing them.

Mandy and Wendy managed to find a new OBGYN. Simply put it happened by accident. The two women were sitting in the break room going through the Las Vegas Phone book when Catherine and Sara entered.

"How about this one… she is close to the lab, that way if we need to go to an appointment we can do it on our lunch?" Suggested Mandy,.

"No, that one is located in the same building with that creepy looking guy operates his 2-bit computer shop. No thanks, it's in the same building as my dentist too, each time I go there for a dental appointment, that creepy guy hits on me' Wendy said with a shudder.

"Hi ladies, what are you looking for?" Sara inquired.

"OBGYNs" replied Wendy as Mandy poured through the book.

"I thought you had one already?" Catherine said pouring herself a cup of de-caf coffee.

"Yeah we did, but she kinda creeped us out." Mandy said shuddering.

"How did she creep you out? I know Dr. Bisket, what's wrong with her?"

"She told us to nurse topless when in private" Wendy said matter-of-fact.

Sara and Catherine exchanged glances. "Good thinking to change OBGYNs. That is kinda creepy." Catherine said.

"She shared a story that when she was nursing her child she…" Mandy stopped she couldn't finish.

"What, she nursed in public? I remember many years ago being in a restaurant when a woman suddenly took off her shirt and nursed right there in a public restaurant. It creeped me out big time! But it did not bother anyone else."

Wendy and Mandy's jaw dropped. "Was it Dr. Bisket?" Wendy asked.

Catherine did not reply and shrugged.

"Do you have any suggestions?" asked Mandy to Sara.

"I have my former OBGYN's number at home, I'll bring it in for you tomorrow ok" Sara said.

"Thanks, the sooner we can change Drs the better off we will be. We will need to go to our appointment with Bisket tomorrow though otherwise she'll be on our ass for the next appointment. " Wendy said.

Mandy's cell rang as if on cue. She looked at it. Dr. Bisket.

"Give me a freakin' break it's the psycho!" she muttered.

"Hello Mandy here, how can I help you?"

"Mandy where are you? You were supposed to report to my office for screening today"

"Uh no Dr. The appointment is for tomorrow afternoon, not today"

There was shuffling of paper heard in the background.

"Oh yea, I am sorry dear." She said and hung up.

"Creepy" said Sara to Mandy and left the Break room.

The next day, Sara gave Wendy and Mandy the name of her OBGYN. They called her separately to make a subsequent appointment – 6 weeks down the road. That way when they went to see Dr. Bisket, they could tell her that they've decided to change OBGYNs.

Hodges & Greg weren't able to accompany the girls to the doctor that day, so they just went on their own. They had no idea what kind of trouble they were heading into. When they were given Dr. Bisket's name from a friend, they had no idea how off-the-wall the Dr. was or that she had very serious mental issues…..

Grissom and Sara were in his office talking about their next assignment when Catherine came running into the office.

"Have you seen Mandy or Wendy lately?" she asked.

"No, actually they are rather late getting back from their appointment… didn't they have an appointment with their OBGYN at 2:00? " Grissom said and frowned.

Warrick came running into the office too. "Uh guys, is the name of Wendy and Mandy's OBGYN Dr. Bisket?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied Sara.

"We have a problem. There is a hostage situation at the building that they are in. Dr. Bisket apparently has gone a little … wacko" said Warrick.

"What?" Grissom said making a face. "I don't like the use of that word Warrick.

"I just came across a news story about Lorraine Bisket online. When the girls mentioned their OBGYN, I remembered something so I called up the name online and well here's a printout of what the article said."

They hovered around Gil as he read the article out loud. It indicated that Dr. Bisket was an OBGYN, but had lost her license six months ago over some non disclosed personal issue. Somehow she was still practicing. It indicated that in her past she had rages over patients that decided to switch doctors….

"We have a hostage situation don't we?" Sara said directly to Warrick.

"Call Brass and get him to meet us over there. I'm heading over there, Warrick, you grab Nick and join me. Catherine, Sara, you guys stay here with Greg and be ready to join us if we need you. There are no other assignments at the moment." he said and was gone.

Catherine and Sara exchanged glances and headed to the break room where Greg was waiting. They informed him of the situation and he started to break out in convulsions. It took not only the two women to calm him down, but Hodges as well. Hodges was doing a pretty good job of hiding his worry, but Catherine saw the tears well up in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

…to be continued.

A/N: wanted something exciting to go on – enough fluff and smut. Lets bring out the excitement!


	96. Terror for Wendy & Mandy

Chapter 96: Terror for Wendy & Mandy

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters I am only borrowing them.

"How dare you!" screamed Dr. Bisket.

"What?" asked Wendy and she exchanged glances to Mandy.

"How dare you I said. How bloody dare you decide to change Doctors!" Dr. Bisket said louder.

Everything had been fine not five minutes before. The girls had their check ups and the doctor told them their babies were progressing well. It was when Dr. Bisket discussed their next appointment when all hell broke loose.

_"Ok ladies, I need to see you in a month for your next check up. How's February 8__th__ "_

_"No" was all Wendy said._

_"Wendy, I need to see you in a month, how about the 11__th__ then?"_

_"Dr. Bisket, we have to inform you of something…."Mandy began._

_"Mandy please hush, I am talking to Wendy about her next appointment. I will pencil you in for February 11__th__ 2:00pm it is imperative that you attend this appointment."_

_"Dr. Bisket, there is going to be no other appointments" Wendy blurted._

_"Why? You are not considering termination of the pregnancy because that is against the rules" the doctor said she was babbling now about termination and rules._

_"Dr. Bisket, for the love of goodness please listen to us" Mandy said and adjusted her glasses. _

_"Why are you being so rude?"_

_"Because you are not paying attention to us nor are you listening. "Look we are terminating your services. You will no longer be our doctor" Mandy said and she and Wendy got up to leave._

This is where they are at now. After Mandy had said that, The doctor had pressed a button on her desk, which locked the front entrance of the office.

"You can't do this, you can't lock us in"

"You _dare_ to quit me as a doctor, you will pay" she said.

Meanwhile outside the building the security guard was giving the CSI staff a very difficult time.

"Nobody gets into this building not even you" the security guard said and crossed his arms.

"I have a badge" Jim Brass said and flashed it.

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Look, there is a crisis going on up on the 4th floor, you had better let us in now!" snarled Grissom.

"You don't scare me" he said and smirked.

"Jim what are we going to do now?" Gil asked his friend and colleague.

"Call the sheriff, he will get this guy fired." Brass said.

"No one fires me except my boss and I own this building and I have say in who goes in and goes out of this building. Dr. Bisket is a very busy woman so I suggest you make an appointment" he said.

"How do you know that it is Dr. Bisket that we need to talk to" demanded Grissom.

The guard was caught off guard and was now speechless.

Brass & Grissom carefully headed into the buildings. (also by now, Brass had called for back up, his back up had come, and the guard was taken into custody. ) Other officers were standing behind him and Grissom as cover.

Back inside the office.

"Dr. Bisket, we mean no harm or insult to you, but we just feel the need to change doctors. " Wendy said.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Too old to be a good doctor?" she demanded angrily.

"No, well for one, you kinda creeped us out with that talk about nursing topless and some other stuff you had mentioned in the past too about your child-rearing beliefs" Wendy said.

"Oh my explicit belief about no painkillers or blood transfusions or lifesaving techniques like that?" she said. Her eyes were now blazing crazily.

There was a knock on the door. "We're closed" she yelled. To the girls she mouthed the words _do not say a word or move._

Back at the lab, David and Greg were sitting in the break room trying to keep calm. They were playing David's _Three's Company _board game to keep their mind off their wives.

"Are you scared Greg" David asked after he took his turn.

"Terrified David, I have never been this scared in my life….well except that time when I was getting beaten up, but that was different" he said.

They continued their game in silence. Sara and Catherine walked by the break room and saw the two men playing the game and exchanged glances.

"Hi guys" Sara said.

"Hi Ladies, what's up? Any news?" Greg asked.

"Well they are inside the building finally and trying to negotiate with the psycho doctor. " Catherine shook her head. "If only they researched this person sooner then they would have known she's not all there!"

Brass, Gil and the others stood outside Dr. Bisket's office. The guns were drawn.

"Dr. Bisket, let Mandy and Wendy go please" Brass said.

"Who are you and why are you bothering me?"

"You have two of our colleagues hostage that's why." Jim said.

"They are here for an appointment!" she said. "Why are you bothering me!"

"Wendy, Mandy are you ok!" yelled Gil.

"Uh we-are-fine _Gil" _replied Wendy.

Gil knew that was the code word that it is not ok (of course) and that suspect has a gun. He motioned for Brass to follow him while the other officers stood at the door.

"What is it Gil?"

"Suspect has a gun Jim. Do your men have bullet-proof vests on?"

"Of course. What do you have in mind."

"We have only a few moments to spare – Go next door, the two offices are joined by a door. That is the only way they can get in…" Gil said.

Brass called his men over and told them the plan. Brass and Gil stood outside Dr. Bisket's office guns trained on the door.

Officers Formensky ,Smyth and Sutton opened the door to the suite located next to the doctor's.

"May I help you officers." A woman asked.

"My colleague will explain everything, please exit the room and follow him." Smyth told her. The woman did as she was told.

Gun aiming, Officer Formensky opened the door to the adjacent office which lead them into Dr. Bisket's office.

"Excuse me this is a private session, what are you doing barging into this office I am going to call the cops."

"We are the cops ma'am" Formensky said.

"You have no right to be here without cause!" said the good doctor.

Officer Sutton opened the door and let Brass & Gil into the room. This infuriated the doctor even more.

"I demand that you men leave right this second. I will have your badge!" she seethed.

"You are not having anyone's badge you are going directly to jail!" Smyth said.

"Oh no I am not." And with that, she grabbed his gun out of its holster and aimed directly at Gil Grissom. Wendy & Mandy exchanged glances and just as Dr. Bisket fired her shot, The two brave women dove in front of their beloved boss…………………

TBC…………………..


	97. A Surprise for Sara & Grissom

Chapter 97: A Surprise for Sara & Grissom

A/N: I know that I've left everyone in cliff-hanger mode from my previous chapter but since this is fan fiction I'm allowed to do that and I want to digress a slight bit from the Wendy/Hodges & Mandy/Greg storyline.

Sara Sidle-Grissom was as confused as any woman who has had a hysterectomy can be. She stared at the home pregnancy test in shock. Years ago she miscarried twins and _allegedly_ was given a hysterectomy. Obviously that was incorrect as she was holding not her first but her seventh different pregnancy test which informed her she was with child. Sierra-Jayne, Peter and the triplets were going to be surprised at her announcement, not to mention her beloved hubby Gil Grissom. She was staring at the pregnancy test when Catherine entered the bathroom.

"Sara? Are you Ok?" she asked.

Sara looked up. "I'm pregnant" she said.

"I thought you had a hysterectomy years ago." Catherine said.

"Apparently not" she replied and showed Catherine the test.

"Uh we need to go to the hospital Sara' Catherine said.

"I'm not going to deliver this child for another eight months Cath" she replied.

"No, Gil, Wendy and Mandy have been shot." Replied Catherine.

"Huh?" she asked.

Catherine sighed and as they made their way to Catherine's Denali, she explained what had happened. It had been Jim Brass that called Catherine to accompany Sara to the hospital.

"We're here to see Gil Grissom, Wendy Siims and Mandy (?)" she said to the admitting nurse.

"Well they are in intensive care" the nurse said and said no more.

"I'm Gil Grissom's wife" Sara spat.

The admitting nurse looked her up and down. "Ya and I'm the Queen of England. Go away Ms. Gold-Digger"

Sara was about to say something again, but Catherine stepped in. "Excuse me but what are you trying to infer? That this young lady and Gil Grissom couldn't possibly be a couple? Let me tell you something lady, they have been a couple for a lot longer than you have had this job so if I were you and if you want to keep this job you will let both me and Sara Sidle-Grissom up to see the people we requested"

With that the young nurse paled and nodded and gave Catherine & Sara passes up to the intensive care floor where the three patients were admitted. Jim was sitting in the waiting room.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"That insolent Chippy down at admitting" said Catherine. Jim whistled and said nothing.

Jim sat down with Sara and told her what the situation was. Mandy and Wendy were being checked out, they would be ok most likely, but being pregnant, no one wanted to take any chances. Gil was also going to be ok, when the girls jumped in front of him, he was knocked down and he hit his head. He was being kept under observation for concussion reasons.

Sara went into Gil's room and smiled at him. "Sara!" he called.

"Oh Gil, I am so glad you are going to be ok!"

"How are Mandy and Wendy and their unborn babies?"

"I don't know Gris, I have to talk to the doctors. Jim says they are going to be ok, but regarding the babies, I don't know….speaking of babies…" she said.

"Sara? You had a hysterectomy remember, besides we have five kids"

Sara sat on the bed. "Someone made a mistake Gil" she told him.

Gil sat up. "Are you trying to tell me that …. We're having a baby?"

Sara nodded. "We've been so careful all these years, but we forget the condom once cuz we're lusty for each other in the shower at work and bingo-bango we're pregnant'

Jim coughed to indicate that he was still in the room.

"Sorry Jim, you certainly did not need to hear that" Gil said with a sheepish smile.

"I'll wait outside" he said and left the room.

"What are we going to tell the other children?" Sara said.

"That mommy and daddy are having another baby and that they are getting a new sibling, plain and simple" Gil replied.

Grissom was released from the hospital that same day. Sara drove him home and heeded the doctor's words to watch out for dizzy spells.

They arrived home and all the children came running to them at the door.

"Is daddy going to be ok?" asked Peter.

"Yes Peter I'm going to be fine" Gil replied.

"You look as if you have something to tell us" Sierra said.

"You are very smart beyond your age Sierra" Sara told her daughter.

"If you tell us you are having a baby then I'm going to see my real mommy" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see who said those shocking words. It was Gil Jr.

Emma & Catherine glared at their brother. "What are you talking about? Sara is our mommy!" Catherine said.

"No she isn't I heard her talking to some woman name Emma who lives up in Canada talking about us. These two are not our real parents at all!"

"This from the mouth of a 5 year old!" whispered Gil.

"Are you going to have another baby?" asked Emma.

"As a matter of fact yes we are, you five are getting a new brother or sister" Sara said.

Gil Jr. crossed his arms and sulked. "I want my real mom"

Gil and Sara exchanged looks. They saw the tears in Emma and Catherine's eyes too. The anger in their son's eyes shocked them. They had not realized that their younger son knew the truth.

"Is this why you are acting up at school Gil? Is the reason you have been rude to teachers and hitting kids because you know we are not your biological mom and dad?" Grissom asked.

Young Gil nodded. "I was hurt and angry you didn't tell me! Why didn't this woman want us?"

Gil and Sara exchanged looks. They had to answer that question now…the triplets were only five years old and they weren't ready to explain the reason for their adoption.

"I want to know too" Catherine said and soon Emma nodded too.

Gil and Sara sat their triplet adoptees down, after sending the two older ones to the bedroom to watch a video.

A/N: I know Sara's pregnant after I reportedly gave her a hysterectomy some time ago. But doctors can make mistakes can't they….Lord knows there have been many mistakes that doctors have made. (maybe not like this one but whatever) I will explain this 'mistake' in a later chapter.


	98. The Explanation

Chapter 98 – The Explanation

A/N: As indicated in the previous chapter, I mentioned that Sara was pregnant and that the hysterectomy issue was a mistake the doctor made. Sara and Grissom upon learning of their pregnancy went to the doctor immediately to demand answers.

"Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom" the doctor said and shuddered at the look on their faces.

"How are you today?" The doctor said with a forced smile.

"We are in shock. How is it that she's pregnant after getting hysterectomy?" demanded Gil.

The doctor sat at his desk looking through his notes. "Ah yes, those years back she was going to have a hysterectomy, but it was never performed"

"Then why in the world did we believe she had a hysterectomy? Why in the world were we told she had it and why was there a scar in the area that the hysterectomy would have been performed?" Sara demanded.

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know. I certainly did not tell you, that you had a hysterectomy!"

"Doctor, don't be patronizing. I've been to see you many times over the years and you didn't even ask me if I was still sexually active, you didn't mention the hysterectomy, asking how I was feeling or anything like that…"

"That should have clued you in that you didn't have one." The doctor said.

Sara shook her head. "I don't understand, I could have had more children sooner if not for this _misunderstanding_ by that dumb nurse"

"What nurse?"

"Her name was Amanda Goodinow" said Grissom.

"She has since moved on to another hospital" the doctor said.

There was silence.

"Moving on, do you want to see how your baby is developing?" asked the doctor.

"Yea sure" Sara said.

The doctor placed the ultra sound transmitter on her stomach and the two of them watched the monitor.

"It's still very small, but there it is" the doctor pointed out.

"Given my age, will I be able to carry this child to term?" asked Sara.

The doctor nodded. "Most likely, but come back in a few weeks for your next check up "

Sara and Grissom exchanged looks. "Are we ready for another child?" asked Sara.

"We'll be ready Sar, we'll be ready" Grissom said.


	99. Emma Stokes Returns for a Visit

Chapter 99 – Emma Stokes Returns for a visit

A/N: Emma is Nick's sister. She gave her triplets to Sara and Gil to adopt. She had been living in the small town of Bracebridge, Muskoka, Canada where she was a languages teacher. (of children & Adults learning English & French as a second language. Also she had been teaching other languages too) She was on a two week vacation and decided to come visit Gil, Sara and the children.

"Sara stop cleaning! You are eight months pregnant and you are over doing it" admonished Grissom.

"Gil, Emma is coming all the way from Bracebridge to see the children, the least we can do is show her we keep a clean house!" Sara replied.

"Relax Sara! You don't want to go into pre-term labour do you? You already had three false alarms." Grissom said.

Sara realized he was right. She did not want to have this baby early. Sierra had been a preterm baby and luckily she turned out ok!

"I'll sit down, but could you please take the cheese plate out of the fridge and line it with the cracker assortment" She asked.

"I'll do that honey, aren't the others coming over too?"

"Yeah, but not for an hour after Emma arrives, Emma had said she wanted to chat and get some info on how the triplets are doing. She said she wanted privacy for that" Sara said.

The triplets were in school as it was only three o'clock. Their baby sitter Sandi, the sixth grade student who walks them to and from school every day would wait for them at their classroom and walk them home. They were due home within the next half hour. Emma was due in fifteen minutes.

Suddenly the door bell rang…… Gil got up, he squeezed the hand of his wife and went to the door. He expected to see Emma standing at the door, but instead he found a very angry man standing there…….

"May I help you?"

"Is Emma here?"

"Who are you?" demanded Grissom.

"Emma's boyfriend – well ex boyfriend" the man said sneering.

Sara waddled into the entrance of their home. "What are you doing here?" she demanded realizing that it was the father of Emma's children standing there.

"I've come for my children"

Grissom gave him a glare. "What are you talking about – WHO ARE YOU!"

"Joe Sanchez, Emma's boyfriend and the father of the triplets" he replied.

Two minutes later, Emma's cab pulled up in the driveway. "Shit" she muttered under her breath as she paid the cabbie.

"Everything alright miss?" he asked, concerned.

"Actually, no. Do me a favour call Jim Brass at LVPD, tell him we have an emergency at Grissom's house . Tell him it is STAT. He'll know what it means"

Emma gave the cabbie an extra tip for assisting her. The cabbie got on his radio and drove away. He parked around the block to wait for Jim and crew to arrive.

Emma, bag in hand walked up the front walk. She was wearing the best fake smile she had ever mustered up.

"Hello Emma" Joe said.

"Joe you are supposed to be in jail indefinitely" she said wearily.

Joe shrugged. "Stuff happens. You and the kids are coming back to Texas with me" he told her.

Emma looked at him and laughed. "I don't think so. The children were officially adopted by Gil and Sara and I have a job back in Canada. You have no claim to these kids as you didn't even want them to begin with!" she said.

Joe grabbed her by the arm. "You are a bitch and a whore. How dare you give my kids away like they were yours to give!"

"Unhand her Joe" Grissom said angrily.

"Mind your own business _Gil_" Joe replied and gave him a punch in the gut, very hard.

Grissom fell to the ground with a thud and Joe grabbed Emma and shoved her into the house and locked the door. He then brandished a gun.

"What the hell are you doing" Sara said, terrified that she was going to lose her baby.

"Oh I'm going to seek the revenge I so deserve. Emma you are going to take this woman's baby once she delivers it and hand it over to me"

"Joe you are absolutely crazy! " Emma said, shaking. Emma had some other news to tell the Grissoms and she knew that Joe would not like it when he found out.

Five minutes later they heard a loud voice on the bullhorn.

"Joe Sanchez come out with your hands up and you will not get hurt."

"Who called the cops" Joe demanded.

They all shrugged, after all none of them did, Emma asked the cabbie to call.

Joe began to get seething mad. "Who called the cops!" he screamed.

When no one answered, he raised his gun and put it to Emma's head. "Either you tell me who called the cops or I blow her stinking brains out!"

"None of us did Joe, I asked the cabbie to call." Emma said, tears flowing now.

Suddenly there was a clicking sound from upstairs. That sound distracted Joe, who took the gun from Emma's head and looked to where the sound came from. Emma, with all her strength gave Joe a kick in the groin and Joe went down, the gun aside and out of his reach. Emma continued to kick him mercilessly until he stopped moving. Jim Brass and his crew came in brandishing their weapons and checked Joe's pulse.

"He's barely alive, get him in an ambulance and to the hospital" he said.

"What happened here?" Jim said.

Sara and Emma started talking at once and then Jim suddenly noticed the unmoving Grissom to the side.

"How long has he been down like that?"

"A little while Jim…." Sara said then suddenly she paled and started to sway.

"Get two more ambulances STAT" said Jim. We need one to transport a woman who's eight months pregnant another to transport an unconscious male. STAT!" Jim repeated.

Within minutes both Gil and Sara were strapped to the Gurneys and taken to the hospital. They were both in serious but stable condition. Emma meanwhile stayed back at home waiting for the triplets to arrive home. She was not prepared to greet her birth children all alone. She was not prepared to inform all the Grissom children about the ordeal that their parents had gone through in the past fifteen minutes.

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER……

All the Grissom children were on their way home. Sierra, Peter and the triplets and their babysitter Sandi were walking home from school when they saw a cab pull away from their home and a woman come out of it and speak to the cabbie and hand him some money. They also had seen the rather large angry man standing at their front door and talk very loud and rude to their parents. They couldn't hear much, but it was very loud. As they were about to head up the driveway, the cabbie was backing out.

"Do you kids live here?"

"Yes we do"

"Listen, I just dropped that lady off and she tells me to call the cops as there is an "incident" going on. That man that just pushed his way inside is a bad man. Kids, I know you have been taught not to speak to strangers, but don't go to your house, go next door, or to a friends house. I have been told to call Jim Brass." He said.

"Ok. Well that man is kinda pushy, so ok, we will listen to you. We'll go to a neighbours house and yea call Jim Brass and tell him that we're safe too" Sandi said speaking on behalf of all the kids.

Sandi ushered the kids to the neighbours house, the best place they were told to go was three doors down to Nick Stokes and Sofia Curtis house.

Sofia answered the door and the kids rushed in all panicky.

"What's the matter kids, why aren't you at home?" she asked, "we were about ready to go to your house. Apparently Nick's sister Emma is in town visiting"

"There is a bad man at the house and he is being a meanie!" said Gil Jr.

"Calm down Gil, what are you talking about?" Sofia asked.

"Tall man, black hair yucky clothes and a beard, very scary looking"

Sofia turned pale as a ghost. "Nick come quick!" she said.

Nick came into the front room concerned. "Hi kids, what is the matter Sofia"

"Joe is out of jail" she said simply.

"Kids, go upstairs and play with the others, Sandi thanks for taking care of them" Nick said and handed Sandi some money.

Sandi thanked him and went on her way home.

Nick called Jim who told him to get to Desert Palm as Sara and Gil were both there. Jim didn't give him any other details.

Nick told Sofia what Jim told him and nodded. "What are we gonna tell the kids?" asked Sofia

"Right now, nothing. I'll call you later" Nick told her.

A/N: To be continued ….. what will happen next?????


	100. The Delivery of New Baby Sidle Grissom

Chapter 100 - The Delivery of the New Baby Sidle-Grissom

Joe Sanchez had somehow escaped from jail and terrorized Gil and Sara and hit Gil so hard he was rendered unconscious. Sara, meanwhile was so traumatized from all this she went into preterm labour. The children, were safe as they had not arrived home from school and went to Nick and Sofia's home after a cabbie who had dropped Emma off tipped them off that there was trouble.

Joe was rearrested and locked up in a maximum security building far from the modern city.

Emma followed Gil and Sara to the hospital as she was gravely concerned about them and Nick and Sofia and the other couples followed.

David Hodges and his wife Wendy Siims and Greg Sanders and his wife Mandy stayed at home with their wives as they were due to have their babies any day and they did not want to miss the birth of their first children. It was Warrick who called them to give them the news of the situation.

Hodges was massaging Wendy's foot when the call came through. "Hello" he said.

"David, it's Warrick, no need to panics, but we need Greg at CSI STAT. Both Grissom and Sara are in the hospital" Warrick went on to give him details of the incident.

"You guys are that short today huh! ' Hodges said.

"Yea, Well Nick is at the hospital with Sara and Grissom. If possible we can use you to Dave" he said.

"Out in the field?" he asked.

"Yea, you wouldn't be allowed to collect or anything like that, but you can take the notes etc." Warrick said.

"Ok. But we'll leave the girls with our pager numbers so they can page us in case of an emergency" he said.

"Dave! I know they are nine months pregnant – of course you leaved them with your pager numbers. Besides it's a slowish night, so you won't be needed too long." Warrick said.

They hung up and Hodges told Greg that they were needed at CSI. The girls were a little angry about the boys leaving like that, but the understood too.

When the guys got to CSI, Warrick handed them the assignment. Greg had a DB in Henderson and Hodges was going along to take the notes and other such duties.

Meanwhile in the hospital……………..

Grissom had woken up, he had a mild concussion and was going to be fine. What was thought of as a serious concussion was only a mild one. He was released immediately and went down to maternity to where Sara was.

Grissom approached the maternity admitting nurses station and saw two nurses sitting there. They were talking quietly.

"Sara Sidle please" he said when one of them finally noticed him.

"Be seated" the nurse said and continued talking to her co-worker about something totally unrelated to work.

Nick had gone back to CSI while Emma had gone to Nick's house where the triplets were in the care of Sofia.

Grissom was waiting for what it seemed like forever when he got tired of being ignored. He went up to the nurses again and they ignored him. They clearly saw him coming, but continued their conversation with each other any way.

"Excuse me… I would like to see Sara Sidle'

The head nurse looked at him menacingly "didn't I tell you to sit down!" she said angrily.

Grissom began to lose his cool. "Listen, I've been waiting here for what it seems like forever, you two ignore me and carry on personal conversations. That is not exactly appropriate! I want to see my wife and I want to see her right now!" he said.

The head nurse stood up to her full height. "SIT DOWN OR I WILL CALL THE COPS!"

Grissom was very annoyed with this nurse. He had no clue as to why he was being treated so rudely.

"I am Sara Sidle's husband – and if I don't get to see my wife now I will call the cops on you!" he snarled.

The nurse ignored him and pointed to the seating area.

Ten minutes later, Jim Brass entered the Maternity ward. "Captain Brass thank goodness – can you please arrest that man over there, he's been pestering me to see Sara Sidle for the past half hour"

Brass looked from the nurse to Gil and back to the nurse. "Is this what you called me for? "

The nurse nodded. "He was scaring me" she said.

"That is Gil Grissom, he is Sara Sidle's husband. If he misses his child's birth because of you're stupidity then he is not going to be pleased!" said Brass.

From one of the birthing rooms came a piercing scream. "Gil come please please!"

Ignoring the nurses, Gil followed his wife's screams.

"Where the hell were you" she said.

"The nurses were being idiots" he replied.

"Push Sara! Push please" the doctor said.

Sara pushed and three minutes later she gave birth to her son.

Gil had passed out at the sight of his newborn son. He woke up in a bed which had been placed next to Sara. When he woke up Sara was nursing the baby.

"Pretty wimpy of me to faint huh?" he said.

"Naw - you were very brave during the birth" she told him.

David Hodges and Greg Sanders were on their way back to CSI with a car load of Evidence when David was paged.

"It's a 911 from the girls!" David said.

"Oh god they're having the babies, we're gonna be daddies"

"Calm down Greg – Uh ok. We have a vehicle full of evidence and don't have time to go back to the lab to secure it. What now!" David said.

"Call Warrick and tell him to meet us at the house. He then can take this vehicle to CSI and get the stuff processed. We'll use his car to take the girls to the hospital. Greg said with only a slight shake in his voice.

Warrick met the guys at the house and took over the wheel, he drove it back to CSI and processed the evidence while David and Greg loaded their very pregnant wives into Warrick's car.

A/N: Delivery coming up……………what's in store for our youngest daddies to be???


	101. Emma & The Triplets

Chapter 101: Emma and the Triplets

Sofia left Emma and the triplets alone. She knew that her sister-in-law wanted some privacy to speak with her birth children.

"We know the truth" said Catherine

Emma looked from one child to the others and lowered her eyes. "Gil and Sara told you the truth?

Gil Junior stood up. "Yeah they did. Why didn't you want us?"

Emma heaved a big sigh. "Kids … it is not that I didn't want you, it's that it costs a lot of money to raise a child and well you are three so it's three times as much" she stifled a nervous giggle.

"What about our father" young Emma asked.

Emma looked at her namesake and shuddered. "Not a nice man."

Catherine snorted. "Yea we gathered that when he came to our house and we watched him bother mommy and daddy!"

"Do you understand now why I couldn't keep you?"

"Why couldn't you stay here in Vegas – or at least in the United States. You are so far away up in Bracebridge, Canada!" Gil Junior said.

"Everyone thought it best that I leave the country. You were born up in Canada. Because of your father, Gil, Sara, Nick and Sofia thought it best that I stay there. I'm a teacher up there. Gil and Sara have sent me updates on how you're doing in school and pictures every month. I have written you letters, to be opened when you can read them. "

The triplets sat there stone-faced. For five year olds, they understood a lot and they were a little bit angry at their biological mother.

"Will we ever be able to visit you there?" asked young Emma.

Emma shrugged. "That is up to Gil and Sara. They are your parents" she said.

Emma and the children sat around chatting for a little longer.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Mandy and Wendy were set up in their birthing rooms.

"I can't do this David" Wendy cried. "the baby does not want to come out!"

"It's ok Wendy, I'm holding your hand now, the baby is going to come out. " David coaxed.

"Push Wendy, push now" the doctor said.

Wendy pushed and pushed. There was beads of sweat pouring down her face now. "I can't, I can't!" she cried.

The doctor touched her and frowned. "I think we may have a situation here." He said and yelled for other doctors to come.

"I think we have a breach baby, and I think there is more than one!" he said.

Wendy and David exchanged glances. "More than one"

"Mr. Hodges, please wait out there, We have to get your wife to the OR STAT or we may lose not only her but the baby too!"

David sat in the waiting room, head in his hands, trying to be calm.

Meanwhile in Mandy's room….

"Push Mandy please push!" her doctor told her.

"I am pushing" she told him angrily.

"One more, I see the baby's head!" said the doctor.

"Hold my hand Greg!" Mandy said and Greg held her hand and coached her once more.

Greg's son was born three minutes later. Ecstatic he ran from the room to tell the others who were supposed to be in the waiting room. But all he saw was David, his hands in his head, sobbing quietly.

"David?" Greg said cautiously.

"Hi Greg" he replied without removing his head from his hands.

"Uh… did … where's Wendy?"

"She's in the OR, there are apparent complications. The baby is apparently breach and there is more than one!" he said.

"Oh Gawd … where are the others? You shouldn't be alone y'know" Greg said.

David shrugged. "I don't know where they are. I don't even think that they were told the girls were having the babies."

"Warrick knew" Greg said.

"Yeah he did, but he's back in the lab processing the evidence we collected from that crime scene, so I don't know if he told anyone" David said.

"I did" said a voice.

The two younger men turned to see the whole crime lab crew standing there.

"Thanks guys for coming" said Greg. "Uh I better get back to Mandy"

Greg left to see his wife while the CSI crew sat in the waiting room with David.

"Where's Wendy, Dave, why aren't you with her?" queried Catherine.

"She is in the OR, the baby is breach and there is more than one" he replied.

Catherine moved closer to David and put her arm around the young lab tech. "It's ok. We're here for you David. Wendy is going to be ok"

The others looked a little uncomfortable, but they made themselves 'comfortable' in the waiting room.

What seemed like forever, but was only a half hour the doctor came out.

"David Hodges"

"Yes"

"Wendy is ready for you. She's a little groggy, but she wants to see you"

"And the baby or should I say babies?" David said.

The doctor gave a smile. "Go in and see" he told him.

Catherine squeezed her colleague's hand and David followed the doctor to Wendy's room.

Wendy had one infant in her arms and the other was sleeping silently in the bassinet which was placed beside the bed.

"We did it Davey! We have our family" Wendy said tears flowing

David looked from one infant to the other.

"Yes David, twins, identical twin daughters"

David looked at the baby in the bassinet and then to the one she was nursing.

"Which one was breach?" he asked.

"This one. She is going to be fine. The doctor told me that she is going to need a test. He wouldn't elaborate, but as long as our children are going to be fine then I am happy"

"Me too" David said.

David went out to the waiting room and told the others waiting.

"Wendy is going to be fine. The babies are doing well. We have two beautiful baby daughters" he said and grinned from ear to ear.

A/N: To be continued……………


	102. The Return of Lindsey and Christina

Chapter 102 - The Return of Lindsey and Christina

Disclaimer: please see previous chapters

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter where Lindsey and Christina return. Do they cause chaos for their parents… or have they changed????

Both Lindsey and Christina had been away for a long time in various rehab centres and jail and now at 23 and 28 respectively they want to be back in the lives of their families. But the question is do their families want them back?

The phone at the Willows-Brown home rang that morning at 10:00am.

Five-year old Warrick Jr, home from school due to a virus answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is Catherine around?"

"She's at work"

"Is Warrick around then" the impatient voice on the other end said.

"Yea one minute, daddy!" he called.

"Warrick Brown here" he said.

"It's Lindsey" she said. "I want to talk to my mom. I want to come home."

"Lindsey, now is not a good time. Your mother is at work and we just don't have time right now" he told her.

"But I need my mom." Lindsey said almost in tears.

"Lindsey…don't tell me!" said Warrick and internally cursed.

Lindsey didn't reply.

"Hey buddy get my mother right now!" said a very sullen and angry voice."

"Christina! What are you doing out of jail?"

Christina did not reply, but she did snort rudely.

Warrick rubbed his temple with the hand not in use by the telephone.

"What is the matter with you two?" he demanded.

"You owe it to us to help us!" Christina said.

"What the hell does that mean Christina, you two have been nothing but trouble – you are a very bad influence on Lindsey. It is obvious that neither one of you learned anything by being in jail or juvie or anything like that!"

"It's all mom's fault for getting pregnant with Liliana, if you hadn't knocked her up and Liliana was born, then nothing like this would have happened. I wouldn't have rebelled or anything like that!" Lindsey screamed.

Unfortunately, at the same moment, Liliana, who was also home sick had picked up the extension, and heard everything her older sister had said. Both Lindsay and Warrick heard the click then Warrick heard a very loud sob from his daughter.

"Good bye and Good Luck Lindsey" Warrick said and hung up. He went upstairs where his nine year old daughter was sobbing lying on her bed.

"Lindsey hates me, Christina hates me! Why did I have to be born and screw up their lives!"

"Liliana, you are the light of our lives, our first born daughter. " He turned to see his son staring at him. "Warrick Junior, you, Alexander and Erica are also the light of our lives, Liliana is our first…"

Warrick Junior shrugged. "I understand daddy." He said and gave his sister a hug, then let father and daughter alone.

"Call your mom; tell her to come home at once. Tell her Lindsey and Christina are on the loose" Warrick said.

Warrick Junior did that and within ½ hour Catherine was on her way home. She came bounding up the stairs.

"What did Christina say to her Warrick"

Warrick told her exactly what she said. Catherine paled and got on the phone with Grissom.

"Gil, it's Catherine, Christina is out of jail and still a little unstable" she said. And then told him what Christina had said to Liliana (unknowing that she was on the other line)

Grissom had to tend to other business at CSI, so he told Catherine he'd call her back later. Catherine hung up and sighed.

Warrick looked at her."Cath, there's more…"

"Oh gawd don't tell me. Don't tell me that Christina is pregnant"

"No it is not Christina" he said.

"Are you trying to tell me that Lindsey is pregnant again!"

Warrick nodded.

"Don't tell me – the father is Kyle!"

"Well that I don't know, I am assuming so because they are married.

"I am so afraid that either Christina or Lindsey are going to petition the court to get Peter and Erica back. They are now of legal age to fight for their biological children."

"No court would grant them custody, they are unstable and well what kind of parents are they going to be if they are barely high school graduates and felons?" Warrick asked.

"My daughter is very manipulative!" Catherine said.

Warrick and Catherine sighed. They knew that their happy home may be in jeopardy due to the return of Lindsey and Christina.

A/N: I know shorter than usual … but I'm building up (and I haven't thought of what heinous stuff Christina and Lindsey could do to upset the happy home of the Willows-Brown or the Sidle-Grissom household.


	103. Eddie and Catherine have a chat

Chapter One Hundred and Three: Eddie Willows & Catherine talk about Lindsey's Issues

A/N: Ok, we all know that Catherine's ex husband Eddie died in Season three – but for the sake of this particular story, he was not killed. He is alive….

Catherine stared at the telephone. She knew what she had to do but she honestly did not want to. She hadn't spoken to her ex-husband Eddie Willows in so many years. The last time they spoke was at Lindsey's High school Graduation and even then it had been strained. Catherine knew that Eddie didn't approve of her marrying Warrick but she didn't really care what her ex thought. Now Lindsey was in need of some good old fashion discipline as she was way out of control…. Eddie had been living abroad for the past 3 years and was unaware of some of the stuff his daughter had got herself into.

Eddie Willows groaned as he heard the telephone ring. _Who the hell is calling me this early in the morning._ He thought to himself. He looked at the clock. It was 10:00… Vegas time. He had been living in England for so long and had just returned the previous day so his clock was off a little.

"H'lo" he said groggily.

"Eddie, it's Catherine, I need your help. Lindsay is in trouble again"

"Catherine, why are you calling me? You have a husband now, can't Warrick deal with it?" he said groggily.

"Eddie, she is your daughter! You never gave up your rights to her!" Catherine said raising her voice.

Eddie sighed. "Gimme an hour and I'll be at your house, oh and gimme the address"

Catherine gave him the address and as he promised he was there within the hour.

When Eddie rang the doorbell, Catherine was sitting at her kitchen table nursing a drink. She got up and walked to the front door.

"Hi Cath," he said with a half-smile.

"Eddie, lets get down to business. Please have a seat in the living room. Do you want a drink?"

"If you have a cold beer, I'll take that" he replied and sat where she directed.

She went to the fridge and popped open a beer and handed it to him.

"You're shaking Cath, this is serious" Eddie said looking worried.

"She is insanely jealous of her siblings. She said that if Liliana wasn't born then she would not have rebelled. Worst thing is that Liliana heard her talking!" Catherine said and tried to hide the tears.

"Do you want me to talk to her? Where is Lindsay anyway?"

"That is the thing Eddie, I am not sure, she called yesterday with her sister Christina wanting to come home. We told her no and .. who the hell knows where they are now!"

Eddie sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"Eddie! You knew all this and you know where she is!"

"As a matter of fact I do know where she is Cath, boy has she been talking about her life… very unimpressive I tell you!" Eddie's lip turned to a snarl.

"You took both her children away from her, you kept one for yourself and gave one to Sara and Gil?" Eddie continued.

"Eddie she was an unstable unmarried teenager who got knocked up twice! There was no way she could raise those two children in a good environment!." Catherine told him her eyes blazing.

"Lindsey tells me that you and Warrick were ignoring her and forgetting her and making her babysit."

"Every so often when our regular sitter was unavailable we'd ask her to babysit! She didn't have to do this often!" Catherine said.

"Well Cath, I hate to tell ya, but Lindsey and Kyle are getting both their children back and they are keeping the one they are currently pregnant with. They are going to get all the support from BOTH of us, even if it means taking you to court to help pay for your grandchildren and keep the family off welfare!"

With that Eddie Willows was gone. Catherine felt all alone. She went to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of rum. She poured some in a glass and added some coke. It tasted soo good. (of course it would it's mostly rum)

A/N: Ok so there's trouble brewing for Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Gil, possibly losing their children Who will prevail?


	104. Returning to Ecklie

Chapter One Hundred and Four: Returning to Ecklie

A/N: Ok I'm going to leave you dangling a bit and steer away from this particular storyline and go to another storyline - I'm going to go to one that hasn't been dealt with in a very long time. The Ecklie storyline.

Conrad Ecklie and Verna Tayler had been seeing each other secretly for quite a while now. He always gave the excuse that he was doing lab business with her when anyone would question him about them spending so much time together. When questioned about accompanying her to her mother's funeral he replied _lab business_ the assistant lab director accompanying the Lab director to her mother's funeral. No one believed anything was going on between them, because everyone despised Ecklie.

Conrad was in his office searching for something when Verna Tayler came rushing in, her hair a mess and she appeared to have mussed up clothes.

"Ohmigod! What happened to you Verna!" Conrad asked.

Wordlessly she handed him an envelope and crossed her arms.

Conrad sliced open the envelope and read it. It was from his wife …. Ex(?) wife Camille. He was being sued. The letter went to allege all sorts of horrendous things that he had done to Camille when they were together. Camille had been a nasty woman toward the end. It was when Conrad got the promotion to Assistant Lab Director, she became nasty and ultimately rude. She hated the fact that Conrad was making more money than she was, she had always been the bread winner and now she was making less than he. She refused to accompany him to various events which made him have to ask Sofia or Catherine to be his companion, both of which did reluctantly for the good of the lab.

They had found out that Sam was not his son, after 19 years. He had supported him and everything for 19 years and Camille knew that he was not biologically Conrad's child. Sam has since been put in jail for various crimes he had committed over the years.

Five years before when they had gone to court and she had been ordered to pay him a settlement, Conrad thought everything was all settled. Camille was put on probation and in jail for perjury (lying to the court about various crimes that her son committed – trying to convince the court that he didn't do it etc) Now she was out of jail, had a new man and was out for blood.

"Did Camille do this to you Verna?" he asked.

She nodded. I was parking my vehicle in my assigned space and her vehicle was there. I then parked it elseware and walked over to her car, mind you I had no idea that it was Camille who was parked in my spot. When I walked over to the car I approached the driver side and knocked on the window. It was then I realized it was her. I saw the fury in her eyes and before I could do anything I was grabbed from behind. I yelled and screamed but no one heard me. She then got out of her vehicle and hit me and then after she left this envelope with me and they drove off."

"No one saw anything?" Conrad asked.

Before she could answer, Greg Sanders and David Hodges came running down the hall and into Eclkie's office.

"Call 911, call 911, we have a crime scene in our own garage!" David said out of breath.

Ecklie and Verna looked at each other.

"What did you see?"

"We were pulling into the garage when we saw a woman kicking the hell out of another woman and a guy hitting her too. Then he spat on her." Greg said.

Then the two younger men saw Verna. They cringed when they took notice of her wrinkled and ripped clothes and messed up hair.

"I'll collect any evidence guys, you call Brass. You guys need to give a statement, then send him here." Ecklie said and ushered them both out.

"At least we have witnesses" Said Verna.

Ecklie nodded.

"I'm going to put an ABP out on Camille's vehicle" he said and called it in.

Meanwhile Camille Ecklie was long gone out of Las Vegas, Nevada. She and her companion were driving straight north and headed to Canada. They figured if they'd could drive straight through, they'd get up to B.C. Canada in no time. (Well a few days) They took turns driving and with their third companion, they made it to the B.C. Boarder.

"Good morning where are you off to?" asked a weary boarder official.

"Vancouver, to meet up with friends for uh skiing"

"How long are you staying for?"

"Uh two to three weeks" replied Camille's companion Steve.

"Passports please" the boarder guy said.

The three of them handed over their passports. After keying in some info he frowned.

"Is something the matter sir?"

"As a matter of fact yes. You three need to step out of your vehicle right this minute. You all have to be further questioned.

Steve defied the order and stepped on the gas The boarder guard pulled out his gun and aimed and shot out the tires in four perfect shots. The stopped.

Other boarder officials surrounded the vehicle and dragged them out of the car.

"That bastard I'm going to kill him if it is the last thing I ever do!" Camille said.

A/N: I know this is lame – but I wanted some action and since Ecklie hasn't been dealt with in a while I figured this would be a good way to get action.


	105. The Awakening

Chapter 105 – The Awakening

A/N: This is going to be the final chapter of "Grissom's Nap and other Stories" I've lost my spark for this story as it is going on and on and on and nobody's reviewing anymore. So this is my last chapter and even though it may be very dumb ending. It certainly ties every dangling story line up.

For those who have reviewed – thanks very much. For those who have read but not reviewed – thank you for reading.

Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows were discussing a case and as they walked passed Supervisor Gil Grissom's office, they heard noises.

"What is he doing in there?" the strawberry blonde asked.

Sara made a face. "I have no idea" she replied.

Greg Sanders passed them and commented. "I heard him say he was going to have a nap – that was hours ago!" he said and he went off in search of something.

The girls opened Gil's office quietly. There on his couch was Gil Grissom thrashing around and muttering incoherently about Ecklie then about someone named Sierra and Christina.

Sara and Catherine exchanged glances and Sara approached him and touched him on the arm.

"Grissom" she said gently.

He stopped thrashing and opened his eyes to the concerned look of Sara and Catherine. "Where's Sierra, Peter and the triplets, I thought you switched shifts to days to be with the kids." he said.

She looked confused. "Uh Grissom, who are they?" she asked.

"Our children" he replied.

Sara and Catherine exchanged looks. "Griss we don't have any children, uh we are not even a couple." she said gently.

Gil looked at Catherine. "Where's Christina? Is she still in jail?" 

Catherine shook her head. "Have you been self medicating again? Who is Christina?"

"Our daughter" he replied.

Catherine just looked at him, shocked. 

He was very confused. He looked around his office and tried to make heads or tails out of this weirdness.

Warrick and Nick just happened to walk by, saw the girls standing beside Grissom who was still on the couch. "What's going on here?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Sara said. He's hallucinating – he asked me about our children."

Nick giggled. "You dirty dog" 

Grissom did not reply.

"I'll meet you guys in the break room – Sara can we talk" he said.

The others exchanged glances and nodded.

"What's up Grissom?" Sara asked.

Grissom scratched his head. "I-I think I just had the weirdest dream of my life. I dreamt that we were married, Catherine and Warrick were married, Nick and Sophia were married, Hodges and Wendy were and so were Mandy and Greg. We also all had an assortment of children. Sara it was so real! So vivid!. There were good times and some hard times." he paused. Then looked at her. "Am I too late?" He said it in such a rush that Sara was caught by surprise and smiled at him.

Meanwhile in the Trace Lab...

David Hodges was in between 'jobs' he had nothing on his counter for trace. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching, no one was so he took out his pocket mirror to check for grey hairs. He glanced over across the hall where the pretty DNA tech Wendy Simms was hovering over a microscope with Mandy the Fingerprint tech – they were in deep conversation about something. He swallowed hard., Despite his hard exterior and kiss-ass attitude , he was a very insecure person.

Mandy looked up and saw him coming. "Wendy, I'll see you later" she said and walked back to her lab.

"Wendy, can we talk" he said.

"I'm busy" she replied.

"Wendy Please" he said.

She looked at him. "Ok what!"

"Look, I uh-um am sorry about not being honest about my board game and my naming the DNA tech piece Mindy Bimms t_he clumsy yet buxom DNA tech._ That was never meant to insult you, it- was meant as a joke..." he said with a bit of shame in his voice.

Wendy uncrossed her arms and saw the look in his eyes. David Hodges was actually being sincere?

There was silence for a moment.

"W-well do you forgive me for my dumbness?" he asked.

"You are not dumb David, you are very smart and talented, you may be a bit insensitive, but you are talented." she told him.

David blushed. Wendy took the trace tech by the hand and led him to the secret room... well it wasn't actually secret it was the evidence locker – the far corner of the evidence locker.

"W-Wendy!" he protested.

"Shh" she told him and locked the door behind them. 

David's jaw dropped as she took off her shirt.

"Are these buxom enough for you" she asked and then they collapsed on the floor in an embrace.

Meanwhile in the Break room...

"What's taking Sara and Grissom so long?" Demanded Nick.

"What do you think Nick?" Catherine said.

Sofia entered the room, her clothes disheveled. "Sofia! What happened?" Nick asked. 

"My date was not exactly a gentleman" she replied.

"Where is he?" Demanded Nick, his eyes blazing.

"N-Nick stop don't do anything you'll regret" she said.

"Sofia – you deserve a man who will treat you like a queen, someone who'd lavish you with respect" he said.

Sofia looked at him. "Have someone in mind?"

"Yeah" he said shyly.

"Who Nicky"

"Me. Ever since you started at CSI I've admired you, I remembered something too, he said and whispered sheepishly into her ear.

"That was YOU?" she asked and looked at him up and down.

Nick blushed. "Yea, it was me and in my defense it was a mandatory college photography course." he said.

"Well I'll be your next student" she said and they left the room.

Catherine and Warrick and Greg were the only ones left in the room.

"What was that?" asked Greg.

"That was weird" replied Warrick.

"I guess we should tell them later" Warrick said to Catherine. 

"Yeah we should tell Lindsey too that she's getting a sister in 7 months" Catherine said and she and Warrick left leaving Greg speechless.

Greg left the room too, he passed Mandy in the hall. 

"Where's Hodges?" he asked her.

"Somewhere with Wendy" she replied.

They were quiet.

"Mandy, about last night... I had fun" he said.

"Me too, I've never played strip poker before" 

"Me neither" he replied.

"Wanna do it again" she asked and removed her glasses flirtily.

Greg blushed from head to toe and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later...

Conrad Ecklie entered the breakroom and no CSI from Graveyard was there. Robert Cavallo, the lab director and a woman entered behind Ecklie.

"Where is everyone?"

Ecklie shrugged and turned to see the woman standing beside Cavallo. "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Verna Tayler, she is the New Lab Director and is taking over when I retire in two weeks.

Ecklie's throat ran dry. He looked at the woman and gulped. _She's gonna be my boss. _He thought.

"Conrad, stop staring!" Robert admonished.

"Sorry" he said.

Verna Tayler smiled at Ecklie, who returned the smile and left the breakroom. Ecklie was in his office when Verna Tayler knocked.

"Hi Conrad"

"Hi Verna, what can I do for you?"

"I've asked Robert if you could give me the tour of CSI" she said with a flirty smile.

Conrad grinned and they walked to Gil Grissom's office. "Gil Grissom is the Supervisor on Graveyard, and although he has his quirks, he is very professional." 

Conrad opened the door to reveal Gil and Sara in each other's arms and Gil's pants around his ankles and Sara in a bra and panties.

He closed the door and continued down the hall. "Catherine Willows is Grissom's female counterpart, she's a great mom and a great asset to the lab and very professional." Conrad opened her door and found Catherine and Warrick in each other's arms.

Verna shook her head as they continued. 

"The evidence locker is where the CSIs store all the boxes of evidence over the years. The room is quite large because we have stuff that is stored from up to 10 years ago." They stepped into the room.

"What's that noise?" Verna asked.

"Let me take a guess" Conrad said sarcastically as they followed the noise to reveal Wendy Simms and David Hodges in a major state of undress.

"Oh! David!" Wendy screamed.

"Oh God" He replied and they ducked behind some boxes.

On the other side of the locker there were more noises. "What more noises c'mon" snarled Conrad. _This was getting silly_.

"OH Mandy Oh Mandy!" cried Greg.

"Harder Greg Harder!" she replied.

Conrad was beginning to feel very sick. Every co worker he wanted to introduce the new Lab director to was other wise engaged!

"If you'll excuse me for a second I need to go to the ladies room." Verna Tayler said.

Conrad nodded. The only two he hadn't found were Nick and Sofia. He had already introduced her to the other lab techs – Archie, Henry and Bobby as well as the Coroner Al Robbins and the assistant coroner David Phillips. Verna came out of the ladies room and gave him a half-smile.

"Where too next?"

"Nick and Sofia are the last of the team, but I don't know where they are"

"Let's go to the break room for a coffee, Robert did mention a meeting" said Conrad.

"Yea he did" she said.

When they arrived in the breakroom, Robert Cavallo was there and so were the entire Graveyard shift team, including the lab techs. Robert was reading them the riot act when they entered.

"We are very sorry Ms. Tayler to have met under the circumstances you met all of us" Gil Grissom said when Robert greeted both her and Conrad.

"Y-Yeah we're embarrassed about being caught in that situation, it won't happen again" Catherine said.

Conrad listened to the others apologize, but still wondered where Nick and Sofia were.

Nick and Sofia were locked in their make out spot. They had gone into the far far corner of the evidence locker and got themselves locked inside the sub-room, they hadn't realized it locked from the outside. 

"There's a window" Nick said.

"I'm not crawling out of the window naked Nixk" she said.

"My car is right there, and it 's dark!" he said.

She relented and they crawled out the window.

"I found the missing Nick and Sofia" said Captain Jim Brass stifling a laugh. He had come into the breakroom to report this. "out in the lobby"

Gil raised an eyebrow and the whole team walked into the front lobby of CSI. There on the bench were Nick and Sofia wrapped in blankets and looking as if they wanted to be anywhere but CSI.

Robert Cavallo stormed out of CSI while the others cringed at the loud bang the door made.

"He's pissed off" Gil observed and the others agreed.

Conrad went back to his office to do some paperwork Verna Tayler entered his office.

"Your Graveyard team is very interesting" she said.

Conrad nodded. "Yeah they are. They are very talented and hard workers despite what you witnessed tonight. Gil is an entomologist, one of the best in Nevada and the others also are experts in their field too."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me? Well I've been divorced for 3 years, I a 49 year old who is dedicated to his work. Apparently I'm a kiss-ass to Cavallo and oh I haven't been with a woman since my divorce."

Verna raised an eyebrow. "You just said you were divorced three years ago..." she began.

Ecklie groaned and covered his face with his hands. _I let that slip by mistake!_

Verna locked the door and eyed him. 

"We're gonna get caught" he protested.

She shook her head."No we're not... I'll lead" she said.

So the Graveyard CSI team weren't the only ones who got lucky that day. The gang were all headed to the breakroom again when they heard noises from Ecklie's office.

"Ecklie is getting lucky" Nick said.

Warrick sighed and handed his co worker. $10.

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks and they all started to laugh.

THE END

A/N – I know it's kinda lame way of ending the story and waaaay out of character for these guys, but I wanted to end this story and having it all a dream would wind up all those damn dangling storylines.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please no flames as I know that my portrayal of the characters are out of character – but so what – this entire story was OOC for them:) 


End file.
